Dueño del Deseo
by alena.aldecoa
Summary: Adaptación de la obra de Kiley MacGregor Dueño del Deseo. Itachi deberá cuidar de Hinata por un año. Podrá controlar el deseo que siente por ella más cuando Hinata está decidida a conquistar su corazón. Evidentemente hay OCC por necesidad de la adaptación.
1. PRÓLOGO

**.**

 **.**

 **Pensaba hacer un SasuHina, pero de cierta manera la personalidad sacrificada y leal del protagonista original, me llevó a decidirme por ItaHina, aunque tambien un GaaHina quedaría en esta historia pero es más grande mi amor por los Uchiha, sin embargo tengo otras historias para adaptar y además originales SasuHina, y de Hinata con otros personajes, en fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO LO HICE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ARGUMENTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Por mandato y decreto del Hokage Kakashi Hatake Hinata debe pasar un año bajo la protección y custodia de Itachi Uchiha, lider del Clan Uchiha. De este modo el monarca pretende asegurarse de que las disputas y guerras entre Hiashi, el padre de la chica, e Itachi lleguen a su fin, puesto que está más que harto de mediar entre dos de sus señores y vasallos._

 _._

 _Como un modo de mostrar la disposición de ambos a su orden, estos deben acceder a entregar algo muy preciado por ellos. Hiashi debe entregar, con todo el dolor de su corazón, a su adorada hija Hinata, su más preciado tesoro. Para Itachi su más valorada posesión es su honor por lo que jura por su honor de ninja garantizar la seguridad de la chica que queda a su cargo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **PRÓLOGO**

.

— ¡Él es el mismo diablo!

.

Itachi Uchiha, cuarto líder del Clan, resopló audiblemente ante la convicción que demostraba la voz de Hiashi mientras ambos permanecían de pie ante el escritorio del Hokage Kakashi, con el hermano de Itachi y uno de los de hombres de Hiashi ligeramente detrás de ellos. Era un epitafio que había escuchado más veces de las que podía contar.

.

Curvando el labio en un retorcido gesto de diversión, Itachi asintió rápidamente.

.

— Engendrado en el infierno y amamantado con la teta de un demonio. No puedo pretender otra cosa. —Después de todo, era de su reputación de lo que estaban hablando y, en este país envuelto en el caos, Itachi era el campeón indiscutible.

.

Dos ANBU, que permanecían tan inmóviles como estatuas, flanqueaban el lugar donde el hokage se sentaba. Vestido con su túnica que le representaba como Hokage y su cara cubierta con su distintiva mascara que descubría únicamente su ojo derecho, Kakashi no parecía muy complacido cuando clavó la mirada en ambos ninjas. Aún cuando Itachi había vertido su propia sangre, y derramado la ajena todavía más, para afianzar el gobierno de Kakashi, conocía los límites de la tolerancia de su líder, y, a estas alturas, el hokage ya había sido presionado más allá de sus límites.

.

Hiashi dio un paso imprudente hacia el líder de la aldea.

.

— Quiero que deje mis propiedades en paz, Majestad. Con toda seguridad, posee bastante tierra como para apaciguarse con ellas, así que bien podría abandonar los territorios Hyuga.

.

Kakashi Hatake no era un hombre al que uno debiese acercarse imprudentemente. Era un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo con una férrea determinación y un valor endiablado; un hombre que tenía mucho en común con Itachi, y mejor aún, un hombre que estaba en deuda con el mecionado.

.

La mirada en el rostro de Kakashi fue la imagen misma de la ira de los infiernos.

.

Recuperando de nuevo la cordura, Hiashi retrocedió y clavó la mirada en el suelo empedrado.

.

Kakashi miró a Itachi y suspiró.

.

— Nos no entendemos cómo empezó este conflicto. Itachi, tu dices que él los atacó, y Hiashi, tú dices que él los atacó, de modo que ninguno admite haber instigado este asunto. Esto nos recuerda a dos niños malcriados peleando por un juguete mientras ambos aducen injusticia. Particularmente, esperaba algo mejor de ti, Itachi.

.

Itachi hizo todo lo que pudo para no mostrar la furia que le invadía. Había servido fielmente a Konoha durante más de la mitad su vida. Aun así, no era el bufón ni el peón de ningún hombre, y no respondía ante nadie salvo ante sí mismo. Itachi había aprendido ese hecho hacía tiempo, y era eso mismo lo que hacía de Itachi un valioso aliado para él. Su alianza había sido forjada con sangre, en la batalla.

.

Con la furia hirviendo a fuego lento en su interior, Itachi osó enfrentar la mirada del hokage como si fuese la de un igual.

.

— Como bien sabe, mi señor, no soy ningún cobarde, y no me inclinaré ante este hombre mientras siga atacando a mis campesinos y asaltando mis tierras. Si Hiashi quiere una guerra entonces, por Dios, soy definitivamente el que se la va a proporcionar.

.

Kakashi miró hacia arriba como si buscase la ayuda de los sagrados santos.

.

— Nos estamos aburridos de que nuestros señores luchen entre ellos. Nos damos cuenta de que los años en que Tsunade fue Hokage fueron muy permisivos, pero esos tiempos ya han terminado. Ahora soy yo, Kakashi, el que cuida y ordena en este país, y nos lograremos que se extienda la paz en él —miró directamente a Itachi—. ¿Comprenden?

.

— Sí, mi señor.

.

La mirada de Kakashi se volvió entonces hacia Hiashi, cuyos ojos seguían clavados en el suelo, a sus pies.

.

— ¿Y usted?

.

— Sí, señor.

.

Los severos rasgos de Kakashi se relajaron un tanto.

.

— Está bien, entonces. Pero como Nos sabemos que no deberíamos dejar en libertad dos ratones mientras el gato está ocupado en otros menesteres, debemos sellar este pacto de manera más permanente.

.

Un nauseabundo sentimiento de miedo se atravesó en la garganta de Itachi. Conocía a Kakashi lo bastante bien como para comprender que aquello no iba a ser de su agrado.

.

Kakashi continuó.

.

— Como ninguno de ustedes parece querer admitir quién atacó primero, nos deberemos aplicar la sabiduría de Salomón. Si alguna de vuestras mercedes toma posesión de algo a lo que el otro tiene en alta estima, puede que entonces sus señorías se lo piensen dos veces antes de llevar más lejos las hostilidades.

.

— ¿Hokage? —preguntó Hiashi, y su voz arrastraba el peso de su propio estremecimiento.

.

Kakashi se mesó la barba sobre su mascara.

.

— Tienes una hija, ¿no es así, Hiashi?

.

— Sí, señor, tengo tres que aún siguen con vida.

.

Kakashi asintió, y entonces se volvió para observar a Itachi, que le devolvió la mirada con impertinente franqueza.

.

— ¿Y qué me dices tu, Itachi?

.

— Tengo un hermano derrochador del que llevo deseando librarme durante años.

.

Dicho hermano echaba espuma por la boca por la indignación unos diez pasos por detrás de él, pero, con gran sensatez, guardó silencio ante su líder.

.

Absolutamente perplejo, Kakashi consideró el asunto.

.

— Decirme, Sasuke —dijo dirigiéndose al joven hermano de Itachi—. ¿Qué es lo que tu hermano estima más en esta tierra?

.

Itachi se volvió ligeramente para contemplar cómo se retorcía Sasuke ante la mirada del Hokage. Con la cabeza respetuosamente inclinada, Sasuke respondió.

.

— Para serle sincero, Hokage, él tan sólo valora su honor. Moriría por defenderlo.

.

— Sí —dijo Kakashi pensativamente. —Nos hemos comprobado los límites a los que él llegaría para mantener limpio su honor. Muy bien, nos exigimos que Itachi jure por su honor que no hará incursión alguna ni atormentará a Hiashi, y éste entregará a una de sus hijas como promesa de su buena conducta.

.

— ¿Qué? —bramó Hiashi de forma tan escandalosa que Itachi casi esperaba que las vigas del techo comenzaran a caerles a su alrededor—. No podría estar hablando en serio.

.

Kakashi dirigió una acalorada mirada a Hiashi.

.

— Señor, te estas extralimitando. Es a tu líder, el Hokage a quien te estás dirigiendo, y su traicionero suelo el que estás pisando.

.

El rostro de Hiashi se puso más rojo que la sobreveste carmesí que Itachi llevaba sobre la armadura.

.

— Su Majestad, se lo ruego, no me pidas esto. Mis hijas son las más gentiles criaturas, y no están acostumbradas ni a pasar penalidades ni a la compañía de los hombres. La mayor va a casarse de aquí en pocas semanas, y su hermana es una monja que ha hecho votos en Sunagakure. Con toda seguridad, usted no puede exigir que abandonen sus votos para convertirse en rehenes durante un tiempo.

.

— ¿No hablaste sobre una tercera hija?

.

Un absoluto y genuino horror se reflejó en el marchito y alargado rostro de Hiashi.

.

— Señor, Hinata es la más gentil de todas mis hijas. Se estremece ante el más ligero sobresalto. Una hora en los territorios Uchiha y moriría de miedo. Se lo suplico, por favor, no me exijas esto.

.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

.

— Nos desearíamos que ustedes señorías nos hubiesen dejado alguna otra opción. Mas, ya, estamos cansados de las constantes quejas y acusaciones de nuestros señores. De hecho, el día siguiente al de hoy tenemos un compromiso en la aldea de la Niebla para poner en orden otra disputa entre dos clanes a los que no parecen importarles sus propias tierras. ¡Todo lo que queremos es paz! —bramó Kakashi. El brillo de la mirada del hombre de cabello gris se intensificó—. Hiashi, fuiste tu quien solicitó la intervención del Hokage en este asunto. Nos hemos dado nuestra solución, así que permitir que se lleve a cabo, y apiadánse de la atolondrada alma que ose desafiar a este título —Kakashi pareció calmarse un tanto—. Hinata-sama le será entregada a Itachi para que él la custodie.

.

¡Una dama en su hogar! Itachi pudo sentir como sus labios empezaban a curvarse ante ese pensamiento. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Kakashi que olvidase todo el asunto, pero una con una simple mirada pudo darse cuenta de que era mejor no cuestionar los dictados del Hokage.

.

Entonces sucedió una de las cosas más increíbles que había visto en su vida. Hiashi se postró de rodillas ante el trono de Kakashi. Las sobrevestes blancas y cafés ondearon como un charco a su alrededor cuando se doblegó y apoyó la frente sobre el suelo de piedra.

.

— Por favor, Majestad —rogó Hiashi con voz trémula—. No podría tomar a mi hija y, en cambio, exigirle a Uchiha un simple juramento. Se lo suplico. Hinata es… ella es mi vida. Podría quedaros con mis tierras pero, por favor, dejar a mi hija donde está.

.

Por un instante, Itachi casi sintió compasión por aquel hombre; hasta que recordó el pueblo que había incendiado en el silencio de la noche. Las mujeres que habían sido violadas y asesinadas con saña en sus lechos.

.

Si no hubiera sido por el mandato de Kakashi, habría sitiado el castillo de Hiashi costara lo que costase, y habría visto cómo las murallas del clan se caían a pedazos.

.

Pero Kakashi tenía una deuda de sangre con el padre de Hiashi, y como ninja distinguido de la Hoja, Itachi se había visto obligado a no hacer daño a Hiashi sin el permiso real.

.

De cualquier manera, Itashi sabía que sólo la presencia de la hija de Hiashi en su hogar garantizaría un comportamiento benevolente por parte de éste hacia su gente. Y, como de costumbre, haría lo que fuese necesario para proteger a su pueblo, y obedecería la orden de su líder.

.

Kakashi acariciaba su barba pensativamente mientras escuchaba a Hiashi seguir implorando su misericordia.

.

— Levántate, Hiashi.

.

Hiashi se puso de pie; tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

.

— Nos hemos escuchado tu súplica, y podemos asegurarte que Itachi se toma sus votos muy en serio. Le hemos visto llevar a cabo su deber con obras de incuestionable lealtad. Sin embargo, como tu eres conocido por faltar a tus juramentos, nosotros debemos asegurarnos de alguna manera de que se conserve la paz.

.

El Hokage hacía referencia al hecho de que Hiashi había prometido apoyar el reclamo de Kakashi al trono sólo para, alrededor de dos meses más tarde, unirse a las fuerzas del Kasekage Gaara.

.

Hiashi no era alguien en quien se pudiese confiar. Jamás.

.

— Si el Hokage tiene dudas acerca de mi lealtad, ¿por qué aún conservo mis tierras? —preguntó Hiashi.

.

Los orificios nasales de Kakashi se abrieron ostensiblemente.

.

— Debería agradecerle eso a su padre, y mejor que cuestionar mis motivos, deberáis sentiros complacido de seguir gozando de nuestra misericordia y actuar mostrando la apropiada gratitud. Itachi custodiará a su hija durante un año. Si durante ese tiempo ha demostrado ser honorable, le será devuelta.

.

El semblante de Hiashi se volvió duro como el granito.

.

— Actua como si hubiese sido yo el que instigó todo este asunto —murmuró—. ¿Por qué debo ser castigado mientras que él…?

.

— ¡Silencio! —Rugió Kakashi—. Una palabra insolente más de su parte y haré que lo despojen de _todo_ lo que le es querido.

.

Hiashi contuvo su lengua juiciosamente, pero sus ojos brillaban con auténtico rencor.

.

Kakashi le hizo un gesto con la mano a su escriba para que plasmara sobre el papel su decreto.

.

— Si atacas a Itachi, a su gente o sus tierras durante el próximo año, vuestra hija pasará a ser de su propiedad y podrá hacer con ella lo que le plazca.

.

Hiashi recorrió a Itachi con la mirada.

.

— ¿Y si él le hiciese daño o la deshonrara, señor?

.

El rostro de Kakashi se endureció.

.

— Siendo la mano derecha de la corona, Itachi sabe de primera mano lo que nos hacemos con los traidores. Le hemos confiado nuestra vida a Itachi, y aceptaremos su juramento sobre los huesos de los antiguos Kages de que no le hará daño alguno. Para aliviar sus temores, enviaré a uno de mis médicos personales para que examine a su hija ahora y de nuevo dentro de un año, asegurándonos así de que regresa a usted en las mismas condiciones en las que abandonó su protección.

.

Y, entonces, mirando a Itachi, Kakashi añadió:

.

— Hinata-sama será considerada nuestra pupila. Cualquier daño que se le haga, nos será hecho también a nos. ¿Podemos confiar en que la tratarás en consecuencia?

.

— Sí, Su Majestad. La protegeré con mi vida.

.

— Entonces todo resuelto. Ahora partir y empezar las preparaciones. Itachi, buscar a nuestro sacerdote para que te tome juramento —Kakashi dirigió su mirada a Hiashi, y dijo amenazadoramente—. Itachi cabalgará contigo hasta tu hogar para proteger a tu hija. Si los emisarios reales regresaran de las tierras Uchiha con noticias de que ella no se encuentra allí, no estaremos nada complacidos.

.

Al mismo tiempo, los hombres se inclinaron en una reverencia y caminaron hacia atrás para abandonar el salón del trono. Una vez que las pesadas puertas de madera se hubieron cerrado tras ellos, Hiashi se volvió hacia Itachi.

.

— De una u otra manera, conseguiré que mueras por esto —siseó.

.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? —preguntó Itachi con un dejo de diversión en la voz. La última cosa bajo los cielos a la que temía era a la muerte; de hecho, habría supuesto un bienvenido alivio.

.

Sasuke agarró a Itachi y lo separó de Hiashi.

.

— El Hokage está dentro escuchando —susurró con furia—. ¿Es que deseas mantener otra conversación con él?

.

Los ojos de Hiashi lo miraron con furia, y entonces giró los talones y se alejó a grandes pasos.

.

— No tema, Hiashi. Le daré a tu hija la mejor de las bienvenidas.

.

Una maldición hizo eco en el vestíbulo, pero Hiashi no volvió la mirada, y sólo después de que el líder Hyuga hubiese desaparecido de su vista, Itachi permitió que su rostro mostrara lo disgustado que se sentía.

.

Ninguna dama había pisado las tierras del clan en muchísimos años. Cerrando los ojos para difuminar sus recuerdos, Itachi deseó poder bloquear también los gritos de terror y los ruegos de misericordia que resonaban en su cabeza.

.

Y ahora iba a llegar otra dama.

.

— Sólo será un año —murmuró Sasuke.

.

Itachi lo miró a los ojos.

.

— ¿Es necesario que te recuerde la maldición, hermano?

.

— Tú no eres tu padre.

.

Él arqueó una ceja.

.

— ¿Crees que no? ¿Acaso no soy su igual en cuanto a lo que prosperidad y batallas se refiere? ¿No comenta todo el mundo que soy su viva imagen?

.

— Tú no eres tu padre —repitió Sasuke.

.

Pero Itachi no le escuchó tampoco esa vez. Porque él sabía la verdad. Era el hijo de su padre, y al contrario que en Sasuke, la maldición de la hedionda sangre de ese hombre corría por sus venas.

.

Llevar a una mujer de buena cuna a los terrenos Uchiha era lo mismo que firmar su sentencia de muerte, e Itachi estaba a punto de comprometer su honor por el bienestar de la dama

.

La Fortuna era una puta cruel, y ese día se estaba riendo de él a carcajadas.

.

.

Por ahora, hasta aqui : )


	2. Chapter 01

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **.**

 **.**

— Todo lo que una mujer necesita saber sobre los hombres es que son criaturas que dependen de su bragueta. Apelar a sus pantalones y tendrán un control absoluto sobre ellos, porque, cuando su miembro masculino está al mando, no lo está su cerebro.

.

Hinata estaba sentada en la cama junto a su hermana Sakura, intentando no ofender a Hanabi revelando la diversión que le producía su proclamación. Se apretó el puño contra los labios para contener su regocijo.

.

Fue en ese momento cuando cometió el desafortunado error de mirar a Sakura, y entonces ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

.

¿Quién no se reiría? Especialmente al imaginarse la enorme bragueta que vestía el prometido de Sakura.

.

Oh Señor, Hidan desfilaba por doquier como el dios Hashirama en un festival de vírgenes.

.

Su doncella y media hermana, Hanabi, en cambio, no parecía muy complacida con el alborozo. Aclarándose la garganta, Hinata apretó los labios e hizo todo cuanto pudo por recuperar la compostura.

.

Hanabi puso los brazos en jarras y les hizo una mueca. Con apenas metro y medio de altura, la doncella no conseguía intimidar a nadie. Aún así, habían sido ellas quienes le habían preguntado sobre aquel tema. Lo menos que podían hacer era escucharla sin reírse.

.

— ¿Cómo pude creer que mis señoras se tomarían esto en serio? —preguntó Hanabi.

.

— Perdónanos —dijo Hinata aclarándose la garganta de nuevo y colocando las manos primorosamente sobre su regazo—. Nos comportaremos como es debido.

.

De hecho, no tenían más remedio, ya que estaban conspirando para buscarle un marido a Hinata, y, puesto que ninguna de las dos tenía la más mínima idea de cómo llevar a un hombre al matrimonio, Hanabi era la única mujer del castillo a la que se atrevían a preguntar. Cualquier otra habría ido directamente a su padre con el cuento.

.

Pero por suerte, la terrenal y a menudo corruptible Hanabi, podía contarse entre las que aún eran fieles a las damas a las que servía.

.

Hanabi lanzó su castaña trenza por encima del hombro y se encogió de hombros.

.

— Bien, como Sakura-sama puede atestiguar, la parte de la seducción es bastante fácil. Es la parte de la conservación lo que es difícil.

.

El rostro de Sakura se coloreó de un profundo tono rojo, haciendo que resaltasen sus ojos azules.

.

— Yo no hice otra cosa más que entrar en la habitación. Fue Hidan quien me sedujo.

.

Hanabi levantó la mano con la palma hacia arriba en un gesto de triunfo.

.

— Como dije, la seducción…

.

— ¿Pero qué ocurre si él no quiere ser seducido? —preguntó Hinata, interrumpiéndola.

Hanabi volvió a apoyar la mano sobre la cadera. Aunque Hanabi era en realidad dos años más joven que Hinata, había estado con todo tipo de hombres, y era considerada una experta por todas las jóvenes del condado, claro que sin conocimiento de Hiashi.

.

— Hinata-sama —dijo Hanabi, su rostro reflejaba una resignada paciencia—, yo perdí mi honra cuando no era más que una niña, y puedo asegurarle que no ha nacido un hombre que no sea libidinoso. La única razón por la que no has tenido que luchar con ellos para quitároslos de encima es el afilado kunai de Hiashi-sama

.

Hinata no podía discutir eso. Su padre mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre sus tres hijas, como si fuesen sus más galardonados halcones, y desafiaba a cualquier hombre a mirarlas.

.

Y si uno de ellos osara tocarlas…

.

Bueno...

.

Le resultaba harto sorprendente que a Hidan aún le quedara algo bajo la bragueta.

.

De pronto, otra idea se le vino a la cabeza.

.

— Pero, ¿qué ocurre si yo lo deseo y él desea a otra? —preguntó Hinata.

.

Hanabi suspiró.

.

— Hinata-sama, siempre estás con los " _qué ocurre si_ ", los " _y_ ", y los " _pero_ ". Déjeme que le diga que, con respecto a eso, no hay diferencia alguna aunque él tenga puestas sus miras en otro lugar. Muéstrele una ligera sonrisa, un poco de tobillo, un…

.

— ¡Un tobillo! —jadeó Hinata—. Me moriría de vergüenza.

.

— Mejor de vergüenza que como una solterona.

.

Puede que hubiese algo de verdad en eso, y a esas alturas de su vida estaba empezando a sentirse bastante desesperada. Su padre no atendía a razones, de modo que, si tenía alguna oportunidad de encontrarse marido ella misma, sería mejor que la aprovechara.

.

— Un poco el tobillo —repitió Hinata; sentía que le ardía la cara sólo de pensarlo—. ¿Alguna cosa más?

.

— Hágale siempre esperar —dijo Hinata—. La anticipación hará que el hombre la aprecie mucho más.

.

Hinata asintió.

.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

.

— Ahora, la siguiente pregunta es: ¿dónde encontraremos a ese hombre?

.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo con frustración.

.

— Sí, ése parece ser el punto crucial de toda la seducción, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que un hombre se case conmigo si no puedo encontrar ninguno al que pueda desear?

.

— Bueno —dijo Hinata—. Mi madre siempre dice que encontrarás una rosa donde menos lo esperes.

.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Hinata abandonó las cocinas para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la torre. No había avanzado más de dos pasos cuando encontró su camino bloqueado por Deidara, el primo del prometido de su hermana y el hombre al que ellas habían definido sin ningún miramiento como "el demonio procedente del agujero más apestoso del infierno".

.

Debían haberle convocado inadvertidamente con sus palabras esa mañana, porque Hinata no había terminado aún con su discurso cuando Hidan y Deidara se presentaron en la puerta.

.

Tan grande como un oso, Hidan se había llevado a Sakura a un picnic y, descortésmente, había dejado a su primo atrás. Desde el momento en que su hermana y Hidan desaparecieron, Deidara no había hecho nada salvo fastidiarla mientras merodeaba alrededor de sus faldas, intentando hacer todo lo posible por conseguir meterse bajo ellas.

.

A Hinata se le había agotado la paciencia, y todo lo que quería era librarse de su pestilencia.

.

Si Deidara era la rosa a la que Hanabi se había referido más temprano, Hinata comprendió que la soltería tenía grandes posibilidades.

.

Él se apresuró a colocarse junto a ella e, inmediatamente, tomó su mano, provocando una oleada de repulsión a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

.

¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz?

.

El hombre podía ser considerado tolerablemente guapo, siempre que la mujer estuviese lo suficientemente desesperada. Y Hinata rogaba que nunca llegase a estar _tan_ desesperada.

.

Pero carecía de la más mínima higiene. Si era cierto lo de que la limpieza era sinónimo de devoción, entonces ese hombre era pagano hasta la médula, porque su pelo rubio no mostraba señal alguna de ver un peine a menudo, y jamás había conocido el jabón. Sus ropas estaban eternamente arrugadas, como si durmiese con ellas, y por las manchas que echaban a perder el tejido, ella diría que él las limpiaba tan a menudo como su cabello.

.

— ¿Estás preparada para darme ahora mi beso? —preguntó.

.

— Humm… No —contestó ella, intentando rodearle para seguir su camino—. Me temo que tengo muchas, pero _muchas_ tareas que hacer.

.

— ¿Tareas? Seguramente encontrarás mi compañía mucho más deseable que cualquier tarea.

.

Personalmente, ella preferiría limpiar la sentina.

.

El hombre dio un paso para colocarse delante, atajando de nuevo su huida.

.

— Venir aquí, dulce Hinata. Sé lo sola que te encontráis en este lugar. Indudablemente, sueñas con un hombre que venga y te reclame para sí.

.

Efectivamente, lo hacía; pero la palabra clave era _hombre_. Puesto que había clasificado a Deidara como algo cercano a una chinche, nunca se convertiría en el hombre con el que soñaba por las noches.

.

Él extendió la mano y apartó su velo a un lado de la cara, tomándose tales confianzas que ella arqueó una ceja para indicarle su desagrado. El apestoso hizo caso omiso de su mirada.

.

— Estás dejando atrás rápidamente sus mejores años, mi señora. Quizás debería considerar hacer lo mismo que su hermana para conseguir un marido usted misma.

.

Hinata no sabía qué parte de todo aquello le había ofendido más: si el insulto referente a su edad o que le recordase la humillación de su hermana al ser descubierta en la cama del primo de Deidara.

.

— Puedo encontrar un marido por mi cuenta, gracias —dijo con glacial cortesía—. No necesito ayuda alguna de su parte.

.

La furia oscureció la mirada de él.

.

— _Te tendré_ —enredó su puño en el velo.

.

Hinata apretó con fuerza los dientes a la espera del dolor que sabía sobrevendría cuando saltó para ponerse fuera de su alcance. Las horquillas que aseguraban su diadema le .

arrancaron el cabello antes de dejarlo libre para que escapara.

.

Corrió a lo largo de las murallas más alejadas del palacio con la esperanza alcanzar la torre llena de gente antes de que él la capturara de nuevo.

.

No fue tan afortunada.

.

Deidara tiró la diadema al suelo y esa vez la agarró del brazo para conseguir que se detuviera.

.

Hinata dio un respingo ante la manera en que sus dedos se le clavaban en la parte superior del brazo cuando intentó desprenderse de él. Asustada y enfadada, deseó que su padre estuviese en casa. Ningún hombre se atrevería a mostrar semejante insolencia ante su fiero talante, y dondequiera que fuese Hinata, la mirada vigilante de su padre siempre la acompañaba.

.

— Tendré ese beso, zorra.

.

¡Antes besaría a una mula leprosa! Aterrorizada, Hinata miró alrededor buscando una manera de escapar de él.

.

Un grupo de pollos estaba justo a su lado, remoloneando junto a sus pies. Cuando Deidara lanzó una patada hacia ellos, de repente le vino la inspiración.

.

Volvió la cara hacia su pestilencia con una sonrisa encantadora mientras recordaba los consejos que Hanabi les había dado esa misma mañana.

.

— ¿Deidara? —dijo con su voz más suave.

.

Funcionó. La furia abandonó su rostro y soltó su brazo para tomarle la mano. Depositó un baboso beso sobre su palma.

.

—Ah, Hinata, no tienes idea de cuántas noches he permanecido acostado en el lecho soñando contigo y tus suaves suspiros. Decidme, ¿cuánto más deberé esperar antes de probar la fruta que se encuentra entre tus suculentos muslos?

 _._

 _Hasta que se congelen las llamas del infierno_.

.

Hinata contuvo dichas palabras antes de que se le escaparan. No podía creer en la suerte que tenía: cuando por fin encontraba un nombre que le susurraba poesía, era la más obscena y ofensiva poesía que nunca hubiese podido imaginar, y procedía de un individuo que estaba tan sólo a un paso de ser un troll verrugoso.

.

Pensándolo mejor, no estaba ni siquiera a un paso.

.

Se obligó a sí misma a no permitir que el desagrado se reflejara en su rostro, mientras arrancaba la mano de su repugnante sujeción.

.

Escuchó caballos aproximándose. Asumiendo que eran sus soldados regresando de hacer la ronda, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia atrás cuando atravesaron la muralla.

.

En cambio, se limpió la mano subrepticiamente con la falda.

.

— Al final me has convencido, Deidara.

.

Su semblante reflejó una imposible arrogancia mientras adoptaba una pose frente a ella semejante a la de un desplumado pavo real.

.

— Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mí, princesa. Ninguna mujer lo hace.

.

Ese hombre debería persistir en su hábito de permanecer en compañía de mujeres que hubiesen perdido su capacidad de ver, su capacidad de juzgar, y, sobre todo, su capacidad de oler.

.

— Cerrar los ojos, Deidara, y te daré aquello que su tenacidad merece.

.

Una ladina sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando accedió a cerrar los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante con lo que ella creía que él pensaba que era un gesto seductor.

.

Arrugando la nariz ante el espantoso aspecto que presentaba, cogió a una de las gallinas coloradas que se encontraban a sus pies y la alzó hasta sus labios.

.

Deidara emitió un ruidoso besuqueo cuando colocó la boca sobre el cuello del animal.

.

Debió iluminarle el hecho de que sus labios se encontraban posados sobre plumas, y no sobre carne, porque abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la inquisitiva mirada de la gallina.

.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dio un vigoroso alarido de sorpresa.

.

La aterrorizada gallina le graznó en represalia. Alzó las alas y comenzó a aletear sobre las manos de Hinata en un esfuerzo por liberarse. Hinata la dejó ir, sólo para que el animalillo se lanzara contra Deidara, que levantó su brazo para protegerse cuando sus hermanas gallinas se unieron a la refriega. La gallina le picoteó la cabeza, dejando algunos mechones del fino y grasiento cabello completamente de punta, mientras el resto de sus compañeras se arremolinaban en torno a sus pies, haciéndole tropezar.

.

Hombre y pollos cayeron hacia atrás en una cacofonía de maldiciones y cloqueos.

.

Con un juramento que habría empequeñecido cualquier otro, trastabilló hacia el abrevadero que tenía a sus espaldas. El agua salpicó a su alrededor, y Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar que la mojase. La gallina chilló, salió disparada hacia el borde del abrevadero y enterró la cabeza bajo las plumas del ala en un esfuerzo por aliviar el daño que Deidara le había hecho.

.

Cuando Deidara se levantó en el abrevadero escupiendo agua, el pollo se apresuró a posarse sobre su cabeza. Hinata estalló en carcajadas. Sin duda, estar con Hanabi le había ayudado demasiado a su carácter y personalidad.

.

— ¿La más gentil de las doncellas? Hiashi, sus mentiras no conocen límite.

.

Ese profundo y resonante tono de barítono no pertenecía a la voz de ninguno de sus soldados. La risa se atascó en su garganta, y Hinata se giró para ver a su padre en compañía de otros quince hombres.

.

Por su rostro, pudo deducir la profundidad del desagrado de su padre.

.

Aún así, el alivio la inundó ante su presencia. Finalmente, no tendría que tolerar a Deidara ni un minuto más.

.

Cuando empezó a caminar hacia él, su mirada se deslizó hacia la izquierda de su progenitor. A lomos del más blanco de los sementales que ella hubiese visto jamás, había un caballero con una sobreveste rojo sangre engalanada con un escudo de armas en el que aparecía un cuervo negro. Aunque no podía ver el rostro del hombre, pudo sentir su abrasadora mirada sobre ella. Se detuvo a mitad de camino. Jamás había contemplado una apariencia como la suya. Permanecía erguido sobre su montura, como si su caballo y él formaran una única criatura de increíbles fuerza y poder.

.

La prenda de resaque se amoldaba sinuosamente sobre su cuerpo, duro como una roca debido a los años de entrenamiento, y vestía su armadura con tanta soltura como si fuese una segunda piel. Sus amplios hombros estaban echados hacia atrás con arrogancia, y la cota lo único que hacía era enfatizar la anchura de los mismos.

.

El enorme y poderoso corcel empezó a moverse nerviosamente, pero él lo mantuvo al instante bajo control con un enérgico apretón de sus muslos y un firme tirón de las riendas.

.

Hinata aún seguía sintiendo la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo; caliente, poderosa.

.

Perturbadora.

.

Aquél era un hombre que demandaba atención. Un hombre acostumbrado al control y a la autoridad. Emanaban de cada parte de su cuerpo.

.

Y mientras ella lo observaba con una mirada inquebrantable, él elevó una mano y se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro.

.

El corazón de Hinata dejó de latir durante unos momentos antes de comenzar a hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás en su vida había visto un hombre tan guapo. Sus ojos eran de un negro impresionante que parecían resplandecer al mirarla fijamente desde aquel rostro de rasgos definidos, rodeado por el plateado protector de su frente . Las cejas negras que se arqueaban sobre sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran del color de las alas de un cuervo.

.

Había algo fascinante en sus ojos. En ellos se advertía una aguda inteligencia a la vez a una precavida mirada que mantenía sus emociones bien ocultas. Hinata tenía la impresión de que nada escapaba a su atención. Jamás.

.

A pesar de toda su apostura, sin embargo, había una dureza en sus esculpidos rasgos que hablaba de que una sonrisa resultaría casi extraña en aquellos labios.

.

La recorrió con una atrevida y evaluadora mirada, que incendió la sangre de la muchacha, mientras se colocaba bajo el brazo. Hinata no sabría decir lo que opinaba de ella, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su torso, sintió que sus pechos se tensaban en respuesta al ardiente calor de su mirada.

.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber su padre mientras desmontaba y se dirigía hacia ella.

.

Hinata dio un respingo ante su tono atronador, agradecida de que la distrajese de las extrañas cosas que el examen del caballero le había provocado.

.

Deidara ahuyentó al pollo de su cabeza y salió del abrevadero tratando de conservar algo de dignidad.

.

Fracasó miserablemente.

.

— Creo que deberíais preguntarle a su hija si es su costumbre atacar con un pollo a todo hombre que la moleste —dijo el guapo caballero con una pizca de diversión en su voz. Su rostro, en cambio, no mostraba nada.

.

— Silencio, Uchiha —gruñó su padre—. No sabes nada sobre mi hija o sus costumbres.

.

— Eso cambiará en breve.

.

Hinata arqueó una ceja ante aquel comentario. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

.

No lo habría creído posible, pero el rostro de su padre se puso aún más rojo, y sus ojo blancos se escurecieron. Fue sólo entonces cuando recordó cómo había llamado al apuesto caballero.

.

No podía ser Itachi Uchiha, el líder Cuervo del Clan Uchiha; ¿no era ése el hombre por el que su padre había ido a visitar a Kakashi?

.

¿Por qué demonios estaban cabalgando juntos? Dado el odio que sentía su padre por el joven, no se le ocurría ninguna razón.

.

Allí estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño, y no podía esperar a encontrarse a solas con su padre para descubrir qué era.

.

Los ojos de su padre se ablandaron cuando la miró.

.

— ¿Deidara te hizo daño, Hina?

.

Deidara se puso rígido.

.

— Jamás le haría daño a una dama. —Sus ojos, en cambio, contaban otra historia. Ella pudo percibir allí una maldad genuina, y se juró en silencio que se aseguraría de que nunca volviese a atraparla sola.

.

De todas formas, Hinata no era alguien a quien se intimidase con facilidad. Podría manejarle bastante bien, con o sin pollo.

.

— Estoy bien, Padre. —Aseguró ella.

.

— Ha sido al pollo a quien él ha aterrado —dijo el ex anbu irónicamente.

.

Hinata se mordió los labios para evitar reírse mientras miraba más allá del hombro de su padre, confirmando que el rostro del conde no albergaba el menor rastro de humor.

.

Los orificios nasales de Hiashi se dilataron.

.

Hinata le rodeó con los brazos y le apretó con fuerza. Lo último que quería es que estuviese enfadado al llegar a casa. Pasaba demasiado tiempo absorto en sus pensamientos y sintiéndose miserable. Además, odiaba ver la infelicidad en cualquier persona.

.

— Me alegro muchísimo de que estés en casa. ¿Ha tenido un viaje agradable?

.

— Un viaje por el infierno habría sido más agradable. —Murmuró él.

.

Su padre dirigió una fiera mirada a los caballeros montados a caballo.

.

— Bien podrías quedaros esta noche. Podrás partir a primera hora de la mañana.

.

El líder cuervo entrecerró los ojos para observar a su padre.

.

— Tengo por costumbre no dormir con mis enemigos. Acamparemos fuera de sus muros —su mirada se hizo aún más gélida—. Saldremos de aquí con las primeras luces. les aconsejo que tengás todo preparado para entonces.

.

Y con esa misteriosa advertencia, Itachi hizo girar a su magnífico caballo de guerra y condujo a todos los hombres, salvo a los dos emisarios del Hokage y a los tres caballeros de su padre, más allá de las murallas.

.

Deidara se excusó y dejó un rastro de agua a su paso mientras se dirigía al establo.

.

Hinata miró a su padre. Había algo extraño en todo aquel asunto.

.

— ¿Padre?

.

Él suspiró y colocó un pesado brazo sobre sus hombros.

.

Ven, mi preciosa Hina. Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

.

Itachi y sus hombres encontraron un pequeño claro un poco más allá de la puerta del castillo, donde un pequeño arroyo les proporcionaría agua fresca. En solitario, como prefería, se puso a cepillar a su caballo mientras sus hombres montaban las tiendas y su hermano, Sasuke, encendía el fuego.

.

No obstante, no podía borrar la imagen de la hija de Hiashi de su mente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y podía verla tan explícitamente como cuando la había tenido delante, con el rostro iluminado y sonriente, y sus ojos blancos con un destello lila resplandeciendo por la travesura.

.

Y el pollo...

.

Casi soltó una carcajada. Pero entonces su sonriente rostro se apareció ante él una vez más, provocándole un doloroso tormento que atacó intensamente sus ingles.

.

Rechinando los dientes, apretó con fuerza el cepillo.

.

Hinata-Hime no era la típica belleza delicada que no hacía más que suspirar. Tenía una particular cualidad exótica que casi desafiaba su habilidad para dar nombre a su esencia o a sus encantos.

.

Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran sus enormes ojos de gata, que tenían un brillo maquiavélico y contemplaban el mundo con una asombrosa intrepidez.

.

Era esbelta, con una abundante cabellera azul como la noche que terminaban en pequeños rizos por su largo que descendía hasta sus caderas. Dudaba mucho que los ángeles del cielo tuviesen un rostro tan suave y seductor. No le extrañaba que Hiashi hubiese rechazado el mero pensamiento de dejarla partir. Un tesoro así debía ser protegido con mucho cuidado y, a pesar de sí mismo, sintió un diminuto grado de respeto por el hombre que había intentado proteger a su hija.

.

Goliat levantó la cabeza y resopló.

.

— Lo siento, chico —dijo él cuando comprendió que había estado demasiado tiempo cepillando el mismo lugar. Itachi le dio una ligera palmada al flanco del caballo para enmendar su desconsideración. No era propio de él ser descuidado con sus animales, y esperaba no haberle hecho una herida mientras soñaba despierto.

.

Eliminando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos, continuó con sus quehaceres.

.

Estaba agregando avena al morral de su caballo cuando se aproximó Sasuke.

.

— ¿No es lo que esperabas? —preguntó su hermano.

.

— ¿El morral? —respondió, en un intento deliberado de evitar que su hermano sacara a colación un tema mucho más inquietante—. Está igual que siempre.

.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

.

— No me refería al morral, como bien sabes. Era de la dama de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Puedes creer que la hija de Lord Nariz Grande sea tan encantadora? Soy incapaz de recordar la última vez que vi una dama tan bien formada.

.

— Es la hija de mi enemigo.

.

— Y la mujer a la que has jurado proteger.

.

Itachi ató el morral por encima de la cabeza del caballo.

.

— ¿Por qué me molestas con hechos que ya conozco?

.

Sasuke le echó una diabólica mirada cargada de elocuencia, y si hubiese sido cualquier otro hombre, esa capacidad de irritarle le habría mandado a la tumba hacía mucho tiempo. Pero a pesar de todas las molestias que le causaba, Itachi amaba a su joven hermano.

.

Sasuke le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.

— ¿Sabes? Resulta tan raro verte inquieto que pienso disfrutar de la novedad. Hace que parezcas casi humano.

.

Itachi acarició la frente de Goliat, y después se dispuso a recoger la montura y las alforjas del suelo antes de volver con sus hombres.

.

Se detuvo un momento al lado de Sasuke.

.

— Cualquier humanidad que existiese en mí, puedo asegurarte que hace mucho tiempo que fue abatida. Tú, mejor que cualquiera de mis hombres, deberías saberlo. La protegeré porque mi rey así lo ha ordenado. Más allá de eso, ella no existe para mí.

.

— Lo que tú digas.

.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos.

.

— Pues eso es lo que digo —dijo, y se encaminó hacia la fogata.

.

— Espero que algún día comprendas, hermano, que no eres ningún monstruo salido del infierno.

.

Itachi ignoró las palabras de Sasuke. En realidad, envidiaba el optimismo de su hermano. Era un extraño regalo que su madre le había dado a su hijo menor. Pero él no había sido tan afortunado, y el destino jamás había sido amable con él. Aferrarse a los sueños y esperanzas sólo enfatizaba lo vacía que siempre había estado su vida. Y no era tan estúpido como para creer que las cosas podrían cambiar.

.

No lo habían hecho hasta ahora y, ciertamente, nunca lo harían. Ése era su destino, y saldría adelante ahora, al igual que lo había hecho con anterioridad.

.

.

Por ahora... Fin


	3. Chapter 02

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Las primeras horas del alba encontraron a Hinata ante el tocador, con su hermana, mientras terminaban de empaquetar sus cosas. Aún se sentía embargada por el aturdimiento; después de todo, por primera vez en su vida, iba a abandonar su hogar.

.

— No puedo creer que te vayas a ir dentro de unas horas —susurró Sakura, con voz llorosa.

.

— Ni yo —suspiró Hinata—. Sé que debería tener miedo, pero…

.

— Estás entusiasmada —terminó Sakura en su lugar—. Yo también lo estaría. Imagínate —echó un vistazo a los muros tapizados que las rodeaban—, dejar este lugar durante todo un año. Sé lo mucho que siempre has deseado hacerlo.

.

Hinata asintió, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza ante el mero pensamiento.

.

— Siempre creí que sería mi marido el que me sacaría de aquí. Pero me temo que me falta tu valor para desafiar a nuestro padre.

.

El rostro de Sakura se transformó en una máscara de horror.

.

— Debes sentirte agradecida por tu buen juicio. Te confieso que creí que padre nos mataría cuando nos descubrió.

.

Hinata sabía a ciencia cierta lo que quería decir. Su madre y sus dos hermanas mayores habían muerto durante el alumbramiento, y desde que su hermana Karin falleciese nueve años antes, su padre había jurado que ningún hombre acabaría con la vida de otra de sus muchachas.

.

De ese día en adelante, había cerrado sus puertas a cualquier hombre que pudiese ser un pretendiente, obligando a su hermana TenTen a ingresar en un convento para escapar de su vigilante mirada.

.

A Hidan únicamente se le había permitido entrar porque su padre había asumido que, tanto Sakura como ella, jamás habrían encontrado atractivo al barón. En verdad, Hinata no sabía qué había logrado que su hermana se sintiese atraída por él, aparte del hecho de que no estaba casado.

.

Hidan era un bárbaro. Tenía un rictus cruel en los labios, y parecía divertirse intimidando a todos aquéllos que lo rodeaban. En muchas ocasiones le había confiado a Sakura sus pensamientos, pero ésta los había desechado, tratándola de tonta y diciendo que Hidan la trataba tan sólo con la mayor de las consideraciones.

.

No obstante, Hinata no podía desprenderse de los recelos que le inspiraba el hombre.

.

No tenía la menor importancia. Sakura estaba resuelta a conseguir un marido, y Hidan parecía decidido a hacerse con la propiedad de la dote de Sakura, que rodeaba la suya propia a las afueras de Konoha.

.

Sakura extendió la mano para acariciar la de su hermana.

.

— Sé que padre a veces se muestra muy difícil. Pero es únicamente su amor por nosotras lo que le hace mostrarse tan protector.

.

— Nos ama tanto que nos trata como si fuésemos pájaros en una jaula: encerrados en su prisión con la constante esperanza de escapar.

.

Hinata apretó su mano.

.

— Es un hombre rudo e inflexible, pero tiene un buen corazón. Eso no puedes reprochárselo.

.

Hinata arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de su hermana.

.

— ¿Y eso lo dice la mujer que echaba pestes contra él apenas hace unas semanas, cuando rechazó la petición de mano de Hidan?

.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente.

.

— Tienes razón. Lo odié entonces, porque sabía que si Hidan se me escapaba, no habría ningún otro hombre que me pidiese en matrimonio. Hace mucho tiempo que abandoné la edad casadera.

.

— Y yo la estoy dejando atrás rápidamente. ¿Cuántos hombres aceptarían una prometida de veintidós años?

.

— No muchos —admitió Sakura.

.

— Efectivamente, no muchos.

.

Se sentaron en silencio durante algunos minutos mientras terminaban de rellenar el último baúl. Hinata permitió que sus pensamientos vagaran a la deriva.

.

Toda su vida había tenido un único sueño: ser esposa y madre. La inexorable negativa de su padre a verla casada la había contrariado durante mucho tiempo. Pero, durante el próximo año, estaría fuera del alcance del control de su padre y si ella…

.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura, con la voz cargada de preocupación.

.

Hinata parpadeó ante la intrusión en sus pensamientos.

.

— ¿Qué de qué? —preguntó a su vez.

.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —inquirió Sakura—. Por la expresión de tu rostro, puedo deducir que es algo en lo que no deberías estar pensando.

.

— ¿En serio?

.

— Conozco esa mirada, Hina, es la misma que tenías justo antes de encerrar al pobre Neji en el guardarropa.

.

— Se lo merecía —dijo ella a la defensiva, aunque se sentía orgullosa al recordar aquel asunto. Su primo Neji llevaba viviendo en su hogar tan sólo una semana cuando se declararon la guerra el uno al otro. En aquellos días, no se había preocupado mucho por él, y el hecho de tenerle apadrinado en su casa lo dejaba en libertad para burlarse de ella a voluntad…

.

Bueno, las dos horas encerrado en el guardarropa le habían enseñado bien que ella no estaba dispuesta a que la fastidiasen impunemente. Él la había tratado mucho más amablemente a partir de ese día.

.

— Y es también la misma mirada que tenías justo antes de dejar libre al halcón más premiado de padre.

.

Eso no había terminado tan bien. No tenía más de cinco años por aquel entonces, y podría jurar que aún sentía el escozor que le produjo la mano de su padre sobre el trasero. A él no le había hecho muy feliz enterarse de que había sentido lástima por el enjaulado halcón y lo había dejado en libertad.

.

— Cada vez que he observado esa expresión en tu rostro, siempre ha ido seguida de alguna travesura. Me estremezco al pensar qué será lo que anuncia ahora.

.

Hinata desechó las palabras de Sakura con un gesto de la mano.

.

— Puede que anuncie la forma de lograr lo que siempre he deseado.

.

— ¿Y qué es?

.

Hinata la miró de reojo.

.

— ¿Crees que el líder Cuervo será tan malo como dice padre?

.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

.

Hinata se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

.

— Pensaba que Itachi Uchiha podría ser la rosa que he estado buscando.

.

— Oh, hermana, te lo pido por favor. No puedes estar pensando lo que creo que estás pensando. Has escuchado las historias lo mismo que yo. Dicen que mató a su propio padre únicamente por diversión.

.

— Puede que eso sea sólo un rumor, como el que dice que padre es un bárbaro traidor. Tú misma dijiste que padre es un hombre rudo con un buen corazón.

.

— Rudo, efectivamente, pero he oído que el Uchiha además está loco. Tú también has escuchado esas mismas historias. Dicen que es un demonio que nunca duerme. Dicen que el mismo diablo ha dejado libre un sitio a la diestra de su trono a la espera del día en que el cuervo Uchiha se una a él.

.

Hinata sintió que sus esperanzas se desinflaban al considerarlo todo de nuevo.

.

— No, tienes razón. Ha sido una idea tonta. Pasaré un año con un loco, y después regresaré aquí para terminar mi vida en solitario.

.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

..

Sakura extendió la mano y limpió la lágrima.

.

— No llores, Hina. Algún día tu rosa aparecerá a lomos de un blanco corcel. Se enfrentará a la ira de padre y vencerá, y entonces te llevará lejos de aquí, igual que Hidan va a hacer conmigo.

.

— Pero quiero tener hijos —susurró ella—. Si él espera mucho más tiempo, seré demasiado vieja para disfrutar de ellos, o para verlos crecer. ¡Es tan injusto!

.

Sakura le dio un fuerte abrazo.

.

— Lo sé, hermanita. Desearía poder pasar ese año en tu lugar. Pero el tiempo pasará rápido, y prometo que cuando lo haya hecho, le rogaré a padre que te permita venir a vivir conmigo por un tiempo. Te encontraremos un marido entonces. Te lo prometo.

.

Hinata le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana.

.

— Mejor prométeme que no será Deidara.

.

Sakura rió suavemente.

.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Hinata escuchó un confuso ruido de pisadas que venía del exterior.

.

— ¡Lo mataré, aunque sea la última cosa que haga! Le arrancaré los ojos y los convertiré en polvo. ¡Ningún hombre tendrá a mi Hina! Por el amor de Dios, ella es todo lo que me queda y no la dejaré marchar. ¿Me oíste? —gritó encolerizado—. ¡Nadie va a llevarse a mi pequeña! ¡Nunca!

.

Hinata sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras su padre se dirigía hacia el guardarropa.

.

Cerrando los ojos, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo inútil que sería esperar que su padre aguardase todo un año. No habría nada bajo los cielos que lograra que él la dejase en las garras de su enemigo sin otra cosa que el juramento de un hombre para asegurar su bienestar. La amaba demasiado, y su confianza en Itachi era demasiado escasa.

.

Las hermanas intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Sakura con miedo.

.

Hinata se mordió los labios mientras intentaba pensar en algo.

.

— Tendré que encontrar la manera de conseguir que Itachi Uchiha se case conmigo antes de que padre lo ataque —dijo muy despacio.

.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

.

— Tengo que hacerlo.

.

— Pero Hinata…

.

— Pero nada, Sakura. Si padre lo ataca, lo perderá todo. Incluyendo tu dote.

.

Sakura se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando empezó a comprender.

.

— Seremos proscritos —susurró—. Hidan me repudiará sin las tierras de mi dote.

.

— Sí, y no tendremos a nadie que nos dé cobijo. El rey ya odia a padre por lo que hizo bajo el mandato de Tsunade. Yo diría que nada le gustaría más que vernos a todos en la calle.

.

— Oh, Señor, Hinata. Todo esto es demasiado horrible para pensarlo siquiera. No puedes casarte con un loco.

.

— ¿Qué otra opción me queda?

.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

.

— Tiene que haber otra manera. Además, ¿por qué iba a desearte Itachi-sama?

.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta, ofendida hasta lo más hondo por las palabras de su hermana.

.

— No quise decirlo de esa manera —añadió Sakura rápidamente mientras doblaba las enaguas de Hinata—. Pero ya sabes lo que padre dice de él. Ese hombre jamás se ha casado, y, por lo que yo sé, ninguna mujer ha llamado alguna vez su atención. Se comenta que quizás no se sienta inclinado hacia la compañía femenina, y que puede que prefiera a otros hombres. De hecho, ésa podría ser la razón de que el hokage Kakashi no le ordenase que se casara contigo, sino únicamente que te convirtieras simplemente en su pupila.

.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

.

— No, no lo creo. No después de la mirada que me echó esta tarde. Además, padre dijo que el kohage rechazó la solución del matrimonio para que no causara una nueva guerra entre ellos. Kakashi llevó a cabo ese acuerdo el año pasado entre otros dos nobles y resultó desastroso.

.

— Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto: eres la hija de su enemigo —continuó Sakura—. Por no mencionar que si Itachi Uchiha te pusiera una mano encima, el hokage pediría su cabeza.

.

Hinata lo consideró durante un instante.

.

— ¿Crees que el rey lo mataría por tocarme?

.

— ¿Por qué debería dudarlo? Kakashi es un hombre de palabra.

.

— Quizás, pero ¿crees que acabaría con la vida de uno de sus campeones por un mero coqueteo? Padre lo traicionó de una manera mucho peor que esa, y el hokage no hizo nada salvo multarlo y confiscar parte de sus posesiones. ¿No crees que Itachi-Kõ podría solicitar al rey mi mano y ser perdonado?

.

— El Hikahe le hizo mucho más a padre que multarlo y confiscar sus tierras, Hina.

.

— Lo sé, pero la cuestión es que no mató a padre por sus acciones. Ni le hizo ningún daño irreparable.

.

Hinata se sentó sobre los talones mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

.

— No sé si el Hokage lo perdonaría. Es posible, quizás.

.

.

— ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? —preguntó Hinata.

.

— Pero Hina, ¿entiendes las consecuencias que tendría lo que estás pensando? Itachi Uchiha es el enemigo de padre; de ese padre que ha jurado no permitir nunca que te cases y lo abandones.

.

— Sí, lo entiendo. Pero quiero un marido, y quiero hijos.

.

— ¿Y si Itachi-Kõ no quiere tener una esposa?

.

— Entonces le haré desear una.

.

Hinata soltó una breve carcajada.

.

— Eres demasiado obstinada. Compadezco a Kõ Itachi por tener que vérselas contigo. Pero, ¿me prometes una cosa?

.

— ¿Sí?

.

El rostro de Sakura se puso tenso y serio.

.

— Si compruebas que es cruel, te replantearás todo este asunto. Sé cuánto deseas tener hijos, pero lo último que quisiera sería verte casada con un hombre que te golpeara. Preferiría ser arrojada a las calles de la aldea antes de ver que te sacrificas junto a un monstruo.

.

Hinata asintió solemnemente.

.

— Lo prometo.

.

El alba llegó demasiado pronto para Hinata, quien la hizo frente con una mezcla de cansancio, lágrimas ocultas y entusiasmo por lo desconocido. Entró en el enorme vestíbulo, donde su padre aún la aguardaba despierto. Borracho, pero despierto.

.

Era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía ebrio. En ese momento, su rostro mostraba todos los signos de un hombre que había vivido la dura existencia de un guerrero.

.

Se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en la silla que había colocada sobre el estrado.

.

— ¡Le mataré! —afirmó mientras clavaba en ella sus ojos inyectados en sangre. El hedor del sake la abrumó—. Aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, derribaré sus muros y lo colgaré del árbol más alto que pueda encontrar. Le arrancaré el corazón y se lo echaré a… los lobos… o quizás a los ratones —tenía hipo y miró a su galgo favorito, que descansaba la cabeza sobre su regazo—. ¿Qué le haría más daño? ¿Un ratón o un lobo? Si un lobo…

.

— Necesitas dormir un poco —dijo ella, interrumpiéndole.

.

— No dormiré hasta que vuelvas conmigo y pueda mantenerte a salvo —extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro, y ella pudo ver las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos—. No puedo perderte, Hina. Eres exactamente igual que tu madre —le acarició el pelo, y sus ojos se nublaron aún más—. Sería como perder a Hanna de nuevo, y jamás sobreviviría a eso. Si no hubiese sido por ustedes, no habría logrado sobreponerme a su muerte.

.

— Lo sé —susurró ella. Jamás había dudado de que su padre amara a sus hijas, ni del hecho de que moriría por protegerlas. Desearía que él hubiese aprendido a dejarlas marchar.

.

Sakura entró en la sala por la pequeña puerta que se encontraba a la derecha de la mesa. Llevaba una enorme cesta en las manos, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes por las lágrimas. Ninguno de ellos había dormido, y Hinata se preguntaba si sus propios ojos tendrían también una sombra morada por debajo.

.

— Sé que sólo es un día de viaje, pero aún así te he preparado algo para que comas durante el camino.

.

Hinata sonrió ante la amabilidad de Sakura mientras cogía la cesta de sus manos. Estaba bastante segura de que su hermana habría mostrado su acostumbrada diligencia y habría preparado suficiente comida para un pequeño ejército.

.

— Te echaré muchísimo de menos —Sakura la estrechó con fuerza mientras Hinata se aferraba a ella. Su hermana y ella nunca habían estado separadas antes.

.

— Estaré bien, Sakura, te lo prometo. Ya lo verás, dentro de un año nos estaremos riendo de todo esto.

.

— Eso espero —suspiró Sakura—. Esto no será lo mismo sin ti.

.

Las lágrimas le escocían detrás de los párpados, pero Hinata se negó a dejar que se derramaran. Debía mantener la calma por su familia. A pesar de ser la más pequeña, siempre había sido la más fuerte de todos ellos, aunque en un tiempo era todo lo contrario, pero ese tiempo ya había pasado.

.

— Sólo piensa —dijo intentando animar a Sakura— que dentro de unas pocas semanas ya no estarás aquí para echarme de menos. Tendrás una familia propia de la que encargarte. Ahora, por favor, haz que padre se vaya a la cama.

.

Sakura asintió y se apartó ligeramente. Las lágrimas se deslizaban de nuevo por sus mejillas, y estaba claro que su hermana había llegado a un estado en el que ya no era capaz de hablar.

.

Con su propio nudo en la garganta, Hinata apartó de la frente Sakura un rebelde mechón de pelo rosa.

.

— Que Dios te proteja en mi ausencia.

.

Sakura tomó su mano y lloró como si se le estuviese rompiendo el corazón. Deseando poder dar también rienda suelta a sus emociones, Hinata besó la mejilla de su hermana para después, retirar su mano con delicadeza.

.

— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

.

Se volvió para despedirse de su padre, pero descubrió que, finalmente, había perdido el conocimiento. Acercándose de nuevo a su silla, acarició su impasible rostro.

.

— Sé que me amas, padre. Jamás lo he dudado. Pero ya somos mujeres adultas, y debes dejar que vivamos nuestras propias vidas —susurró—. Por favor, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Nunca haría nada que te hiciese daño, y ruego que un día sepas comprender —rozó su frente con los labios; después, se dio la vuelta y abandonó el salón.

.

Inspirando profundamente para infundirse valor, Hinata le echó un último vistazo al único hogar que había conocido, y después continuó su camino hacia la puerta y bajó los escalones para encontrarse con el séquito que la aguardaba.

.

Uno de los emisarios del hokage avanzó para ayudarla a montar en su caballo.

.

Agradeciéndole su amabilidad, vio como su doncella y media hermana, Hanabi, subía a la primera de las carretas y tomaba sitio.

.

El emisario regresó a su caballo, y, una vez que montó, se pusieron en camino.

.

Itachi-Kõ y sus hombres los esperaban al otro lado de las puertas. Su máscara estaba de nuevo en su lugar, y ella encontraba muy inquietante no poder ver su rostro.

.

Sin embargo, pudo escuchar la suave maldición que profirió al contemplar las tres carretas que iban tras ella.

.

— ¿Es que piensa llevarse el castillo entero? —preguntó él.

.

— Me llevo sólo lo necesario.

.

El caballero que estaba a la derecha de Itachi-Kõ dejó escapar una carcajada. Su sobreveste negra tenía un cuervo dorado, ligeramente diferente al del conde.

.

— Cállate Sasuke, antes de que te atraviese con mi espada —le espetó Itachi.

.

El llamado Sasuke, se quitó su máscara y le dirigió a Hinata una devastadora sonrisa. Era casi tan apuesto como su hermano, pero su aspecto era completamente diferente; carecía de ese atractivo animal que su hermano parecía exudar por cada uno de sus poros. El cabello negro de Sasuke era tan sólo algo más oscuro que la noche, y sus ojos negros resplandecían demostrando un carácter amigable.

.

Dando un ligero toque con los talones a su caballo para que avanzara, se detuvo a su lado.

.

— Permitame que me presente, hime —dijo de forma encantadora—. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, hermano del ogro, y su más ferviente defensor durante este viaje.

.

— Maravilloso —dijo Itachi-Kõ secamente—. ¿Y serías tan amable de decir quién va a protegerla a ella de tu incesante babeo? ¿Debería pedirle a mi ayudante que traiga ya los trapos viejos o debo esperar hasta que ella empiece a ahogarse?

.

Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, y entonces le dijo en un tono tan bajo que sólo ella pudo oírlo:

.

— Su mordedura no es ni de cerca tan mala como su ladrido.

.

Ella le echó un vistazo al hombre cuyo nombre era sinónimo de muerte.

.

— No es eso lo que he oído.

.

— Sí, pero usted sólo sabe lo que dicen aquéllos que se le han enfrentado en la batalla. Allí, es un campeón al que debe temerse tanto como a un león al ataque. Pero lejos del campo de batalla, es siempre un hombre justo con nada más que un fuerte gruñido.

.

— Y una espada afilada para aquéllos que me importunan —dijo Itachi con ese gruñido que Sasuke acababa de mencionar.

.

Itachi-Kõ se volvió hacia sus hombres y les ordenó que se pusieran en camino.

.

Los soldados cabalgaban al frente y en la retaguardia, mientras que Itachi guiaba la comitiva. Sasuke se mantuvo junto a ella, y Hinata los seguía en las carretas.

.

Hinata trató de evaluar al hombre con el que había jurado casarse, y empezó a temer que realmente no lograra tener éxito en su empresa. Había oído a su padre, y a otros hombres que habían visitado su hogar, decir muchas cosas sobre Itachi Uchiha.

.

Era un hombre conocido por sus inigualables proezas en la batalla y en los torneos. Nadie había conseguido derrotarle jamás, y había salvado la vida del hokage en una ocasión. Las escasas damas que conocía que le habían visto alguna vez no habían mentido acerca de su apostura. Era realmente apuesto y fiero.

.

No era de extrañar que las muchachas suspirasen al mencionar su nombre.

.

Se sentaba erguido sobre su montura, y se movía perfectamente sincronizado con su caballo. Cualquiera diría que Kõ Itachi se sentía como en casa a lomos de su semental y, por lo que había oído, había pasado gran parte de su vida en las campañas.

.

Le resultaba sumamente extraño contemplarlo en ese momento, sabiendo que un día sería su esposo. Que compartirían un lecho juntos donde él la vería como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, y la tocaría en lugares a los que nadie más había tenido acceso. Y la besaría en cuanto llegara la noche... Su rostro se ruborizó. Jamás había pensado en un hombre real de aquella manera. Después de que Hanabi hubiese estado con su primer hombre, habían hablado largamente sobre lo que ocurría entre hombres y mujeres.

.

Sobre lo que se sentía cuando un hombre tomaba posesión de una mujer con su cuerpo.

.

Desde entonces, Hinata se había imaginado a un hombre rubio con el humor dibujado en sus ojos y una risa fácil en los labios. Había dado rienda suelta a sus fantasías durante la noche, para que nadie pudiese contemplar el rubor que abrasaba sus mejillas en esos momentos.

.

Desde niña, había asumido naturalmente que su primer hombre sería el marido que su padre eligiese para ella. Y sólo en sus más salvajes fantasías había soñado con amar al hombre que tomara su virginidad. En el mejor de los casos, había deseado poder sentir cariño por él.

.

Ahora, la ocasión estaba al alcance de la mano, y Kõ Itachi sería el que...

.

Se estremeció sólo con imaginarse al fiero guerrero tomando posesión de su cuerpo. Imaginándose su boca dándole su primer beso.

.

¿Sería tierno, o se comportaría como un salvaje?

.

Hanabi le había advertido que una mujer nunca podría descubrir, únicamente con mirar a un hombre, cómo la trataría en la intimidad de la alcoba.

.

— ¿Es cierto que su hermano ganó sus espuelas antes de que se afeitara por primera vez? —le preguntó a Sasuke.

.

El orgullo brilló en sus ojos.

.

— En efecto. Era el ayudante de mi padre en el ejército del Hokage. Cuando mi padre murió en la lucha, él asió su espada para proteger las espaldas del hokage. Fue nombrado caballero en el campo de batalla por el propio Kakashi Hatake.

.

— Qué afortunado para él que Kakashi llegara a ser Hokage.

.

— Con mi hermano de su parte, no podía perder, hime.

.

Le dio esperanzas que un hombre tan amable como Sasuke idolatrara a su hermano de manera semejante. Según lo que había oído, había esperado que Kõ Itachi fuese un monstruo con cuatro cuernos que se comía a los niños por pura diversión.

.

Ciertamente, un hombre tan monstruoso no toleraría que su hermano le fastidiara, y de la misma forma, dicho hermano no idolatraría a una bestia.

.

No, había mucho más en Itachi de lo que le habían dicho. O eso esperaba. Sería mucho más fácil poner su futuro en manos de un hombre que pudiese ser amable que en las de uno cruel.

.

Cabalgaron en silencio el resto de la mañana, hasta que Itachi-Kõ decidió parar para hacer un descanso. Sasuke la ayudó a desmontar.

.

Ella lo siguió hasta un lugar a la sombra mientras Itachi y sus hombres se hacían cargo de los caballos.

.

Sasuke extendió una capa para que se sentara en el suelo bajo un enorme roble.

.

— ¿Le gustaría compartir conmigo lo que mi hermana preparó para el viaje? —le preguntó mientras se aposentaba sobre la capa extendida.

.

Sasuke se comportó como si en realidad le hubiese ofrecido miel.

.

— Desde luego, Hime. Estoy tan harto de carne seca y queso que podría… —sonrió—. Aprecio verdaderamente su ofrecimiento.

.

Mientras él servía el vino y ella cortaba el pan y el pastel de picadillo, Itachi-Kõ regresó del arroyo. Se había quitado la máscara y el protector, y tenía el cabello húmedo, como si se hubiese lavado el rostro en el reguero; se pasó una mano a través lustroso pelo del color del ébano.

.

En su vida había visto un hombre tan apuesto.

.

En esos momentos, sus rasgos estaban más relajados que el día anterior, y su rostro mostraba un encanto casi juvenil. Excepto sus ojos. Éstos aún permanecían adustos, incisivos e inconmovibles.

.

Al contrario que Sasuke, cuyo cabello estaba cortado según las últimas tendencias, Itachi-Kõ había dejado que el suyo creciese justo hasta los hombros. El rojo de su sobreveste resaltaba el ligero bronceado de su piel, y ella se preguntaba cuánto de la amplitud de su pecho se debía al relleno de la armadura y cuánto al propio hombre.

.

— Itachi —le dijo Sasuke—, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

.

Él se detuvo durante un momento, mirándola fijamente, y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza para declinar la oferta.

.

— Dudo mucho que tu invitada apreciase mi presencia mientras come.

.

— No albergo ningún rencor hacia usted, Itachi-sama —no podía permitirse ese lujo; no si quería tener éxito en sus planes. Sonrió—. Hay más que suficiente para todos.

.

— Ya lo has oído —agregó Sasuke—. Ven y come algo antes de que te quedes en los huesos.

.

Ella arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de Sasuke. Itachi era un hombre muy grande, de más de un metro noventa de estatura, y una constitución fornida. Le llevaría bastante tiempo llegar a consumirse; incluso alcanzar meramente el tamaño, mucho más normal, de Sasuke.

.

Itachi-Kõ se acercó y, por alguna razón que no acertó a comprender, el corazón de Hinata empezó a latir más deprisa ante su proximidad.

.

Con la máscara quitada, ella pudo observar una larga e irregular cicatriz que empezaba bajo su oreja izquierda y se perdía bajo su armadura. Era como si alguien hubiese intentado alguna vez cortarle la garganta.

.

¿Se la habían hecho en la batalla?

.

La rigidez volvió a su rostro mientras examinaba el suelo al lado de Sasuke. Después de un momento de vacilación, se arrodilló lentamente y se sentó.

.

Ella captó la preocupación de Sasuke mientras miraba a su hermano.

.

— ¿Tienes calambres en la pierna otra vez?

.

— Mi pierna está bien —gruñó Itachi con un tono feroz que la asustó.

.

Sasuke, por otro lado, parecía no inmutarse ante el resentimiento de su hermano.

.

Por primera vez, Hinata se encontró con la mirada de Itachi. Algo cálido y pecaminoso fluctuó en sus ojos por un instante, justo antes de que un velo cayese sobre el pálido negro de sus iris y volviesen a recuperar su habitual frialdad.

.

Los labios de la joven se separaron ligeramente a la vez que una inesperada sensación la atravesaba. Nunca la presencia de un hombre la había afectado de esa manera. La mano le temblaba ostensiblemente mientras preparaba para él un pequeño almuerzo con pan, pollo asado y pastel de picadillo.

.

Quiso tener algo ingenioso que decirle, algo que quizás llevara una sonrisa a aquellos labios tan bien formados. Pero por alguna razón, no se le ocurría nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era contemplar el modo en que su mano, fuerte y masculina, se curvaba alrededor de la copa y después la alzaba hasta su boca.

.

No podía imaginar una razón que explicase por qué nunca se había prometido con una mujer. Parecía tener alrededor de veinticinco años, y, por tanto, ya hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás la adolescencia. Generalmente, los hombres de su edad estaban ansiosos por asegurar sus posesiones por medio de un matrimonio estratégico y engendrando herederos.

.

Sólo se le ocurría un motivo por el que él no se hubiese casado.

.

Tímidamente, le dedicó una sonrisa a Itachi.Kõ.

.

— Decirme, Itachi-sama, ¿hay una dama en algún lugar a la que hayas entregado su corazón?

.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas una cosa así? —su tono hizo que su gélida mirada pareciese un caluroso día de verano en comparación.

.

Obviamente, ésa no había sido una buena cuestión, pero ella lo comprendió demasiado tarde. Del por qué una pregunta tan inocente había desencadenado una respuesta tan acalorada, ella no tenía la más mínima idea.

.

Era algo que el líder no tenía el menor deseo de discutir, así que buscó rápidamente algo que calmara su mal humor.

.

— Lo dije simplemente por hablar de algo, señor. No era mi intención poneros furioso.

.

Pero no era furia lo que ella vio en sus ojos. Era algo más, algo ella no podía definir ni comprender.

.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos más, cada uno perdido, aparentemente, en sus propios pensamientos.

.

— Hinata-hime es una mujer muy valiente, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke por fin.

.

Una oleada de pánico atravesó a Hinata ante la idea de que, quizás, Sasuke hubiese adivinado de alguna manera su plan para llevar a Itachi al matrimonio. Si el joven líder descubría que ella le estaba tendiendo una trampa, no sabría decir lo que podría pasar, sobre todo dada su reacción a la pregunta que le había hecho antes.

.

— ¿Valiente? —preguntó ella, dándose cuenta del inusual tono agudo de su voz.

.

— Sin duda —asintió Sasuke—. Ha abandonado su hogar con el enemigo de su padre sin derramar ni una lágrima. No se me ocurre ninguna otra mujer que de las que he conocido que hubiese mostrado vuestra fortaleza.

.

Hinata trató de no demostrar su alivio, y le llevó todo un minuto pensar algo que decir.

.

— Mentiría si dijese que no echo de menos mi casa. Jamás me he separado de mi familia antes, pero los hombres del hokage me dijeron que podía confiar en el juramento de protegerme que había hecho Itachi-sama.

.

Itachi soltó un resoplido, que ella tomó como su forma de reírse.

.

— Es una necia, señora, si creés en el juramento de cualquier hombre.

.

Se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Tendría intención de hacerle daño?

.

— Simplemente trata de asustarla —dijo Sasuke—. Me temo que mi hermano es algo rudo. Se acostumbrará a él con el tiempo.

.

Bastante rudo, de hecho. Sus palabras habían estado cerca de aterrarla.

.

Observó a Itachi, que mantenía la mirada clavada en su rostro. Cómo deseaba poder leer sus emociones tan fácilmente como las de Sasuke. Era muy inquietante no saber a qué atenerse con él.

.

Su intuición le advertía que éste era un hombre muy peligroso. Uno acostumbrado a coger lo que quería y a mandar al diablo las consecuencias.

.

A pesar de eso, sabía que era mejor no permitir que sus miedos la gobernaran. Si su padre le había enseñado algo en la vida, era a ser fuerte y a hacer frente a los problemas. Enfrentarse a los miedos demostraba que, raramente, eran tan malos como uno los imaginaba.

.

— Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, señor —le dijo a Itachi—. Descubrirá que no me asusto fácilmente.

.

Itachi apartó la mirada entonces, pero ella pudo vislumbrar una llamarada de tristeza en su rostro.

.

— Si me disculpa, debo ver a mis hombres —cuando se puso en pie, Hinata notó que protegía su pierna derecha, y que sus andares revelaban una sutil cojera.

.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke, descubrió que su alegría también había desaparecido.

.

— Tendrá que perdonar a mi hermano, hime. Es un hombre que pocas veces permite que nadie se le acerque.

.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

.

Podía percibir la lucha que se desarrollaba en su interior mientras masticaba la comida para después tragarla. Le ofreció una ligera sonrisa.

.

— Jamás revelaría los secretos de mi hermano. Baste decir que ha tenido una vida muy dura.

.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

.

— ¿Una vida dura? Es un héroe entre aquéllos que le son leales al hokage. Su leyenda se narra en al menos veinte cantares que se me vienen a la cabeza. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan venerado…?

.

— Itachi es un hombre, Hinata, no un mito. Sigue al pie de la batalla porque es lo único que sabe hacer.

.

En ese momento comprendió lo que él pretendía decir. Hinata miró hacia el lugar en el que Itachi permanecía de pie, junto a su caballo. Conocía al tipo de hombre al que Sasuke se refería. Un hombre entrenado desde la cuna para la batalla. La mayoría de los líderes, como su padre y, obviamente, como Sasuke, eran protegidos mientras eran niños, para después ser entregados, a los seis o siete años, a amigos de la familia o ANBUs preparados con la intención de que les entrenasen, primero como ayudantes de los ninjas o samurais, y después como soldados. Su vida era una mezcla de ceremoniosos privilegios equilibrados con el entrenamiento para la guerra.

.

Pero algunos padres esperaban mucho más de sus hijos. Y a esos hijos nunca se les mostraba nada excepto la guerra; ahora entendía por qué Itachi-Kõ se había retirado. Había vivido siempre en el campo de batalla, en compañía de enemigos y soldados.

.

— ¿No son hijos del mismo padre? —preguntó, recordando que Sasuke había hablado de que su padre había caído en la batalla.

.

— No, mi señora. Mi padre era más juglar que caballero. Era digno en la batalla, pero jamás el mejor.

.

— ¿Y el padre de Itachi?

.

Sasuke se quedó callado. Hinata observó su rostro y encontró una mirada cargada de un odio semejante que la dejó impresionada.

.

— Era invencible en la batalla. Me han dicho que algunos ejércitos se rendían inmediatamente sólo con ver su estandarte.

.

Ella había oído esas historias también. Fugaku era un hombre de renombrada crueldad.

.

— ¿Por qué lo odias?

.

— Dudo que me creyera si se lo dijera.

.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Itachi anunció que había llegado el momento de reanudar el viaje.

.

No dijeron ni una palabra más mientras empaquetaban la comida y subían a los caballos.

.

.

Hinata permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos, buscando entre sus recuerdos todo lo que sabía sobre el padre de Itachi. Había muerto al menos doce veranos atrás, no mucho antes que su madre. Lo sabía únicamente por que recordaba a su padre hablando de ello con su madre durante la cena.

.

— _He oído que el diablo se llevó a Fugaku Uchiha hace una semana —había dicho su padre._

.

— _¿Fugaku está muerto? —había preguntado su madre._

.

— _En efecto, y a manos de su propio hijo, según me han dicho._

.

Hinata se había sentido aterrorizada al escuchar sus palabras. No podía creer que nadie tratase de matar a su propio padre. En aquel momento, le había parecido la cosa más espantosa que hubiese oído jamás.

.

¿Había sido simplemente por las tierras, como habían dicho, o había algo más en aquella historia?

.

Aunque Itachi-Kõ era de hecho atemorizante y peligroso, había algo en él que no parecía concordar con las historias de brutalidad espeluznante que había escuchado.

.

No. Podría creer esas cosas de Hidan y Deidara; había una frialdad en sus ojos que les hacía parecer crueles y despiadados. Pero la frialdad de la mirada de Itachi no se parecía en nada a la de ellos. Era diferente. Como si ese frío proviniese de su interior, y se concentrase más en sí mismo que en los demás.

.

Por supuesto, podría estar engañándose a sí misma al ver en los ojos de Itachi sólo lo que deseaba ver. Como había hecho Sakura.

.

— Pero yo no soy tan estúpida —suspiró—. O, por lo menos, espero no serlo.

.

.

 **Nota: Itachi-Kõ es como decir Lord Itachi**

.

.

Por ahora... fin


	4. Chapter 03

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Justo antes del crepúsculo, atravesaron la muralla del Clan Uchiha. Hinata siempre había sabido que ese lugar lindaba por el sur con la propiedad de su padre, aunque nunca había comprendido lo cerca que estaban en realidad.

.

Pero la proximidad física era lo único que tenían en común, porque jamás había visto un lugar más deprimente.

.

Desde luego, su capacidad de comparación era bastante limitada, puesto que sólo había visto el palacio de su padre. Aún así, dudaba que ningún otro lugar sobre la Tierra pudiera ser menos acogedor que el siniestro edificio que tenía justo delante.

.

Mientras contemplaba el desolado y oscuro torreón, Hinata tiró de las riendas de su caballo para que se detuviese. La miseria más absoluta y desagradable la rodeaba desde todos los ángulos.

.

El desaseado patio no tenía ninguna flor ni ningún arbusto en sitio alguno. La maleza era lo único que parecía haber en abundancia.

.

Un grupo de pollos esqueléticos picoteaba el suelo yermo y cacareaba, mientras los perros remoloneaban por los aledaños del patio.

.

A esas tempranas horas de la tarde, tan sólo un puñado de hombres haraganeaba por allí. Y ninguno dio la bienvenida a su señor. Continuaron haciendo sus cosas: sacando agua del pozo, atendiendo a los caballos y empacando el heno, como si temiesen incluso mirar al señor. Y en verdad, ella había visto a los piojos muertos moverse más rápido que cualquiera de ellos.

.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo, y se volvió sobre su montura para examinar la muralla interna.

.

— ¿Hinata-hime? —preguntó Sasuke—. ¿Qué estás buscando?

.

— Una señal que indique que acabamos de atravesar la puerta hacia el Averno —dijo antes de poder evitarlo.

.

Horrorizada ante el desliz de su lengua, Hinata se apretó el puño contra los labios.

.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en estruendosas carcajadas.

.

— Conservar su sentido del humor, princesa —dijo cuando se serenó—. Vas a necesitarlo —Sasuke se apeó del caballo y entregó las riendas a su escudero—. Y no tengás miedo alguno de ofenderme. Le aseguro que tengo la piel más dura que la de un jabalí.

.

— Y una enorme cabeza a juego con ella —murmuró Itachi mientras desmontaba y le daba las riendas a un joven mozo de cuadra.

.

— Muy cierto —admitió Sasuke mirando a su hermano—. Y por esa razón te gusto tanto.

.

Itachi se quitó la máscara y el protector de la cabeza, y se los entregó a su ayudante, que salió corriendo con ellos.

.

— Sólo hay una cosa que me gusta de ti.

.

— ¿Y es?

.

— Tu ausencia.

.

Sasuke se lo tomó con calma y le dirigió una sonrisa a Hinata.

.

— Ahora podrás entender por qué tengo la piel dura.

.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a bajar del caballo.

.

Ese tipo de bromas entre Hidan y Deidara siempre le habían hecho sentir incómoda, pero no la molestaron cuando Sasuke e Itachi las hicieron. Quizás porque, al contrario que entre Hidan y Deidara, no parecía haber animosidad real entre ellos. Era casi como si las batallas verbales fuesen una competición privada para ver quién conseguía decir la última palabra.

.

— Me temo que encontrará las tierras Uchiha muy diferente de las de ustedes, los Hyuga —dijo Itachi mientras Sasuke la dejaba en pie delante de él.

.

Le dio las gracias a Sasuke mientras recorría con la mirada las viejas y oscuras escaleras de piedra que llevaban hasta la gruesa puerta de madera. No había nada acogedor ni cálido en aquel hogar. Nada en absoluto.

.

No era de extrañar que el hombre fuese tan rudo.

.

— Me las apañaré, mi señor. Simplemente presentarme a su ama de llaves y yo…

.

— No hay ama de llaves —la interrumpió él.

.

— ¿Cómo dice?

.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

.

— No tengo más que un puñado de sirvientes. Ya se dará cuenta de que no soy un hombre dado a perder el tiempo en frivolidades.

.

Si no fuese por el hecho de que ella sabía que había empleado a veinte caballeros, ganado numerosos torneos en el continente y que había sido recompensado más que generosamente por el hokage Kakashi, se habría cuestionado su solvencia. Pero Itachi-Kõ era un hombre rico, con valores, supuestamente, incluso mayores que los de los kages.

.

Criticarle no conseguiría que el hombre al que pretendía seducir se encariñase con ella; Hinata suspiró.

.

— Muy bien, Itachi-sama. Me las apañaré —repitió.

.

Itachi le ordenó a Sasuke que buscase a alguien que se encargara de descargar las carretas.

.

— Le mostraré sus aposentos —le dijo, y entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones.

.

Aturdida, a Hinata le llevó todo un minuto darse cuenta de que debía seguirle. ¡No podía creer que el hombre no le hubiese ofrecido su brazo! Nadie le había hecho antes un desaire semejante.

.

Por lo menos, tuvo la decencia de mantener la puerta abierta para ella.

.

Recogiendo sus faldas, entró en el vestíbulo, y entonces se detuvo de repente.

.

Había un olor indescriptible en la casa, algo semejante a la madera podrida, humo y otras cosas demasiado apestosas para considerarlas siquiera. La menguante luz del sol se colaba a través de las contraventanas de madera cerradas, mostrándole la abundancia de juncos podridos, la chimenea apagada y las tres desvencijadas mesas colocadas en mitad del salón. Cinco perros correteaban por allí, rebuscando entre los juncos, y la superficie de las mesas parecían no haber conocido en su vida algo semejante a la limpieza.

.

A pesar de que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar que su nariz se arrugara de disgusto. Se cubrió con la mano en un intento de sofocar el hedor.

.

Examinando rápidamente el salón con la mirada, se fijó en la carencia de estrado y de la mesa para Itachi.

.

— ¿Dónde está su mesa, señor?

.

— No tengo ninguna —dijo él mientras la rodeaba para dirigirse hacia el piso superior.

.

¿Había sido sarcasmo lo que había detectado en su voz? No estaba segura, y él no detuvo su andadura.

.

Apresurándose a seguirle, ascendió por las escaleras, llenas de corrientes de aire. Por lo menos, allí arriba, el hedor disminuía, así que pudo respirar normalmente.

.

Él se detuvo en la cima de las escaleras y empujó una puerta para abrirla. Dio un paso atrás para permitirle la entrada, con una mano extendida hacia la puerta y la otra en el puño de su espada.

.

Hinata tragó con dificultad mientras pasaba a su lado. Estando tan cerca de él podía escuchar su respiración, sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre la piel.

.

Abrumada por su presencia, seguir hacia delante fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no inhalar el crudo, agradable e indómito olor del cuero y las especias.

.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa manera. Sin aliento. Tan excitada.

.

Así de viva y sensible.

.

De nuevo, la imagen de un león negro atacando se le vino a la mente, porque el conde era así de salvaje e imprevisible. Letal y desconcertante. Por un momento, se le ocurrió la idea de que él podría atraparla en un instante y hacer con ella lo que quisiera. No tendría fuerzas suficientes para detenerlo.

.

Pero el hecho fue que él ni siquiera se acercó a ella, y eso sólo aumentó la curiosidad de Hinata. Y la atracción que sentía por él.

.

Buscando algo que le mantuviese alejado de sus pensamientos, se detuvo y contempló la austera habitación, que rivalizaría con la de cualquier monasterio por lo austera que era.

.

Todos sus pensamientos tiernos hacia él se evaporaron.

.

— Esto no me sirve en absoluto —dijo ella, horrorizada ante la mera idea de tener que pasar una sola noche en aquella inhóspita habitación.

.

— Dijiste que se las apañaría.

.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

.

— Creí que tendría una casa, _señoritingo_ , no un calabozo —Hinata se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca, pero él no mostró el más mínimo signo de furia, ni de cualquier otra cosa.

.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta, apartado. La luz del sol, que se estaba poniendo, tiñó de tonos rojizos sus cabellos negros, y se reflejó en el gélido negro de sus ojos.

.

Tenía la espalda completamente recta, su mano izquierda descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada, y la miraba como si estuviese evaluando su temple.

.

— Me temo que Kakashi no me dio tiempo a hacer las preparaciones convenientes para que vuestra estancia resultara más confortable. Enviaré a Lee para que cambie el colchón y ponga sábanas nuevas.

.

— Itachi-sama —empezó ella, sabiendo que debería guardar silencio sobre ese asunto, pero demasiado reacia a no decirlo—. Espero que no se lo tome a mal, pero su casa es horrible, y escasamente adecuada para que vivan las personas.

.

— Decirme, Hinata-hime, ¿existe una manera _buena_ de tomarse esa declaración?

.

— No —admitió ella—. Pero no me quedaré aquí a menos que se hagan algunos cambios.

.

Su mirada se endureció.

.

— Se quedará aquí, sin importar lo que pase.

.

— Le aseguro que no.

.

La furia llameó en sus ojos, tan intensa que Hinata dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás. Pero se negó a acobardarse completamente.

.

— Usted hará lo que yo le diga, _señora_.

.

Eso la sacó de sus casillas. Conocía su condición de señora, pero con esa posición venían ciertos derechos, y ese hombre había violado rápidamente cada uno de ellos.

.

— No soy uno de sus hombres para que me des órdenes, y tampoco soy vuestra esposa.

.

— Cierto, es mi rehén.

.

— No, soy la pupila del hokage. ¿No es eso lo que él dijo? —si no lo conociera mejor, habría jurado que vio un brillo de humor en aquellas profundidades heladas—. Y mi padre me contó que el hokage había dicho que todo lo que me hicieran a mí, se lo harían a él. ¿No es eso correcto también, señor?

.

— Lo es.

.

— Entonces le pregunto: ¿esperaría que Su Majestad durmiera en este cuarto?

.

Itachi no sabía qué lo había sorprendido más: que ella tuviese las agallas de plantarle cara o que sus argumentos demostrasen semejante juicio. En verdad, sabía que su casa no era más que una apestosa pocilga. Su vida giraba en torno a la guerra, no en torno al hogar.

.

Jamás había podido soportar los territorios Uchiha, y gustosamente se habría ido de allí para siempre, o dejado que la torre se desmoronara hasta los cimientos. Era únicamente su deber hacia el líder de Konoha lo que le hacía permanecer allí. Sus dominios eran unos de los puntos clave de la aldea. Estratégicamente situado entre el norte y el sur, se necesitaba a alguien leal al hokage que lo controlara.

.

A pesar de eso, no podía permitir que una dama de buena cuna soportase aquellas instalaciones. Tales cosas eran la especialidad de su padre.

.

— Muy bien, Hinata-hime. Me aseguraré de informar a mi encargado que debe llevar a cabo cualquier modificación que desee hacer.

.

— ¿Eso incluye a una ama de llaves?

.

— Si es necesario...

.

— Lo es.

.

Itachi asintió e hizo todo lo posible para ignorar la dulce fragancia floral de su cabello azul. Si no le fallaba la memoria, eran violetas. Habían pasado más años de los que podía contar desde la última vez que había estado tan cerca de una dama. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: ninguna otra mujer le había hecho desear con tanta intensidad acariciar la cremosa suavidad de sus mejillas.

.

Había algo en Hinata-hime que le llegaba hasta lo más hondo de una manera desconcertante.

.

De hecho, apenas podía obligarse a permanecer quieto y no inclinarse para capturar esos labios con los suyos. ¿Serían tan dulces y suaves como parecían?

.

Su necesidad de comprobarlo rayaba en la desesperación.

.

¿Qué había en esa mujer que lo atraía tanto?

.

Y entonces lo supo. Tenía un cuerpo tan bien formado como ninguno que hubiese visto, y un coraje que podría rivalizar con el de cualquier hombre. Y era el coraje lo que él valoraba por encima de todas las cosas.

.

— Lo dejo en sus manos —dijo quedamente, intentando no fijarse en el hecho de que su coronilla le llegaba justamente a la altura del pecho. De la talla perfecta para su dolorido y hambriento cuerpo.

.

¡Por los pulgares de Madara! Tenía que alejarse de ella. Inmediatamente.

.

Señor, no podía pensar más que en el lecho que estaba tan sólo unos metros más allá. Un lecho que raramente se había usado, pero del que deseaba desesperadamente sacar partido mientras tuviese a esa mujer en su habitación.

.

Sí, incluso con los ojos abiertos de par en par, podía verse a sí mismo tumbándola en la cama, despojándola de sus ropas y comprobando por sus propios medios la riqueza de su piel, blanca como la leche, y el dulce sabor de su carne.

.

Enterrándose profundamente en la cálida humedad que había entre sus muslos.

.

Todo su cuerpo se incendió de necesidad.

.

— Le enviaré a Lee para que hablé con él —dijo, y se volvió para salir de allí mientras aún podía.

.

Ella extendió una mano para agarrarle del brazo. Itachi se quedó completamente inmóvil ante su vacilante contacto. Semejante gentileza le era desconocida, y pocos, o más bien ninguno, le habían tocado deliberadamente, a menos que fuese para causarle una herida de algún tipo.

.

No podía ni hablar mientras le echaba un vistazo a su femenina mano, que descansaba inocentemente sobre su antebrazo. Aquellos dedos, largos, esbeltos y graciosamente ahusados, con las uñas bien arregladas. Quedarse quieto fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no tomarlos en su mano, llevárselos a la boca y probar la dulzura y la delicadeza de sus yemas.

.

¿Se hacía ella la más mínima idea de cómo aquella descuidada caricia le hacía arder por fuera y por dentro?

.

— Disculpar mi insolencia, Uchiha-san. Normalmente no suelo ser tan desconsiderada.

.

Él alzó la mirada de su mano para contemplar aquellos exóticos ojos blanco con tintes violeta, que le recordaban las hermosas lunas de octubre.

.

— Su padre le describió como la más gentil de las doncellas que hubiese nacido alguna vez.

.

Una delicada sombra de rubor coloreó sus mejillas, haciéndole desear deslizar los labios por sus pómulos y por sus largas pestañas. Saborear su aliento con la lengua.

.

Jamás descubriría su sabor, se recordó. Las mujeres como ésta traían la muerte con ellas, y nunca perdería el control de sí mismo. Nunca rendiría su cuerpo a las urgencias que abrasaban sus ingles.

.

— Mi padre exagera a menudo mis virtudes, Uchiha-san.

.

— Pero no exageró vuestra belleza —susurró él.

.

¿Cómo había escapado eso a su control?

.

Su rubor aumentó, y la mirada de placer en su rostro casi consiguió derretirlo.

.

Inconscientemente, se acercó a ella, deseando inhalar más su dulce, intoxicante y femenina fragancia; deseando sentir sus brazos alrededor de él como si…

.

¡ _Retrocede_! Rugió su mente antes de perder aún más el control.

.

Sin otra palabra, Itachi hizo lo que no había hecho jamás en su vida.

.

Se retiró del conflicto.

.

No miró ni una sola vez hacia atrás mientras abandonaba la habitación, descendía las escaleras y entraba en el decadente salón. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía por la lujuria reprimida que ella había despertado en él; se sacudía violentamente con la necesidad.

.

No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido una mujer, pero había sido primitivo, básico y rápido, como todos sus encuentros con el bello sexo. Ni una sola vez había deseado permanecer junto a una mujer, más que el tiempo estrictamente necesario para aliviar su cuerpo.

.

Pero Hinata era diferente. No se le ocurría nada más maravilloso que pasar una noche entera haciéndole el amor, lenta y metódicamente. Acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua.

.

¿Por qué sentía eso por ella? No lo sabía. Acababan de conocerse y ya…

.

No tenía ningún sentido, de ninguna de las maneras.

.

Cerrando los ojos, apoyó la espalda contra el frío muro de piedra. Debía ser el hecho de que había jurado no tocarla.

.

Sí, eso debía ser.

.

Era su fruta prohibida, y aunque ella pudiera tentarle implacablemente, no haría caso. Había jurado sobre los huesos de los dedos de Madara y Hashirama y por su honor que no le pondría una mano encima, ni por furia ni por lujuria. ¡Cumpliría su voto aunque eso le volviera loco!

.

A solas en sus aposentos, Hinata se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa que había frente a la ventana, picoteando de su comida. En verdad, le preocupaba comer cualquier cosa de allí. Dadas las repugnantes condiciones en que se encontraban las paredes, sólo podía pensar que las cocinas estarían muchísimo peor.

.

Lee, un muchacho próximo a la veintena, había cambiado la paja de su colchón y le había proporcionado sábanas nuevas. Su doncella, Hanabi, había barrido el viejo polvo de la habitación y había limpiado el hollín de la chimenea. Seguía siendo una habitación deprimente, iluminada tan sólo por un candelabro de pared que sostenía dos velas de sebo, pero al menos estaba limpia. Por esa razón le había dicho a Hanabi que instalara su camastro en esa cámara hasta que pudiesen echarle un vistazo al resto de la torre.

.

Mientras bebía un sorbo de su amargo vino, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

.

— Itachi, yo... —La voz de Sasuke se interrumpió al verla sentada junto a la ventana.

.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo ante su intrusión y depositó la copa de nuevo sobre la mesa.

.

Las cejas del hombre se unieron sobre sus ojos.

.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi?

.

— No lo sé, Sasuke-san. ¿Por qué lo buscás aquí?

.

— Éstos son sus aposentos.

.

Hinata notó que se había quedado con la boca abierta ante tales noticias. Con renovado interés, contempló el simple lecho y las austeras sillas de madera. ¿Por qué le habría cedido Itachi su habitación?

.

— Me dijo que debía permanecer aquí.

.

Sasuke pareció aún más confundido.

.

— Perdonarme, hime, por la intromisión.

.

Y después se fue. Hinata observó fijamente la puerta cerrada. ¿Por qué, en nombre del cielo, habría hecho Itachi una cosa así? Si no lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que había más de una razón lujuriosa que justificaba su caridad, pero el hombre parecía totalmente indiferente en lo que a ella se refería.

.

No, sus acciones no tenían ningún sentido en absoluto.

.

Suspirando, alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y preparó una lista mental de las cosas que debería hacer al día siguiente para conseguir que ese lugar fuese un sitio adecuado para vivir.

.

Una hora más tarde, Hanabi se reunió de nuevo con ella y le dijo que todas sus pertenencias habían sido descargadas y que serían llevadas a sus aposentos al día siguiente. Ambas se colocaron la ropa de cama y después se metieron en el lecho con las velas aún ardiendo, por si acaso algo más preocupante que las chinches aguardaba para atacar en la oscuridad.

.

Hinata se pasó la noche inquieta y revolviéndose. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a un colchón tan duro y poco fragante, y como no había pasado jamás una noche fuera de su propia habitación, no podía habituarse a los nuevos sonidos y olores de la torre.

.

Y por si eso no fuese lo suficientemente penoso, cada vez que lograba dormirse era atrapada por sueños sobre un oscuro, apuesto y enigmático hombre. Un hombre atemorizante a la vez que seductor.

.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como Itachi, y no sabía cómo tratarle. Un aura de fuerza y peligro parecía adherirse a su cuerpo, advirtiéndole que, si él quería, podría ser verdaderamente aterrador.

.

Si él quería…

.

Había sido muy amable hasta ese momento, pero demasiada gente parecía temerle, incluyendo a su padre, para que ese único hecho la hiciese quedarse tranquila.

.

Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia Hidan y Sakura. Hidan parecía tratar a Sakura respetuosamente, pero Hinata lo había pillado golpeando a su caballo con una espuela rota. Y cuando su escudero había dejado caer su espada accidentalmente, había visto a Hidan atizarle al muchacho un buen golpe con el revés de su mano.

.

Si su padre respetaba a un hombre así, y le llamaba su hijo y su aliado, entonces ¿cómo sería el hombre al que llamaba su enemigo?

.

¿Era el líder de los Uchiha el ogro que aseguraban las leyendas?

.

¿Cómo podría saberlo alguna vez?

.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Hinata le dio la bienvenida, y también al alivio que le proporcionó librarse de esos obsesivos pensamientos. Con la ayuda de Hanabi, se puso una túnica azul claro con un tocado en color blanco, y bajó rápidamente a desayunar.

.

Hizo una pausa en la puerta mientras inspeccionaba el salón vacío. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

.

No podía haberse perdido la comida, ¿o sí?

.

Confundida, salió por la puerta delantera de la torre. Los hombres de Itachi estaban aún entrenando en la liza. Y por su apariencia, llevaban haciéndolo desde hacía algún tiempo.

.

En la parte exterior del campo, Sasuke estaba sentado sobre el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra un manzano para tomar un descanso mientras animaba a los dos caballeros que estaban luchando con las espadas.

.

No vio a Itachi por ningún sitio. Recogiéndose las faldas, descendió los escalones y se encaminó a través del patio hacia el lugar donde los hombres estaban entrenando.

.

Mientras rodeaba el torreón, descubrió al instante dónde se encontraba Itachi. Era el más alto de los hombres, y parecía estar entrenándose mucho más seriamente que los otros. La luz de los comienzos de la mañana arrancaba destellos de su protector plateado y de su escudo, del mismo color.

.

Le rodeaba un grupo de cuatro hombres, y estaba haciendo un espléndido trabajo defendiéndose de todos cuando éstos le atacaban casi simultáneamente. Jamás había sido testigo de semejantes agilidad o velocidad. No era de extrañar que la gente cantara sus alabanzas, pensaba mientras le veía desviar su espada de uno de los atacantes para atajar el golpe del hombre que estaba detrás de él.

.

Por Dios, no sabía que un hombre tan grande pudiese moverse con semejante gracia y facilidad. Dudaba mucho que incluso Marte o Ares pudiesen luchar mejor.

.

Absolutamente sobrecogida, observó cómo desviaba cada estocada con asombrosa precisión mientras giraba en una macabra danza para encontrarse con el siguiente asalto, y conseguía hacer retroceder al atacante sobre sus talones.

.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que ese hombre podría derrotar fácilmente a su padre en la batalla. A pesar de la increíble fuerza de su progenitor, le había visto entrenar las veces suficientes como para saber que no era rival para la habilidad de Itachi Uchiha.

.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir náuseas.

.

— ¡Buenos días, hermosa Hinata! —dijo Sasuke saludándola.

.

Al escuchar su nombre, Itachi se volvió en su dirección y dejó su lucha. Tan pronto como se detuvo, uno de sus hombres lo golpeó en la cabeza desde uno de los lados.

.

Itachi maldijo audiblemente mientras giraba hacia el hombre y levantaba su espada.

.

Hinata, que se había apresurado a ir hacia él en cuanto lo golpearon, vaciló al oír el fiero grito de batalla. Jamás había escuchado semejante rabia. No podía imaginar lo que sería tener que enfrentarse a la embestida de la espada de Hinata.

.

El hombre que había golpeado al señor dejó caer su espada, se arrodilló muerto de miedo, y alzó el escudo sobre su cabeza a la espera del golpe que recibiría. Los otros tres caballeros se retiraron rápidamente del ejercicio.

.

La espada de Itachi formó un arco hacia el hombre que permanecía agachado, y, justo cuando ella estaba segura que le cortaría la cabeza, detuvo la hoja a un centímetro escaso del escudo levantado del hombre.

.

Todo pareció congelarse durante el instante en que la espada se mantuvo allí. Tan cerca, pero sin tocarlo realmente.

.

Itachi permaneció tan quieto como una estatua. Hinata no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado mantener la increíble estocada bajo control antes de cortarle al pobre caballero primero el escudo, y después el brazo.

.

Después de una dilatada pausa, Itachi clavó su espada en el suelo frente al agazapado caballero.

.

Hinata se acercó a ellos lentamente, asombrada ante el hecho de que Itachi ni siquiera jadeaba a causa del ejercicio.

.

— En pie, Kiba —dijo él con voz tranquila—. Comprendo que eres nuevo en mi compañía, pero deberías saber que yo jamás te golpearía porque me dieses una buena estocada cuando estaba distraído. Me giré hacia ti únicamente porque pensé que me atacarías de nuevo.

.

El caballero bajó su escudo y se quitó su protector. Se pasó un brazo por la frente, cubierta de sudor.

.

— Perdonarme, Uchiha-sama. Mi último instructor no era tan comprensivo.

.

Itachi extendió el brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

.

— Ir y tomar el desayuno.

.

Kiba hizo rápidamente lo que él le había ordenado.

.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo cuando Sasuke se detuvo a su lado. Uchia-sama no parecía estar herido, a pesar de que la fuerza del golpe había sido considerable.

.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Uchiha-san? —le preguntó.

.

— Me temo que lo peor será el zumbido en los oídos —dijo Itachi mientras se sacaba el protector de la cabeza.

.

Hinata dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando vio el reguero de sangre que descendía desde su sien.

.

— No, mi señor, me temo que lo peor es el corte que tiene sobre la ceja.

.

Enemigo de su padre o no, no pensaba permanecer frente a una herida abierta y no hacer nada. Se volvió hacia Sasuke.

.

— Hanabi está arriba, en mis aposentos. Por favor, decirle que vaya en busca de mi costurero y de una copa de vino.

.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Sasuke se dispuso a obedecer.

.

Hinata tomó la mano de Itachi para conducirle hasta un lugar a la sombra, pero cuando ella comenzó a caminar, él no se movió.

.

Desconcertada, se giró para mirarlo.

.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba con recelo.

.

— ¿Por qué me tocas? —preguntó.

.

Hinata miró hacia abajo y observó con sorpresa que sus manos estaban unidas. Le soltó inmediatamente.

.

— No quise ofenderle, Uchiha-san. Lo único que pensaba era que podría atender mejor vuestra herida si estuvieseis sentado.

.

— Mi sirviente puede atender mi herida.

.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

.

— Disculparme, pero si la cicatriz de su cuello es una evidencia de la habilidad del muchacho, entonces le ruego que me permita coser su frente. Me estremezco sólo de pensar la cicatriz que él le dejaría ahí.

.

Como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, el joven apareció desde uno de los lados de la torre. Tenía un taburete en su mano derecha, un cuenco en la izquierda y una toalla de lino colgada sobre el hombro.

.

— Sasuke-san me dijo que le trajese esto, Itachi-sama —le dijo a Itachi—. También he traído paños y agua.

.

Itachi se quedó quieto un momento, como si estuviese discutiendo consigo mismo, y al final dijo:

.

— ¿Dónde quiere que sitúe el taburete, Hinata-san?

.

Por alguna razón, Hinata se sintió como si le hubiese vencido en una contienda.

.

— Allí, por favor —dijo ella, señalando el lugar en el que Sasuke había estado descansando antes.

.

El muchacho corrió para obedecerla.

.

Ella encabezó la comitiva, con Itachi a no más de un paso por detrás. Mientras caminaba, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, como una gentil caricia. Percibió que él deseaba mucho tocarla, aunque la mera idea le resultaba ridícula, especialmente dado el tono de su voz al preguntarle por qué le estaba tocando, para empezar.

.

El muchacho colocó el taburete donde ella le había indicado, y después escapó a la carrera para retirar la espada y protector de su amo del campo de entrenamiento.

.

Itachi se aposentó sobre el taburete mientras Hinata sumergía una esquina del paño en el agua.

.

No fue hasta que él se libró de los guantes de malla y los balanceó sobre sus muslos cuando Hanabi llegó con el costurero y el vino.

.

— Gracias, Hanabi —dijo ella, quitándoselos de las manos y colocándolos sobre el suelo junto al cuenco del agua.

.

Para su consternación, Hanabi, que permanecía de pie detrás de Sasuke, observó la parte de atrás de la cabeza del caballero y después encontró la mirada de su señora y se dio unas palmadas en el pecho, dando a entender que su corazón latía tan rápido como el de Hinata. Por si aquello no fuese lo suficientemente malo, Hinata convirtió su mano en un puño y se mordió el dedo índice mientras su lujuriosa y hambrienta mirada recorría el cuerpo del hombre de cabo a rabo.

.

El rubor inundó las mejillas de Hinata ante los expresivos gestos de su media hermana y doncella.

.

En ese momento, Itachi alzó la cabeza para observar a Hinata, y viendo hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada, se volvió y pilló a Hanabi todavía mordiéndose el dedo.

.

La sonrisa de Hanabi desapareció inmediatamente, y sacándose el dedo de la boca, lo agitó y dijo:

.

— ¡Malditas pulgas! Algunas me picaron anoche.

.

Itachi parecía mucho menos que convencido cuando se volvió hacia Hinata.

.

Hanabi intercambió una mirada con ella y alzó las cejas varias veces.

.

— ¿Hinata-sama tiene todo lo que desea? —preguntó Hanabi en un tono que significaba « _estaré encantada de dejarles a solas»_.

.

— Sí, Hanabi, gracias.

.

— Si Hinata-hime me necesita para _cualquier_ otra cosa —Hinata se encogió ante la forma en que Hanabi acentuó la palabra—, por favor, no dude en llamarme.

.

— No lo haré, Hanabi. —Hinata le dirigió una elocuente mirada—. Gracias.

.

Hanabi hizo otro gesto con el que simulaba besar la cara de Itachi-Kõ, y después se encaminó rápidamente hacia la torre.

.

Avergonzada hasta el fondo de su alma, Hinata abrió el costurero.

.

— Decirme, Hinata-hime, ¿su doncella está poseída por algún demonio que le obliga a realizar esos extraños movimientos?

.

Sonriendo, Hinata enhebró una aguja, se colocó a su lado y recogió la toalla mojada.

.

— Si ese demonio tiene un nombre, Uchiha-san, me temo que deberemos llamarle Malicia.

.

Limpió la herida de Itachi. Su frente estaba caliente al tacto y, al contrario que su padre, éste no se quejó cuando el paño raspó su piel. Se limitaba a observarla fijamente, con una intensidad que le chamuscaba la piel.

.

— La mayoría de las damas habría golpeado a sus sirvientas ante semejante insolencia.

.

— Bueno, no puedo ser tan hipócrita como para castigarla por un pecado que también he estado cerca de cometer yo.

.

La mirada de él se suavizó.

.

— Sí, tengo la impresión de que podrías ser una buena maestra en esos asuntos.

.

— Comparativamente hablando, ella no es más que un aprendiz y yo soy el maestro artesano.

.

Cuando introdujo los dedos entre los negros mechones para mantenerlos lejos de la herida, se quedó aturdida por su suavidad. Su cabello era tan fino como la seda, y se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Jamás había sentido nada como aquello, ni como el calor que su presencia provocaba dentro de ella. Sentía su propio cuerpo vibrante y cálido, poseído por un terrible palpitar.

.

— Huele a flor de cerezo y miel —dijo él con voz ronca.

.

Hinata hizo una pausa, sosteniendo el paño contra su ceja.

.

— Es el perfume que usa mi hermana —dijo ella suavemente—. Siempre le he dicho que atraería más a las moscas y a las abejas que a los hombres.

.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo lleva?

.

— La echo de menos, y llevarlo me reconforta.

.

Él apartó la mirada.

.

Humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, Hinata introdujo la aguja y el hilo en la copa de vino.

.

Itachi estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Hinata trataba de no fijarse en el modo en que la rodeaba mientras se situaba entre sus muslos para coser la herida. Ni el modo en que sus pechos se pusieron extrañamente tensos y repentinamente pesados al estar a la altura de sus ojos.

.

Y cuando él aventuró una mirada hacia ellos, Hinata sintió un peculiar y poderoso dolor entre las piernas.

.

Tragó con dificultad para desechar las rarezas de su cuerpo mientras se disponía a coser la ceja.

.

— Me temo que esto le dolerá un poco.

.

— Le aseguro, Hinata-san, que ya me han cosido las suficientes veces como para no notarlo.

.

Él lo demostró ciertamente mientras ella terminaba la primera puntada. Permaneció tan quieto como una estatua. Su padre habría maldecido y se habría apartado, como todos los hombres a los que había cosido. Pero el gran líder cuervo se limitó a permanecer sentado, con la mirada fija en el suelo a sus pies mientras le daba tres diminutas puntadas para cerrar la herida.

.

Apartándose un poco, cogió las tijeras del costurero.

.

— Tiene unas manos muy delicadas —dijo él con una voz profunda que sonó extraña a los oídos de ella.

.

— Gracias, Uchiha-san. No está en mi naturaleza hacer daño a las personas.

.

Cortó el hilo, y se agachó a por la bolsa de hierbas que guardaba en el cesto. Mientras preparaba una cataplasma que disminuyese la hinchazón, sentía la mirada de él observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

.

¿Qué había en esa gélida mirada que le hacía estremecerse y la acaloraba al mismo tiempo?

.

De nuevo, se preguntó cómo sería besarle. Sakura le había dicho que besar era la mejor parte del abrazo de un hombre, y algo en su interior le decía que los besos de Itachi serían, de hecho, maravillosos.

.

— ¿Qué le trajo al campo de entrenamiento esta mañana, Hinata-san? —preguntó él.

.

Hinata mezcló las hierbas con el vino.

.

— Me preguntaba por qué no había nadie en el salón para desayunar.

.

— No es mi costumbre hacerlo hasta media mañana —apartó la mirada y ella respiró hondo, tratando de aliviar el ardor que le producían sus ojos—. Le diré a Nagato que informe al cocinero de que tiene que levantarse más temprano para preparar algo de comer para usted.

.

— ¿Nagato? —preguntó ella mientras extendía la cataplasma sobre su ceja. Su piel era muy diferente de la suya. Era suave, pero no delicada. Era, simple y llanamente, masculina. Y cálida. Terriblemente cálida, y muy perturbadora para la tranquilidad de una doncella virtuosa.

.

— Mi asistente.

.

— Ah —dijo ella mientras terminaba sus menesteres. Cuando se inclinó para alcanzar la toalla, su cadera rozó inadvertidamente la parte interior del muslo del hombre.

.

Itachi resopló abruptamente, y se puso de pie tan rápido que ella dio un grito involuntario.

.

Antes de que pudiera disculparse, él se había alejado tanto que ya no la oiría.

.

Itachi realizó largas y profundas inspiraciones mientras luchaba contra la lujuria que invadía todo su cuerpo. Le dolían los muslos como si alguien hubiese colocado un hierro al rojo vivo sobre ellos. Y tenía las ingles tan duras y calientes como si el mismo infierno se hubiese instalado sobre su regazo.

.

Si se hubiese quedado durante un momento más a su lado, los habría deshonrado a ambos.

.

Sin otro pensamiento que poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos, se encaminó hacia el establo, que, desgraciadamente, estaba ocupado por Sasuke.

.

— Creí que estarías en la torre —le espetó Itachi a su hermano, que permanecía de pie frente al improvisado camastro que había fabricado la noche anterior.

.

— Me enteré por Nagato de que habías trasladado tus pertenencias aquí, y vine a asegurarme de que era cierto.

.

Itachi intentó ignorarlo mientras se quitaba la sobreveste.

.

— ¿Dónde está mi asistente?

.

— Comiendo, la última vez que lo vi. Espera, deja que te ayude.

.

Itachi le dio la espalda a Sasuke para que su hermano pudiera desabrochar y desatar su armadura.

.

— ¿Por qué cediste a la dama tus habitaciones?

.

Itachi tensó la mandíbula.

.

— No es asunto tuyo.

.

— Lo sé, pero es que nunca te he visto actuar de forma tan extraña.

.

Cerrando los ojos, Itachi deseó que Sasuke se largase de una vez. Pero le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que Sasuke no se iría hasta haber conseguido las respuestas que buscaba. Era el más molesto de los hábitos de un hombre que, de por sí, tenía un montón de hábitos molestos.

.

— Le cedí mi habitación porque era el cuarto más limpio de la torre, y trasladé mis cosas aquí porque si permanezco lejos de ella no podré hacerle daño.

.

Percibió que Sasuke apretaba la malla de resaque con fuerza entre sus dedos.

.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres tu padre?

.

Itachi se libró de su sujeción, y después se sacó la pesada coraza por la cabeza.

.

— No me conoces tan bien como piensas, hermano.

.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira.

.

— Nunca te he visto golpear a alguien cuando estás furioso. ¿Por qué…?

.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu brazo? —preguntó Itachi, interrumpiéndole.

.

El enojo se esfumó de su semblante a la vez que su rostro empalidecía considerablemente.

.

— Éramos unos chiquillos, Itachi, y fue un accidente.

.

— Eso no tiene importancia —dijo él, tratando de desterrar de su mente la imagen de su hermano tumbado en el suelo, herido por su propia mano—. Casi te mato aquel día.

.

— Jamás has levantado una mano contra mí desde entonces.

.

— Porque nunca me has puesto furioso.

.

Sasuke resopló.

.

— Bien, ciertamente no ha sido por falta de esfuerzo de mi parte.

.

— Yo no lo encuentro divertido.

.

— Mira —dijo Sasuke triunfalmente—. Ahora estás enfadado conmigo, pero aun así no has intentado hacerme daño.

.

— Eso no es lo mismo —insistió él—. No puedo… no —se corrigió Itachi—, no correré semejante riesgo con la seguridad de ella. No cuando he jurado impedir que nada le haga daño alguno.

.

Sasuke suspiró.

.

— Vaya. Esperaba que su presencia hiciera que te dieses cuenta de que puedes estar con una mujer y no hacerle daño.

.

Itachi deseó poder creer eso. Pero se conocía muy bien. Le poseía la misma furia que a su padre, y no era capaz de detenerla.

.

¿En cuántas ocasiones, durante la batalla, había matado sin tan siquiera darse cuenta? Una vez que la furia se apoderaba de él se volvía un mero títere. No sentía nada, no veía nada, no sabía nada hasta que no acababa.

.

Y entonces era demasiado tarde para el pobre alma que se hubiese cruzado en su camino.

.

Habiendo presenciado la muerte de su propia madre bajo esa clase de furia, no podía arriesgar a sabiendas la vida de la mujer o la de sus herederos.

.

No, la maldición de su sangre se acabaría con él. Se aseguraría de ello.

.

Con una mirada de hastío en el rostro, Sasuke se apartó del poste de madera y salió del establo.

.

Itachi terminó de quitarse su equipo de entrenamiento y se puso una túnica negra y unas calzas.

.

Cuando abandonó el establo, vio que Hinata volvía a la torre con Nagato a su lado. Ambos se reían de algo. El melodioso sonido de su risa invadió sus oídos.

.

Qué no daría él por ser libre para bromear con ella, y por ver que sus ojos se iluminaban con la diversión.

.

Con la cabeza erguida, su cabello negro brillando con el sol dando ese tono azul y el velo del tocado flotando tras ella, era una criatura seductora y llena de gracia.

.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, deseó que Sasuke tuviese razón

.

¿Cómo sería llevar la vida de un hombre normal? ¿Sentarse frente al hogar mientras su dama se encargaba de sus quehaceres y atendía a sus hijos?

.

¿Que le mirase con una sonrisa dedicada únicamente a él?

.

Vendería lo que le quedase de alma por algo así.

.

Pero aquello era un sueño que había tenido que dejar atrás hacía mucho tiempo. Y en ese momento, la presencia de Hinata en su hogar lo había traído de nuevo a la superficie con tanta fuerza que maldijo el decreto de Kakashi.

 _._

 _Por mi honor, yo, Itachi Uchiha, cuarto líder del clan Uchiha, juro que jamás dejaré a Hinata-hime en manos de la violencia o la lujuria. Ella dejará mi compañía de la misma manera en que vino, o yo deberé atenerme a la justicia del rey, cualquiera que sea._

.

Aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciese, cumpliría ese juramento, y que su cuerpo y sus necesidades se fuesen al infierno.

.

.

.

Y por ahora... fin


	5. Chapter 04

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata se acababa de sentar a desayunar con Hanabi cuando, de repente, la puerta del torreón se abrió de par en par. Le dedicó un ceño fruncido a su doncella mientras un montón de gente se adentraba en la habitación en un frenesí de actividad.

.

Un hombre alto y cejón, de alrededor de treinta años, lideraba la comitiva, y llevaba un librito negro apretado contra su costado derecho. Su pelo negro era fino y de un raro corte de cazuela, y parte del flequillo caía continuamente sobre sus ojos, a pesar de las veces que él lo retiraba hacia atrás. Llevaba una túnica de color verde brillante, y su lengua impartía órdenes a una asombrosa velocidad.

.

— Tú, allí —le dijo a una de las quince mujeres—. Elige a otras tres y empezar inmediatamente a limpiar el piso superior. Quiero a cuatro mujeres fregando la cocina, y el resto de ustedes pueden empezar aquí. Chouji carpintero —se volvió hacia un chico regordete que estaba a su derecha—. Como podrás ver, este salón debe ser completamente restaurado —extendió el brazo izquierdo señalando los lúgubres y descoloridos muros—. Hay que apuntalarlos, pintarlos y… bueno, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Quiero que esto tenga un ambiente luminoso y fresco. Hogareño. Sí, eso es —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha—, vamos a esforzarnos por conseguir un ambiente hogareño.

.

— ¿Mi señora? —preguntó Hanabi—. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

.

— No lo sé —dijo Hinata—. Pero supongo que el hombre de la túnica naranja debe ser el mayordomo de Uchiha-sama.

.

O algún lunático que había aparecido de repente en el salón del líder para empezar a cambiar las cosas. No, tenía que ser el mayordomo. Como si él estuviese escuchando sus pensamientos, el hombre se acercó a ella.

.

— Buen día, Hyuga-sama —dijo él con la cara iluminada y alegre—. Soy Lee, el mayordomo de Uchiha-sama —se colocó el libro delante, lo abrió por la página que tenía marcada con una pluma de ganso y lo colocó sobre la mesa junto a ella. Cogió una redoma de tinta del pequeño bolso que tenía atado al cinto y le quitó la tapa. Hundiendo la pluma en la tinta, alzó la vista para dirigirse a ella—. Se me ha dicho que pregunte por sus necesidades particulares.

.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, se produjo otra conmoción en la puerta.

.

— Abrir paso —gritó alguien.

.

La muchedumbre se apartó como si del Mar Rojo se tratase mientras un grupo de cuatro hombres atravesaba la puerta cargando un enorme cabecero. Los hombres se detuvieron en cuanto estuvieron en el salón, y apoyaron la pieza de caoba, intrincadamente tallada, sobre el muro del fondo.

.

— ¿Puede alguien decirnos dónde tenemos que dejar esto? —preguntó un joven, jadeante.

.

— Bueno, ciertamente no en el salón —murmuró Lee en voz baja. Atravesó la habitación e hizo un gesto señalando las escaleras con el cañón de la pluma—. Escaleras arriba, a la derecha, en la habitación de la dama.

.

Lee se volvió hacia uno de los sirvientes de la casa y le dio instrucciones para que les mostrara el camino.

.

Estupefacta, Hinata contempló a los hombres mientras acarreaban con esfuerzo su nuevo cabecero por las escaleras.

.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a Lee cuando regresó a su lado.

.

Él se estiró la manga meticulosamente y, entonces, la miró a los ojos.

.

— Itachi-sama me despertó una hora antes del alba y me ordenó que comenzase con los preparativos para su estancia. Dijo que el torreón debía tener el mismo aspecto que si el hokage en persona estuviese con nosotros.

.

Lee recorrió con el dedo la lista de artículos que había escrito en su libro.

.

— Se me ha dicho que encuentre un ama de llaves, un cocinero mejor y otro fabricante de sake y vino. Hay que solicitar arbustos y flores, y otro jardinero. Más ganado y gallinas —dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras buscaba en la lista—. Me han pedido que consiga muchas gallinas.

.

— ¿Gallinas? —preguntó ella, también confundida.

.

— Sí, coloradas, dijo Su Señoría. Sólo gallinas coloradas para la señora.

.

Hinata se rió al pensarlo.

.

Lee observó de nuevo sus notas.

— El ama de llaves se llama Kurenai, y dijo que podría estar aquí esta tarde. Es viuda y parecía muy agradable. Si tiene algún problema con ella, decírmelo y me encargaré de solucionarlo inmediatamente. Ahora, ¿qué otras cosas le hacen falta? —de nuevo, volvió a colocar la pluma en posición para anotar sus órdenes.

.

Hinata se sentó, completamente perpleja. Cuando le había hablado a Itachi-sama la noche anterior, había asumido que sería ella quien se encargase de poner las cosas en orden. Lo más que había esperado era el ama de llaves, y quizás una o dos chicas de la aldea para que la ayudasen con la limpieza. Nunca habría previsto un ejército de ayudantes que se encargaran de todo, y mucho menos los demás artículos que Itachi había solicitado.

.

— Soy incapaz de pensar en nada más —dijo ella. Miró a su doncella, cuyo rostro reflejaba su propio asombro—. ¿Hanabi?

.

— Nada, hime. Parece ser que Uchiha-sama ya ha pensado en todo.

.

Satisfecho, Lee colocó de nuevo la redoma de tinta en el bolso y cerró su libro.

.

— Muy bien, entonces. Usted y su sirvienta podrán permanecer tranquilas sabiendo que yo me encargo de todo. Si se les ocurre algo más que pudiesen necesitar, por favor, no duden en decírmelo.

.

— Gracias —dijo ella, abrumada por la generosidad de Itachi.

.

Lee ya había empezado a alejarse de la mesa cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

.

— Esperar, ¿Lee?

.

De un salto, literalmente, él se encontró de nuevo a su lado.

.

Pensando en lo peculiar que era ese hombre, Hinata hizo un gesto con la mano señalando el lugar en que debería encontrarse la mesa del comedor.

.

— ¿Por casualidad no ha solicitado su señor una mesa y un estrado?

.

Hinata habría jurado que la cara del mayordomo había perdido su color.

.

— No, mi señora, no lo hizo.

.

— Entonces, puede que debas agregar eso a su lista.

.

Él vaciló.

.

— No creo que eso fuese muy inteligente, Hyuga-sama.

.

— ¿Y por qué no?

.

— Itachi está poco acostumbrado a la suntuosidad de la aristocracia —oyó decir a Sasuke.

.

Hinata miró sobre su hombro para observarle de pie tras ella, con las manos a la espalda.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

.

— Eso no es algo suntuoso, Sasuke —dijo ella—. Es lo que se espera.

.

— En otros salones, quizás, pero no aquí —Sasuke escrutó la actividad reinante—. Como siempre, Lee, estoy impresionado por tu minuciosidad.

.

— Es un placer complaceros, señor.

.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

.

— Y lo haces. A Itachi en cambio...

.

— Esto es lo que él ordenó —replicó Lee, a la defensiva.

.

— Sí, pero estoy impaciente por ver la cara que pone cuando descubra esta refriega.

.

Lee asintió como si entendiese lo que Sasuke había querido decir.

.

Hinata, por el contrario, estaba bastante perdida.

.

— Bien entonces —dijo Lee—, si no hay nada más, volveré al trabajo. Tengo que supervisar —Lee miró a Sasuke—, y volver a supervisar.

.

Sasuke dio su permiso y entonces retiró los brazos de su espalda para mostrar a Hinata la hogaza de pan recién hecho que tenía en las manos.

.

— Lo cogí de la carreta del panadero. Lo trajo del pueblo, y pensé que le gustaría más que el que tiene.

.

Ella se lo agradeció mientras él lo colocaba en el plato de madera y cortaba una rebanada.

.

— Huele deliciosamente —dijo ella, cogiendo un pedacito y metiéndoselo en la boca.

.

Y cubierto de miel y mantequilla sabía aún mejor.

.

Tragando el pan, miró a Sasuke mientras él echaba un vistazo al salón.

.

— ¿Por qué crees que a su hermano no le agradará? —le preguntó.

.

— A él le gustaría más que este sitio se derrumbara sobre su cimientos que tener que verlo de nuevo —pareció volver en sí mismo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

.

— Sí, lo hiciste.

.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza, extrañado.

.

— Entonces, puede que Itachi tenga razón; debería morderme la lengua.

.

— Pues a mí me gustaría que no lo hicieras —replicó ella—. Porque me gustaría mucho saber qué tienes que decir.

.

— Y entonces desearía habérmela tragado. Si Itachi me pillase aireando sus pensamientos, buenos o no, me la cortaría en un santiamén.

.

Ella podía entender bien su deseo de no provocar el enfado de su hermano. Por lo que había visto, Itachi podía hacerle mucho daño a alguien cuando le poseía la furia.

.

— Ahora, hime —dijo Sasuke con una pequeña reverencia—, si me disculpa, debería quitarme estas ropas, porque me está molestando en lugares que no debería mencionar en compañía femenina.

.

Sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso, contempló a Sasuke seguir su camino entre las sirvientas que fregaban y los obreros.

.

— Éste es un lugar extraño, Hinata —dijo Hanabi cuando se quedaron de nuevo a solas.

.

—Y que lo digas —Hinata compartió el pan con su doncella—. ¿Por qué crees que Uchiha-sama se niega a tener una mesa propia?

.

— No tengo la menor idea. Quizás por la misma razón que tu compartes el pan con tu doncella.

.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

.

— Eres más un familiar que una sirvienta, ya lo sabes.

.

— Sí, pero ¿no crees que a Sasuke-sama le pareció muy extraño encontraros aquí sentada conmigo?

.

Ella asintió.

.

— Sin duda, mi costumbre le resultó tan extraña como a mí me parece la de Itachi-san. Pero dudo mucho que él considere a sus sirvientes como su familia. Por lo que he visto, permanece solo la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque bueno—añadió rápidamente al ver el rostro de Hanabi —Tu eres mi hermana, aunque no seamos de la misma madre.

.

Sonriendo, siguieron comiendo.

.

No, había mucho más en Su Señoría. Cosas que ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar.

.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, Hinata —dijo Hanabi, captando su atención—, Uchiha-sama le ha proporcionado la oportunidad perfecta para ir en su busca.

.

— Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo —dijo Hinata empujando su plato a un lado—. Después de todo, lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerle sus esfuerzos.

.

— Un beso sería una bonita manera de agradecérselos.

.

— ¡Hanabi! —la reprendió ella—, yo nunca podría ser tan… tan… atrevida.

.

Hanabi se rió con tantas ganas que se atragantó con el pan.

.

Hinata le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

.

— No le encuentro la gracia.

.

— Supongo que no, Hinata, pero su comentario la tenía, ciertamente —dijo ella, tosiendo para aclararse la garganta—. No creo haber conocido la época en que _no_ fueras atrevida.

.

Hinata se mordió el labio juguetonamente.

.

— Lo sé. Es terrible que digan cosas así de mí.

.

— Terrible o no, si Hinata-hime desea atrapar al cuervo, debe poner la trampa; y nadie puso jamás una trampa eficaz siendo melindroso con el señuelo —Hanabi se puso de pie y tiró a Hinata de la túnica para bajar el escote.

.

— ¡Hanabi! —rogó Hinata encarecidamente mientras trataba de colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

.

— Oh, es sólo un poco —dijo ella, estirando el velo de Emily y dejando un mechón del rizado pelo libre de la cubierta de lino, a la derecha de su rostro.

.

Hanabi inclinó la cabeza para estudiar el rostro de Hinata, y entonces entrecerró los ojos.

.

— No —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Demasiado monjil para nuestras intenciones.

.

Extendiendo los brazos, Hanabi desprendió el velo de la cabeza, colocó las horquillas en su boca y ahuecó y alisó el cabello de Hinata con las manos.

.

Una vez más, Hanabi examinó durante algunos segundos antes de asentir y quitarse las horquillas de la boca.

.

— Ahora sí. Hermosa como un ángel. Pero recordar, no son pensamientos angelicales los que debes tener.

.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

.

Hanabi pellizcó las mejillas de su señora para darles algo de color.

.

— Humedeceos los labios y listo.

.

Hinata hizo lo que le había dicho.

.

— Deséame suerte.

.

— Suerte, hime, y mucha fortuna.

.

Con una inspiración profunda para infundirse valor, Hinata fue en busca de Itachi para agradecerle sus atenciones como se debía.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 05

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **.**

 **.**

En lo más negro de la noche, Itachi subió los tortuosos escalones que conducían a sus aposentos. Más cansado de lo que se había sentido jamás, sentía el familiar dolor en su rodilla, el dolor producido por una herida rápidamente olvidada.

.

Todo lo que quería era tranquilidad, soledad, un lugar donde nadie lo molestase. Un lugar donde pudiese olvidarse del mundo y donde el mundo se olvidase de él.

.

Le dio un empujón a la puerta.

.

Itachi no dio más que un paso hacia el interior del cuarto, y entonces se quedó paralizado.

.

Hinata estaba sentada en una enorme tina bruñida. Se había recogido su largo pelo azulino en la parte superior de la cabeza, y varios mechones se rizaban sobre sus cremosos hombros.

.

La luz de una docena de velas fabricadas con cera de abeja resplandecía sobre su piel desnuda, blanca como la leche. Y a Itachi se le hizo la boca agua por el deseo de saborearla.

.

Sin percatarse de su presencia, ella alzó un delicado brazo y restregó un lienzo con la pastilla de jabón. Podía escucharla tararear una suave y alegre tonada mientras pasaba el paño lentamente sobre su brazo, dejando un rastro de espuma.

.

Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente a la situación; la contempló mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y acariciaba la carne del cuello con sus largos y esbeltos dedos. Itachi se mordió los labios mientras se imaginaba cómo sabría esa piel si la tomase entre sus dientes y jugueteara sobre ella con su lengua.

.

Empezó a jadear; no podía apartar la mirada de ella mientras Hinata empezaba a enjabonarse los grandes pechos con suaves caricias, masajeándose. Extendió los dedos sobre los tiernos montículos, jugueteando con los endurecidos pezones, cubriéndolos con más espuma y haciendo que sus ingles se pusieran más calientes y más duras de lo que jamás habían estado.

.

Itachi no pudo soportarlo. Inconscientemente, se acercó a ella.

.

La punta de su espada rozó contra el marco de la puerta, alertándola de su presencia.

.

Alzando la mirada, Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta mientras saltaba para cubrirse con las manos, derramando el agua sobre el borde de la tina y salpicando todo el suelo alrededor.

.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, clavándose los unos en los otros, y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven mientras abría los brazos audazmente para dejar a la vista sus pechos desnudos, regalándole la vista con la maravillosa imagen de sus ojos abiertos de para en par y su cuerpo desnudo.

.

Entonces, para el absoluto asombro de Itachi, ella salió del agua como una tentadora ninfa, completamente despreocupada por su desnudez.

.

Él fue incapaz de moverse mientras se daba un festín con la visión de su cremoso cuerpo resplandeciendo como seda líquida a la luz de las velas.

.

Se le secó la boca, y arrastró la mirada desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta sus esculturales pechos y la estrechez de su cintura. Pero lo que más atrajo su mirada fueron esas sombras que cubrían su pulcra e impúber intimidad que aparecían entre sus muslos. Sombras que parecían atraerle con la promesa de un húmedo y resbaladizo calor que le daría la bienvenida a los reinos del paraíso.

.

¡Por todos los santos!, Le parecía la criatura más adorable de la tierra.

.

— Le estaba esperando, mi señor —dijo ella mientras la expresión de su rostro se suavizaba.

.

Itachi no podía hablar.

.

Ella pasó la pierna sobre el borde de la tina y se aproximó a él con el lento y seductor caminar de una experta cortesana.

.

Completamente hechizado, seguía sin poder moverse. Ni siquiera cuando ella se detuvo delante de él y extendió la mano para acariciar su cara. La fiebre hizo erupción en su cuerpo, y le permitió que ella inclinase su cabeza mientras se alzaba sobre las puntas de los pies para alcanzar sus labios.

.

Ella apretó los pechos contra su torso mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

.

Rodeando su mojado y desnudo cuerpo con los brazos, Itachi tomó posesión de su boca, completamente embelesado. Gimió cuando saboreó la miel de su aliento, de su lengua. El aroma a violetas llenó su cabeza, y cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el sonido de su acogedor suspiro mientras recorría su cadera con las manos, ahuecándolas sobre sus nalgas y apretándola contra él.

.

De algún modo, descubrió que su vestimenta yacía en un charco a sus pies, y que estaba completamente desnudo ante ella, mientras Hinata le recorría el pecho con las manos.

.

Itachi trazó un círculo de besos alrededor de la mujer, desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello hasta sus hombros. Se colocó detrás, deslizando las manos sobre sus pechos tensos mientras ella se arqueaba contra su pecho. Enterró los labios en su nuca y ella jadeó de placer.

.

— Te deseo, Itachi —susurró, y aquella voz logró que su cuerpo se elevase hacia nuevas cotas de necesidad.

.

Descaradamente, ella tomó sus manos y las colocó de nuevo sobre sus pechos.

.

— Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Itachi soltó su grito de guerra mientras deslizaba las manos desde sus pechos hasta sus brazos y sus manos. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y entonces colocó las manos de la mujer sobre la pared que tenían enfrente.

.

Sí, tendría lo que quería de ella esa noche. Al diablo su juramento y al diablo su pasado. Durante ese instante, lo único que sabía es que sentía como si le perteneciera. Como si fueran a concedérsele todos sus deseos.

.

Su peinado se deshizo en un montón de rizos. Enterró el rostro en su melena e inhaló la esencia de ella. Hinata alzó una mano y la enterró en su pelo.

.

— Te amo, Itachi —susurró ella, y por alguna razón que Itachi no pudo examinar a fondo, aquellas palabras no le aterraron.

.

Entonces, ella se dio la vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara, y tomó sus labios con los de ella. Exploró atrevidamente su cuerpo con las manos, con pasión, frotándose contra él, aumentando su deseo hasta convertirlo en una necesidad voraz.

.

— Sabes tan dulce —susurró ella, dejando los labios y trazando un sendero a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta el cuello.

.

Itachi aspiró con fuerza el aire entre los dientes cuando ella succionó la carne de su cuello. Entonces ella empezó a descender. Bajó por su pecho, su abdomen, su ombligo, y, cuando lo tomó dentro de su boca, creyó que muy bien podría morirse allí donde estaba.

.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, enterró una mano en su cabello y se estremeció mientras los escalofríos de placer estallaban en todo su cuerpo. Los labios y la lengua de ella jugueteaban con él implacablemente, haciéndole experimentar un éxtasis abrasador. Y justo cuando creía que no podría resistirlo más, ella se apartó y se puso lentamente de pie.

.

Hinata tomó su mano y la llevó al dulce néctar que había entre sus muslos, hacia el húmedo calor que le decía que estaba preparada para él.

.

— Ven dentro, cariño; está caliente y acogedor —murmuró ella.

.

Temblando por la invitación, Itachi no vaciló. La apretó contra la pared y se introdujo en ella hasta el fondo. Hinata soltó un gemido en su oído mientras se ponía de puntillas, y después descendió sobre su miembro.

.

Era el paraíso. El auténtico y bendito paraíso. Aquello que él jamás imaginó que alcanzaría.

.

Empezó a moverse para llegar hasta él.

.

— Sí, Itachi, así —gemía ella insistentemente mientras le exprimía el cuerpo con el suyo propio.

.

— Hinata —dijo él por fin, disfrutando de la sensación que producía aquel nombre en sus labios mientras se retiraba ligeramente para zambullirse profundamente de nuevo en ella.

.

— Mi señor —dijo Hinata, aún más insistentemente que antes.

.

— Hinata —suspiró él.

.

— ¡ _Itachi-san_!

.

Itachi se despertó con un sobresalto cuando alguien lo agarró por el hombro. Su primer instinto fue acabar con su atacante, y apenas pudo contenerse antes de rendirse a ese instinto de autoprotección.

.

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras observaba unos exóticos y brillantes ojos blancos situados en un sorprendido rostro. Los mismos ojos de gato con los que acababa de soñar.

.

Hinata estaba de pie junto a él, totalmente vestida. Y aquella no era su habitación, donde el sueño había tenido lugar. Era el viejo huerto que había detrás del torreón.

.

— ¿Se encontra bien? —preguntó ella.

.

— Sí —dijo él con voz ronca, cambiando de postura para evitar que ella viese su poderosa erección, que sobresalía como una estaca de tres metros.

.

No sabía qué le molestaba más: que hubiese interrumpido su sueño o que le pillase en medio de una fantasía juvenil, una de esas que no tenía desde que _era_ un muchacho.

.

¿Cómo podían traicionarle sus propios sueños de esa manera?

.

Y aún peor, en un castillo lleno de gente, ¿por qué tenía que haber sido Hinata quien lo hubiese despertado?

.

¿Era posible que se sintiese más avergonzado?

.

No, ni siquiera aunque hubiese sido el propio Hokage el que lo hubiese despertado.

.

— ¿Está seguro de que se encontra bien? —preguntó ella de nuevo—. Tiene la cara muy roja. —Extendió la mano para tocar su frente.

.

Por un momento, Itachi se quedó inmóvil. Deseaba tanto que lo tocara que se había quedado paralizado.

.

Hasta que, finalmente, recobró el juicio. Poniéndose en pie de un salto, puso a una distancia prudencial entre ellos, porque si ella volvía a tocarlo mientras la pasión del sueño aún lo torturaba, mucho se temía que se rendiría a las necesidades de su cuerpo y la tomaría allí mismo.

.

— Estoy bien —insistió, agradeciendo a todos los santos que su túnica fuese tan larga que ocultara su bochornosa condición a los ojos de ella.

.

— ¿Está seguro de que su herida no se ha infectado?

.

Itachi rechinó los dientes al recordar lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Primero le permitía distraerle hasta el punto de ser golpeado, y ahora…

.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Siempre había sido capaz de mantener el control.

.

Hinata se detuvo delante de él y cogió el libro que él había estado leyendo antes de dormirse. El escote de su túnica era tan bajo que, sin darse cuenta, ella le ofreció una amplia visión del profundo valle entre sus pechos, y de esos deliciosos y apetitosos montículos. Se quedó sin aliento ante la textura cremosa de su piel.

.

¡Y su maldito cuerpo se puso aún más duro!

.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, intentó distraerse mirando una intrincada pieza de caoba que había apoyada contra la pared que había tras ella, y el cerdo que vagaba fuera de su pocilga.

.

No ayudó en absoluto. Ni siquiera un poco.

.

— ¿Akasuna no Sasori? —preguntó ella, y su suave voz lo hechizaba de tal manera que, sin darse, cuenta la miró a los ojos.

.

Esos ojos...

.

¿Qué había en ellos que le atraía tanto? Eran de un blanco violeta, misteroso, y brillaban con una especie de luz interior, una especie de espíritu que no sabría definir.

.

Y de repente esos ojos parecieron aturdidos.

.

Dándose de puntapiés mentalmente, respondió a la pregunta de la mujer con la primera tontería que se le vino a la cabeza.

.

— ¿Le parece extraño que lea los escritos de un monje?

.

Ya que en esos momentos el sol brillaba en lo más alto y arrancaba destellos a su azulino cabello, dándoles un brillo de plata, pensamientos de monje era lo último que se le pasaba por la mente.

.

— Encuentro extraño que leas cualquier cosa.

.

— Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted, hime —añadió él secamente, quitándole el libro de las manos—. No sabía que Hiashi se molestase en instruir a sus hijas.

.

— Yo podría decir lo mismo de Fugaku —Hinata se mordió los labios en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca y vio la furia que encendía los ojos de él. No era su intención ofenderle—. Es decir…

.

— Le entendí perfectamente, mi señora —dijo Itachi con un tono tirante y formal.

.

No era así como había pretendido que transcurriera ese encuentro. Pero Hinata no había esperado que estuviese tan irritable. Especialmente después de haber escuchado la ternura con que pronunció su nombre mientras le sacudía un hombro para despertarle.

.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese hombre?

.

Tratando de subsanar cualquier agravio que le hubiese provocado inadvertidamente, le explicó la peculiar educación que había recibido.

.

— Mi padre consideró inteligente que aprendiéramos a leer para asegurarse de que nuestro mayordomo no le estafase su dinero. Siempre creyó que una mujer instruida sería de ayuda.

.

La amargura oscureció los ojos del hombre.

.

— Y mi padre tenía la creencia de que, mientras su mayordomo temiese por su vida, no osaría esquilmar a su señor, instruido o no.

.

Eso concordaba con lo que siempre había oído sobre los señores Uchiha. Su implacable brutalidad se había convertido en leyenda hacía mucho tiempo.

.

Aún así, no creería por nada del mundo que el vivaracho Lee temiese por su vida. De hecho, parecía más que satisfecho con su puesto.

.

— ¿Es esto otra muestra de su grosero humor? —preguntó ella, recordando lo que Sasuke le había dicho sobre Itachi.

.

Su rostro no cambió ni un ápice.

.

— Descubrirá que no tengo ningún sentido del humor. Al menos, ninguno del que tenga noticias.

.

Hinata hizo una pausa. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué responder a eso. Así que, en lugar de seguir profundizando, decidió cambiar hábilmente de tema.

.

— En realidad, vine a buscarlo para agradecer lo que hiciste.

.

— ¿Lo que hice?

.

— En el palacio —dijo ella, dando un paso hacia él—. Ha sido mucho más de lo que… —la voz se le cortó cuando lo miró a los ojos. Ahora no tenían el gélido color negro opaco que había visto al principio, tenía una extraña mezcla de rojos.

.

Nunca había visto ojos parecidos a aquéllos. Le recordaban a los rubíes . Por el amor de Dios, si incluso tenía una mancha roja en su ojo izquierdo, justo debajo de la pupila.

.

Su mirada se clavó sobre ella exactamente de la misma forma que lo hacía la de Deidara siempre antes de intentar darle un beso.

.

Hinata permaneció completamente inmóvil, a la vez excitada y preocupada ante la posibilidad de que él tratara de hacerlo.

.

Itachi-san era muy grande en comparación con ella, y eso que jamás se había considerado menuda.

.

De hecho, su padre era unos tantos centímetros más alto que ella, pero a este hombre no le llegaba ni siquiera a los hombros, aunque tampoco era una enana, sus cuerpos se amoldarían bien, sin dudar.

.

La suave brisa acariciaba los oscuros mechones del cabello de Itachi. Su mirada recorría los labios de ella, y Hinata vio el hambre que había en aquellos ojos. En ese momento, deseó sentir su boca sobre la de ella, saborear la esencia de ese hombre.

.

Jadeante, se lamió los labios a la expectativa de su beso.

.

Él inclinó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, y separó los labios.

.

Justo cuando estaba segura de que la besaría, él se enderezó bruscamente.

.

— Tengo que irme —dijo agriamente, colocando su libro bajo el brazo.

.

Molesta por su despedida, le observó mientras caminaba alrededor de ella y se dirigía hacia la torre.

.

Hinata colocó las manos en las caderas y le contempló mientras se alejaba.

.

— Esto no va a ser fácil —murmuró en voz baja.

.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir que se enamorara de ella si se negaba incluso a permanecer cerca?

.

Descorazonada, pero sin rendirse, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la torre.

.

Sólo había conseguido darse la vuelta cuando el asistente de Itachi prácticamente la derribó.

.

— Le ruego que me disculpe, Hinata-sama —dijo él—. Debo preparar el caballo de Su Señoría.

.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo mientras el muchacho iba corriendo hacia los establos. Su consternación aumentó cuando entró en el vestíbulo y escuchó a dos caballeros hablando.

.

— Creí que no iríamos a Takigakure hasta dentro de dos semanas.

.

— Parece que Uchiha cambió de parecer.

.

El otro caballero emitió un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

.

— Empiezo a cansarme de tanto viaje. Acabamos de llegar de los terrenos Huyga.

.

— Si yo fuera tú —dijo el otro caballero con una nota de advertencia en la voz—, no pronunciaría esas palabras en alto para que _él_ pudiese oírlas. Si así fuera, pasarías los dos próximos meses de vigía.

.

Continuaron su conversación mientras pasaban junto a ella y salían por la puerta principal.

.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Hinata escuchó la voz de Sasuke en las escaleras.

.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que estás destinado a Takigakure?

.

— Ya sabes lo que me ordenó el hokage.

.

— ¿Pero _ahora_? —Sasuke prácticamente rugía.

.

— Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro —dijo Itachi con ese tono grave y mortífero suyo.

.

Sasuke resopló.

.

— Es por ella, ¿verdad?

.

El corazón de Hinata dio un salto ante aquellas palabras. Se apresuró a colocarse tras la pared que había junto a la puerta, se apretó contra ella y escuchó atentamente.

.

— No seas absurdo —gruñó Itachi—. Ya te dije que la dama no significa nada para mí.

.

— Entonces, ¿por qué has adelantado la fecha del viaje?

.

— Porque me viene bien.

.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

.

— Sasuke, déjalo estar. Parto hacia Takigakure. La dama queda a tu cuidado hasta que regrese. ¿Puedo confiar en que te encargarás de velar por su seguridad?

.

— Sí, velaré por su seguridad. Pero entérate de una cosa, Itachi. No podrás huir siempre de ella. Antes o después tendrás que volver.

.

Ella escuchó cómo Itachi se detenía justo al otro lado del muro.

.

— ¿Tú crees? Me he enterado que se están elaborando planes para una Expedición en Otogakure. Quizás…

.

— Kakashi jamás te relevaría de su servicio el tiempo suficiente para una expedición, y lo sabes bien.

.

— Te asombraría descubrir lo que puede hacer el hokage si yo se lo pido.

.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio antes de que Sasuke hablara de nuevo.

.

— Muy bien, vete a Takigakure. Pero debes saber algo. Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que te vería retirarte de una batalla, y muchísimo menos ante una mujer.

.

Hinata giró la cabeza para ver cómo Sasuke se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia la puerta para cerrarla después de golpe. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, escuchó las palabras que Hinata pronunció en voz baja.

.

— Y yo jamás creí que encontraría una mujer a la que deseara con tanta desesperación —suspiró tristemente—. Belleza, eres un señuelo con un anzuelo mortal, y este pez no tiene otro remedio que huir antes de que lo captures.

.

Hinata se apoyó contra el muro mientras él bajaba los escalones, siguiendo los pasos de Sasuke.

.

Durante varios minutos, se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, rumiando las palabras de Itachi.

.

« _Y yo jamás creí que encontraría una mujer a la que deseara con tanta desesperación_ »

.

Al contrario que con Deidara, que continuamente la acosaba con ese tipo de comentarios, las palabras de Itachi le resultaron especiales, porque él no había tenido ninguna intención de que nadie más las oyese. Una extraña ternura la envolvió. Una que no podía definir y que no estaba segura de por qué estaba sintiendo.

.

Eran sólo palabras. Pero aún así…

.

Eran especiales.

.

Itachi sonrió. Si de verdad él pensaba eso, entonces había esperanzas para su objetivo.

.

Pero no si ella le permitía que huyera.

.

.

.

 _ **¿reviews?**_


	7. Chapter 06

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Mi Señor?

.

Itachi apartó la mirada de su caballo al escuchar la voz de Hinata. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! Un minuto más tarde y hubiese estado montado y fuera de su alcance.

.

— ¿Hime? —preguntó él con un tono que estaba a camino entre la ira y la diversión.

.

Ella se detuvo delante de él y miró inquisitivamente su cargado caballo.

.

— ¿Se marcha?

.

— Tengo un decreto real que cumplir en Takigakure.

.

— ¿Takigakure? —repitió Hinata, con esos seductores ojos abiertos de par en par—. Oh, siempre he querido ir a Takigakure. He oído que tienen una maravillosa feria en esta época del año.

.

— Es cierto —dijo Sasuke, colocándose detrás de ella. Estaba mirando fijamente a Itachi cuando continuó—. Una de las más grandes de la región.

.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella.

.

— Una feria es una feria —se quejó Itachi, indignado ante el hecho de que Sasuke intentase manipularle de aquella manera—. No hay quien distinga una de otra.

.

Ella estaba encantadora, provocativa, y tan dulce que él no deseaba otra cosa que dar un suave pellizco a su carne para comprobar si en realidad estaba cubierta de miel, o si ese ligero brillo dorado era de verdad el color de su piel.

.

— No sabría decirlo, Uchiha-sama —dijo ella con delicadeza mientras inclinaba el rostro lleno de tristeza—. Jamás he estado en una feria.

.

Una punzada de algo extraño lo atravesó de lado a lado. Parecía como si algo tirase de su corazón por el hecho de que ella se hubiese perdido algo que, obviamente, deseaba hacer.

.

— ¡¿Nunca?! —preguntó Sasuke con tono espantado.

.

Itachi miró a su hermano echando fuego por los ojos.

.

— Nunca —dijo ella, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Itachi. El labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente en un atractivo puchero—. Mi padre no lo permitía. Decía que en una feria no se podía encontrar otra cosa que depravación —alzó la cabeza para mirar a Itachi—. Me encantaría ver una, aunque fuese sólo una vez.

.

Itachi apenas escuchaba sus palabras, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en el brillo de sus ojos. En la humedad de sus labios. Estaba cautivado por una imagen en la que él atrapaba ese seductor labio inferior entre sus dientes y saboreaba el tesoro de su boca.

.

— ¿Sería posible que le acompañase? —preguntó ella.

.

El «sí» casi resbaló de su boca antes de que él lo atrapara.

.

¡¿Sí?! Puso freno a su mente traicionera. ¡Ella era la razón de que se dirigiese a Takigakure! Llevarla con él echaría por tierra el propósito del viaje.

.

— No, Hinata-san —contestó, sujetando las riendas de su caballo—. No es posible.

.

— Pero Itachi-sama…

.

— Tengo obligaciones de si eminencia el hokage que atender —dijo mucho más ásperamente de lo que pretendía.

.

— Oh. —Bajó la cara, y la tristeza de sus ojos lo desgarró. Itachi no deseaba hacerla infeliz, pero tampoco quería que Kakashi acabase con su vida.

.

Y por alguna razón que no era capaz de nombrar, la felicidad de la joven era muy importante para él.

.

— ¿Y qué pasa si yo voy con ella? —preguntó Sasuke—. Puedo cuidar de la dama mientras tú atiendes tus _obligaciones_.

.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos para mirar a su hermano. ¿Es que aquel hombre deseaba su muerte? Prefería que Sasuke le clavase una daga en la espalda antes que provocar la ira del hokage. Lo último que Itachi quería en este mundo era ser colgado, arrastrado y descuartizado a causa de una mujer.

.

El rostro de Hinata se iluminó al instante con una sonrisa ante la perspectiva de acompañarlo.

.

— ¡Oh, por favor!

.

Se le retorcieron las entrañas ante la dulzura de su voz y la expresión de ilusión que apareció en su semblante. ¿Cómo podría negarle una petición tan simple?

.

Cometió el error de mirarla de nuevo. Ella tenía las manos enlazadas sobre el pecho y se mordía el labio como si una negativa por su parte fuese a conseguir que se echase a llorar.

.

— Habré hecho el equipaje antes de que se de cuenta —dijo impaciente—. Y le prometo que no seré una carga. Por Dios, ni siquiera se percatará de mi presencia.

.

Él dudaba mucho eso. Ella tenía una manera espantosa de invadir sus pensamientos.

.

— Por favor… —rogó ella.

.

Era una mala idea. Lo sabía con cada latido de su corazón y, a pesar de ello, no pudo encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para defraudarla de nuevo.

 _._

 _Algún día tienes que morir._

 _Sí, pero hay otros finales mucho más deseables._

.

Deseable quizás, pero allí estaba esa mirada de felicidad en su rostro. Además, podría mantenerse lejos de ella en Takigakure y obligar a Sasuke a que la cuidase. Y la esposa de Yahiko estaría también allí para entretenerla.

.

Sí, podría mantenerse apartado de ella. _Se apartaría_ de ella.

.

— Muy bien, Hinata-san. Si se da prisa, le esperaré.

.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante que sintió que las rodillas se convertían en gelatina. O quizás fuese la cabeza.

.

Sí, definitivamente debía tener la cabeza hecha puré para permitir que lo acompañase.

.

— ¡Gracias! —suspiró ella. Y entonces hizo una cosa totalmente inesperada. Se puso de puntillas y depositó un ligero beso en su mejilla.

.

El cuerpo entero de Itachi se incendió, y tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no apretarla contra él y darle un beso mucho más satisfactorio.

.

Ella dio un paso atrás, sonrió de nuevo y se giró para subir a toda prisa las escaleras. Con la mejilla ardiendo todavía por su beso, contempló la forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban mientras ascendía por los escalones y desaparecía en el interior.

.

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero la dama tenía un trasero de lo más atractivo. En ese momento, su sueño le vino a la cabeza con asombrosa nitidez, y realmente habría jurado que sentía su miembro bien enterrado entre sus sedosos muslos.

.

Rechinando los dientes, hizo una mueca de dolor. Aquél iba a ser un viaje muy, _muy_ largo.

.

Sasuke se colocó delante de él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

.

— No hay nada mejor que hacer feliz a una princesa, ¿no es cierto?

.

— Sí, con toda seguridad, lo hay —Sasuke arqueó una ceja, confundido—. Ensartar a un hermano entrometido sería, definitivamente, mucho mejor.

.

Sasuke se rió.

.

— Entonces será mejor que vaya a empacar mis cosas y me aleje de tu vista los próximos minutos.

.

— Ve a hacerlo, Sasuke, y mientras estás en ello, asegúrate de encontrar tu sentido común, y tráelo también.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Itachi y sus hombres no habían hecho otra cosa que permanecer sobre sus monturas mientras esperaban a la señora. Incluso Sasuke parecía empezar a irritarse.

.

— ¿Por qué diablos tarda tanto? —gruñó Itachi, paseándose ante las escaleras—. Nagato —llamó a su escudero—. Ve a buscar a la señora _de nuevo_ , y dile que debemos ponernos en camino si queremos atravesar los bosques antes de que caiga la noche. Si no está aquí de inmediato, partiremos sin ella.

.

— Sí, Itachi-sama.

.

Itachi se volvió para mirar fijamente a Sasuke.

.

Éste apartó la mirada, avergonzado, y la posó sobre sus pies.

.

La puerta de la torre se abrió.

.

— Aquí viene, señor —dijo Nagato.

.

Itachi echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y se quedó paralizado.

.

Hinata descendía los escalones como un hermoso ángel, vestida con una túnica rojo oscuro y un velo. La luz del sol resplandecía sobre su cinturón dorado, que acentuaba el suave balanceo de sus caderas. Ella lo miró con una deslumbrante sonrisa, y toda la furia que sentía por su retraso se evaporó.

.

Hasta que vio los dos baúles que la seguían.

.

¡Aquello era ridículo! Lo último que necesitaba era tener que llevar también una carreta. Siempre había sido un hombre que viajaba ligero de equipaje. Iba donde quería y regresaba rápidamente.

.

Se llevaba únicamente lo imprescindible.

.

¡Por todo lo que era sagrado! No tenía ninguna intención de aminorar la marcha sólo para que ella pudiese llevarse todo su guardarropa. Ya había sido bastante malo tener que esperarla, pero eso… ¡Eso era ridículo, y no pensaba tolerarlo!

.

Montó en cólera.

.

¿Qué se pensaba ella que era aquello? ¿Un juego?

.

Bien, le demostraría que él no era alguien con quien se pudiese jugar. Era un hombre de acción. Uno que controlaba su destino y el de aquéllos que lo rodeaban. No dejaría que una mujer se burlase de él.

.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha puesto en su equipaje? —preguntó él con un tono engañosamente tranquilo mientras atravesaba la corta distancia que les separaba.

.

— Sólo lo esencial, Itachi-san —dijo ella, mirándole con inocencia.

.

Sasuke dejó escapar una carcajada.

.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos para observar los dos baúles.

.

— No podemos llevar eso con nosotros. Tendrá que dejarlos aquí.

.

— Pero, Itachi-sa…

.

— No, señora, no cederé en esto.

.

— Pero…

.

— Una túnica, un velo, y los objetos personales que necesite. Eso es todo —se dirigió hacia el caballo que Nagato había ensillado para ella y le quitó las alforjas—. Podéis llevar todo lo que entre aquí. Lo demás deberá dejarlo atrás.

.

Ella parecía incrédula.

.

— Sólo mi túnica llenaría _eso_ hasta reventar.

.

— Pues es todo el espacio del que disponéis.

.

El enojo resplandeció en sus ojos.

.

— ¡Eso es una locura! ¿Trataría al hokage de forma semejante?

.

— Sí. De hecho, ya lo he hecho en alguna ocasión. —Ciertamente, para disgusto de Kakashi.

.

— Está bien —dijo ella, quitándole las mochilas de las manos—. Y supongo que también desearía que me las cargue a las espaldas.

.

Itachi estaba horrorizado. ¡Sólo una mujer tendría una lógica _así_!

.

— Si usara esa maldita memoria suya, recordaría que, para empezar, yo no quería que viniese con nosotros.

.

— No se atreva a maldecirme —replicó ella a la defensiva. Se había puesto de puntillas y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

.

Nunca nadie se había enfrentado así a él y lo encontraba…

.

Entretenido, realmente, pensó mientras parte de su ira se disipaba. Mucho más entretenido de lo que hubiese imaginado.

.

Por Dios, si hasta Sasuke se acobardaba ante su ira. Pero no Hinata. Ella permanecía en pie, erguida como un caballero armado para la batalla.

.

— Y —dijo ella enfatizando sus palabras— voy a ir, desde luego. No permitiré que me prives de mi aventura. Pienso disfrutarla, a pesar de ti.

.

Alzó la barbilla en un último gesto de desafío y giró en redondo, como si su dignidad hubiese sido enormemente ultrajada.

.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, levantó la tapa del baúl que estaba más cerca y metió la mano hasta encontrar una túnica azul oscuro, un velo a juego, un cepillo y un peine.

.

Dio una espléndida muestra de cómo empaquetar las prendas. Tomó los dos últimos objetos entre su dedo pulgar y el índice, le miró fijamente, y los colocó en las alforjas. Tardó un buen rato en atar las alforjas para cerrarlas, y, después, volvió a colocarlas en manos de él.

.

— Parece que ya he terminado de guardar mis cosas —dijo ella—. Sin embargo, me gustaría haceros una pregunta.

.

Eso no era lo que él había esperado oír.

.

— ¿Y cuál es?

.

— ¿Dejará que me acompañe mi doncella o también ella deberá ser dejada atrás?

.

Aunque sus acciones y sus palabras le divertían, no dejó que ella lo notara. Si creyera que tenía algún poder sobre él, no se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a hacer, y no se atrevía a arriesgarse a que ella realmente lo encolerizase más allá de su control.

.

— Hinata-san ¿es que acaso no tiene sentido común para estar poniendo a prueba mi paciencia de esta manera?

.

— Se dará cuenta de que tengo sentido común más que suficiente, pero no pienso dejarme amedrentar por usted ni por ningún hombre en ese sentido.

.

— ¿Amedrentar? —repitió él, incrédulo—. ¿Me considera un matón o algo así?

.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa si no? Espera que todo el mundo baile cuando chasqueáis los dedos. Sabe, mi señor, que hay más gente aparte de usted.

.

Itachi sintió que su mandíbula se relajaba.

.

— Ciertamente, yo podría decirle lo mismo.

.

En lugar de ofenderse, ella le dedicó una dulce y seductora sonrisa.

.

— Yo admito libremente que soy una malcriada. Mi padre y mis hermanas se encargaron de eso durante mucho tiempo. Por ello, le ruego que sea indulgente. Y bien, ¿podrá mi doncella acompañarme o debo enviarla dentro de nuevo?

.

Lo había hecho muy bien, pensó mientras la miraba. A menudo había escuchado a la gente decir que alguien era hipnotizante, pero era la primera vez que lo comprobaba por sí mismo. No era de extrañar que su padre la hubiese malcriado. ¿Cómo podía uno permanecer imperturbable ante tan dulce e inocente apariencia mientras ella admitía sus defectos y suplicaba indulgencia?

.

— Traerla.

.

— Gracias.

.

Con la cabeza bien alta, pasó junto a él para dirigirse hasta el costado de su caballo.

.

Sasuke fue a ayudarla, pero Itachi se lo impidió.

.

— Como he sido el único que la ha insultado, seré el único que la ayude a subirse a la montura —dijo en un susurro.

.

Sabiendo cuando no debía reírse, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

.

— Iré a ver si su sirvienta está lista.

.

Cuando Itachi se acercó Hinata, no pudo evitar reparar en el desafío que brillaba en los ojos de la mujer, ni en la alegría que le causaba haberle vencido.

.

— ¿Me hiciste esperar a propósito? —preguntó él.

.

Ella esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

.

— Mi doncella me dijo que una muchacha debía hacer que un hombre esperase por ella. Si un hombre aguarda con suficiente expectación, entonces valorará mucho más la presencia de la dama.

.

— Bueno, si los placeres son mayores con la expectación, lo mismo puede decirse de los problemas.

.

— ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —bromeó ella.

.

Itachi se quedó helado. Sí, de hecho ¡estaba coqueteando con ella! Él, que jamás había hecho algo así antes, estaba realmente flirteando ahora, y con una mujer que podría ser la causa de su muerte.

.

— Yo jamás coqueteo —dijo, y le colocó las manos alrededor de la cintura.

.

La pequeñez de sus huesos lo dejó asombrado. Ella no pesaba apenas. Sus manos parecían grandes en comparación con el tamaño de sus caderas, y podía percibir el calor de su piel a través del tejido de su túnica. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debería haber permitido que Sasuke se encargase de hacer aquello.

.

Pero no lo había hecho.

.

Como se había comprometido a llevar a cabo esa tarea, decidió terminarla lo antes posible. La alzó del suelo y la sentó sobre el lomo de su corcel.

.

Desvió la mirada de su sonrisa agradecida, y cometió el error de mirar su pierna en el preciso momento en que ella se ajustaba las faldas. Eso le proporcionó la visión de un esbelto tobillo enfundado en un intrincado tejido, que también abrazaba el contorno de su pantorrilla.

.

Itachi sofocó una maldición mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante. Por lo poco que había visto, ella tenía una bonita pierna, y nada le habría proporcionado más placer que subirle la falda y explorar la longitud de la misma con los labios. Con la lengua.

.

Apretando los dientes, apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No debería pensar nunca más en su tobillo, en las puntas de sus pies… en lo que fuera.

.

¡La desterraría de sus pensamientos!

.

Apartándose de ella, caminó rígidamente hasta su caballo y montó. Una vez que Sasuke se encaramó en su propio caballo, dio la señal de comenzar el viaje.

.

Hinata cabalgaba en el silencio. Pero su mente recorría una y otra vez todo lo que había ocurrido.

 _._

 _Estás loca por bromear con él. Has tenido suerte de que no te estrangulase por mostrar semejante comportamiento, ¡y ante ese hombre, nada menos! ¿Qué diría padre?_

.

Bueno, estaría encantado de que le hubiese tocado las narices a su adversario, pero, como cualquier otro hombre, su padre se mostraría espantado por su conducta. Y, para ser sincera, ella también.

.

Un poco, por lo menos.

.

Pero no había confundido la llama de admiración que había resplandecido en los ojos del hombre cuando se enfrentó a él.

.

Y cuando la tocó...

.

Todavía sentía un hormigueo en el cuerpo al recordarlo. Tenía unas manos fuertes, firmes, y la había levantado sin el menor esfuerzo. Oh, había sido maravilloso encontrarse en sus brazos aunque fuese durante un momento tan breve.

.

Había sido entonces cuando tomó una decisión inamovible. Él sería su rosa. Y por muy rudo que pareciese, deseaba que fuese su marido, porque ningún hombre había acelerado su corazón de la manera en que él lo hacía.

 _._

 _Late tan deprisa por el miedo_ , arguyó su mente.

.

No, se dijo ella. No era miedo lo que sentía en su presencia; era algo más. Algo a lo que no podía poner nombre ni describir.

.

Pero, definitivamente, era algo que deseaba explorar en profundidad y extensamente. Y lo haría.

.

Él podría ser un guerrero incomparable en la batalla, pero ella pensaba ser una guerrera incomparable para su corazón. Esquivaría el espinoso comportamiento de su rosa y soportaría sus gélidas miradas para descubrir si podía alcanzar el alma que yacía bajo todo aquello. Y si era posible, la reclamaría a cualquier precio.

.

— _En garde, mon seigneur_ —susurró mientras contemplaba su rígida espalda—. En la batalla por su afecto, pienso salir victoriosa.

.

.

.

 _ **¿reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 07

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Para asombro de Itachi, realmente habían atravesado los bosques antes de que anocheciera. Pero no por mucho. En lugar de encontrar un pueblo o una aldea en la que pasar cómodamente la noche, tuvieron que resignarse a acampar en un pequeño prado.

.

Él había asumido que Hinata se quejaría de sus alojamientos, pero, en cambio, parecía encantada ante la perspectiva de acampar al aire libre.

.

Mientras sus hombres montaban su tienda y él atendía los caballos, ella paseaba por la zona con una brillante sonrisa en la cara. Parecía interesada en todos y en todo.

.

De hecho, Itachi jamás había pensado antes en lo complicado que era levantar una tienda hasta que ella se lo señaló a uno de los caballeros, a Kisame.

.

— Estoy impresionada —le dijo al caballero—. Debes ser muy hábil haciendo esto. Por Dios, haces que parezca demasiado fácil.

.

Una puñalada de celos lo atravesó. Itachi miró de reojo para verla dejar a su caballero cara de pez, y después se inclinó para arrancar un solitario diente de león del suelo. El suave tejido de su túnica se adhirió a sus nalgas, proporcionándole una hermosa vista.

.

Rechinando los dientes, apartó rápidamente la mirada, pero no antes de notar el agudo interés que sus hombres le dedicaban también.

.

La mirada encolerizada que les dirigió, les envió rápidamente de vuelta a sus tareas.

 _._

 _Ni siquiera se percatará de mi presencia_. Se encogió al recordar sus palabras. Tratar de ignorarla sería lo mismo que ignorar un infierno.

.

Especialmente desde que el infierno estaba en su regazo.

.

— Esto es muy bonito, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó cuando llegó a su lado, sujetando el diente de león entre sus manos.

.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo mientras desensillaba a Goliat.

.

— ¿El campamento?

.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

.

— Los bosques, tonto.

.

¿Tonto?

.

¿Él? Frunció el ceño aún más.

.

Ella lo miró de una manera extraña, y luego se echó a reír.

.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

.

La mujer acarició la frente y la crin de Goliat mientras él se agachaba a por un cepillo. Cuando se puso en pie, dijo:

.

— Apuesto a que asusta a los niños pequeños con esa mirada furiosa.

.

Itachi hizo una pausa. ¿Debería ofenderse?

.

No estaba muy seguro. No parecía estar insultándole deliberadamente, así que ¿cómo debería tomarse un comentario semejante?

.

— ¿Cómo ha dicho? —preguntó.

.

Colocando el brazo sobre el cuello de su caballo, se inclinó hacia él como si estuviese a punto de confesarle un gran secreto.

.

— Parece muy severo, mi señor. Debería relajarse más.

.

A pesar de que ella había dicho la verdad, el contestó:

.

— Diría que Hinata-san no me conoce lo suficiente como para especular sobre mi naturaleza.

.

Ella lo miró de soslayo mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con las crines de Goliat.

.

.

— Descubrirá que soy una persona bastante intuitiva.

.

— ¿En serio?

.

— Sí, desde luego que sí.

.

Itachi dejó de cepillar al caballo por un momento y la miró.

.

— Entonces se intuición le dirá que no soy un hombre con el que se pueda bromear.

.

— En realidad sí —dijo ella, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás y dando palmaditas a Goliat cuando el caballo acercó el hocico a su hombro.

.

— ¿Entonces por qué bromea conmigo?

.

— Porque me agrada.

.

Él parpadeó ante la inesperada respuesta. Era una mujer atrevida y honesta, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero no sabía cómo tratar a una persona así. La mayoría de la gente era, en el mejor de los casos, reservada cuando se encontraba con él, y mentirosa en el peor.

.

— ¿Le agrada incomodarme? —preguntó él.

.

Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa y cálida.

.

— ¿No le agrada _a usted_ que yo le incomode?

.

— No, ¿qué le hace pensar eso? —inquirió él, aturdido al descubrir que, muy en el fondo, _sí le agradaba_.

.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

.

— No lo sé, es sólo una sensación que tengo, y que me dice que le agrada que bromee con usted, a pesar de sus negativas.

.

Puede que ella fuese tan intuitiva como decía. Aún así, no tendría ningún sentido animarla.

.

Cepilló el costado de Goliat.

.

— Es muy peculiar, Hinata-san.

.

— Entre otras cosas.

.

Itachi hizo una pausa de nuevo ante la nota misteriosa de su voz. La miró durante un instante.

.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

.

Ella tomó el diente de león con una mano y lo pasó a lo largo de la mandíbula de Itachi. Un millar de escalofríos atravesó su cuerpo en ese momento, pero no estaba seguro de si fue por la caricia o por la calidez de su sonrisa. Todo lo que sabía es que la ternura que brillaba en los ojos de la mujer le estaba incendiando.

.

— Tendrá que aprenderlo por sí mismo, mi señor. Durante el próximo año.

.

Y con eso, se alejó de él.

.

Itachi contempló cómo se retiraba, tenía el cuerpo tan rígido que le dolía al apretarse su miembro, repentinamente rígido, contra sus calzas.

.

Era verdaderamente maravillosa.

.

Hinata le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Itachi apartó rápidamente la mirada para evitar que le pillase comiéndosela con los ojos, como un escudero que hubiese visto por primera vez una cara bonita.

.

Le dio la espalda, pero aún así no pudo deshacerse de la imagen de ella observándole. A pesar de sí mismo, se encontró de nuevo observando el lugar donde había estado.

.

Para su desilusión, ya no estaba allí, sino que se había dirigido hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su doncella, y estaban hablando de algún asunto.

.

— Eso está mejor —murmuró él, acariciando la frente de su caballo. No deseaba sus atenciones. De verdad que no.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego mientras terminaban una modesta cena de liebre asada, pan y hojas de diente de león cocidas.

.

En cuanto Hinata hubo acabado de cenar, Itachi sintió su mirada sobre él. Alzó la cabeza de su plato para observar cómo le contemplaba fijamente. La cálida e incitante sonrisa de la mujer hizo que sus ingles estallaran en llamas.

.

Decirme, Itachi-san —dijo ella con una voz que se parecía peligrosamente a un ronroneo—. ¿Qué obligaciones tiene que atender en Takigakure?

.

— Debo revisar los impuestos de Yamanaka, barón de Takigakure.

.

— ¿Yamanaka? —dijo ella alegremente—. Es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Vaya, si lo conozco de toda la vida —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Cuando no era más que una niña, solía llevarme a hombros por el salón de mi casa. Mi hermana Sakura estaba sobre los hombros de mi padre, y simulábamos hacer una justa.

.

Se mordió el labio y su mirada se nubló, como si estuviese volviendo a aquellos tiempos felices.

.

— Estoy impaciente por verlo de nuevo.

.

A Itachi se le encogió el estómago al escucharla. Si lo que el hokage sospechaba sobre el barón era cierto, ya no tendría que preocuparse más de su deseo por Hinata. Porque ella le odiaría con toda su alma.

.

— ¿Por qué debes revisar sus cuentas? —preguntó.

.

Itachi se puso tenso. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que un hombre al que amaba estaba, probablemente, robando recursos pertenecientes al tesoro de la aldea? Especialmente cuando el castigo por ese delito era la muerte.

.

— Porque el hokage lo ha ordenado —dijo simplemente, horrorizado ahora ante el viaje y lo que éste podría deparar.

.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo al pensar en lo que él había dicho.

.

— No sospechará el hokage que él…

.

— Sencillamente voy a revisar sus libros —señaló Itachi, interrumpiéndola.

.

Hinata asintió, pero, por la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos, él pudo adivinar que sabía que no había sido sincero con ella. Itachi suspiró. Jamás había sido deshonesto con nadie antes, y le molestaba enormemente tener que serlo ahora. Sobre todo con ella.

.

Pero que lo ahorcasen si conocía la razón. Lo único que sabía es que verla en ese estado de desolación le hacía daño, y que quería que estuviese contenta de nuevo.

.

Eliminando ese pensamiento de su mente, se concentró en terminar su comida.

 _._

 _Tengo obligaciones que atender. Obligaciones que incluyen permanecer apartado de Hinata-hime._

.

.

.

Llegaron a Takigakure dos días después.

.

Cuando atravesaron las murallas del castillo de Kaguya, un ejército de sirvientes corrió para hacerse cargo de sus monturas y de desempacar sus pertenencias.

.

El Barón Yamanaka se dirigió a ellos apresuradamente desde uno de los lados del torreón, ciñéndose la espada. A los cuarenta y ocho años, el barón era un hombre esbelto, de aspecto distinguido y con una barba sutil que le cubría la cara. Vestía sus colores en una sobreveste gris y azul, y se reunió con ellos al pie de las escaleras con las mejillas arreboladas.

.

Yahiko se pasó las manos por el canoso cabello antes del color de una calabaza, tratando de alisar los rebeldes mechones antes de dirigirse a ellos.

.

— Mi señor conde —dijo Yahiko cuando se le acercó—. No le esperaba hasta la próxima quincena.

.

— Mis disculpas —dijo Itachi—. Surgió un imprevisto. —Sí, el mismo que había surgido en el momento en que vio a esa pequeña picaruela y sus chispeantes modales.

.

Itachi cambió de postura, tratando de aliviar algo la incomodidad que _el imprevisto_ le causaba.

.

El barón parecía un poco nervioso mientras miraba a su alrededor.

.

— Así pues, le doy la mejor de las bienvenidas.

.

Fue entonces cuando el barón vio a Hinata a horcajadas sobre su pequeño caballo.

.

— ¿Hinata Hyuga Hime? —preguntó con escepticismo.

.

Hinata le dedicó a Yahiko una de sus sonrisas más impresionantes, y aunque el barón estaba cerca del medio siglo y estaba casado, Itachi sintió una inesperada punzada de celos ante la forma en que ella le miraba. Así como el súbito impulso de estrangular al hombre por hacerla sonreír de forma tan cariñosa.

.

— ¡Yahiko-Kõ! —dijo ella riéndose mientras el barón la ayudaba a desmontar—. Tiene muy buen aspecto.

.

— Y tu estás más hermosa que nunca, hime —dijo él, sujetando los brazos de la mujer para poder echarle un buen vistazo.

.

Itachi entornó los ojos mientras los contemplaba. ¡Cómo se atrevía aquel maldito hombre a comérsela con los ojos tan descaradamente! Y, a decir verdad, Hinata parecía estar presumiendo ante él.

.

Apretó los puños cuando el impulso de estrangular al hombrecillo se hizo más fuerte que antes.

.

Yahiko besó su mano.

.

— Pero decirme, Hinata, ¿por qué estás aquí?

.

— Es mi protegida —dijo Itachi con un tono de voz mucho más duro de lo que pretendía.

.

El rostro de Yahiko palideció, volviéndose para mirar a Itachi, y una vez más a ella. Sus cejas se unieron en un gesto de preocupación y de miedo.

.

— ¿Y su padre?

.

— Está bien —contestó Emily mientras el barón colocaba su propia mano en la doblez de su brazo. Le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas—. Soy más el rehén político de Itachi-sama que su protegida, me temo.

.

Yahiko arqueó una ceja.

.

— ¿El hokage ha permitido una cosa así?

.

— El hokage _ordenó_ una cosa así —corrigió Itachi.

.

No se le pasó por alto la expresión de alarma que atravesó el semblante del barón un instante antes de que se diese cuenta y la eliminara.

.

— Bien, sea lo que sea lo que ha traído su deliciosa presencia hasta mi hogar, mi bella dama, lo agradezco. Desde que mi hija se casó hace tres años, encuentro que estoy dolorosamente necesitado de compañía juvenil —Yahiko cubrió las manos de ella con las suyas y la condujo hacia las escaleras.

.

Cuando Itachi los siguió, Sasuke se colocó a su lado.

.

— Irritante, ¿no es cierto?

.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Itachi con los dientes apretados.

.

— Que parezcan tan felices de estar juntos. Ya sabes, he oído decir que la nueva esposa de Yahiko tiene aproximadamente la misma edad que Hinata. Vaya, si algo le sucediese a la baronesa, Hinata bien podría ser la nueva prometida del barón.

.

— Cállate, Sasuke.

.

Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, Yahiko llamó a su esposa.

.

— Ino, ven y mira quién acaba de llegar.

.

Itachi se giró al escuchar el sonido de pasos que se apresuraban a descender las sinuosas escaleras que tenía a su izquierda. Los pasos aminoraron la marcha a medida que se acercaron al final.

.

Dos segundos después, Itachi vio una cabeza que se asomaba por detrás de la pared. Un velo blanco enmarcaba un rostro que parecía el de un querubín, completado por unos labios carnosos, unas mejillas regordetas y enormes ojos azules. La dama parecía no tener aún los veinte años, aunque no sabría decir su edad exactamente.

.

— ¡Hinata! —chilló la dama excitada, y rodeó la pared, demostrando a Itachi que la única parte redondeada de su cuerpo era su rostro. Corrió con su menudo y delgado cuerpo hacia Hinata y extendió los brazos hacia ella—. ¡Oh, querida!

.

Hinata emitió un extraño sonido agudo mientras la abrazaba y giraba de un modo mareante. Nunca la había escuchado pronunciar un sonido así, y, de hecho, apenas podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo.

.

— Oh, ino, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó Hinata cuando se separaron un poco para poder contemplarse la una a la otra de arriba abajo.

.

— Bastante bien —contestó Ino riéndose—. ¡Pero mírate! Estás tan hermosa como siempre.

.

— No tanto como tú.

.

— Sí, por supuesto que sí.

.

— No…

.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo continuarán haciendo eso? —preguntó Itachi a Yahiko en voz baja mientras las mujeres seguían cantándose mutuamente sus alabanzas.

.

— Un buen rato, estoy seguro. Ino se crió en casa de Hinata-hime, y siempre le he oído decir lo mucho que quiere a Hinata y a sus hermanas —Yahiko hizo un gesto señalando el enorme salón—. Venir, caballeros, dejemos a las mujeres algún tiempo para que renueven su amistad y tomemos algo de cerveza en un ambiente tranquilo, sin esos chillidos.

.

Itachi lo siguió, agradecido de salir de allí antes de que le dejasen sordo con su feliz cháchara a gritos.

.

Yahiko los guió hasta un grupo de sillas situado ante una chimenea apagada. Una vez que se hubieron sentado, un sirviente les trajo unas jarras de cerveza. Aun así, todavía .

podía escuchar a las mujeres en el recibidor, contándose la una a la otra los detalles de sus vidas.

.

— ¿Eres la protegida del líder del clan Uchiha? —chilló Ino—. Apuesto a que tu padre está echando fuego por la boca a causa de eso.

.

— Sí, estaba muy lejos de encontrarse feliz por tener que cumplir el decreto del hokage.

.

— Lo que me sorprende es que no se haya tirado bajo los cascos del caballo de Uchiha-sama antes de permitirte que…

.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de comer? —preguntó Yahiko, desviando la atención de Itachi de la conversación de las mujeres.

.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza, así que estuvieron algunos minutos sin decir nada, dejando vagar las miradas por el cuarto.

.

Las mujeres, sin embargo, continuaban su conversación en el recibidor.

.

— ¿Y qué es de tu vida, Ino? ¿Eres feliz aquí?

.

— Sí, Yahiko es un marido maravilloso... Oh, Hina, lo siento, no quise decir…

.

— Nada, ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Conozco bien mi posición, pero tú… estás absolutamente radiante. ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que el matrimonio te haya sentado tan bien!

.

— Sí; por cierto, he oído hablar sobre Sakura. ¿Es cierto que va a casarse?

.

— Efectivamente.

.

Intentando no seguir escuchando a escondidas, Itachi miró al barón atentamente.

.

El visible aturdimiento del anfitrión no se prestaba a la charla amigable. No es que Itachi fuese particularmente adepto a las conversaciones amistosas, ni siquiera a las no amistosas, para ser sincero.

.

Básicamente, Itachi no era una persona habladora en ningún sentido, manera o costumbre.

.

— Estás teniendo un tiempo agradable —aventuró Sasuke—. Perfecto para la feria.

.

— Sí —concordó Yahiko, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Muy agradable. Apacible, ni demasiado frío ni demasiado calor.

.

Y se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, bebiéndose las cervezas.

.

— La feria es maravillosa este año —la voz de Ino rompió el silencio mientras las mujeres seguían con su charla—. Hay un joyero al que tienes que visitar. Recuérdame que te muestre los pendientes que me ha hecho.

.

— ¡Oh, qué envidia! —dijo Hinata—. Mi padre nunca nos permitió agujerearnos las orejas. Le preocupaba demasiado que se nos infectasen y muriésemos a causa de ello.

.

— Cómo me gustaría que tu padre aprendiese a no preocuparse tantísimo por vuestro bienestar. Señor, nunca olvidaré aquella vez que te azotó con la correa por haberme acompañado fuera de las murallas a coger bayas en el prado que hay detrás del castillo.

.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que Hiashi era muy sobreprotector, pero eso iba mucho más allá de la mera preocupación. ¿Ni siquiera le permitía a su hija ir a coger bayas?

.

Sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. ¿De qué otras cosas había privado a Hinata?

.

Y pensar en que su padre la había golpeado…

.

Suerte para Hiashi encontrarse fuera de su alcance en esos momentos.

.

— ¿Y no tuviste miedo?

.

— ¿Con Itachi-san para protegerme? ¡Jamás!, sin duda creo que podría matar a un oso con sus propias manos.

.

A pesar de todo, Itachi sintió una oleada de orgullo ante sus palabras de admiración.

.

— De hecho —continuó Hinata—, deberías verle entrenar. Me dejó sin aliento observar la forma en que se mueve. Jamás he visto un hombre más apuesto ni más fuerte. No me extraña que la esposa del Hokage Anko-sama lo llame La Rosa de la Nobleza. ¿Y sabes que le gusta leer?

.

Sasuke casi se ahoga con la cerveza al contener una carcajada.

.

Mirando fijamente a su hermano, Itachi sintió que se estaba ruborizando.

.

¿Ruborizándose? Pensó con desconcierto. ¿Aquella señorita le había hecho ruborizarse?

.

No le había pasado una cosa así en su vida.

.

— ¿Crees que Itachi-san es…?

.

Con todo el cuerpo tenso y pendiente de las mujeres, Itachi se inclinó para escuchar el resto de la sentencia de Hinata, pero, por una vez, ellas bajaron la voz a un nivel que lo impedía.

.

¿Qué diablos estarían diciendo ahora?

.

— He oído que el hokage ha prohibido los torneos —dijo Yahiko de repente.

.

Itachi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle al barón que se callase mientras se esforzaba por escuchar a las mujeres.

.

¿Por qué demonios había elegido ese momento para empezar a hablar finalmente?

.

— Sí —contestó Sasuke en voz bastante alta, y por el brillo en los ojos de su hermano, Itachi supo que lo había hecho a propósito para enmascarar las palabras que proferían las damas—. Se han perdido demasiados hombres buenos y soldados en accidentes. Kakashi dice que si debemos tomar parte en semejante tontería, tendremos que ir al continente para ello. Por no mencionar lo dañadas que quedan las propiedades o los aldeanos que son aplastados cuando los caballeros traspasan los límites. Ya sabéis, todas esas cosas…

.

— Sí, ya las sabe, Sasuke —espetó Itachi.

.

— Bueno —dijo Hinata—. Aquí están.

.

Itachi miró sobre su hombro para observar a Hinata y a Ino de pie detrás de su silla. ¡Por los pulgares de Madara! ¿Qué sería lo que habían estado hablando sobre él?

.

No saberlo estaba consiguiendo volverle loco.

.

— ¿Has visto a un grupo menos amistoso alguna vez? —preguntó Ino.

.

Hinata se rió.

.

— No, al menos desde hace un buen rato.

.

Los hombres se pusieron inmediatamente en pie y ofrecieron a las damas sus asientos. Hinata se sentó en la silla que Itachi había dejado libre y se arregló primorosamente las faldas de su túnica a su alrededor.

.

¿Qué habría dicho esa mujer?

.

— Felicidades, Yahiko-kõ —dijo Hinata.

.

— ¿Felicidades? —preguntó Itachi.

.

— Ino está esperando un bebé —le explicó Hinata.

.

Ino se ruborizó.

.

— Estoy muy ilusionada, aunque asustada también. No tengo ni idea de lo que me espera en realidad.

.

— ¿Es su primer hijo? —preguntó Sasuke.

.

— Sí.

.

— Ya la he dicho que no hay nada que temer —dijo Yahiko—. Mi primera esposa Konan tuvo seis sin ningún tipo de problemas.

.

— Pero la madre de Hinata y sus dos hermanas mayores murieron durante el parto —le espetó Ino.

.

Itachi miró a Hinata y vio la tristeza en sus ojos. Tuvo el extraño impulso de consolarla. De extender la mano y tomar la suya.

.

— Oh, lo siento mucho, Hina —dijo Ino rápidamente, colocando la mano sobre el brazo de la silla de Hinata—. No quise decir que…

.

— Está bien —dijo Hinata amablemente situando una mano encima de la de Ino—. Sé que no pretendías herirme. Pero sé que Dios cuidará de ti. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

.

Ino sonrió, y se volvió hacia su marido.

.

— Yahiko, ya te habrás enterado de que la hermana de Hinata, Sakura-san, se casa con el joven Hidan el mes que viene.

.

— ¿Hidan? —preguntó Yahiko estupefacto.

.

Itachi buscó en su memoria algo que explicase la reacción del barón. Sabía poco sobre Hidan y su familia, aparte del nombre.

.

— ¿Conocéis a Hidan? —preguntó Hinata.

.

— Sí —contestó Yahiko con una nota de reserva en la voz—. Y debo decir que me sorprende mucho que su padre aprobase esa unión.

.

— ¿Y por qué? No hemos oído más que cosas buenas sobre él —dijo Hinata.

.

Yahiko sacudió la cabeza.

.

— Hace por lo menos diez años desde la última vez que lo vi. Viajábamos hacia Sunakagure juntos, antes de que muriese su padre. Había algo en ese hombre que no acababa de gustarme.

.

— Bueno —dijo Hinata—. Sakura dice que lo ama, y no dejará que la aparten de ese matrimonio.

.

— Aun así, me resulta asombroso que tu padre diese su aprobación —dijo Ino—. Especialmente después de lo que le ocurrió a Karin.

.

Los ojos de Hinata se tornaron oscuros y pensativos.

.

— Tendrán que disculparme, por favor —dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo a Ino—. De repente me encuentro muy cansada.

.

— ¡Oh, perdona mi descortesía! —dijo Ino poniéndose inmediatamente en pie—. Vamos, deja que busque una sirvienta para que te prepare la habitación. Podrás descansar en mis aposentos hasta que esté lista.

.

Hinata subió seguida por Ino. Esperaron a que las mujeres hubiesen abandonado el salón antes de retomar sus asientos.

.

Itachi permaneció en silencio varios minutos mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado. Y en los ojos tristes y desolados de Hinata cuando mencionaron a Karin.

.

— ¿Quién es Karin? —le preguntó a Yahiko.

.

— Era una de las hermanas de Hinata. Murió hace aproximadamente nueve años.

.

Itachi asintió. Eso explicaba la tristeza, pero sospechaba que había algo más en aquella historia. Sin embargo, ahora no había tiempo para demorarse en esos asuntos.

.

Itachi miró a Yahiko de nuevo.

.

— Bien, todos sabemos que esto no es una visita de cortesía, ¿podrás hacer que su mayordomo traiga el libro de cuentas?

.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó Yahiko con voz aterrada.

.

Itachi lo miró fijamente, impasible.

.

— Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

.

Yahiko tragó con dificultad, jugueteando inquietamente con el dobladillo de su manga.

.

— De acuerdo, entonces. Le mostraré mi sala de audiencias.

.

Yahiko se levantó de la silla y miró alrededor con nerviosismo. Depositó su jarra de cerveza sobre la repisa de la chimenea, le dio unos golpecitos a su bolso antes de sacar una llave de latón y les guió fuera de la habitación.

.

— Es culpable —susurró Sasuke mientras le seguían a través del salón.

.

— Lo sé —contestó Itachi, asqueado sólo de pensarlo. Después de todo, no tenía nada en contra del barón, que siempre le había parecido un tipo bastante decente.

.

Pero si de verdad había estafado a Kakashi, no había nada que Itachi pudiese hacer para salvarlo.

.

.

.

 _ **¿reviews?**_


	9. Chapter 08

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Crees que soy una estúpida? —preguntó Hinata mientras se sentaba frente al tocador de la habitación de Ino. Abrazaba un pequeño cojín rojo contra su pecho mientras le contaba sus planes a su amiga de toda la vida.

.

Ino estaba sentada enfrente de ella, en un enorme sillón que parecía un cruce entre un dragón y una rana alada. Levantó la mirada del bordado que tenía sobre el regazo. Con el rostro pensativo, clavó la mirada en los ojos de Hinata.

.

— No por desear casarte. De lo que no estoy segura es de que _él_ sea el hombre adecuado. Es tan…

.

Hinata esperó varios minutos. Cuando le pareció que Ino no iba a añadir nada más, continuó ella misma.

.

— ¿Reservado?

.

— Sí —concordó Ino.

.

— ¿Y temperamental?

.

— Sí.

.

Hinata aguardó un instante mientras observaba los esfuerzos de su amiga por encontrar una palabra que definiese a Itachi.

.

— ¿Y distante?

.

— Sí.

.

Traviesamente, agregó:

.

— ¿Extraño?

.

— Definitivamente.

.

Hinata le tiró el cojín.

.

— ¿Ya no hay más «sí»?

.

Ino sonrió y colocó el cojín detrás de su espalda.

.

— Ya me estaba aburriendo.

.

Hinata se rió.

.

— Él no es tan extraño.

.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Yahiko dice que, durante la batalla, Lord Itachi se vuelve loco. Dice que se abre paso entre los hombres como un trineo sobre la nieve.

.

— Yo diría que eso, en la batalla, es una virtud.

.

— En la batalla quizás, pero ¿y si lo hace también en casa?

.

Hinata arqueó una ceja.

.

— ¿El qué? ¿Montar en trineo?

.

— ¡Hinata! Te estás haciendo la tonta.

.

— Sé lo que estás tratando de decirme —confesó Hinata con un suspiro—. Pero jamás he visto que haya perdido la paciencia con nadie.

.

— Acabas de conocerlo —le recordó Ino.

.

— Lo sé. Es sólo que hay algo en él que me hace sentir… —se mordió el labio tratando de encontrar las palabras—. Como un hormigueo por dentro.

.

Ino esbozó una sonrisa conocedora.

.

— No has estado cerca de muchos hombres, Hina, y dudo que alguna vez te hayas encontrado a uno como él.

.

— Desde luego, en eso tienes razón.

.

— Creo que estás encaprichada.

.

— ¿Encaprichada? ¿Yo? —preguntó Hinata riéndose—. ¿Y ahora quién está siendo ridícula?

.

— No estoy siendo ridícula —dijo Ino insertando la aguja a través del lino—. Ese hormigueo, la calidez, el sentirse como mareada, es una sensación que se experimenta cuando se está en presencia de un hombre apuesto.

.

— Sé lo que eso significa.

.

— Sí, pero apuesto a que nunca lo habías sentido. ¿Cómo habrías podido? Tu padre nunca ha permitido que un hombre apuesto entrara a su castillo por temor a eso precisamente.

.

Aquello era bastante cierto. Hidan parecía más una bestia agresiva que un hombre. Era unos veinte centímetros más alto que Sakura y recio como un roble, con el cabello plateado muy corto y sin barba. Nunca entendería qué veía su hermana en ese hombre.

.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo mientras consideraba las palabras de Ino. ¿Serían sus sentimientos un mero encaprichamiento?

.

— Quizás. ¿Pero qué hay de ti y de Yahiko? —Ino se encogió de hombros—. Ni se te ocurra callarte ahora.

.

Ino se rió.

.

— Perdona —dijo ella, volviendo a su costura—. Yahiko es bueno conmigo. Muy bueno, en realidad, y no tengo ninguna razón para quejarme.

.

— Pero no eres completamente feliz. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

.

Ino asintió con renuencia.

.

— Sencillamente, es algo difícil acostarse todas las noches con un hombre que es mayor que mi propio padre. A decir verdad, mis hijastros son mayores que yo.

.

Hinata se compadeció de su amiga. Había conocido a numerosas mujeres con un problema similar.

.

— Por lo menos tienes un marido —dijo ella con tono melancólico—. Y pronto tendrás un bebé.

.

Ino alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

.

— Sé cuánto deseas tener un hijo. Quizás Lord Itachi no sea tan malo, como tú dices. Y, conociendo a tu padre como lo conozco, no tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta para encontrar marido.

.

A Hinata se le encogió el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. No quería ni imaginar tener que pasar la vida sola, soltera.

.

¿Qué haría cuando regresara con su padre?

.

— Tengo que conseguir que esto funcione —susurró Hinata—. Tengo que hacerlo.

.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Hinata no vio ni rastro de Itachi mientras él se encargaba de revisar las cuentas de Yahiko. En incontables ocasiones, Sasuke y ella habían paseado junto a las puertas cerradas, intentando escuchar algún sonido proveniente del interior.

.

Nada. Ni un ronquido, ni una maldición. Nada.

.

Era francamente espeluznante.

.

Yahiko enviaba la comida dentro, y regresaba intacta.

.

Al tercer día, Sasuke y ella estaban sentados a la mesa con Ino y su marido.

.

— ¿Pero es que ese hombre no duerme _nunca_? —preguntó Yahiko mientras cascaba su huevo cocido con un lado del cuchillo.

.

Sasuke resopló.

.

— Le asombraría el tiempo que el cuerpo puede aguantar sin descanso.

.

— No me cabe duda —murmuró Yahiko—. Jamás he conocido a nadie que se entregue a sus obligaciones con tanta diligencia.

.

Y ella tampoco.

.

Bueno, algunas veces podía ser muy testaruda, cuando la ocasión lo requería. ¿Pero revisando cuentas e impuestos?

.

Honestamente, preferiría que la atasen a una estaca por el pelo y que la ahogaran en vinagre.

.

Tratando de aliviar el mal humor de los comensales, Hinata se volvió hacia Sasuke.

.

— Ya que Lord Itachi parece satisfecho con pasar los días tras las puertas de la sala de audiencias, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que nosotros visitemos la feria?

.

Sasuke miró fijamente las puertas cerradas de la sala de audiencias a través del recibidor, como si las aborreciera tanto como ella.

.

— No veo por qué…

.

— ¡Padre!

.

Hinata se sobresaltó ante el grito ebrio que provino de la entrada a la vez que la puerta se abría, golpeando la pared con un estruendoso porrazo.

.

Toda la actividad del salón cesó mientras las cabezas se giraban hacia el vestíbulo.

.

Un joven, de aproximadamente veinticinco años, se tambaleaba hacia el salón con la ayuda de dos hombres asombrosamente grandes.

.

A primera vista, las dos montañas parecían ser gemelos, hasta que uno los miraba más atentamente. El hombre de la derecha tenía el pelo y los ojos negros, y una cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la cara. El pelo del otro hombre no era negro, sino de un naranja extraño, lleno de suciedad. Ambos eran muy musculosos, y sus rostros, duros y enconados, prometían una seria paliza a cualquiera que fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse a ellos.

.

Dedujo que el hombre del medio era el hijo de Yahiko. Con rasgos similares a los de su padre, era tan apuesto como Ino le había dicho. Llevaba el pelo plateado recogido y bien acicalado, pero tenía la ropa arrugada y llena de manchas.

.

Los dos gigantes lo llevaron hasta el borde del estrado de su padre. El hijo de Yahiko apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y soltó un fuerte eructo.

.

— ¡Suigetsu! —dijo su padre alarmado—. ¿Qué estás…?

.

— Ahora no, viejo —dijo Suigetsu irrespetuosamente mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar a su padre—. Permitidme que le presente a Kazusu —palmeó el hombro del gigante que tenía a su derecha— y a Juko —dijo con desprecio, señalando al que estaba al lado contrario.

.

— Mi nombre es Kakuzu —dijo el primero con un marcado acento teutónico.

.

— Y el mío es Juugo —añadió el.

.

— ¿Y qué importancia tiene? —preguntó Suigetsu, haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano. Se rascó el rostro sin afeitar y miró a Yahiko—. Necesito veinte marcos de plata para pagarles.

.

Yahiko apretó los labios con fuerza mientras estudiaba detenidamente a su hijo. Aunque estaba sentado sobre el estrado y tenía la espalda erguida por el orgullo, Hinata pudo leer el bochorno en su rostro mientras contemplaba a Suigetsu.

.

— ¿Pagarles para qué? —preguntó Yahiko.

.

Suigetsu resopló.

.

— Para que no me maten, en primer lugar.

.

— Tiene deudas sin saldar con nuestro amo —dijo Kakusu cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre el pecho—. Minato el Rayo Amarillo quiere que se las abone íntegramente o que nos encarguemos de que su hijo no vuelva a adquirir ninguna otra deuda.

.

— ¿Minato el Rayo Amarillo? —le preguntó Orrick a Reinhold con incredulidad—. Me prometiste que no regresarías allí de nuevo.

.

— Bueno, pues he aquí una enorme sorpresa, viejo: te mentí. Ahora sé un buen chico y págales.

.

La respiración de Yahiko se hizo rápida y superficial. Una vena palpitaba en su sien.

.

Ino extendió la mano para tomar la suya, pero él lo evitó con un gesto nervioso.

.

Miró primero a Juugo, luego a Kakusu y por último a su hijo.

.

— No tengo ese dinero.

.

— ¿Cómo que no? —bramó Yahiko.

.

— Ya lo has oído, muchacho. Te dije la última vez que no podría mantener esto por más tiempo. Me prometiste…

.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —gritó Suigetsu, golpeando de repente la mesa con tanta fuerza que casi tira el cuenco de Hinata—. ¿Mantienes a tu puta con todos los lujos y no te queda nada para tu propio hijo?

.

— Suigetsu, por favor—rogó Yahiko—. Tenemos compañía.

.

Suigetsu miró a Hinata y esbozó una sonrisa.

.

— Puedes permitirte alimentarles a _ellos_ pero no tienes dinero para mí. Está bien —dijo volviéndose hacia las dos montañas—. ¿Qué les parecería tomar a mí _putastra_ a cambio de mi deuda?

.

Ino se quedó con la boca abierta, y Yahiko extendió un brazo hacia ella de manera protectora.

.

Los dos hombres se miraban como si realmente estuviesen considerando la oferta.

.

— Bien—dijo Kakuzu—. Ella habrá ganado bastante en seis meses o así.

.

— ¡No! —gritó Yahiko poniéndose en pie.

.

Juugo sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo colocó sobre la garganta de Suigetsu.

.

— Elegir, mi señor —sonrió con desprecio—. Su esposa o su hijo.

.

De repente, los ojos de Juugo se abrieron de par en par.

.

— Ya que estamos llevando a cabo un juego de elecciones, ¿qué tal si les doy a elegir? —Hinata respiró aliviada cuando Itachi se colocó junto a Juugo, y sólo entonces pudo ver la espada que mantenía contra la espalda del gigante—. ¿La vida o el cuchillo?

.

El gigante dejó caer el arma.

.

Itachi dio una patada al cuchillo, mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación, y envainó la espada.

.

Juugo echó un vistazo a la sobreveste de Itachi y se santiguó.

.

La cara de Kakuzu se quedó pálida.

.

— Mi señor, el conde Uchiha —dijo, encogiéndose ante la presencia de Itachi—. No tenemos ningún problema con usted.

.

La expresión del semblante de Itachi estaba cargada de promesas de infierno, azufre y cólera.

.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Itachi en un tono tan frío que a Hinata le produjo un escalofrío en la espalda—. Entran en el salón de mi anfitrión, le amenazas a él, a su hijo y a su esposa, ¿y aun así dices que no tienes ningún problema conmigo?

.

Ellos tragaron saliva al unísono.

.

— Nos limitamos a hacer lo que nos dicen —dijo Kakuzu con voz insegura y vacilante.

.

Itachi se acercó a Juugo, que se echó hacia atrás al instante. Como un lobo salvaje acorralando a una manada de vacas, les hizo apartarse de la mesa de Yahiko y Suigetsu.

.

— Entonces os _diré_ una cosa: si valoráis en algo vuestras miserables vidas, saldréis de aquí y le contaréis a vuestro amo las mentiras que os parezca. _Nunca_ —Itachi hizo una pausa para enfatizar la palabra— volveréis a ensombrecer las puertas de Lord Yahiko con vuestra presencia. Porque si lo hacéis, no habrá escondrijo en el infierno donde podáis esconderos para que no os descubra. Y, os lo prometo, la ira de vuestro amo no es nada comparada con la mía. ¿Habéis comprendido?

.

Si no lo habían hecho, es que no merecían seguir viviendo, pensó Hinata. La calma mortal con la que Itachi se había expresado y su furiosa mirada, aún le producían escalofríos de terror que le atravesaban el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

.

— Hemos comprendido —dijeron ellos simultáneamente.

.

Itachi señaló a Yahiko.

.

— Entonces, pedid disculpas al señor y su señora.

.

— Os rogamos que nos perdonéis —dijeron inclinándose ante Yahiko.

.

— Ahora, partid.

.

Ellos huyeron a la carrera de la estancia.

.

Lord Itachi contempló a Suigetsu con esa misma mirada amenazante y se giró para dirigirse a Yahiko.

.

— ¿Es ésta la razón por la que habéis estafado al hokage?

.

Hinata pudo ver la vergüenza que reflejaba el semblante de Yahiko.

.

— Sí —dijo sencillamente—. A pesar de todos sus defectos, es mi hijo, y jamás permitiría que le hiciesen daño si puedo evitarlo.

.

Itachi respiró hondo.

.

— ¿Y estáis dispuesto a entregar vuestra vida al hokage para salvar la suya?

.

— Sí —Yahiko empujó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie—. Si me concedéis un poco de tiempo para despedirme de mi esposa, os acompañaré voluntariamente.

.

Itachi permaneció allí de pie, mirando fijamente a Yahiko. Hinatga no pudo descifrar sus emociones ni lo que estaba pensando, y no quería ni imaginarse el terror que Yahiko debía estar sintiendo.

.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sasuke le sujetó el antebrazo y sacudió la cabeza, advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera.

.

— No será necesario —dijo Itachi por fin—. Por vuestro delito, aumentaré el servicio que le debéis al hokage de dos semanas a dieciocho meses.

.

Yahiko suspiró aliviado y asintió.

.

— Entonces mandaré llamar a mi escudero y…

.

— Aún no he acabado —dijo Itachi sin inmutarse.

.

— Perdonadme —dijo Yahiko, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo.

.

— Ya que vuestra esposa está embarazada, creo que lo mejor será que vuestro hijo preste el servicio al rey en vuestro lugar.

.

— ¡Qué! —gritó Suigetsu.

.

Itachi se volvió hacia él, y Suigetsu pareció encogerse ante la furia que resplandecía en su mirada.

.

— Creo que dieciocho meses en Sunakagure bajo los cuidados de Gaara del desierto te enseñarán la disciplina que necesitas para respetar a un hombre y una mujer que han arriesgado su vida para protegerte. Y si yo fuera tú, _chico_ , les estaría muy agradecido, ya que ellos son la única razón que me impide dejarte en manos de Kakuzu y Juugo.

.

Hinata se mordió los labios ante la clemencia que Itachi había demostrado. Intercambió una mirada de alivio con Ino.

.

— ¿Kisame? —dijo Itcachi en voz algo más alta.

.

Uno de sus caballeros se puso en pie en las mesas de más abajo.

.

— ¿Sí, milord?

.

— Suigetsu queda bajo tu custodia. Quiero que mañana lo escoltes hasta Sunakagure, y si te da el menor problema, manéjalo como lo creas conveniente.

.

— Sí, milord. —Kisame, cuyo tamaño no ridiculizaba el de las dos montañas que habían huido momentos antes, avanzó y tomó el brazo de Suigetsu—. Si os parece bien, milord, me encargaré de que recupere la sobriedad inmediatamente.

.

— Me parece estupendo.

.

Kisame asintió y se lo llevó de allí.

.

Yahiko inspiró profundamente.

.

— ¿Qué hay del dinero que le debo al hokage?

.

— ¿Qué dinero? —preguntó Itachi.

.

— El dinero que yo…

.

— Lord Yahiko —le interrumpió Sasuke con voz tensa—. Creo que habéis entendido mal la pregunta de mi hermano. ¿ _Qué_ dinero?

.

Las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Yahiko mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

.

— ¿Haríais eso por mí?

.

Itachi no contestó; en cambio, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón.

.

Yahiko se sentó y comenzó a llorar.

.

Hinata permaneció en silencio mientras Ino trataba de consolar a su marido. Incómoda, se excusó y se levantó para buscar a Itachi.

.

Había vuelto a la sala de audiencias a través del vestíbulo. Empujó la puerta que él había dejado entreabierta y entró indecisa en el cuarto.

.

Itachi estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, cerrando los libros de contabilidad que había estado revisando.

.

— ¿Milord?

.

Él hizo una pausa al escuchar su voz, y después continuó colocando los libros sin volverse para mirarla.

.

— ¿Sí, milady?

.

— ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

.

— Es un buen hombre que ama a su familia. ¿Por qué iba a querer verlo muerto?

.

En ese momento, ella comprendió que aquél no era un hombre que hiciese incursiones en un pueblo para asesinar a personas inocentes en sus propios lechos. Su padre estaba gravemente equivocado con respecto a Itachi.

.

— Vos no atacasteis el pueblo de mi padre, ¿no es así?

.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla con expresión horrorizada.

.

— ¿Creéis que yo haría una cosa así?

.

Su mirada parecía demasiado honesta para ser fingida.

.

— No, pero mi padre sí.

.

— No os lo toméis a mal, milady, pero vuestro padre es un necio.

.

— Decidme, milord —añadió ella con una sonrisa—, ¿existe alguna manera _buena_ de tomarse eso?

.

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. En cambio, se volvió hacia los libros y terminó de colocarlos.

.

Hinata se acercó para ayudarle, y fue entonces cuando vio el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Había algo que le preocupaba.

.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó ella.

.

— ¿Qué es qué?

.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

.

— Tenéis algo en mente que no habéis dicho.

.

— Tengo muchas cosas en mente que no digo —respondió evasivamente.

.

— Pero ésta os preocupa.

.

— Todas me preocupan, de una u otra manera.

.

¡Por Dios, sí que era frustrante ese hombre! ¿Por qué no contestaba simplemente a su pregunta?

.

— Está bien —dijo ella, intentándolo de nuevo—. Mi madre decía que uno debe compartir sus problemas. Si vos me lo contaseis, seguramente se aliviaría vuestro pesar, y lo único que se consigue callando es envenenar la sangre y corromper el alma.

.

— Puede que me guste corromper mi alma —dijo sencillamente.

.

— Puede. Pero deberíais decir lo que pensáis. Mi padre afirma que eso le mantiene a uno saludable.

.

Con expresión divertida, Itachi dijo:

.

— Entonces debéis ser la persona más saludable que conozco.

.

Ella se rió.

.

— Eso dice mi padre también.

.

Ella le ofreció el libro que había cogido, y cuando él lo tomó, sus dedos se rozaron. Se quedó paralizado, mirando fijamente los dedos de Hinata. Algo cálido resplandeció en sus ojos, iluminando los múltiples tonos de negro y rojo que poseían.

 _._

 _Bésame_ , rogó ella en silencio, anhelando sentir la presión de los labios de él contra los suyos.

.

Pero no lo hizo.

.

En cambio, tomó el libro y lo colocó en la estantería con los demás.

.

Hinata suspiró.

.

— Por lo menos ya habéis acabado aquí.

.

— Sí. Si salimos dentro una hora, llegaremos a la posada al anochecer.

.

A Hinata se hizo un nudo en la garganta a medida que la desilusión la embargaba. ¿Es que había olvidado su petición de ir a la feria?

.

— Pero...

.

Itachi se volvió hacia ella, evitando que continuara.

.

— ¿Pero…? —preguntó.

.

Él vio la desilusión en sus ojos.

.

— Nada —dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza con desánimo—. Iré a preparar mis _alforjas_.

.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo cuando ella abandonó la habitación. ¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasaba? No podía estar enfadada todavía por lo de las alforjas, ¿o sí?

.

Estaba tan feliz un momento antes, y ahora…

.

Sacudió la cabeza.

.

Mujeres. ¿Qué hombre podría entenderlas jamás?

.

Encogiéndose de hombros, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al salón en busca de Sasuke, que aún ocupaba su asiento sobre el estrado. Itachi apartó rápidamente la mirada de la mesa del lord para observar a su hermano.

.

— ¿Dónde está Yahiko?

.

Sasuke señaló las escaleras con la uva que tenía en la mano.

.

— Ino lo llevó arriba hasta que lograra recomponerse. Parece que lo abrumaste con tu misericordia —dijo mientras hacía estallar la uva dentro de su boca.

.

Itachi asintió. Pagaría el dinero a Kakashi de sus propios cofres, y una vez que la deuda con el hokage estuviese saldada, éste dejaría en paz al barón.

.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que le ocurre a Hinata? —preguntó Itachi cuando su hermano se hubo tragado la uva.

.

Eligiendo otra del cuenco que tenía delante, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

.

— Estaba bien cuando salió de aquí. ¿Qué le dijiste?

.

Itachi se puso tenso ante lo que implicaban esas palabras.

.

— No hice otra cosa que decirle que se preparara para partir. Saldremos de aquí en cuanto todos hayan preparado sus cosas y los caballos estén ensillados.

.

Sasuke arrojó la uva a la cabeza de su hermano.

.

Con toda facilidad, Itachi la esquivó y frunció el ceño ante la mirada divertida de Sasuke.

.

— ¡Serás imbécil!

.

Itachi alzó las cejas ante aquel insulto injustificado.

.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

.

— Entiendo, _hermano_ , que estás acostumbrado a chasquear los dedos y que tus hombres te sigan mientras se tragan sus quejas para que no les descuartices, pero la dama no lo está. Acabas de terminar el trabajo y ya quieres saltar sobre tu caballo y largarte a casa. Hinata quería ir a la feria.

.

Itachi lo miró fijamente con escepticismo.

.

— Llevamos aquí tres días. Asumí que ya la habrías acompañado. Porque para eso viniste, ¿no es cierto? ¿O únicamente estás aquí para tragar uvas e importunarme?

.

— Para lo último, principalmente —admitió Sasuke con una sonrisa afectada—. Sin embargo, si hubieses asomado la cabeza fuera de esas puertas estos dos últimos días, te habrías enterado de que me torcí un tobillo la tarde que llegamos.

.

Incrédulo, Itachi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

.

— Caminando.

.

— ¿Caminando? —preguntó tirante.

.

— Sí, caminando —repitió Sasuke—. Desgraciadamente, no he podido escoltar a la dama. Lo menos que podrías hacer es llevarla por mí.

.

— No tengo tiempo para semejantes frivolidades.

.

— Oh, eso cierto, lo olvidaba. Tienes que regresar a casa y pasearte por allí como si fueras una gran amenaza. No sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpido.

.

Itachi se puso rígido ante su audacia.

.

— Cuidado, hermano —gruñó—. Estás sobrepasando los límites.

.

— Que Dios no permita algo así. Pero… —Sasuke hizo una pausa y apoyó el codo sobre la mesa—. Consideraría como un pequeño favor que llevases a la dama. Por lo que me ha contado Ino, a Hinata jamás se le ha permitido salir de las tierras de su padre. Nunca ha visto una feria, y si guardas algo de bondad para ella en tu corazón, se lo permitirás en esta ocasión. Probablemente, no tendrá otra oportunidad como ésta en toda su vida.

.

Sasuke lo estaba manipulando. Estaba completamente seguro. Sin embargo, por lo que había oído él mismo, sabía que Hinata había llevado una existencia excesivamente protegida. Habiendo pasado la niñez bajo los dictados de su propio padre, podía entender que ella desease hacer algo entretenido. Y aunque a él no le interesaban tales eventos, sin duda ella los disfrutaría.

.

Y seguramente sonreiría un poco.

.

Su humor mejoró en el momento en que se imaginó su atractiva sonrisa.

.

Complacerla no sería algo tan malo, ¿no?

.

Itachi contempló a su hermano con el rostro inexpresivo.

.

— Así que te has torcido el tobillo, ¿eh?

.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —Sasuke alzó su pierna derecha al lado de la mesa para que Itachi pudiese verla—. Como podrás comprobar, mi tobillo está bastante hinchado.

.

Itachi no sabría decirlo, puesto que Sasuke lo bajó tan rápidamente que apenas logró echarle un vistazo.

.

— Saldremos por la mañana —anunció Itachi mientras se giraba para abandonar el salón—. Con el tobillo hinchado o sin él.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 09

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Con Hanabi pisándole los talones, Hinata bajó las escaleras llena de pesar. Le hubiese gustado haber podido despedirse de Ino, pero ésta estaba todavía en sus aposentos con Yahiko.

.

Aunque a Itachi no le vendría mal tener que esperar por ella de nuevo, Hinata no tenía ánimos para atormentarlo. No cuando se sentía _tan_ desilusionada.

.

Cabizbaja, descendió los escalones para encontrarse a dicho ogro esperando junto a la puerta. Sin una palabra, le dio las alforjas a Itachi.

.

A su vez él le entregó las alforjas a su sirvienta.

.

— Llévalas de nuevo arriba —le dijo a Hanabi.

.

Hinata frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada del suelo para clavarla en el rostro de él.

.

— ¿Es que ahora no podré llevar ni siquiera _eso_?

.

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

.

— Podéis llevarlas si queréis, pero pareceréis un poco extraña llevando unas alforjas en la feria.

.

La alegría la atravesó y su humor mejoró instantáneamente.

.

— ¿Vas a dejar que vaya después de todo? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

.

— Deberíais haberme dicho que Sasuke aún no la había llevado. Nunca incumplo mi palabra, milady. La única razón por la que os permití venir aquí fue ver la feria. No puedo permitir que regresemos a los territorios Uchiha hasta que hayáis ido.

.

Impulsivamente, le rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. El cuerpo de Itachi parecía encajar bien entre sus brazos. Demasiado bien, pensó mientras notaba cómo se flexionaban sus músculos en torno a ella.

.

Él se libró rápidamente de su abrazo.

.

De todas formas, sus acciones no la acobardaron. Se sentía demasiado contenta en esos momentos para enfadarse por un pequeño desaire.

.

— Cuidado, milord —dijo traviesamente—. Podría empezar a pensar que no sois el ogro malvado que aparentáis ser.

.

Él no contestó, pero su semblante se suavizó ligeramente.

.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar allí? —preguntó ella.

.

Itachi sintió el impulso de sonreír, pero rápidamente se refrenó.

.

— No mucho. Los caballos ya están ensillados y esperando por vos.

.

Ella pasó a su lado corriendo, hizo una pausa en la puerta y se volvió para ver si él se había movido de donde estaba.

.

— Bueno, vamos, milord. ¡Deprisa!

.

Itachi hizo lo que le pedía, y, esta vez, cuando la ayudó a montar, puso mucho cuidado en no tocarla más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

.

Pero el delicioso olor a violetas de su pelo se le echó encima cuando montó su propio caballo y la condujo fuera de las murallas.

.

— ¿Creéis que habrá malabaristas? —preguntó Hinata en cuanto atravesaron el puente—. Me encanta mirarles. Y apuesto a que tienen un poste de mayo. Ino solía contar historias sobre la feria anual en Suna. Siempre había un poste de mayo, aunque la feria fuese en agosto.

.

» ¿Habéis visto alguna vez a un acróbata que pudiese colocar los pies por encima de la cabeza? En una ocasión vino uno al castillo de mi padre hace años y yo…

.

Continuó hablando sin parar hasta que a Itachi le pareció que su cabeza iba a estallar. Nunca había conocido a nadie a quien le gustase tanto hablar como a Lady Hinata. Ni siquiera a Sasuke.

.

A decir verdad, no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta cháchara. ¿Es que nunca le faltaban las palabras, las ideas o las preguntas?

.

Tan sólo hacía una pequeña pausa para que él le diese una breve y elocuente respuesta, y entonces comenzaba de nuevo.

.

Después de un rato, él aprendió a emitir un simple gruñido cuando ella hacía una pausa para tomar aliento. Satisfecha con sus respuestas, ella llevaba todo el peso de la conversación, y al cabo del tiempo Itachi empezó a sentirse extrañamente complacido con el sonido de su feliz parloteo.

.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la feria, ella saltó del caballo antes de que tuviese una oportunidad de ayudarla a desmontar. Le dejó asombrado que no se hubiese hecho daño.

.

— Oh, mirad —suspiró ella, con los ojos resplandecientes mientras giraba y daba vueltas sobre sí misma como un niño en Navidad—. ¿No es precioso?

.

Itachi estudió el terreno atestado de tiendas, mesas y gente. Nunca le habían interesado esos sitios, pero Lady Hinata no parecía compartir aquella visión hastiada. Las tiendas multicolores y los banderines que anunciaban las mercancías y productos le parecían demasiado ostentosos.

.

— Aseguraos de no apartaros de mi lado —le advirtió a la dama mientras ataba los caballos a un poste y pagaba a un muchacho para que los vigilase.

.

— No lo haré —prometió ella.

.

Itachi se volvió para mirarla.

— Entonces empecemos por donde queráis, milady. El resto del día es vuestro.

.

Con el rostro iluminado, ella se alzó ligeramente las faldas y empezó a atravesar el terreno. Itachi no había visto nunca nada parecido a aquella mujer moviéndose a través de la multitud con la curiosidad de un niño eufórico.

.

La luz del sol se reflejada en unos raros plateados mechones de su oscuro cabello y en el color rosado de sus mejillas mientras pasaba rápidamente de un puesto a otro, examinándolo todo.

.

— ¿Deliciosos dangos para la dama? —preguntó un mercader cuando ella se acercó a su mesa.

.

Itachi notó su indecisión antes de que ella sacudiera la cabeza para declinar la oferta.

.

— Gracias, pero no.

.

Cuando se dirigió al siguiente tenderete, Itachi asintió al comerciante y le dio medio penique. Cogiendo los dangos que estaban metidos en una bolsita de piel de oveja, la siguió hasta el siguiente puesto, donde ella examinaba un surtido de artículos de tocador.

.

— Tomad —dijo Itachi pasándole el dulce.

.

Ella contempló primero su mano y después su rostro y sonrió.

.

— ¿Cómo supisteis que los quería?

.

— Una mera suposición.

.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando tomó un dango y la colocó sobre su lengua.

.

— Mmm —susurró, cerrando los ojos para saborear el bocado—. Son deliciosos.

.

Pero no tanto como la dama que estaba delante de él. Vendería lo que le quedaba de alma con tal de ser la comida que saboreaba con tanto entusiasmo. Lamiéndose los labios, ella le quitó la bolsa de las manos.

.

— Deberíais probar esto —dijo ella, tomando un dango y poniéndolo sobre la boca de él.

.

Itachi se obligó separar los labios. Los dedos le abrasaron la boca cuando ella la rozó al colocar el dulce fruto sobre ella.

.

— Delicioso —dijo él, más pensando en la sensación de su piel suave sobre él que en el sabor de la comida.

.

Algo captó su atención y ella giró la cabeza. Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro estampó su pierna herida contra el suelo en un intento por mantener su lujurioso cuerpo bajo control. El dolor hizo muy poco por disminuir su deseo.

.

— ¡Oh, mirad! Un malabarista. —Ella agarró su mano y tiró de él.

.

Sin habla, él permitió que lo arrastrara a través de la muchedumbre. Sabía que su contacto no significaba nada para ella, que estaba simplemente impaciente, pero a él le hacía arder hasta mismo centro de su ser.

.

Rechinó los dientes. Oh, le gustaría tener un momento para mostrarle placeres que excederían de lejos cualquier cosa que ella pudiese encontrar allí. Con lo mucho que la deseaba, podría proporcionarles a ambos fácilmente una semana entera de placer… si se atrevía a hacerlo.

.

Pero si osara hacer tal cosa, antes o después la maldición haría su aparición y su relación terminaría con un toque de difuntos.

.

Pasándose la mano sobre los ojos, contempló al malabarista alternando huevos, sandías y cuchillos.

.

Cuando el artista terminó, ella comenzó a dar saltos y aplaudió con fuerza mientras sostenía la bolsita de dangos contra su pecho. Él contempló la pequeña bolsa anidada entre sus grandes pechos con envidia. En aquel momento, cambiaría el lugar con la bolsita alegremente.

.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

.

— Era muy bueno, ¿verdad que sí?

.

Itachi no tuvo oportunidad de contestar porque Hinata tomó su mano, le hizo girar, y se dirigió hacia la dirección contraria.

.

Su próxima parada fue un puesto de cintas y tejidos.

.

— ¿Una bonita cinta para la dama? —preguntó la anciana—. ¿O una tela para una linda túnica o un velo?

.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

.

—No. Sólo estoy echando un vistazo.

.

Después de un momento, Hinata hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a través de la multitud buscando su próxima distracción, y fue entonces cuando Itachi vio los granos de azúcar que tenía sobre el labio inferior. Extasiado, miró los fijamente, deseando desesperadamente quitárselos con un beso. Atrapar ese labio entre sus dientes y lamer el azúcar mientras saboreaba la dulzura de su boca.

.

Ella dio un paso e Itachi dio un tirón para detenerla. Le observó confundida, con el ceño fruncido.

.

— Tenéis… um… Hay… —Itachi se interrumpió.

.

¡Por el amor de Dios, era sólo azúcar! ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba que no podía decirle que se lamiera los labios para quitársela y acabar de una vez?

.

Extendió la mano para retirar los granitos, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la manera en que temblaba, la dejó caer sobre el costado.

.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

.

— Tenéis azúcar en el labio.

.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho.

.

Por fin.

.

— Oh —dijo ella, radiante—. Gracias.

.

La punta de su rosada lengua se deslizó sobre la zona, y si él había pensado que el azúcar era malo, no era nada comparado con la electrizante sensación que le abrasó las ingles cuando vio su lengua.

.

Y entonces ella se pasó la yema de los dedos por encima del labio; eso casi consigue matarlo.

.

— ¿Lo hice bien? —preguntó ella inocentemente.

.

Todavía no, pensó Itachi secamente, pero le encantaría ser él quién se lo _hiciera_.

.

Aclarándose la garganta ante aquel pensamiento traicionero, asintió.

.

— Sí. Ya está.

.

— ¡Vengan, vengan todos! —clamó una voz desde el centro de la muchedumbre—. Obito, el Rey de los Trovadores, está a punto de tocar.

.

¿Un trovador? Itachi gimió por lo bajo. Seguramente Hinata tendría el buen juicio de no querer oír esas ridiculeces sobre el amor y el honor.

.

Personalmente, preferiría que le despellejaran antes que tener que escuchar el canturreo de un músico gimoteante.

.

— ¡Un trovador! —dijo ella con entusiasmo.

.

Él gimió audiblemente.

.

Pero ella no prestó atención a su dolor. Agarrando su muñeca, prácticamente atravesó corriendo la multitud hasta llegar al espacio que habían abierto para el atormentador evento.

.

Los bancos habían sido situados alrededor del tocón de un árbol en el que el trovador se había sentado mientras afinaba su laúd. Itachi la condujo hasta un banco a la izquierda del juglar. Cuando la zona estuvo rodeada de gente, el trovador empezó a cantar una historia sobre una dama de Suna y el idiota de su amante.

.

Itachi no escuchó mucho antes de prestar toda su atención a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

.

Una ligera brisa revolvía su oscuro cabello, llevando mechones hasta el rostro. Distraídamente, ella alzó una esbelta mano y se colocó las hebras de pelo detrás de la oreja. Sus dedos acariciaron el lóbulo y la mandíbula, enviando oleadas de lujuria líquida a través del cuerpo de Itachi.

.

Se imaginó extendiendo la mano hasta esos mechones y pasando los dedos a través de ellos, arrastrándola contra su cuerpo y rindiéndose a su deseo de besarla como se debía.

.

De nuevo, el sueño le vino a la cabeza, y pudo ver la cremosidad de su carne desnuda resplandeciendo a la luz de las velas mientras caminaba hacia él. Y en ese momento de deseo, hubiese jurado que pudo sentir el cuerpo de la mujer apretado contra el suyo, sentir sus piernas rodeando sus caderas mientras se introducía profundamente en ella.

.

Apretó los dientes con desesperación. ¿Cómo diablos iba a pasar todo un año con ella sin tocarla, cuando todo lo que podía pensar era en poseerla?

.

¿En qué estaba pensando Kakashi cuando ordenó esa estupidez?

.

En aquel instante podría olvidarse de su pasado, de su temperamento. De todo. De todo excepto de ella y de la risa que había traído a su vacía existencia.

.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo encontraba tal emoción y asombro ante cosas tan simples como un delicioso dango o una cinta?

 _._

 _Dios querido que estás en los cielos, dame la fuerza que necesito para cumplir mi juramento. O envía un arcángel para que me mate aquí mismo, donde estoy sentado, antes de tener la oportunidad de manchar mi honor y el de ella._

.

No sería como su padre. ¡No traicionaría su juramento! Nunca.

.

Ella se volvió y lo miró con expresión tierna.

.

Itachi parpadeó y desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia el trovador. Tenía que concentrarse en algo. En algo que no fuese ella.

.

Decidido, escuchó la canción sobre un soldado de Konoha y una princesa de Suna. La meliflua historia de amor sobre un hombre que se degrada a sí mismo por su dama fue casi suficiente para revolverle las tripas.

.

Por lo menos él sabía que _jamás_ se comportaría de una forma tan imbécil por una mujer. ¡Un hombre adulto atravesando desnudo el ejército enemigo a causa de su amor!

.

Qué absurdo.

.

Repugnante.

.

Cuando el trovador terminó, Hinata se volvió hacia él y suspiró.

.

— Qué historia tan hermosa. Ha sido mi favorita desde que era una niña y un trovador vino al salón de mi padre y la cantó.

.

Él resopló con sorna.

.

— Menudo necio enamorado —dijo él pensando en el guerrero sobre el que el juglar había cantado—. Ningún hombre caminaría jamás desnudo hasta el castillo de su enemigo.

.

— Pero Shikamaru amaba a Temari —insistió Hinata—. Y de esa manera pretendía probárselo a ella.

.

Itachi hizo un gesto de desprecio con la boca.

.

— Dejaré esas ridículas fantasías para los afeminados como los trovadores esos. Ningún hombre que se precie haría una cosa así.

.

Ella apoyó el hombro contra su brazo y le dio un ligero codazo.

.

— Quizás no, pero toda mujer sueña con ello.

.

Itachi se negó a mirarla para no dejarse hechizar otra vez por su encanto.

.

— Entonces las mujeres y los hombres tienen mucho en común, creo yo.

.

— ¿Cómo qué?

.

— Todo hombre que conozco sueña que una mujer desnuda atraviese los puentes de su castillo buscándole.

.

El color inundó sus mejillas y él pudo deducir que la había sorprendido bastante. A decir verdad, no sabía por qué había dicho una cosa así delante de ella. Nunca había sido tan burdo en presencia de una dama.

.

— Sois malo, milord —rió ella—. Muy malo, en realidad.

.

Desgraciadamente, no había sido ni la mitad de malo de lo que deseaba ser. De hecho, le habría encantado mostrarle un significado totalmente nuevo de la palabra _malo_.

.

Y de la palabra _placer_.

.

Especialmente desde que ella estaba dándole un nuevo significado a las palabras _duro_ , _desesperado_ , y _anhelante_.

.

El trovador cantó dos historias más igual de repugnantes antes de tomarse un descanso. Hinata se había puesto en pie antes de que Itachi pudiera pestañear, y ya estaba tironeando de él para que se levantara.

.

Cuando se puso de pie, apretó la mandíbula por la rigidez de su rodilla. No se había percatado de que la mueca de dolor había sido visible hasta que se fijó en la expresión de Hinata.

.

La preocupación de su rostro lo sorprendió.

.

— ¿Cómo os heristeis la rodilla?

.

Su primer impulso fue mandarla a paseo con una réplica mordaz. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en una, le dijo la verdad.

.

— Fui atropellado por un caballo en mi juventud.

.

Itachi omitió el pequeño hecho de que el jinete había sido su padre y que el suceso no había sido ningún accidente, sino un patente esfuerzo por asesinar a Sasuke.

.

Las cejas de Hinata se unieron en una profunda V.

.

— Tenéis suerte de que no os dejase cojo.

.

Itachi se apoyó pesadamente sobre la articulación hasta que el dolor se redujo ligeramente.

.

— Fue únicamente gracias a mi fuerza de voluntad que no lo hiciese.

.

— Debe doler muchísimo.

.

Itachi no contestó.

.

De entre la muchedumbre les llegó el llanto de una chiquilla.

.

— ¿Mamá? —lloraba la pequeña.

.

Hinata miró más allá de él. Antes de que supiera lo pensaba hacer, se acercó a la niña que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

.

Se arrodilló ante la chiquilla y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

.

Por el vestido roto y el pelo desaliñado, Itachi dedujo que era la hija de algún campesino. Pero Hinata no parecía notarlo. Tomó una esquina de su capa y secó delicadamente las húmedas mejillas de la niña.

.

— ¿Has perdido a tu madre, cielo? —preguntó Hinata.

.

— Sí —sollozó la niña—. Quiero a mi mamá.

.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

.

— Mamá.

.

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba para colocarse a su lado. Ese nombre ciertamente serviría de mucho.

.

Hinata sonrió amablemente.

.

— Bien, supongo que varias mujeres de las que están hoy aquí responderían a ese nombre. ¿Cómo es tu mamá?

.

— Muy bonita —dijo la niña, sorbiendo por la nariz.

.

Hinata le dirigió una rápida mirada por encima del hombro.

.

— Una mujer bonita llamada Mamá. ¿Creéis que podremos encontrarla, milord?

.

— Con esta multitud, quién sabe.

.

Entonces Hinata hizo una cosa totalmente inesperada: extendió la mano y le dio unos cachetes en la pierna buena.

.

— Milord, por favor. Estoy tratando de consolar a la niña. No la asustéis más.

.

Itachi sujetó su lengua. Ningún hombre, ni ninguna mujer, habían estado alguna vez tan cómodos en su presencia como para extender la mano y tocarle.

.

Ni siquiera Sasuke.

.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? —le preguntó Hinata a la chiquilla.

.

— Kushina.

.

— Pues venga, Kushina. Vamos a encontrar a tu madre. Debe estar buscándote también —Hinata se puso de pie, y para asombro de Itachi, cogió a la niña y se la colocó sobre la cadera.

.

— Milady —le advirtió Itachi—. Os ensuciará el vestido.

.

— Las lágrimas desaparecen con el agua, igual que la suciedad —dijo Hinata sin darle importancia.

.

La muchacha apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Hinata y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Itachi sintió algo extraño en su interior cuando Hinata acunó a la niña contra su pecho.

.

Aquel sentimiento era algo que, en realidad, no quería identificar mientras miraba a Hinata darle a la niña la bolsa de dangos, llevarla a través de la muchedumbre y pararse para preguntarle a la gente si conocían a la niña o a su madre.

.

No habían llegado muy lejos cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata parecía agotada por el peso de la pequeña, pero se negaba a soltarla.

.

— Traed —dijo él antes de pensarlo dos veces—. Dejad que la coja.

.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par por el miedo, a la vez que se apartaba todo lo que podía de sus manos.

.

— ¿Me hará daño, milady? —le preguntó la muchacha en un susurro bastante audible.

.

— No, Kushina. Su señoría es un ogro bueno.

.

La muchacha parecía dudosa.

.

— Mamá dice que los nobles hacen daño a todas las pequeñas campesinas que se encuentran.

.

Hinata acarició el cabello rojo de la pequeña para apartárselo de la cara.

.

— Tu madre tiene razón, indudablemente, y, por norma general, será mejor que te alejes de ellos siempre que te sea posible; pero éste es diferente de los demás. Te prometo que no te hará ningún daño.

.

— ¡Pero es muy grande!

.

Hinata le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, y su expresión de admiración le produjo una extraña calidez en el pecho.

.

— Lo es, pero apuesto a que en sus brazos podrás ver bien a través de toda esta gente, y así encontrarás a tu madre.

.

La muchacha se mordió los labios y asintió. Se apartó de Hinata y tendió los brazos hacia Itachi.

.

Con tanto cuidado como pudo, Itachi cogió a la muchacha. Durante un instante, lo paralizó la peculiar sensación de sostener a un niño contra su pecho. Jamás había hecho algo así antes. Pero era agradable tener esos brazos larguiruchos alrededor de él y escuchar esa risa infantil junto a su cuello.

.

— Está muy duro —rió la niña—. No es blandito como vos, milady.

.

Hinata le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chiquilla, rozando la mano de él mientras lo hacía.

.

El anhelo lo golpeó con tanta fuerza en el pecho que, durante un momento, lo dejó sin respiración. El anhelo de un sueño que había desterrado y olvidado.

.

Y por un momento se permitió pensar en lo que sería su vida si se atreviese a tomar una esposa. Lo que sería llevar a su propio hijo en brazos.

.

Pero tan pronto como ese pensamiento penetró en su mente, escuchó el eco de los gritos en su cabeza. Sintió el dolor en su rodilla y supo en lo más hondo de su corazón que jamás se atrevería a correr semejante riesgo.

.

— ¡Kushina!

.

Él se volvió ante el grito de alarma.

.

— ¡Mamá! —contestó la muchacha, dándole patadas con las piernas.

.

Itachi bajó a la niña y ella corrió hacia la campesina, que abrió los brazos para atrapar a su hija.

.

— ¡Oh Kushina, temía haberte perdido para siempre! Ya te advertí que no corretearas por ahí.

.

— Lo siento, mamá. No volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo.

.

Itachi se quedó atrás mientras Hinata se acercaba a ellas.

.

— Mira, mamá —dijo Kushina mientras le mostraba la bolsa a su madre—. La señora me dio dangos.

.

La mujer pasó la mirada de lo que sostenía la niña hasta Hinata, y luego la bajó hasta el suelo.

.

— Mi más sincero agradecimiento, milady.

.

— Ha sido un placer —contestó ella—. Tenéis una hija maravillosa.

.

La mujer le dio las gracias de nuevo, tomó la mano de Kushina, y se la llevó lejos. Cuando Hinata se volvió hacia él, pudo ver la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

.

— ¿Qué pasa, milady? —le preguntó.

.

— Dudo mucho que lo entendierais. —Con la alegría anterior desaparecida, se abrió camino a través de la multitud a un paso mucho más comedido.

.

Itachi no añadió nada más, pero, tras unos minutos, ella le dijo:

.

— Era una niña muy dulce, ¿verdad?

.

Él se encogió de hombros.

.

— Jamás había estado cerca de un niño antes, así que no tengo con quién compararla.

.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios de Hinata mientras se colocaba de nuevo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

.

— Yo tenía a muchos cerca en el castillo de mi padre, los hijos de nuestros campesinos y los de aquéllos que los enviaban a nuestro cuidado. Pero lo que más deseo en este mundo es tener a mi alrededor a mis propios hijos.

.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no os habéis casado?

.

Le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas.

.

— Mi padre se niega a ello —dijo con tristeza mientras seguía adelante—. No importa cuántas veces se lo ruegue y se lo suplique, no cederá.

.

— ¿Por qué?

.

— Tiene miedo.

.

— ¿De?

.

— Perdernos.

.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

.

— Pero para conseguir sus propios fines egoístas, ¿os privaría de lo que deseáis? No parece muy justo.

.

— Lo sé —dijo ella, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos mientras seguía caminando de nuevo—. Y en días como éste eso casi me hace maldecirlo. Pero sé que no lo hace por maldad. Lo hace por amor, y no podría culparle por eso.

.

— Supongo que puedo comprenderlo.

.

Ella le recorrió con la mirada.

.

— ¿De verdad? No creo que sea muy fácil para los demás comprender sus motivos. Sé que no conocéis muy bien a mi padre, pero es un buen hombre, con un gran corazón.

.Itachi no respondió.

.

— Incluso ahora —continuó ella—, puedo recordar la mirada de su rostro el día que mi hermana Karin murió. Cuando falleció mi hermana mayor, Shizune, lo pasó muy mal. Pero la muerte de Karin realmente destrozó algo en su interior. Yo tenía once años, y nos reunió a mí, a Sakura y a TenTen entre sus brazos y juró que nunca permitiría que un hombre nos matase.

.

Itachi sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

.

— ¿Cómo murieron? —preguntó, intentando desterrar la imagen de su propia madre yaciendo sin vida.

.

— Como mi madre, murieron durante el parto. Y hasta la fecha, mi padre sigue culpándose por cada una de sus muertes. Por la de mi madre porque él quería otro hijo, y de las de mis hermanas porque les permitió casarse —respiró hondo—. Al principio me sentí agradecida, cuando vi que mis amigas se casaban con hombres que eran mucho mayores que ellas. Pero con el pasar de los años, empecé a sentir una especie de agujero en mi interior.

.

Itachi se preguntó por qué ella estaba contándole aquello. No era el tipo de persona que la gente viese como un confidente. Pero permaneció en silencio cuando continuó.

.

— Cada vez que veo a una madre con su hijo, lo noto todavía más. Y ahora desearía... —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Creéis que soy una estúpida?

.

— Creo que sois una mujer que sabe lo que quiere.

.

Ella le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

.

— ¿Y qué hay de vos?

.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó sorprendido.

.

— ¿No anheláis tener una familia?

.

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Nadie le había preguntado eso antes.

.

— Tengo mi espada, mi escudo y mi caballo. Esa es toda la familia que necesito.

.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Sasuke?

.

— Al contrario de vuestro padre, milady, yo no me aferro a las personas. La mayoría de las veces, disfruto de la compañía de mi hermano. Pero sé que llegará un día en que se irá. Es ley de vida.

.

— ¿No os preocupa quedaros solo?

.

— Llegué a este mundo de esa manera y, seguramente, así será como lo deje. ¿Por qué debería esperar que los años entre esos dos sucesos fueran diferentes?

.

Hinata se limitó a mirarlo fijamente mientras digería sus palabras. Su tranquila aceptación de los hechos la dejaba pasmada.

.

— ¿Y no desearíais que fuese de otra manera?

.

— Si no deseas nada, no hay nada que pueda defraudarte.

.

Aquellas palabras le produjeron un escalofrío. ¿Cómo podría vivir pensando así?

.

— Vivís en un lugar frío, milord. Y el hecho de que parezca gustaros tal y como es hace que os compadezca.

.

— ¿Me compadecéis? —preguntó con incredulidad.

.

— Por supuesto que sí.

.

Hinata suspiró. No había ninguna necesidad de llevar más allá esa discusión. Él era un hombre terco y le llevaría algún tiempo atravesar sus espinosas defensas. Pero lo lograría.

.

De una manera u otra.

.

— Vamos, milord —dijo ella tomando su mano de nuevo—. No sigamos hablando de cosas tan serias mientras nos encontramos en medio de tanta diversión. Veo que se están preparando para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y algo me dice que os gustaría mucho más ver eso que escuchar otra de las historias del trovador.

Itachi asintió.

.

.

.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde. Aunque Itachi no se mostró interesado en nada, parecía bastante contento de ver cómo ella se divertía.

.

Hinata trató una y otra vez de que él se relajase y disfrutara un poco, pero fue inútil.

.

— Vamos, Lord Itachi —dijo señalando el poste de mayo—. ¿No os gustaría aligerar los pies y bailar un rato?

.

— Si hiciese algo así, milady, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo descoordinado que soy, y siendo un caballero de Konoha y no un necio, no me agradaría lo más mínimo que se riesen de mí —la instó amablemente a dirigirse hacia el poste con un ligero codazo—. Id a bailar, si tenéis que hacerlo.

.

— Muy bien —dijo ella apartándose de su lado y cogiendo una de las cintas rojas.

.

Itachi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras contemplaba a Hinata bailando alrededor del poste. Era realmente asombrosa. Su cabello y su falda revoloteaban a su alrededor cuando giraba en círculos, entrelazando su cinta con las de los otros participantes sin dejar de reír.

.

Cómo deseaba poder decir que lo que le había contado sobre su vida era verdad. Porque, en realidad, sí deseaba algo.

 _._

 _A ella_.

.

Y entre ellos no se interponía nada más que unas simples palabras.

.

Y una maldición.

.

Sí, la maldición. Apretando los dientes, intentó borrar de su mente la imagen del rostro pálido de su madre.

.

Sin importar lo que sintiera, jamás rompería la palabra que le había dado a Kakashi. La seguridad de Hinata estaba por encima de sus necesidades y deseos.

.

Se _controlaría_.

.

Después del baile, ella volvió a su lado, con los ojos chispeantes.

.

— Deberíais haberos unido a nosotros —le dijo sin aliento—. Ha sido maravillosamente divertido.

.

Impulsivamente, Itachi acarició un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su mejilla. Las yemas de sus dedos se demoraron sobre la suavidad de su piel antes de que él apartase el pelo hasta la sien.

.

Fue un gesto sin importancia, pero aun así, envió oleadas de deseo a través de todo su cuerpo, aturdiéndole. Dejó caer la mano, pero seguía sintiendo la calidez de su piel abrasándole, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas hacer a un lado su voto y tomarla de una vez por todas.

 _._

 _No tocaré a la dama ni por enojo ni por lujuria._

.

¡Cumpliría su juramento!

.

Con la voluntad reafirmada, dijo:

.

— Odio tener que apartaros de la diversión, milady. Pero oscurecerá dentro de una hora, y me temo que debemos regresar.

.

— Muy bien. —Extendió la mano y entrelazó su brazo con el de él.

.

Itachi se puso rígido; sabía que debería apartarse, pero le gustaba la sensación que le producía tenerla a su lado.

.

Relajándose, la guió a través de los comerciantes y sus mercancías.

.

Cuando pasaron frente al puesto de un joyero, percibió que Hinata aminoraba la marcha. Itachi se detuvo y, con renuencia, desligó su brazo del de ella.

.

— Tened —dijo sacando un marco de oro de su monedero—. Id y compraos alguna bagatela como recuerdo de este día.

.

— No puedo aceptar eso —dijo ella, devolviéndoselo—. Es demasiado dinero.

.

— Adelante —dijo él con amabilidad, colocándoselo en la mano—. Os aseguro que no hay nada en esta feria que pueda arruinar mis finanzas.

.

Ella lo observó escépticamente mientras frotaba la moneda entre su pulgar y el índice.

.

— ¿Estáis seguro?

.

— Me complacería mucho que lo gastarais.

.

La contempló mientras ella se acercaba para mirar las pulseras expuestas sobre la mesa.

.

— Mirad esto, milady —dijo el comerciante, sosteniendo un intrincado collar con una hermosa piedra de luna—. Este collar sería un complemento perfecto para vuestros ojos —la asistente del mercader colocó la pieza alrededor de la garganta de Hinata.

.

Sus dedos largos y elegantes acariciaron la cadena de oro trenzado, alzando la gran piedra blanca en forma de lágrima para estudiarla atentamente.

.

— Es precioso —susurró ella.

.

— Sí, y vos le hacéis justicia —dijo la muchacha.

.

Itachi estaba de acuerdo.

.

Respirando profundamente, apartó la mirada. Sabía que no le hacía ningún bien seguir deseando algo que no podía tener. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que no debía mirar fijamente el sol si no quería quedarse ciego.

.

Así que se obligó a contemplar a la gente que tenía alrededor, moviéndose entre la muchedumbre.

.

Varios minutos después, Hinata regresó a su lado.

.

— ¿Comprasteis el collar? —le preguntó.

.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y antes de que él pudiera moverse, asió su capa. Itachi frunció el ceño mientras la observaba colocar las manos bajo la tela fruncida que sujetaba su broche y desprenderlo. Se colocó el broche entre los dientes, y, en su lugar prendió una elaborada pieza de oro que tenía incrustada un cuervo negro de esmalte rodeado por rubíes rojo oscuro.

.

Ella se quitó el viejo broche de la boca y sonrió.

.

— Me recordó vuestro emblema, sé que el original de su familia era un abanico, pero usted lo cambió y me pareció perfecto—dijo mientras le alisaba la capa—, y además, pensé que vos necesitaríais más un recuerdo alegre de la feria que yo. —Sus manos se demoraron sobre el pecho de él mientras inclinaba la cabeza para mirarle.

.

Abrumado, no sabía qué le había agradado más: su sonrisa, el contacto de sus manos sobre el pecho o el hecho de que hubiese pensado en él a la hora de comprar algo. Las tres cosas le llegaban a lo más profundo del alma.

.

— Gracias, Hinata —dijo con voz ronca—. Lo guardaré siempre como un tesoro.

.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

.

— ¿Os dais cuenta que es la primera vez que utilizáis mi nombre para dirigiros a mí? Comenzaba a preguntarme si lo recordabais.

.

Tomó de nuevo su brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían dejado los caballos.

.

— Gracias por este día —dijo afectuosamente—. Ha sido uno de los mejores que he pasado jamás.

.

Él tragó con dificultad. Aquél era, sin duda alguna, el mejor día de su vida, y hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque no terminara.

.

Cubrió la mano de ella con la suya y se deleitó con el contacto de los dedos femeninos bajo los propios. Su piel era como cálido terciopelo, y él deseó poder probar su sabor con la lengua.

.

Hinata le dio un ligero apretón y la guió hacia los caballos.

.

No estuvo tan parlanchina durante el viaje de vuelta, y más o menos a la mitad del camino, Itachi se giró para ver por qué. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar quedándose dormida. Dio un respingo, como si se hubiese sobresaltado por algo y después parpadeó para aclararse la vista. Entonces se cubrió la boca con la mano y dio un enorme bostezo.

.

Itachi detuvo su caballo y tomó las riendas de ella. Hinata le miró con el ceño fruncido.

.

— Será mejor que montéis conmigo antes de que os caigáis del caballo.

.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, la levantó de la silla y la depositó sobre su regazo. Sus caderas se apretaron contra sus ingles, incendiándole como si fuesen lava fundida.

.

Ella no dijo una palabra mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho, como un bebé. La parte superior de su cabeza le llegaba a la barbilla, y él pudo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la mujer encima del suyo. Su aliento le acariciaba suavemente la garganta, produciéndole escalofríos.

.

Por un momento no pudo moverse ni un milímetro, y tuvo que luchar duramente contra el impulso de espolear a su caballo hacia los árboles, tumbarla sobre la hierba y poseerla. Una y otra vez. Podía imaginarse sus suspiros de placer sobre su oreja mientras él se mecía entre sus muslos, blancos como la leche, tomando posesión de su cuerpo y de su alma.

.

¿Habría un placer mayor?

.

Itachi apretó con fuerza las riendas. No la tocaría. ¡Por todo lo que era sagrado, no lo haría!

.

Tratando de recuperar el control, ató las riendas del caballo de Hinata a su silla y siguió el camino hacia la casa de los Yamanaka. Apenas habían andado tres metros cuando ella se quedó dormida. Y sólo entonces, Itachi se permitió relajarse.

.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, inclinó la cabeza para descansar la mejilla contra su coronilla, donde podía inhalar el dulce olor a madreselva de ella y sentir los suaves mechones de su cabello sobre la piel, sobre los labios.

.

— Los ogros pueden ser divertidos —murmuró ella en voz muy baja, sin despertarse en ningún momento.

.

— Hablas incluso cuando estás dormida —dijo él, muy contento por saberlo, y más aún por el hecho de que ningún otro hombre lo sabía.

.

Sólo él.

.

Itachi inclinó la cabeza y estudió atentamente su rostro. Apoyó la mejilla de Hinata sobre su hombro y cubrió suavemente su barbilla con la mano. Tenía los labios levemente separados, y sería muy fácil inclinarse hacia delante y apoderarse de ellos.

.

Si no hubiese dado su palabra.

.

Durante toda su vida, su palabra había sido su garantía. Jamás la había roto. Pero nunca antes mantenerla había sido semejante tortura.

.

— Lilas —susurró ella—. Están creciendo lilas.

.

¿Pero qué es lo que estaba soñando? No podía ni imaginárselo.

.

Tiernamente, pasó la yema del pulgar por su labio inferior, recordando el azúcar que había allí esa misma tarde. Ella sacó la lengua, rozando ligeramente su dedo.

.

Itachi retiró la mano como si le hubiera quemado, de hecho se sentía como si lo hubiese hecho.

.

Aun así, ella parecía haberle hechizado, y se encontró a sí mismo una vez más acariciando su cara con delicadeza. Antes de poder detenerse, se inclinó hacia delante y apretó los labios contra su mejilla. Itachi jadeó, ya que, en ese momento, todo su cuerpo estalló en llamas.

.

Su piel era suave y seductora, y sabía realmente a rayos de sol. La apretó con fuerza contar su pecho y enterró la cara en el hueco de su garganta, donde pudo percibir el latido de su corazón bajo los labios. Ella suspiró en su oído.

.

Que el cielo lo ayudara, pero la deseaba, y en ese instante sentía que su control se evaporaba.

.

Reprendiéndose por su estupidez, se enderezó sobre la silla de montar y espoleó a su caballo para que les llevase de vuelta al castillo antes de que se rindiese a la lujuria.

.

Una vez que los muros de Yamanaka estuvieron a la vista, la sacudió con suavidad para despertarla. Hinata se estiró lánguidamente contra él, como un gatito. El tejido de su túnica se tensó sobre sus pechos, y, otra vez, él notó que se ponía duro en respuesta a lo que veía.

.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos y vio su cara, se sobresaltó ligeramente.

.

— ¡Dios! —susurró—. Había olvidado que me llevabais.

.

Si él hubiese podido olvidarlo también…

.

— Creí que sería mejor que regresarais a vuestra montura antes de atravesar la muralla.

.

Ahogando un bostezo, ella asintió.

.

Itachi se apeó con ella, y la ayudó a subir a su propio caballo. Su calidez se adhirió a él durante todo un minuto antes de evaporarse y dejarle anhelante de nuevo.

.

Montando en su caballo, la condujo hacia el castillo.

.

Cuando entraron en el salón, habían preparado un enorme banquete que rivalizaría con los festines del hokage. Los sirvientes iban corriendo de un lado a otro, trayendo la comida desde las cocinas y adornando las mesas.

.

— Por fin habéis regresado —dijo Yahiko saludándole cuando se acercó.

.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Itachi.

.

— Sasuke me dijo que partíais mañana, así que pensé que deberíamos organizar una buena despedida para vos.

.

— Huele maravillosamente bien —dijo Hinata, atravesando los pocos metros que la separaban de Ino.

.

Itachi miró el estrado, cubierto con telas rojas, y un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de él. A decir verdad, habría preferido tomar su cena en privado, pero no había forma de declinar la oferta sin ofenderlo.

.

— Intenté decirle que no lo hiciese —dijo Sasuke en voz baja cuando se colocó detrás de él—. Pero no me hizo caso.

.

Itachi notó la visible cojera de Sasuke cuando éste hizo una pausa a su lado.

.

— ¿Cómo está tu tobillo esta noche?

.

— Mejor.

.

— Ya veo.

.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

.

— Cuando salí esta tarde, era el otro del que te quejabas. Puede que no tengas herido el tobillo, sino la cabeza.

.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke.

.

— Me has pillado. Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme de cojear —posó la mirada sobre el pecho de Itachi—. Bonito broche. ¿Te poseyó algún demonio que te obligó a comprarlo?

.

Itachi echó una rápida mirada al lugar donde Hinata hablaba con Ino. Sintió un punzante dolor en el corazón y suspiró.

.

— Fue una pequeña tontería. Si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mi escudero.

.

Hinata frunció el ceño cuando vio a Itachi abandonar el salón.

.

— Me pregunto a dónde va —dijo Ino a su lado.

.

— No tengo ni idea.

.

— Bueno, mucho mejor. Ahora no tendré que preocuparme de que él nos escuche.

.

— ¿Que escuche qué?

.

Ino se volvió para observarla, apretando la mandíbula con un gesto decidido.

.

— Hinata, como que Dios está en el cielo, tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacer que Lord Itachi te lleve al altar.

.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** **APÍTULO 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata miró fijamente a Ino, asombrada por su declaración.

.

— ¿Qué ha provocado que cambies de opinión?

— Oh, Hina, ¡él es maravilloso! —dijo efusivamente—. Lo que hizo por Yahiko… no puedes ni imaginarte lo preocupado que ha estado Yahiko todo este tiempo pensando en lo que le ocurriría cuando Lord Itachi viniese. Y luego está eso de llevarte a la feria… —hizo una pausa, como si de repente se le hubiese ocurrido otra idea—. ¿Lo has pasado bien con él?

— Sí, pero…

— Pero nada —dijo Ino, interrumpiéndola—. He contratado a algunos de los músicos de la feria para que toquen esta noche. Habrá un baile, y tú podrás seducirle.

— ¿Cómo? Apenas parece reparar en mi presencia. Aunque… —Hinata se detuvo al recordar lo que había acertado a escuchar.

— ¿Aunque?

.

Se encogió de hombros.

.

— Le escuché decir algo antes de que saliéramos.

— ¿Algo sobre qué?

— Sobre mí —confesó ella—. Dijo que me deseaba, aunque yo no he visto ninguna prueba de ello. Me temo que no sé cómo debo tratarle. No se parece a ningún hombre de los que he conocido —Hinata la miró—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? ¿Cómo captaste la atención de Lord Yahiko?

— Respiré —dijo ella melancólicamente—. Él sabía que mi madre y mis hermanas mayores habían sobrevivido a multitud de partos, y que yo tenía una buena dote. Eso fue todo lo que necesité.

.

Eso no serviría en su caso.

.

— A Lord Itachi no parecen interesarle esos asuntos.

— No —concordó Ino—. Habrá que pensarlo bien —se mordió los labios y examinó el salón. De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió—. ¡Creo que ya sé quién puede ayudarnos a pensar!

.

Agarró el brazo de Hinata y, literalmente, la arrastró hasta llegar junto a Sasuke.

.

— Milord —dijo Ino—. ¿Podríamos solicitar su ayuda un instante?

— No, Ino —susurró Hinata—. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Se lo dirá a Lord Itachi.

— No si hacemos que jure guardar el secreto. Sois un hombre de palabra, ¿no es cierto, Lord Sasuke?

— Depende de la palabra —dijo Sasuka evasivamente, mirando a una y otra mujer—. Me doy cuenta de que estáis preparando algo, y no hay nada que me guste más que este tipo de complots —se frotó las manos con satisfacción—. ¿Qué están tramando las damas?

— Primero, tendréis que jurar que guardaréis secreto eterno —dijo Ino.

— Muy bien, mis labios están sellados —Sasuke mantuvo sus labios cerrados con el pulgar y el índice de una mano.

.

Ino asintió con beneplácito.

.

— Hinata quiere casarse con vuestro hermano.

— ¡Ino! —Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta, horrorizada por el hecho de que lo hubiese soltado con tan poca delicadeza—. ¿Cómo has podido…?

—Oh, calla —dijo Ino—. No hay ninguna necesidad de darle vueltas al asunto. El tiempo es esencial. Necesitas un marido, y Lord Itachi necesita un heredero. ¿No es eso cierto, milord?

.

Sasuke las miró de reojo mientras parecía meditar la pregunta. Se acarició el mentón, cubierto por la perilla.

.

— ¿Cómo debería responder a eso? —preguntó cubriéndose los labios con los dedos—. Mi parte ambiciosa, que heredaría las tierras de Itachi, dice que no. Él no necesita un heredero. Me agradaría enormemente poseer semejantes riquezas, sin embargo, el hermano respetuoso que hay en mí está de acuerdo con las damas.

.

Su aire de broma se disipó cuando enfrentó la mirada de Hinata.

.

— ¿Y qué hay de vos, milady? Me gustaría conocer lo que sentís por mi hermano antes de comprometerme.

.

Sus sentimientos. Ésa era una pregunta muy difícil de contestar.

.

— Me parece lo suficientemente aceptable como marido.

.

Sasuke resopló.

.

— ¿Y eso es todo lo que necesitáis?

— Necesita que alguien cuide de él —dijo Hinata, intentándolo de nuevo.

Sasuke se rió.

— Eso es lo último que necesita. Os aseguro que puede apañárselas bastante bien solo. Intentadlo otra vez.

.

Ino le dio un codazo.

.

— Dile lo que me has dicho a mí, Hina.

.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

.

— La deja sin aliento, y está bastante encaprichada con él.

.

Hinata abrió la boca para reprender a su amiga, pero Ino no le habría hecho ningún caso.

.

— Ella percibe la bondad en su interior. ¿Tiene razón en eso, milord?

.

Sasuke asintió.

.

— Muy bien, os ayudaré —echó un vistazo a lo lejos y palideció—. Aquí viene. Simulad que estamos hablando de cosas sin importancia.

.

Itachi frunció el ceño cuando cruzó el salón y vio a Sasuke, a Hinata y a Ino reunidos en un círculo, como si estuviesen confabulándose para algún tipo de acción criminal.

.

Cuando se acercó, Sasuke empezó a silbar, y su mirada recorrió rápidamente a las mujeres, que parecían concentradas en una conversación sobre velos.

.

Hinata se retorcía los dedos mientras hablaba con Ino.

.

— El verde es el mejor color para... para... para... las cosas.

— Oh, sí. Queda muy bien en cosas como… bueno, en muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Itachi suspicazmente.

.

En ese momento, tres rostros se volvieron hacia él con tal mirada de inocencia que habría hecho reír a cualquier otro hombre.

.

Itachi inclinó la cabeza y, de pronto, se sintió como un gato acorralado por tres ratones.

.

— ¿Qué clase de conspiración es ésta?

— ¿Conspiración? —preguntaron ellos casi al unísono.

.

Sasuke le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

.

— Llevas sirviendo al hokage durante tanto tiempo que ya ves cosas raras donde no las hay.

.

¿Lo creían tan necio como para no darse cuenta de que allí estaba pasando algo?

Evidentemente sí.

.

— Venid —dijo Ino tomando el brazo de Sasuke—. Permitidme conduciros a la mesa y haceros partícipe de la maestría culinaria de nuestros cocineros. Os gustará el faisán asado —le dijo a Itachi—. La salsa de bayas de saúco es la más sabrosa de toda la Orbe.

.

Con renuencia, Itachi les siguió, sin poder sacudirse aún la incómoda sensación de que él era el único ganso que iba a ser cocinado a fondo en el salón esa noche.

Ino lo sentó a la mesa entre Hinata y Sasuke. Se sentía atrapado, incapaz de escapar. Con un nudo en la garganta, guardó silencio mientras los criados servían la comida.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia él.

.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

.

Itachi respiró hondo y asintió, aunque podía sentir que estaba comenzando a sudar.

.

— ¿Milord? —le dijo Hinata, atrayendo su atención.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, observó una gentileza en sus rasgos que alivió el nudo de su estómago.

.

— Perdonad mi atrevimiento —dijo ella—, pero Ino me ha dicho que habrá un baile después de la comida. ¿Querrías uniros a mí?

.

Una imagen de ella danzando alrededor del poste de mayo le vino a la mente. No se le ocurría nada que pudiese proporcionarle mayor placer que bailar con ella.

.

— No, milady, no lo haré.

.

La desilusión oscureció sus ojos.

.

— A mí me encantaría bailar con vos —dijo Sasuke, inclinándose por delante de Itachi para hablar con ella.

.

Una puñalada de celos atravesó su corazón, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, concentró sus pensamientos en servir la comida a Hinata. Observó la gracia de sus movimientos mientras comía. Y cuando ella tomó la copa y colocó los labios en el mismo lugar por el que él había bebido, sintió un escalofrío deslizándose por su espalda. Había algo muy íntimo en ese gesto. Era casi como si hubiesen compartido un beso.

.

— ¿La comida no es de vuestro agrado? —le preguntó ella en voz baja cuando notó que apenas había comido nada.

.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

.

— La comida está bien.

— ¿Entonces por qué no la coméis?

— No tengo hambre.

— ¿Sabéis, milord? No os he visto comer lo suficiente como para satisfacer a una abeja. ¿Cómo habéis crecido tanto alimentándose tan sólo del aire?

— Se lo dejo a Sasuke —dijo Itachi secamente—. Él come suficiente para ambos.

.

Hinata se rió cuando observó el plato de Sasuke, en el que éste había apilado una cantidad de pollo, faisán, manzanas asadas y puerros digna de un rey.

.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke cuando notó que le miraba.

— Se limita a admirar tu glotonería.

.

Sasuke tragó lo que tenía en la boca y alzó su copa.

.

— Buena comida, buena música y buenas mujeres son todo lo que necesito en la vida para ser feliz. Espero que algún día, hermano, pruebes esa combinación.

.

Itachi se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla, negándose a picar en el cebo por una vez. A decir verdad, no se sentía con ganas. Todo lo que quería era salir de allí.

.

La presencia de Hinata a su lado era el único consuelo que tenía.

.

Observó cómo ella mordía delicadamente un tierno pedazo de pollo, lamiéndose después esos labios rojos para quitarse la salsa. El consuelo se convirtió en un lecho de espinas que se le clavaron en todo el cuerpo.

Sería una grosería abandonar el salón. Lo sabía.

Pero aún así…

 _Lo has pasado peor_.

¿De verdad? No podía recordar que ni siquiera las heridas más graves que había sufrido en la batalla le hubiesen dolido tanto como las ingles en ese preciso momento.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando, al fin, convocaron a los músicos y la gente empezó a levantarse de las mesas. Sasuke se apresuró a tomar la mano de Hinata para sacarla a bailar.

Itachi lo observó con envidia. No había cojera alguna en los andares de Sasuke, ni muestras de dolor en sus zancadas. Y, por un momento, deseó no haber corrido ante el caballo de su padre aquel día.

La vergüenza lo embargó ante semejante pensamiento. La vida de Sasuke bien había merecido la pena. Mejor haber perdido la pierna que Sasuke hubiese perdido la vida.

Pero deseó que, por una vez en la vida, fuese _él_ quien bailara.

Suspirando, se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca del solaz que pudieran proporcionarle las almenas.

.

.

.

Hinata interrumpió su baile en cuanto se percató de que Itachi se iba. La tristeza parecía aferrarse a él, como si la alegría de la noche lo deprimiera.

— ¿Dónde va? —inquirió, preguntándose si había algo de verdad en sus sospechas.

Sasuke se volvió para mirarle.

— A las almenas, sin duda.

— ¿A las almenas? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

.

— Lleva haciéndolo desde que puedo recordar. Se pasa la mayor parte de la noche paseando por ellas.

— ¿Por qué? —repitió ella.

Sasuke le hizo un gesto indicando que le siguiese hasta una esquina apartada del salón.

.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de los demás, Sasuke dijo:

— Debéis jurar que no repetiréis lo que estoy a punto de deciros.

— Lo juro.

.

Sasuke guardó silencio durante un minuto, como si estuviese reordenando sus pensamientos. Una profunda tristeza oscureció sus rasgos.

— No os podéis imaginar la niñez a la que Itachi sobrevivió, milady. Su padre jamás deseó un hijo. Lo único que deseaba era un legado. Quería que Itachi se entrenase para convertirse en un guerrero, y no en un hombre, e hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió para matar a la parte humana que había en él.

.

Hinata le miró fijamente, intentando asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.

— No lo entiendo.

La tristeza de sus ojos se hizo aún mayor.

— Itachi no duerme mucho porque su padre pensaba que el sueño era una debilidad. Dormir es ser vulnerable. Siempre que pillaba a Itachi dormitando, lo golpeaba para despertarlo.

Ella recordó la rabia que había visto en los ojos de Itachi cuando lo despertó en el huerto. Por un momento, había temido realmente que la golpeara.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Fugaku hiciese una cosa así? —preguntó.

— Su padre no tenía corazón —susurró Sasuke—. Los condes Uchiha son tan grandes guerreros porque se les enseña a no sentir nada salvo ira y odio. Es fácil permanecer fuerte durante la batalla cuando no tienes nada que perder en la vida. De hecho, siempre han dado la bienvenida a la muerte y al alivio que les proporciona abandonar sus miserables y solitarias vidas.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo.

— ¿Y Itachi?

— En la mayoría de las cosas, es diferente. Hay mucho de nuestra madre en él, aunque lo niega. Ella vivió lo bastante como para enseñarle lo que era la bondad, lo que se sentía al ser amado y protegido. Sabe lo que es proteger y amar pero, por alguna razón, se niega a ver ese lado de su personalidad. En cambio, sólo percibe la parte de él que es como su padre. Si conseguís que se dé cuenta de que no es como Fugaku, conseguiréis un marido que jamás se apartará de vuestro lado.

.

Un estremecimiento de duda la atravesó. ¿Podría mostrarle lo que era el amor a un hombre al que habían hecho tanto daño?

— Os lo prometo, él merece la pena.

— ¿Pero cómo, Sasuke? No sé cómo lograrlo.

.

Él suspiró.

.

— Yo tampoco. Itachi se encerró en sí mismo hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera yo puedo alcanzarle. Nunca hubiese pensado que un hombre pudiera ser demasiado fuerte, pero, en el caso de mi hermano, debo admitir que así es.

La mente de Hinata dio vueltas a sus pensamientos hasta que un verso de su canción favorita pareció destacar entre lo demás.

— ¡Claro! —le dijo nerviosa a Sasuke—. Shikamaru y Temari

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

— No comprendo.

— Es una historia que escuchamos esta tarde en la feria. Trata de un soldado sarraceno y una princesa normanda. Pertenecían a dos mundos completamente diferentes, pero el amor permitió que llegaran el uno hasta el otro. Sanó su corazón herido y le permitió amarla.

— Pero eso no es más que un cuento, y esto es la realidad.

— Quizás, pero no soy otra cosa que una soñadora, y como tal, estaría muy mal por mi parte no hacer lo que Temari haría si estuviese en mi lugar.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y eso es…?

— Buscar a mi príncipe allí donde mora —le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Sasuke—. Deseadme suerte.

Sasuke esperó hasta que ella se hubo ido antes de susurrar:

— Deseo mucho más que eso, Hinata. Deseo que tengas éxito.

.

.

.

Itachi miraba fijamente la oscuridad de la noche que le rodeaba. Las antorchas habían sido encendidas para iluminar las puertas y el rastrillo, pero más allá de eso no se veía nada. Tan sólo el negro vacío de la oscuridad.

.

Siempre había encontrado consuelo en la noche. Como los brazos de una madre, ella le hacía sentir que era único. Le recordaba a la muerte, y si cerraba los ojos, podía simular que el mundo había terminado. No había nada. Ni dolor, ni soledad, ni pasado. Ni futuro.

.

Nada.

.

Pero cuando abría los ojos, la realidad volvía de nuevo.

¿Cuándo acabaría de una vez?

— ¿Milord?

Se volvió hacia la suave voz que sonó a sus espaldas.

— ¿Milady? —dijo con aspereza—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

.

Ella se colocó mejor la capa sobre los hombros.

— Vine a buscaros.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Sois siempre tan impertinente? —preguntó él.

— Sí.

.

¿Qué había en ella que la hacía enfrentarse a él como ningún otro se había atrevido antes?

— No estoy de humor para juegos, milady. Deberíais volver dentro antes de que os congeléis.

— ¿Vendréis dentro conmigo?

.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Las risas llegaron desde el salón.

— El bufón —dijo Hinata con suavidad—. Deberíais haberos quedado a escucharle.

— ¿Por qué? —y a continuación, antes de que ella pudiese hacerlo, agregó: — ¿Por qué no?

.

Ella sonrió.

— En realidad, iba a decir que no os vendría mal reír de vez en cuando. La risa es el néctar de Dios.

Dio un paso hacia él y, para su asombro, extendió los brazos y colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas. Estaban sorprendentemente calientes, dado el frío que hacía.

Con los pulgares, tiró de sus mejillas hacia atrás, tratando de formar una sonrisa.

— ¿Veis? —dijo ella—. No se os ha roto la cara.

.

Itachi se apartó de su contacto y volvió a apoyarse sobre las almenas para contemplar la oscuridad del bosque. Hinata se acercó para colocarse a su lado, imitando su posición.

Pasaron varios minutos allí de pie. Aunque no se tocaban, Itachi podía percibir el cuerpo de ella con tanta claridad como si estuviesen hombro con hombro, cadera con cadera, pie con pie. De hecho, podía sentirla con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Itachi intentó ignorarla, pero el viento atrapó su dulce y femenina esencia y la llevó hasta él.

Las risas del salón disminuyeron a medida que la música empezaba de nuevo.

— Ya es suficiente —dijo Hinata, rompiendo el silencio. Tomó la mano de él y le hizo girarse hacia ella—. _Bailaré_ con vos.

— No sé bailar —confesó él.

— Sí, claro que sabéis. Olvidáis que os he visto entrenando, y todo hombre capaz de girar y maniobrar como vos lo hacéis, podrá bailar sin ningún tipo de problemas.

— Os aplastaré los dedos de los pies.

— Se curarán.

No supo qué responder a eso, así que le permitió tomar sus manos y enseñarle unos cuantos pasos. Para su enorme asombro, no le pisó los pies, y, más asombroso todavía fue el hecho de que se divirtiese haciendo algo tan inofensivo.

Estaba en armonía con todo lo que se refería a Hinata mientras ésta se deslizaba a su alrededor. Con la luz de la luna iluminando los oscuros mechones de su pelo. Con la risa en sus ojos. Sintiendo el cuerpo de la mujer tan próximo al suyo propio.

Ella había logrado convertir su hambre en un apetito frenético que bramaba y rugía demandando que la tomara. Las oleadas de anhelo lo golpeaban con energía, y permanecer inmóvil fue todo lo que pudo hacer para permanecer impasible ante la fuerza del temporal.

.

Ella dio una vuelta y tropezó. Itachi la cogió justo antes de que se cayera.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, inclinada. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que apenas les separaban unos centímetros y sus pechos presionaban el uno contra el otro.

Él estudió atentamente el color rosado de sus labios, deseando con todas sus fuerzas atreverse a enfrentar la ira del hokage para probarlos.

Sería tan fácil...

Itachi se aferró a él con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándole con gratitud.

— Mi héroe —susurró.

Itachi la miró fijamente. El título de _héroe_ le había sido concedido hace años por necios que no sabían absolutamente nada de él, y por hechos que ni siquiera podía recordar. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió realmente heroico al verse reflejado en las claras pupilas de los ojos de ella. Y aún más sorprendente fue descubrir la alegría que le brindaron sus palabras.

De repente, cobró suma importancia para él que ella lo viese de esa manera. Que nunca se sintiese desilusionada.

Una necesidad oscureció los ojos de Emily mientras le contemplaba a la luz de las antorchas.

— ¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí? —preguntó mientras se enderezaba para ponerla en pie delante de él.

.

Ella se mordió los labios.

— Supongo que debería mostrarme tímida con estas cosas, pero hace mucho que he dejado de serlo. Me he dado cuenta que la franqueza es, a menudo, la mejor manera de enfrentarse a los problemas, y para mostrarme acorde con mi naturaleza, os diré exactamente lo que quiero —alzó la barbilla para mirarlo con una expresión de absoluta sinceridad—. Os quiero a _vos_ , milord.

La observó fijamente con rasgos impasibles, sin comprender del todo lo que pretendía decirle.

— ¿Me queréis para qué?

— Para marido.

.

Se quedó boquiabierto. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando aquella mujer? ¿Es que había perdido la cabeza?

.

— ¿Os hacéis una idea de lo que estáis diciendo? —le preguntó.

— Pues sí, claro —contestó Hinata, indignada.

.

Itachi se apartó ligeramente de ella. No sabía qué diablos la había poseído, pero aquello era una estupidez de primer orden.

— No tenéis ni idea de lo que pedís, milady. A lo que os estaríais condenando.

— No estoy de acuerdo —dijo dando un paso hacia él y extendió la mano para agarrar su brazo.

.

Una vez más, él se apartó.

— No me conocéis en absoluto.

— Y mi madre no conocía en absoluto a mi padre. De hecho, no lo vio hasta el día de la boda, y aun así, se amaron el uno al otro. Muchísimo.

— Habláis de ello como si fuese una cuestión simple.

— El matrimonio a menudo lo es.

— Os estáis comportando como una estúpida, señora. Largaos de aquí —le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el torreón.

.

Ella corrió tras él y le bloqueó el camino.

— No podréis escapar de mí. No pienso permitirlo.

.

Sintió cómo la furia le invadía ante el hecho de que ella se atreviese a bloquearle el paso. Especialmente cuando todo lo que deseaba hacer era huir de ella y de los confusos sentimientos que le provocaba.

— ¿Es ésta vuestra manera conseguir que os envíe a casa con vuestro padre?

.

Ella lo miró como si el mero pensamiento la ofendiese.

— Lo último que quiero es que me enviéis a casa. Quiero un marido.

— Entonces regresad al salón y buscad otro.

.

Y antes de que supiera lo que pensaba hacer, Hinata tomó su rostro entre las manos, se puso de puntillas y apoyó sus labios contra los de él.

.

El deseo inundó todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

.

Reaccionando de forma totalmente instintiva, Itachi la apretó entre sus brazos y amoldó su cuerpo contra el de él. Hinata se rindió totalmente a sus caricias mientras él le abría la boca para probar su dulzura. Enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y suspiró de alegría.

.

La cabeza de Itachi rugía como si hubiese bebido demasiado sake, y todo pensamiento racional desapareció de su mente.

.  
No existía nada salvo ella; nada salvo su cuerpo cálido y flexible contra el de él; nada excepto el sabor de su boca, el olor a violetas de su pelo, y el sonido de su respiración entrecortada sobre sus oídos.

.

Su beso era una mezcla de inocencia y timidez, aunque curioso e intrépido. Él jamás había sentido algo así, y tampoco había deseado nada como deseaba tener un lecho para ellos dos en esos mismos momentos.

.

En su excitación, ella apretaba los pechos contra su torso, inflamándole aún más cuando se frotaba contra él, rozando con la cadera su miembro duro e hinchado.

.

Itachi se apartó de sus labios con un gemido y se atrevió a hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Enterró los labios en el hueco de su garganta y mordisqueó su tierna carne con los dientes. Hinata jadeó de placer y, sepultando las manos en su cabello, lo apretó con fuerza contra ella.

.

El dulce sabor de su piel se grabó a fuego en los labios y en la lengua de Itachi mientras ella se estremecía en sus brazos. La deseaba. En ese lugar, en ese momento.

.

Su cuerpo ardía por ella y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en poseerla.

.

Hinata gimió ligeramente al percibir la cruda sensación de poder que emanaba del hombre a medida que la lengua y los labios obraban esa magia sobre su cuerpo. Cientos de espirales de placer atravesaron todo su cuerpo, dejándola con una insólita y pulsante necesidad.

.

Sin vergüenza alguna, ella apretó los labios contra sus mejillas, sombreadas por la barba incipiente, encantada con el sabor y el contacto de aquella piel masculina. Lo sintió temblar mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su pecho derecho, dándole un ligero apretón. Ella se sobresaltó ante la extraña sensación que la atravesó, y su deliciosa agonía no hizo más que aumentar cuando él cubrió su pecho y hundió la cabeza bajo la línea de su escote para besar la carne que estaba justo al lado de la firme cúspide.

.

Oh, era maravilloso. Sentirle tan fuerte y exigente entre sus brazos mientras le proporcionaba un placer que Hinata jamás había conocido. Nunca se había sentido así, y, en ese momento, supo que no descansaría hasta que Itachi fuese de su propiedad.

.

Y cuando él metió la mano dentro de su escote y acarició el pecho desnudo con sus dedos, ella pensó que lo más seguro era que se desmayara de placer.

.

Itachi gimió al sentir el pesado pecho en su mano y su pezón tenso contra su palma mientras movía la boca hacia su oreja. Produjo miles de escalofríos sobre la piel de ella con la lengua, maldiciendo a la vez el condenado tejido que le impedía acariciar todo su cuerpo.

.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Itachi regresó hacia sus labios y la empujó contra la pared.

.

Hinata tomó el rostro de Itachi entre las manos mientras se deleitaba en la sensación del firme cuerpo de él apretándola con fuerza contra las frías rocas. Lo besó con fiereza cuando él asaltó su boca. Nunca había saboreado nada como ese hombre. Era totalmente increíble. Absolutamente maravilloso.

.

Se dio cuenta vagamente de que le estaba subiendo el dobladillo de la túnica. Recorrió con las manos sus nalgas desnudas, dejando un rastro de calor y placer sobre su piel. Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, Itachi bajó la mano entre ellas y separó cuidadosamente los pliegues inferiores de su cuerpo para tocarla donde nadie la había tocado jamás.

.

— Oh, Itachi —gimió mientras sus dedos aliviaban el dolor palpitante que sentía en el mismo centro de su ser, y ella se frotaba instintivamente contra su mano.

.

Itachi se quedó paralizado al escucharla pronunciar su nombre, y la realidad le cayó encima de repente.

.

Un minuto más y habría…

.

Soltando una maldición, se obligó a apartarse de ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

.

Ella volvió a acercarse, pero él agarró sus brazos para evitarlo. Tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos. Y al ver sus ojos cargados de pasión, Itachi pudo comprobar que Hinata lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

.

Pero tomarla significaría su muerte.

.

— ¿Tanto me odias que sacrificaríais tu virginidad para verme muerto? —preguntó con furia.

.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

.

— Yo no te odio, Itachi. ¿Cómo podría?

.

El hechizo en el que ella lo había envuelto desapareció ante esas palabras, y, una vez más, la claridad reinó en su mente.

.

— Me parece que la pregunta sería: ¿Cómo podríais no hacerlo?

..

.

.


	12. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Confundida por su pregunta, y con el cuerpo aún inflamado por sus caricias, Hinata no podía pensar en nada salvo en que Itachi se había alejado de ella. ¿Por qué no veía las cosas como ella?

 _._

 _No me conocéis en absoluto_.

.

Esas palabras encerraban una gran verdad y sin embargo...

Había presenciado su amabilidad las veces suficientes como para saber que era un buen hombre. Y aunque Itachi parecía no darse cuenta de lo que él mismo necesitaba, ella sí lo hacía.

Las palabras que le había dicho a la odiosa pareja que acompañaba a Suigetsu esa misma tarde le vinieron a la mente.

.

Enderezando la espalda con determinación, fijó la mirada en el lugar por el que él había desaparecido.

.

— No hallaréis escondrijo, milord, que yo no pueda encontrar. Vais a comprender que soy tan terca como una mula, y cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja… Bueno, puede que tengáis una voluntad de hierro, pero no es rival para la mía. Ya lo veréis.

Se rozó los labios con el dorso de sus dedos. Él había respondido con deseo y pasión. Incluso una virgen podía darse cuenta de eso. Y si la deseaba, es que sentía algo por ella.

La lujuria no era el único sentimiento que quería despertar en él, pero era un comienzo. Un comienzo que necesitaba y que, definitivamente, podría utilizar.

.

Itachi apretó los dientes, sintiéndose acorralado por las emociones que lo atravesaban. Furia, agonía, lujuria. Había roto la palabra que le había dado a Kakashi, pero lo peor de todo era el punzante deseo que inundaba su cuerpo. Podía recordar con toda facilidad la forma en que ella se había deshecho en sus brazos. La manera en que se había derretido ante sus caricias.

¡Por el amor de Dios, le habría permitido tomarla!

 _Para marido_.

.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras sentía cómo le ardían los labios, marcados a fuego por su inocente beso.

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando Hinata?

Su padre se moriría del susto si conociese sus planes. De hecho, casi merecía la pena decírselo a Hiashi para mantener al conde fuera de su camino.

Bien, ella podría creer todas las estupideces que quisiera. Desear algo no lo convertía en realidad. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que eso era verdad. Y ahora que conocía su juego, podría protegerse incluso mejor.

¡Por todo lo que era sagrado, no volvería a tocarla! Ni siquiera una mano, ni siquiera el dobladillo de su túnica. Sí, a partir de ese momento, se mantendría alejado de cualquier parte de ella.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Itachi bajaba las escaleras, Hinata tropezó en uno de los escalones superiores. Cayó de lleno contra él, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, desde la mejilla hasta los dedos de los pies.

El peso de su cuerpo lo apretó contra la pared lo suficiente como para mofarse de su intento de mantenerse alejado, mientras el recuerdo de la noche anterior volvía de lleno a su cabeza.

.

Con demasiada nitidez, recordó lo que sintió al recorrerla con las manos, el sabor de sus labios, el sonido de los suspiros de placer en los oídos.

— ¿Os encontráis bien, milord? —preguntó ella, y su dulce y cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la garganta—. No me di cuenta de que estabais ahí.

Había un brillo en su mirada que le hacía cuestionarse su sinceridad. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no sólo no se había apartado de él, sino que, además, los labios de ella estaban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos.

— Aunque me alegro muchísimo de que estuvieseis ahí —añadió apresuradamente—, de otra forma hubiese caído por las escaleras y me habría roto el cuello.

.

Itachi aún no podía hablar. No mientras tuviese el brazo sobre aquellos grandes pechos y las piernas entrelazadas con las de ella. Podía sentir el corazón de Hinata latiendo con fuerza bajo su antebrazo, y cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, su cadera rozó la parte de él que más sufría por poseerla.

Se estremeció.

Y por el bochorno que apareció en la cara de la joven, dedujo que ella había percibido su erección en toda su longitud.

Un atractivo rubor oscureció sus mejillas, haciendo que sus ojos de gata resplandecieran.

— Gracias por vuestra caballerosidad, milord. Creo que, de aquí en adelante, os nombraré el héroe de mi corazón.

.

Por fin él fue capaz de decir algo.

— Me dais demasiado crédito —dijo rápidamente. Después de todo, lo último que necesitaba es que ella malinterpretase sus acciones—. Ni siquiera me percaté de que estabais detrás hasta que caísteis sobre mí.

—Oh —dijo ella, colocándose bien las faldas.

Itachi la miró con suspicacia mientras ella alisaba el tejido sobre su cuerpo, resaltando las curvas de sus caderas. Y como si eso no fuese lo suficientemente malo, ella se inclinó, exponiendo las cimas de sus pechos a su hambrienta mirada.

.

Su ingle se tensó aún más cuando recordó la sensación de esas maduras puntas sobre la palma de su mano. ¡Por Madara, realmente se le estaba haciendo la boca agua!

— Espero que sepáis perdonar mi torpeza —dijo ella cuando se enderezó—. Intentaba darme prisa para que no tuvieseis que esperar tanto esta vez.

— Qué amable —dijo él con aspereza.

.

Hubiese sido mejor que le hubiese hecho esperar toda una quincena antes que volver a incendiar su sangre con aquel infierno.

Se apartó de ella.

.

— Milord —dijo con tono de reproche—. Actuáis como si me tuvieseis miedo.

Itachi se detuvo inmediatamente y se giró para mirarla.

.

— Yo no temo a ningún hombre.

— Pero yo no soy un hombre.

— ¿Me creéis tan necio como para no darme cuenta? —preguntó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Ella arqueó una ceja al notar la furia de su voz.

— Bueno, vuestra manera de tratarme me hace pensar otra cosa.

.

Dándose cuenta de su inminente derrota, Itachi trató de retirarse a un lugar seguro.

— Si me disculpáis…

— ¿Veis? —dijo ella triunfalmente—. Ahí lo tenéis.

.

Él hizo una pausa, confundido.

— ¿Ahí tengo el qué?

— Estáis tratándome como si no fuese una mujer.

.

Le dolía la cabeza por los intentos de comprender la lógica de aquella mujer.

— Si no os estoy tratando como a una mujer, entonces decidme, por favor, ¿cómo os estoy tratando?

.

Una extraña expresión apareció en los ojos de ella.

— No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabéis? —preguntó con incredulidad.

.

Ella parpadeó inocentemente.

— No lo sé.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estamos manteniendo esta discusión?

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo ella sarcásticamente.

.

Itachi la miró de soslayo. Tenía un aire juguetón, una nota de travesura.

— Estáis jugando conmigo, ¿no es así?

.

Una luz diabólica brilló en sus ojos.

— ¿Y si así fuera?

— Entonces os diría que dejarais de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me molesta. —Empezó a bajar los escalones de nuevo.

— Yo prefiero que me molesten a que me ignoren —añadió ella, elevando la voz mientras bajaba tras él—. Eso es lo que habéis estado haciendo toda la mañana, ¿no? ¿No habéis estado ignorándome?

— ¿Y si así fuera? —preguntó él sin detenerse.

.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

— Entonces os diría que dejarais de hacerlo.

.

Itachi se apretó las manos contra las sienes con frustración, al descubrir que ella estaba utilizando sus propias palabras contra él.

.

Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y la miró.

— ¿Por qué me estáis haciendo esto?

— ¿Haceros qué? —preguntó con tal mirada de inocencia que casi le hace soltar una carcajada.

— Marearme con vuestra cháchara. Os juro que estoy empezando a sentir vértigo.

.

La mirada de ella bajó hasta sus labios, e Itachi pudo contemplar su deseo.

— ¿No es posible que sintáis vértigo por otra cosa? —preguntó con voz baja y seductora.

— ¿Y qué podría ser?

.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonrió, y descendió los escalones.

— ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? —dijo por encima del hombro—. No soy un ogro melancólico. Soy una mujer, simple y llanamente.

.

Itachi emitió un grave gruñido. « _Simple y llanamente»_ la describía tan bien como « _guijarro»_ describía a la aldea de la Roca.

— Yo no soy un ogro melancólico —añadió él, siguiéndola.

.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró con expresión traviesa.

— No, tenéis razón. ¿Pero sabéis lo que sois?

.

¿Se atrevería a preguntárselo?

Se atrevió.

.

— ¿Qué?

.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, y la mirada que le dedicó le hizo arder de deseo.

— Sois un hombre muy apuesto, con unos ojos preciosos.

Confundido, Itachi no se movió hasta que ella hubo salido por la puerta.

Jamás en su vida le habían dicho una cosa así. Ogro, demonio, hijo del diablo, culo de caballo. Le habían dedicado multitud de insultos. Pero nadie le había hecho nunca un cumplido sobre nada excepto sobre sus proezas en la batalla.

.

.

— Unos ojos preciosos —repitió, incómodo aunque extrañamente halagado.

¿De verdad tenía unos…?

— Oh, ¡a la mierda con eso! —espetó en un siseo. A quién le importaba cómo eran sus ojos mientras pudiese ver con ellos. No era ninguna bonita sirvienta que perdiera la cabeza por un cumplido. Era un caballero que había jurado mantener las manos aparatadas de Lady Hinata.

Y mantener las manos apartadas de ella era lo que pensaba hacer.

.

.

.

— ¿Podríais echarme una mano, milord?

Itachi se encogió ante la pregunta de Hinata, mientras ella esperaba junto al caballo a que la ayudase a montar.

.

¿Qué había dicho en el castillo hacía apenas una hora sobre mantener las manos apartadas de ella?

Buscó a Sasuke, pero parecía haber desaparecido. El resto de sus hombres ya estaban sobre sus monturas.

Resignado, asintió.

 _._

 _Limítate a pensar que es una monja gorda y horrorosa_.

Sí, una que olía a violetas y a rayos de sol. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó ante la esencia de ella, y pudo sentir cómo se contraían los músculos de sus brazos.

Tan rápidamente como le fue posible, la alzó hasta la montura. Pero ella no se agarró a la silla.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —dijo con un gruñido.

Ella agitó las pestañas con aire inocente.

— Parece que no soy capaz de sentarme.

.

Él reprimió el impulso de echarla sobre el caballo como si fuese un saco de grano.

— Estáis haciendo esto a propósito —murmuró él.

.

Su mirada traviesa confirmó sus sospechas.

— Ya os dije lo que quería, milord, y no dudaré en usar todos los medios a mi alcance para ganar.

.

Él la descargó sobre la silla de montar.

— Puede que deba haceros una advertencia, milady. Nadie me ha vencido _jamás_.

— Entonces diría que ya es hora de que alguien lo haga.

.

Itachi había abierto la boca para responder, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke acababa de unirse a ellos.

—Ah —dijo Sasuke pasando de largo—. Veo que ya te has ocupado de la dama. Eso ha estado muy bien.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te habrás torcido el brazo también? —preguntó Itachi sarcásticamente mientras Sasuke tomaba las riendas.

—De hecho, sí. Creo que tendré molestias durante algún tiempo. No podré hacer nada caballeroso.

.

Una conspiración.

Debería haberlo sabido. Bueno, pues él no era ningún peón al que pudiesen mover de un lado a otro. ¡Al diablo con ellos!

.

Subiéndose a su caballo, Itachi esperó a que Hinata se despidiese de Ino, quien sostenía un gran libro con cubiertas de cuero en las manos.

— ¿Me escribirás en cuanto nazca el bebé? —preguntó Hinata.

— Claro, y tendrás que venir a verme de nuevo.

.

Hinata lanzó una mirada a Itachi.

— Veré lo que puedo hacer.

.

Asintiendo, Ino le entregó el libro a Hinata.

— Esto es para ti.

— ¿Para mí? —Hinata empezó a abrirlo, pero Ino cerró de golpe el libro y sacudió la cabeza.

— Es para que lo veas a solas, en la intimidad de tu habitación.

— Pero…

— Hinata —la interrumpió Ino con tono tenso—. Tienes que verlo _a solas_. Trata sobre el tema que estuvimos hablando esta mañana.

.

La boca de Hinata formó una «O» perfecta cuando entendió lo que Ino quería decir.

.

Itachi intercambió una mirada con Sasuke, que se encogió de hombros como si no tuviese la más mínima idea de lo que hablaban las mujeres.

.

Pero Itachi sí lo sabía. La conspiración se había puesto en marcha. Y estaba impaciente por echar mano al dichoso libro y descubrir qué era exactamente lo que estaban tramando, porque no le cabía ninguna duda de contra quién estaban tramándolo.

.

Ino ayudó a Hinata a asegurar el libro en sus alforjas.

.

— Buen viaje a todos.

Hinata entrelazó las manos con Ino, y después se despidió de Yahiko.

— Estoy lista, milord —le dijo a Itachi—. Os agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia.

.

Itachi hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a Yahiko y le dio un ligero toque a su caballo para que se pusiera en marcha, guiando la comitiva a través de las murallas. Al menos, durante los días siguientes no tendría que preocuparse por tener cerca de la dama. Pasaría la jornada en su caballo y él en el suyo.

Por fin tendría paz.

.

.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que su caballo se ha quedado cojo? —gruñó Itachi mirando a Shino, uno de sus caballeros.

— Podéis comprobarlo vos mismo, milord —dijo él echándose a un lado.

.

Itachi alzó el casco izquierdo trasero y lo vio. ¿Un caballo herido?

¿Es que el destino también estaba conspirando contra él?

.

Si no estuviese seguro de lo contrario, juraría que Hinata o Sasuke tenían algo que ver con aquello. Pero no había apartado la mirada de la dama en todo el camino, y sabía que no había hecho nada para dañar al animal.

.

Era, simplemente, una de esas cosas miserables, terribles y espantosas que ocurrían de vez en cuando.

— Está bien —dijo Itachi bajando el casco del caballo—. Quítale la montura y encárgate de llevarlo a Konoha a paso lento para evitar que se haga más daño.

— Sí, milord.

— Sasuke —dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano, que los observaba desde su silla—. La dama cabalgará contigo.

.

Hinata atravesó la corta distancia que los separaba y le dijo en voz baja.

— No montaré con él, milord.

— Haréis lo que os digan.

.

Ella alzó las cejas, mirándolo con expresión de reproche.

— No uséis ese tono conmigo.

— Mujer —gruñó con una voz grave que habría logrado que hombres adultos se postraran de rodillas, temblando de miedo—. Esto no es un juego.

.

El rostro de ella perdió la alegría, pero no demostró ni rastro del miedo que él estaba acostumbrado a provocar. Más bien, su gruñido parecía haberla puesto desafiante.

— Tenéis razón, milord. No lo es. Montaré con vos o iré caminando.

.

Itachi la miró echando fuego por los ojos.

— ¿Es que no tenéis sentido común alguno? ¿Cómo se os ocurre presionarme así?

— Tengo sentido común de sobra.

— Entonces montad con Sasuke.

— No.

.

Por el gesto terco de su mandíbula, Itachi pudo deducir que no tenía intención de ceder en aquel asunto.

— Si vos sois la más gentil de las hijas de Hinata, entonces agradezco el privilegio de no haber tenido que conocer a vuestras hermanas.

.

Dándose cuenta de que discutir con ella sólo serviría para desperdiciar el tiempo, Itachi cedió.

— Montad en el maldito caballo.

.

Hinata notó que, tal vez, en esta ocasión lo había presionado demasiado. Puede que, después de todo, no debiese mostrarse tan atrevida. Pero su padre pensaba que su atrevimiento era una de sus cualidades más atractivas.

.

Mientras se colocaba en la silla, pensó que, posiblemente, Lord Itachi no estuviese muy de acuerdo con él. De hecho, a juzgar por la rigidez de su cuerpo, no creía que pensara muy bien de ella en esos momentos.

.

Abrió la boca para disculparse.

— No habléis —siseó Itachi—. Ni una sola palabra.

.

Hinata cerró la boca y juró no abrirla de nuevo hasta que él se disculpase por el tono que había empleado con ella.

Itachi notó que se ponía tensa sobre su regazo y supo que la había ofendido. Que así fuera. No creía que pudiese soportar tener que sentirla apretada contra su cuerpo mientras aquella sedosa voz se dirigía a él. De hecho, le dolía todo el cuerpo por el deseo, hasta el punto que no sabía si podría resistirlo.

Si pasaban junto a cualquier pueblo, ciudad o mansión durante su viaje, pararía y compraría un caballo para ella, costara lo que costase. De hecho, cambiaría gustosamente todo lo que poseía a cambio de un obstinado jamelgo.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió en silencio mientras Itachi hacía lo posible por distanciar su mente del cuerpo. Pero era imposible. Cada apestoso paso del caballo la empujaba contra él a un ritmo sensual que estaba haciendo pedazos su autocontrol y su tolerancia. Y a medida que pasaban las horas, aumentaba su furia y su miembro se endurecía hasta un punto cercano al dolor.

El viento agitaba los mechones del pelo de Hinata, llevándolos contra su cara, acariciando sus mejillas y transportando su olor a madreselva hasta él.

.

¡Por Dios! Sería sumamente fácil espolear a su caballo, encontrar un sitio apartado entre los árboles y tumbarla debajo de él. Introducirse en ella una y otra vez hasta encontrar finalmente la paz que su cuerpo reclamaba.

.

El recuerdo de su beso y de la sensación de su piel lo torturaban aún más.

.

— ¿Milord?

Hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar su voz.

— Os dije que no hablarais.

— No pensaba hacerlo —dijo ella de mal humor—, pero no tengo más remedio.

— Sí, lo tenéis.

— No, no lo tengo —replicó firmemente.

.

Él miró hacia abajo y vio el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué es lo que…?

— Tenemos que parar un momento.

— Quiero llegar…

— Milord —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Me estáis entendiendo mal. _Tenemos_ —enfatizó la palabra— que parar un momento. —Señaló significativamente con la mirada los árboles que dejaban atrás.

Fue entonces cuando Itachi lo comprendió.

.

—Oh —dijo él mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para indicarles a los demás que debían aminorar la marcha.

Itachi condujo a su caballo hasta un pequeño bosquecillo de árboles. Tirando de las riendas para detenerse, ayudó a Hinata a descender por el lado izquierdo de la montura.

.

— Gracias —dijo ella con frialdad, y después se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia los árboles.

.

Itachi aprovechó ese tiempo para inspeccionar su caballo, asegurándose de que el peso de ambos no estaba cansando demasiado al animal.

.

Sasuke se acercó hasta allí.

.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Itachi le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

.

Por una vez, Sasuke tuvo el suficiente sentido común para no presionarle. Levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Ya veo que la respuesta es, definitivamente, no.

.

Itachi dejó de observar a su caballo y apretó la palma de la mano contra su muslo en un intento por separar las calzas de su hinchado miembro. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar aquello sin volverse loco.

.

¿A cuánta lujuria insatisfecha podría ser sometido un hombre antes de fallecer por su causa?

.

¿Y por qué, en el nombre de Lucifer, tenía que ser él quien comprobase cuánto puede soportar un hombre?

.

Todo lo que Itachi deseaba era estar en paz. Jamás habría acudido a Konoha por mandato de Kakashi si hubiese sabido cuál iba a ser el resultado, pero justo entonces, le pareció bastante atractiva la idea de regresar ante el Hokage para su ejecución.

.

Echó un vistazo a Sasuke, que estaba mirando hacia los árboles entre los que habían desaparecido Hinata y su sirvienta.

— Quiere casarse conmigo —murmuró Itachi a su hermano.

.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Eso me dijo a mí también.

— ¿Te dijo _por qué_?

.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Por alguna misteriosa razón, le gustas.

— No seas ridículo —la sonrisa de Itachi estaba cargada de burla—. No le gusto _a_ _nadie_. Lo que quiere es verme muerto; eso es lo que quiere.

— Si hubiese creído eso por un minuto, nunca… —Sasuke dejó de hablar.

— ¿Nunca qué? —le preguntó Itachi con suspicacia.

.

Sasuke hizo una pausa, como si estuviese considerando sus palabras, y después terminó apresuradamente:

— Nunca lo toleraría.

.

Itachi sacó la daga de su cinturón y le ofreció la empuñadura a Sasuke.

— Toma, coge esto.

.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Para qué?

— Cógela y clávamela directamente en el corazón antes de que salga ardiendo en llamas.

Sasuke se rió y lo envainó de nuevo en el cinturón de Itachi.

.

— Ya sabes lo que se dice. La lujuria no se puede contener. Tienes que hacer algo para librarte ella.

— ¿Tan desesperado estar por obtener mis tierras que harías que Kakashi me matara por su causa?

— Te aseguro que no —dijo él ofendido—. Cásate con la muchacha y tómala cuantas veces quieras.

.

Itachi suspiró.

— ¿Crees de verdad que su padre me querría como yerno?

— No tendría otro remedio si se lo pidieses a Kakashi.

.

Por primera vez en su vida, Itachi permitió que la idea del matrimonio le tentara.

— ¿La condenarías a una vida conmigo?

— Seguramente sería mejor que la vida que llevó con su padre. Apostaría a que tú al menos dejarías que tuviese un momento o dos de diversión.

— Quizás, pero por lo menos con su padre viviría toda su vida. Conmigo no tendría otra cosa que una tumba temprana.

— Itachi, tú no eres…

— No lo digas, Sasuke, porque yo sé la verdad. Tú ves en mí sólo lo que deseas ver, pero yo sé lo que yace en mi interior. Es una compañía constante.

.

Sasuke le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Te preocupas demasiado, hermano. Tienes que aprender a relajarte y disfrutar de la vida. Tómate un respiro y vive —Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia los árboles.

.

Itachi se volvió para ver a Hinata, que se acercaba a ellos.

— Podrías aprender mucho de la dama —le dijo Sasuke en voz baja—. Ella sabe cómo sacar el máximo partido a lo que Dios nos ha dado.

Itachi consideró sus palabras.

.

Sasuke hacía que todo pareciese muy fácil, pero las consecuencias eran demasiado graves. Si escuchaba a su hermano y se casaba, habría mucho más que un pequeño riesgo de que un día la matase.

.

Hasta ahora, había mantenido su temperamento bajo control cuando estaba con ella, pero Hinata parecía no tenerle ningún miedo y temblaba al pensar que un día le empujara más allá de sus límites.

Habría una sola forma…

.

No, era una opción que nunca tomaría. Una que _se negaba_ a tomar.

.

Hinata no dijo una palabra cuando se acercó a los hombres. Itachi apartó la mirada.

.

Ella intercambió una mirada de frustración con Sasuke antes de decirle a Draven:

— ¿Podremos disfrutar ahora de la comida o planeáis cabalgar durante el resto del día?

.

Itachi se pasó una mano a través del pelo, pero siguió sin mirarla.

— Mi caballo necesita descansar más. Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis.

.

Ella levantó las manos mirando a Sasuke y luego, impulsivamente, las colocó como si se dispusiera a estrangular a Itachi.

.

Cuando ya casi había llegado a su cuello, Itachi se volvió para observar lo que estaba haciendo.

Hinata echó los brazos hacia atrás y sonrió.

.

— ¿Qué estabais haciendo? —preguntó Itachi con recelo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

— Nada.

Él miró a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— Nada —contestó él, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer.

.

Itachi exhaló un profundo suspiro.

— No tengo tiempo para esto —murmuró, y comenzó a caminar hacia sus hombres.

— Es un hombre terco —dijo Hinata a Sasuke una vez que estuvieron solos.

— Hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Insistir. Antes o después tendrá que rendirse y admitir sus sentimientos.

.

Hinata observó a Itachi mientras éste hablaba con sus caballeros. Parecía ignorar por completo su presencia.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no siente nada por mí?

.

Sasuke se rió.

— Os lo aseguro, milady, si eso fuese cierto, no os evitaría de esta manera.

— ¿Estáis seguro?

— Bastante.

.

Hinata meditó sus palabras durante un momento, y también lo que ella tendría que hacer a continuación.

— ¿Creéis que me estoy mostrando demasiado atrevida buscándole tan a menudo?

— ¿El atrevimiento forma parte de vuestra naturaleza?

— Desgraciadamente, sí.

— Entonces os aconsejo que sigáis vuestras inclinaciones. Si milady está actuando como es en realidad, no hay nada que temer.

.

Ella encontró eso muy difícil de creer.

— Nada que temer de un hombre que es temido por más de la mitad de la Orbe. Sasuke, ¿estáis seguro?

.

Él asintió.

— Confiad en mí, milady, os daréis cuenta de cuándo lo habéis presionado demasiado.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo ella con un suspiro poco entusiasta—. Por favor, excusadme mientras voy a molestarle un poco más.

.

.

.

.

Ja ja ja... Komorebi-chama es que el pobre de Itachi lleva mucho sin acción... además ya pronto sabrán que sucedió para que Itachi tenga tanto miedo.


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi realmente gimió cuando ella se le acercó, y, por un instante, Hinata tuvo remordimientos.

Pero sólo por un instante.

— ¿Es que no podéis concederme ni siquiera un momento? —preguntó él mientras dejaba un cubo con agua para su caballo en el suelo.

.

Ella se detuvo a su lado.

— A primera vista, diría que habéis pasado demasiado tiempo solo.

.

Él se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Nunca se os ha ocurrido pensar que prefiero estar así?

— Lo que se me ocurre es que podríais no saber qué preferís, ya que dudo que hayáis pasado mucho tiempo con cualquiera que no seáis vos mismo. Si no tenéis nada con qué comparar la soledad, ¿cómo sabéis si la preferís o no?

— Nunca me han cortado el brazo, milady —dijo él mientras acariciaba el cuello de su caballo—. Pero estoy relativamente seguro de que preferiría no perderlo. Hay cosas que, simplemente, se saben.

.

Hinata asintió, de acuerdo con él.

— Bien dicho, aunque debo confesar que me ofenden gravemente vuestras palabras, ya que comparáis mi presencia con una mutilación. No me había dado cuenta de os resultase tan molesta. Y hasta ahora, creía equivocadamente que era una persona bastante agradable.

.

Y entonces lo vio. Fue muy sutil realmente, un ligero toque de diversión alrededor de su boca y de sus ojos. Una nueva chispa en las gélidas profundidades de su mirada.

— ¡Ajá! —dijo ella—. Así que es posible haceros sonreír.

.

Sus rasgos se endurecieron una vez más.

— Estoy muy lejos de estar riéndome.

.

Ella lo ignoró.

— ¿Sabéis? Creo que es muy inteligente por vuestra parte no sonreír.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Tan apuesto como sois, lo más seguro es que una mujer se desmayase si alguna vez le dedicarais una sonrisa.

.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— Estáis siendo ridícula.

— No, hablo completamente en serio —dijo ella, y caminó hacia él hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que realmente podía sentir el aliento de Itachi sobre sus mejillas. Si se inclinase un milímetro hacia delante, se tocarían.

.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante la proximidad del hombre, mientras recordaba con toda nitidez la sensación de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo. El sabor de sus poderosos labios.

.

Casi esperaba que él se apartara pero, en cambio, permaneció absolutamente inmóvil, como si estuviese esperando algo.

.

Hinata le sonrió mientras su corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa.

.

— Recuerdo una historia que me contaba mi madre de la época en que era una jovencita y vivía en la corte. Había un conde procedente del continente, y ella decía que seis de las cortesanas se desmayaron en cuanto pusieron los ojos en él. Creo que seríais igual de devastador para los sentidos de una mujer. De hecho, tenéis los dientes muy blancos, y no manchados, como tantos otros señores que he conocido. Vuestros hombros son amplios, vuestros brazos fuertes, y vuestros rasgos mucho más que simplemente agradables. Vaya, una podría decir que sois realmente apuesto. Si una se atreviera.

.

Con expresión estoica, él se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

— No hacéis más que halagarme.

— Estoy hablando sinceramente.

— Entonces, decidme _sinceramente_ , ¿qué es lo que pretendéis con vuestros halagos?

— _Eso_ es algo que ya he contestado, y lo sabéis perfectamente —Hinata bajó la mirada hasta los labios, recordando lo bien que se sintió cuando estuvieron sobre los suyos. Y que se sintió todavía mejor cuando estuvieron sobre otras partes de su cuerpo.

— Milady…

.

Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciar sus palabras.

— Hay algo que me gustaría preguntaros —dijo con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho—. Sé que he sido una molestia para vos, y me disculpo por ello. Cuando algo se me mete entre ceja y ceja, no se me puede convencer fácilmente —hizo una pausa y respiró hondo para infundirse valor, dejando caer la mano desde su boca hasta el pecho—. Me gustaría que me respondierais sinceramente. ¿Me encontráis atractiva o deseable de algún modo?

.

Itachi sabía que, en ese momento, podría mandarla a freír espárragos con una simple palabra. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, pero cuando contempló aquellos vibrantes ojos como la luna y vio allí el miedo al rechazo, no pudo llevar la mentira a sus labios.

.

Habiéndole fallado las palabras, respondió de la única forma que podía: con su cuerpo.

.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, la apretó contra él y reclamó sus labios con los propios. Hinata colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, atrayéndole hacia ella mientras él exploraba el néctar de su boca. Qué Dios lo ayudase, pero ella era su ambrosía y su talón de Aquiles.

.

Hinata suspiró de placer mientras pasaba las manos a través del abundante cabello negro de Itachi.

.

Él la deseaba. Podría haberse alejado o haber herido sus sentimientos, pero no lo había hecho. Lo admitiese o no, era un buen hombre.

.

Y ella lo deseaba.

.

Con un juramento, él se apartó.

— Me niego a hacer esto —gruñó, separándose de ella.

— Itachi…

— Déjame en paz —le gritó—. No quiero que te acerques a mí. ¿No entiendes que he dado mi palabra y tengo que cumplirla?

— Entonces cásate conmigo. —Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron tanto como a él.

.

Itachi la miró fijamente.

— No puedo.

— ¿Por qué? —exigió saber ella—. La gente lo hace todos los días.

— Hay muchas cosas que la gente hace todos los días y que yo no deseo hacer. Ahora déjame en paz y no me tientes más.

.

Hinata iba a seguir discutiendo, pero algo en su interior le aconsejó que no lo hiciera.

— Muy bien, milord. No os molestaré más. Pero me gustaría que pensarais sobre el asunto detenidamente.

.

Empezó a alejarse de él, pero se detuvo y retrocedió.

— A propósito... —Hinata esperó hasta que él la miró—. Conseguiré que riáis.

.

Algo extraño se dibujó en su rostro, como si estuviese viendo alguna pesadilla de antaño.

— No hay risas dentro de mí —susurró él—. Murieron hace mucho tiempo.

.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

— No seáis estúpido. Todos tenemos risas dentro.

— Yo no —replicó, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el caballo.

.

Hinata contempló cómo se alejaba dándole vuelta a las ideas que bullían en su cabeza. Inconscientemente, él había dejado caer otro guantelete, otro desafío, para que ella lo recogiera. Y pensaba hacerlo.

— Conseguiré que riáis, milord —le dijo—. Y cuando lo haga, sabré que me pertenecéis.

.

.

.

Horas después, se detuvieron para pasar la noche junto a un agradable arroyo. Mientras los hombres instalaban el campamento, Hanabi y ella se tomaron unos minutos en privado para refrescarse en el estanque.

.

Cuando regresaron al campamento, sus tiendas ya habían sido levantadas. Hinata se detuvo un momento para contemplar a Itachi mientras alzaba un pesado mazo con el que se disponía a clavar profundamente las estacas de la tienda en el suelo. La túnica blanca de lino se tensaba sobre sus músculos cuando elevaba el mazo sobre la cabeza para descargarlo con fuerza después.

.

La sangre de la joven empezó a correr más deprisa. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan bien formado, tan fuerte. De hecho, mirarle la dejaba sin aliento.

.

Cuando Itachi acabó, estaba envuelto por una fina capa de sudor. Le dijo algo a uno de sus caballeros antes de ponerse las alforjas al hombro y dirigirse hacia el estanque.

.

Iba a bañarse, pensó ella con un sobresalto.

.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era…

 _._

 _¡Oh, no!_ Le espetó su mente. _¡No puedes hacer eso!_

.

Hinata se mordió los labios. Sí, sí que podía. ¿Quién iba a enterarse de que le había espiado?

— Adelante.

.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Hanabi junto a la oreja.

— ¿Perdón? —le dijo.

.

Hanabi le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa.

— Sé lo que estáis pensando, milady. Vi cómo seguíais con la mirada a Su Señoría mientras se dirigía hacia los árboles, y digo que adelante, id a contemplarlo.

— Pero Hanabi…

— Pero Hanabi nada. Una dama debe tener la oportunidad de inspeccionar la mercancía antes de comprometerse a comprarla.

.

El calor inundó las mejillas de Hinata. Su sirvienta podía ser muy cruda en ocasiones, pero…

.

Aquello era muy tentador.

.

Hanabi le dio un codazo.

— Adelante. Silbaré si alguien se dirige a los árboles detrás de vos.

— ¿Y si me pilla?

— Decidle que os perdisteis. Eso si él _es_ tan necio como para preguntároslo. Quién sabe, podría daros la bienvenida.

.

Hinata echó un vistazo al campamento con indecisión. Todos estaban allí, incluso Sasuke, que estaba sentado con dos caballeros bebiendo cerveza de un odre.

.

¿Se atrevería?

— Si queréis, os acompañaré.

.

Hinata miró a su sirvienta con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué harás qué?

.

Hanabi le dedicó una sonrisa maligna.

— Estaría más que contenta de acompañaros, si queréis saber la verdad.

.

Hinata no supo qué responder a eso, hasta que Hanabi habló de nuevo.

— Milady no tendrá _miedo_ , ¿verdad?

— No seas ridícula. Ya no soy una niña, Hanabi, y no puedes conseguir que haga esto llamándome cobarde.

— Jamás haría tal cosa —dijo Hanabi con inocencia, pero la expresión de su cara desmentía sus palabras.

.

Hanabi bajó la mirada al cubo que había a los pies de Hinata.

— ¡Oh, mirad! —exclamó Hanabi dramáticamente—. Me he quedado sin agua. ¡Qué cosa tan terrible! Vaya, creo que voy a necesitar más —Hinata se agachó para recoger el cubo y se encaminó hacia los árboles—. ¿Querría milady unirse a mí?

— ¡Eres incorregible!

.

Hinata tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello, pero por el aspecto de su doncella, sabía que Hanabi no vacilaría.

— Dame el cubo y yo…

— Oh, no, milady —dijo Hanabi, batiendo sus pestañas de forma exagerada—. Nunca permitiría que _vos_ fuerais a buscar agua. ¿Qué diría Su Señoría?

— ¡Hanabi!

.

Su doncella volvió inmediatamente a comportarse como lo hacía habitualmente.

— Ahora habéis picado mi curiosidad, milady. Tengo que ir con vos, pero sólo me quedaré un minuto —adoptó un gesto de súplica—. ¿Sólo un vistacillo?

— Las dos echaremos un vistazo y regresaremos inmediatamente.

— ¿Las dos?

— Las dos —repitió Hinata; y respirando hondo para infundirse valor, se acercó a Hanabi y ambas se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia los árboles.

.

No les costó mucho encontrar a Itachi. Ya se había quitado las ropas y estaba metido en el agua hasta la cintura. A Hinata le ardía la cara cuando Hanabi y ella se pusieron en cuclillas detrás de un gran arbusto para mirarle a escondidas.

— ¡Por los pulgares del Señor! Milady —suspiró Hanabi—, nunca he visto nada igual.

.

Ella tampoco. A Hinata se le secó la boca al observar el profundo y fascinante movimiento de los músculos de su espalda. La piel bronceada brillaba por la humedad, y todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban bien formadas, denotando una enorme fuerza.

.

Tenía los hombros muy amplios y una estrecha cintura. Y alrededor del cuello llevaba un pequeño amuleto sujeto con un cordón de cuero.

.

El agua se deslizaba sobre su piel, acumulándose sobre el suave vello de su pecho. Incluso desde esa distancia, ella podía ver lo sólido que era su torso, y no le costaba nada recordar la sensación que tuvo al apretarse contra ese cuerpo, duro como una roca. La sensación de esos labios y esas manos sobre su piel.

.

Hinata se mordió el labio ante esos recuerdos, y deseó tener la audacia de recorrer la corta distancia que les separaba.

.

Itachi se inclinó hacia abajo para mojarse el pelo, ofreciéndole una vista perfecta de sus nalgas morenas y de un trasero tan bien formado que se sintió invadida por la lujuria.

.

El cuerpo entero de Hinata palpitaba mientras observaba cómo se enderezaba y se enjabonaba el cabello. Sus fuertes dedos frotaban los oscuros mechones, y el movimiento de los músculos de sus brazos, llenos de gotitas, produjo en ella unas sensaciones muy extrañas.

— Podría utilizar ese vientre como tabla de lavar —suspiró Hanabi. Entonces, le dio un codazo a Hinagta—. ¿Pero sabéis qué es mejor que hacer la colada en el vientre de un hombre?

.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar, escuchó un ruido extraño entre los árboles que estaban detrás de Hanabi.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— Creo que nos han pillado —murmuró Hinata, señalando la dirección de la que provenía el sonido con una inclinación de cabeza.

.

La sirvienta se giró para mirar en el mismo momento que un jabalí salvaje aparecía entre la espesura.

.

Para un instante, Hinata no pudo moverse.

.

Entonces Hanabi dio un grito que casi le revienta los tímpanos.

.

Itachi se volvió hacia los fuertes chillidos sólo para descubrir a dos mujeres huyendo hacia el arroyo… y hacia él. Apenas tuvo tiempo para asegurar su posición antes de que ellas corriesen hacia él y lo derribaran.

.

Emergió del agua escupiendo para encontrar a Hinata y a su doncella dando saltos, gritándole y señalando salvajemente hacia la orilla.

— ¡Un jabalí, un jabalí, un jabalí! —repetía la sirvienta.

— ¡Silencio! —exigió él en voz baja—. Y, si tenéis algún aprecio a vuestras vidas, dejad de moveros.

.

Para su asombro, ellas le obedecieron al instante. Itachi dio un cauteloso paso hacia delante para situarse entre las dos mujeres y el cerdo salvaje.

.

Miró hacia el lugar donde su espada yacía inútilmente, a unos metros de la jadeante bestia. El animal golpeaba con fuerza el suelo con las pezuñas y les miraba con furia.

— Va a cargar contra nosotros —dijo Hinata, y su voz no fue más que un pitido.

— Si permanecéis absolutamente inmóvil, no lo hará —le contestó él.

— No me estoy moviendo —susurró Hinata—. Pienso quedarme aquí hasta que las ranas críen pelo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, milord? —preguntó la sirvienta.

.

Personalmente, Itachi quería ponerse la ropa. Sobre todo porque Hinata tenía su brazo izquierdo aferrado con tanta fuerza que estaba empezando a sentir un hormigueo en la mano por la falta de sangre. Empezó a intentar deshacerse de su agarre, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo por miedo a que el movimiento atrajese al jabalí o, peor aún, hiciese que a Hinata le entrara el pánico y saliese corriendo.

— ¿Podríamos dejarle atrás corriendo? —preguntó Hinata.

.

Itachi no apartó los ojos del jabalí.

— La cuestión no sería dejar al jabalí atrás, milady, sino dejarnos atrás a vuestra sirvienta y a mí.

— ¿ _Ahora_ aparece vuestro sentido del humor? —su voz sonaba horrorizada.

.

Moviendo el brazo tan despacio como le fue posible, se libró de la mano de Hinata.

— No pretendía ser gracioso. Me limitaba a constatar un hecho.

.

Despacio, con mucho cuidado, se aproximó a su espada.

El jabalí resopló y agitó la cabeza.

Itachi se paró en seco.

.

Hinata tragó saliva; creyó que podría morir de miedo al verlo acercarse hacia la bestia. ¿Cómo podría permanecer tan tranquilo cuando su propio corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho?

— ¿Hinata? —se escuchó la voz de Sasuke a través de los árboles.

.

Ella contuvo la respiración al oír el grito de Sasuke.

.

El jabalí se volvió hacia el sonido.

— ¡Sasuke, ve a buscar una arco! —gritó Itachi.

.

El jabalí miró de nuevo a Itachi y se acercó un poco más. El hombre no hizo ni un solo movimiento mientras miraba al animal directamente a los ojos.

.

Hinata tragó con fuerza para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

— ¿Una saeta? ¿Para qué? —preguntó Sasuke saliendo de entre los árboles.

.

El jabalí resopló una vez más, golpeó el suelo con las patas y cargó contra Sasuke.

.

Con un horrible juramento, Sasuke, literalmente, se encaramó en un árbol de un salto. Itachi corrió a por su espada y la cogió mientras su hermano se ponía fuera del alcance de los afilados colmillos del jabalí.

— Mantenlo distraído —le ordenó Itachi.

— Vaya, claro —gruñó Sasuke mientras elevaba las piernas—. Mantenlo distraído, dice. Mata a la maldita bestia, ¿quieres?

.

Mientras Itachi se acercaba poco a poco hacia él, el jabalí se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Itachi dejó de moverse.

.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Hinata aguardaba a que el jabalí cargara contra el cuerpo desnudo de Itachi. A pesar de que él llevaba la espada, ella sabía que no era rival para la bestia. Aún peor, una vez que un jabalí atacaba, no paraba hasta estar muerto.

.

Y si estaba herido, quien corría mayor peligro era la persona que lo había dañado.

.

Aterrada, supo que debía hacer algo para ayudarlo.

—Aquí, cochinito bonito, cochinito… —lo llamó Hinata antes de poder evitarlo.

— ¡Milady! —gritó Hanabi.

.

Ignorándola, Hinata dio unos golpecitos en el agua.

— Ven aquí, cochinito guapo, cochinito, cochinito…

.

El jabalí la miró.

.

Casi sin respiración, Hinata confió en que, de alguna manera, de algún modo, Itachi la mantuviese a salvo mientras seguía manteniendo la atención del animal lejos de él.

.

El jabalí cargó contra ella, e Itachi cargó contra él. La bestia se dio la vuelta, confundida, mientras Itachi alzaba su espada. Como si percibiese que su muerte era inminente, el animal chilló de terror y huyó rápidamente hacia el bosque.

.

El alivio la inundó de forma tan súbita que le temblaron las piernas. Hinata se arrodilló en el agua, estremeciéndose y riéndose como una histérica.

.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Itachi estaba a su lado, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Os encontráis bien? —preguntó.

.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apoyándose en él para poder sostenerse.

— Me siento muy agradecida, milord, de que incluso las bestias salvajes os tengan miedo.

.

Ella escuchó la risa de Sasuke mientras descendía del árbol, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Itachi se había tomado un momento para ponerse las calzas.

— ¿Qué estabais haciendo aquí? —preguntó Itachi con tono brusco.

.

Sintió que se ruborizaba. No se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

— Agua —dijo Hanabi antes de que Hinata pudiese hablar—. Vinimos a buscar agua para el campamento, milord. El cubo estará entre los arbustos, donde lo arrojamos.

.

Itachi dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras la soltaba.

— Deberíais haber tenido más cuidado —entonces miró a su hermano—. Y tú… se suponía que debías cuidar de ellas.

— ¿Y por qué crees que vine cuando lo hice? Escuché sus gritos.

.

Itachi lo miró lleno de furia.

— ¿Y no pensaste en coger una saeta antes de venir a buscarlas? —sacudió la cabeza—. Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, hay algunas cosas que un hombre debe hacer sin pensar, y coger un arco cuando una mujer grita es una de ellas.

.

Sasuke pareció avergonzado.

— Bueno, intentaré tenerlo presente la próxima vez que os ataque un jabalí.

.

Hinata intercambió una mirada de miedo con Hanabi cuando Itachi fue a buscar el cubo. Se entretuvo bastante en aquel lugar, y cuando no volvió enseguida, Hinata fue a reunirse con él.

— ¿Algo va mal, milord? —preguntó ella.

.

Itachi recogió el cubo y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

— ¿Vinisteis a recoger agua?

— Sí.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estuvisteis las dos arrodilladas en este lugar durante el tiempo suficiente como para dejar una profunda marca en la hierba?

.

¡La había pillado!

.

— Yo... umm... —Intentó pensar una mentira que sonara razonable, pero no se le ocurría nada—. Bueno, veréis… nosotras… —Por Dios, ¿por qué no podía ocurrírsele algo?

— ¿Vosotras qué? —preguntó Itachi.

.

Un brillo diabólico resplandecía en sus ojos mientras la miraba atentamente. Oh, se estaba divirtiendo con su incomodidad. Demasiado.

.

Alzando la barbilla, decidió arrebatarle la diversión.

— Está bien, vinimos a ver cómo os bañabais, si queréis saber la verdad.

.

Él arqueó una ceja.

.

— Supongo que debería sentirme halagado.

.

Incapaz de enfrentarse a su mirada, ella bajó la vista hasta el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Había una única rosa colgada en el cordón de cuero, descansando sobre aquellos pectorales tan duros y bien definidos. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la vena que latía bajo la piel, al mismo ritmo que su corazón.

.

Itachi sentía el aliento de ella contra su pecho desnudo. Y eso envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

.

Esperó a que ella dijese algo, pero parecía estar hechizada por el emblema heráldico que le había regalado la esposa del Hokage cuando ganó su primer torneo.

— ¿Finalmente os habéis quedado sin palabras? —preguntó. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Sasuke y su doncella se reunieron con ellos.

.

Sasuke le arrojó su túnica.

— Deberíamos colocar un vigilante para que echara un ojo al jabalí.

—Sí. Así como a las demás cosas que pudieran atacar a un hombre cuando menos se lo espera.

.

Eso consiguió que ella levantara la cabeza de nuevo. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Hinata lo miró entornando sus ojos blancos.

.

Itachi sintió un abrumador impulso de besarla, y, si hubiesen estado solos, dudaba mucho que hubiese tenido las fuerzas necesarias para resistirlo. En cambio, concentró su atención en Sasuke, y no en sus húmedos labios. De modo que había ido a espiarle… A decir verdad, se sentía _halagado_ ; y tremendamente excitado. Pero lo que realmente quería saber era si a ella le había gustado lo que veía.

.

Nunca antes se había preocupado por lo que una mujer pensara de él. Pero, por alguna razón, quería que ella lo deseara tanto como él a ella.

 _._

 _¿Estás loco?_

.

Sí, debía estarlo. No había otra explicación. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella lo deseara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, agarró su túnica, le dio el cubo, y se vistió rápidamente.

— Será mejor que volvamos al campamento antes de que el jabalí regrese —dijo Itachi mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia allí.

.

Hinata caminaba detrás de Itachi, con Sasuke a su lado. Mientras regresaban al campamento, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando se enfrentaron al jabalí.

.

Sin dudar un instante, le había confiado su vida a Itachi. Nunca antes había hecho una cosa semejante. Siempre había sido bastante audaz, pero nunca hasta el punto de una locura como la había demostrado con el cerdo salvaje.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, había sabido que él no permitiría que le hiciesen daño. E Itachi había demostrado que tenía razón.

— Gracias, Lord Itachi —dijo ella.

.

Él echó una breve mirada por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Por salvarme.

.

Su mirada se suavizó.

— Entonces debería deciros lo mismo. Si no hubieseis distraído a la bestia, seguramente ahora mismo estaría tendido en el suelo con una herida muy grave.

— Oh, Itachi —dijo Sasuke con voz de falsete mientras unía las palmas de sus manos y las levantaba hasta su hombro. Le dedicó a su hermano una mirada de adoración—. ¡Sois mi héroe también! —Sasuke sorbió, como si estuviese conteniendo las lágrimas, y extendió los brazos hacia los hombros de Itachi—. Si no hubiese sido por vos, a estas horas el jabalí ya me habría comido vivo.

.

Itachi empujó a su hermano para alejarle de él.

— Apártate de mí, fastidioso.

— Pero Itachi —dijo Sasuke de nuevo en falsete—. Sois mi héroe... Dadme un beso.

.

Itachi eludió el abrazo de Sasuke y se colocó detrás de Hinata.

— ¿Pero qué eres tú? ¿Un lunático?

— Está bien —replicó Sasuke—. Entonces, Hinata, besadle por mí.

.

Y antes de ninguno supiera lo que Sasuke iba a hacer, se encontró empujada hacia los brazos de Itachi.

.

Sus cuerpos se apretaban el uno contra el otro.

.

Los brazos de Itachi la rodeaban, y, por un momento, se quedó sin aliento al contemplar aquellos impresionantes ojos negros. La pasión crepitó entre ellos, recorriendo sus cuerpos. Robándoles la respiración y prendiendo fuego a su sangre.

.

Como Itachi no hizo ningún esfuerzo por besarla, Sasuke carraspeó.

— Bien, entonces —dijo, arrancando a Hinata de los brazos de su hermano y rodeándola con los propios—. Dejadme que os enseñe cómo se da un beso.

.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza para besarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Itachi sujetó su barbilla con una mano y le apartó la cara.

— Si vuelves a acercarte de esa forma a sus labios, _te castraré_ , hermano.

.

Sasuke le hizo un guiño a Hinata.

— Lo que tú digas, querido hermano. Lo que tú digas.

.

Sasuke se apartó de ella, e Itachi lo soltó.

— Pero ten en cuenta una cosa —dijo Sasuke mientras se alisaba la túnica de un tirón—. Si una doncella tan dulce hubiese salvado mi vida, creo que habría encontrado un modo mejor de agradecérselo que con meras palabras.

— Estoy seguro de que lo habrías hecho.

.

Sasuke lo ignoró y tomó Hanabi del brazo.

— Vaya, Hanabi, parece que olvidasteis recoger el agua. ¿Os gustaría que os acompañase de nuevo al estanque por si acaso regresa el jabalí?

— Os agradecería muchísimo vuestra caballerosidad, milord.

— Otro agradecimiento con palabras —suspiró Sasuke—. ¡Ay! ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

.

Hanabi le quitó el cubo a su ama, y por el brillo en los ojos de su doncella, Hinata pudo deducir que Hanabi pensaba agradecérselo a Sasuke con mucho más que palabras.

.

Ruborizándose ante la idea de lo que su sirvienta pensaba hacer, Hinata entrelazó las manos y miró a Itachi.

— Deberíais ir a buscar a vuestra doncella —le advirtió Itachi cuando Hanabi y Sasuke hubieron desaparecido de su vista—. Tengo la sensación de que mi hermano va en busca de algo más que un simple sorbo de agua.

— Y yo tengo la sensación de que Hanabi también.

Entre ellos se instaló un embarazoso silencio cuando emprendieron el camino de vuelta al campamento.

— Oh, milord, ¡qué lanza más grande y caliente tenéis!

.

Hinata se tropezó al escuchar las palabras de Hanabi.

.

Itachi se detuvo un momento.

— Creo que iré y…

— No —dijo ella tomando su brazo—. Dejadles con su entretenimiento.

.

Él la miró de reojo.

— No hay muchas damas que sean tan comprensivas con el comportamiento de sus doncellas.

— Debería sentirme mortificada, lo sé. Pero Hanabi es una gran amiga mía, y aunque tiene sus defectos, es buena y tiene un corazón generoso.

— ¿Y eso es todo lo que os importa?

— Sí —dijo ella—. La gente siempre comete errores, pero al final, lo único que importa es lo que hay en su corazón.

— ¿Y si no tienen corazón?

.

Hinata vaciló ante el extraño tono de su voz.

— Todo el mundo tiene corazón.

.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— No todos.

.

Hinata lo sujetó para que se detuviese.

—Sí, Itachi. Todos. ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando te miro?

.

Itachi la estudió fijamente, preocupado por lo que diría a continuación.

— Yo no tengo corazón —confesó—. Me lo arrancaron hace mucho tiempo.

.

Ella colocó una mano sobre su pecho. Itachi bajó la mirada. Aquella mano parecía muy frágil y muy pequeña sobre su túnica.

— Para ser un hombre que no tiene corazón, tienes un fuerte latido en el pecho.

— Eso no es más que un órgano.

— Quizás —dijo ella mirándole a los ojos—, pero sé la verdad sobre ti.

— ¿Y cuál es?

.

Hinata se deleitó con el calor de la piel del hombre, que viajaba a través de su propio brazo hasta su cuerpo. Cómo deseaba lograr que él se viera a través de sus ojos. Sólo durante un instante.

.

Le habían hecho mucho daño. Lo sabía. Y aunque posiblemente era el guerrero más fiero de la Orbe, sentía que había una parte de él que todavía era vulnerable. Una parte de sí mismo que había cerrado al mundo, y si ella lograse alcanzarla, entonces conseguiría la llave del corazón que decía no poseer.

— Un día, Itachi —le susurró—. Un día verás la verdad, tal y como yo la veo. Y te darás cuenta de cómo eres en realidad.

.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta.

— Mi única esperanza es que no descubras nunca la verdad sobre mi naturaleza.

.

Y con esas palabras, se apartó de ella y recorrió el resto del camino hacia el campamento.

.

Hinata hizo muchos intentos de seguir hablando con él, pero Itachi no aprovechó ninguno de ellos.

.

.

.

Justo antes del crepúsculo, Hanabi y Sasuke volvieron.

.

Sasuke se tambaleó hacia ella con los ojos resplandecientes y las mejillas sonrosadas. Se inclinó hacia Hinata, que estaba sentada junto al fuego, y suspiró.

— Todo lo que os puedo decir, milady, es que si Lord Itachi es la mitad de habilidoso que su hermano, vais a experimentar una maravillosa cabalgata.

— ¡Hanabi! —la reprendió Hinata.

.

Su sirvienta sonrió.

— Esperad y veréis. No tenéis ni la más mínima idea de cómo… —Hanabi se interrumpió cuando uno de los caballeros pasó a su lado.

.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo a solas, Hanabi arrugó la nariz.

— Esperad y veréis —susurró, y entonces se levantó para ayudar a servir la cena.

.

Mientras comían, los caballeros del séquito intercambiaron historias de aventuras, pero Hinata no estaba escuchando. Se trataba de los mismos cuentos de siempre, que había escuchado en incontables ocasiones.

.

Además, tenía otros asuntos en los que pensar. Como hacer reír a Itachi.

.

Se había pasado todo el rato intentando encontrar la forma de conseguirlo. Masticando la liebre asada, escuchó a Draven y a Simon hablando sobre el modo de obrar del rey con los franceses y los escoceses. No era de extrañar que el hombre no se riese nunca. ¿Quién encontraría divertido algo tan árido y aburrido como la política?

.

Lo que Itachi necesitaba era un chiste. Sí, eso podría traer una chispa de alegría a sus ojos.

.

Esperó hasta que ellos hubieron terminado su discusión, y entonces se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Milord? —le preguntó a Itachi—. ¿Sabéis cuántos bizantinos hacen falta para encender un fuego?

.

Su mirada reflejó algo a camino entre el fastidio y el escepticismo mientras se agachaba para recoger su copa.

— No puedo imaginármelo.

— Dos —dijo ella simplemente—. Uno para encender el fuego y otro para empezar la polémica.

.

Sasuke estalló en carcajadas, pero Itachi se limitó a mirarla de reojo.

Un fracaso.

Hinata tamborileaba con los dedos mientras pensaba en otro.

.

— Muy bien —comenzó de nuevo—. ¿Cuántos normandos se necesitan para encender un fuego?

— ¿Tres? —preguntó él con indiferencia.

— No, ¿por qué molestarse en encender un fuego cuando hay un monasterio sobre la siguiente colina?

.

Varios caballeros se unieron a las risas de Sasuke en esa ocasión. Pero Itachi seguía sin demostrar la menor señal de diversión. Más bien todo lo contrario, parecía aún más serio.

— Vamos, Itachi —dijo Sasuke—. Ése ha sido muy gracioso.

.

Itachi se limitó a dar un sorbo a su vino.

— ¿Os sabéis más, milady? —preguntó otro de los caballeros.

— Sí —contestó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo—. ¿Cuántos romanos hacen falta para encender un fuego?

.

Itachi intentó desterrar aquella voz suave fuera de su mente, pero, por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo. De hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba pendiente de ella. De la manera en que la brisa mecía los mechones azules de su pelo. De la forma en que la luz del fuego jugueteaba sobre los relieves de su rostro, añadiendo hermosas chispas a sus ojos.

.

Sabía lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse divertido.

— No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuántos romanos se necesitan, milady —dijo otro de sus caballeros, Ibiki.

— Mil y uno —añadió ella.

.

Itachi arqueó una ceja al escuchar su respuesta.

— ¿Mil y uno? —preguntó, a pesar de su propósito de ignorarla.

— Sí. Se requiere al emperador para que emita la orden de que se encienda el fuego, novecientos noventa y nueve gobernadores romanos para comunicar el mandato, y un esclavo para encenderlo.

.

El resto de su compañía se divertía y, si se atreviese a admitirlo, tendría que reconocer que él también lo había encontrado bastante gracioso. Si hubiese sido el tipo de hombre que reía, se habría unido a su hermano y a sus hombres, pero habían pasado demasiados años.

.

Ya no podía recordar ni siquiera cómo era reírse.

Hinata suspiró y miró a Sasuke.

— Vuestro hermano es un hombre muy duro.

.

Itachi casi se ahoga con el vino.

.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— Milord, ¿os encontráis bien? —le preguntó, dándole palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

— Estoy bien —dijo Itachi, y se apartó para evitar su contacto—. Vuestras palabras me pillaron desprevenido, nada más.

.

Una vez más, Sasuke estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

— Dejaré que mi hermano os explique lo _duro_ que puede llegar a ser.

— Sasuke —le advirtió él.

— Ni se te ocurra empezar a gruñirme cuando has sido tú el que empezó todo esto.

.

Desconcertada, Hinata miró a uno y a otro, hasta que Itachi se levantó y se fue.

.

Hinata contempló cómo se alejaba del campamento.

— ¿Dije algo malo? —le preguntó a Sasuke.

— Ha sido únicamente la elección de vuestras palabras.

.

Ella seguía sin entender, y, por la expresión del rostro de Sasuke, no creía que él fuese a colaborar.

.

Pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Hanabi se colocó detrás de ella y le susurró la respuesta al oído.

.

El calor inundó la cara de Hinata, y ésta se negó a mirar a Sasuke ni a nadie más. Su azoramiento era demasiado grande.

.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, e Itachi ocupó un puesto algo más allá del alcance de la luz del fuego.

.

La compañía se retiró, y Hinata y Hanabi se fueron a sus camas a dormir.

.

Horas después, Hinata yacía sobre su lecho tratando de hacer todo lo posible para dormirse. Pero no era capaz.

.

Hanabi estaba en el catre de al lado, roncando poderosamente. Hinata echó hacia atrás los cobertores y se dirigió hacia las alforjas. Renunciando al sueño, buscó el libro que Ino le había dado y lo sacó de la tienda para llevarlo hasta donde el fuego ardía lentamente.

.

No había nadie por allí. Ni siquiera veía a Itachi en su puesto.

.

Ahogando un bostezo, abrió el libro… para cerrarlo de golpe inmediatamente después.

.

El calor abrasó su rostro al recordar las imágenes. ¡Tenía que ser un error! Probablemente no había visto lo que había creído ver…

.

Tímidamente, Hinata abrió el libro de nuevo, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver los dibujos de hombres y mujeres haciéndose cosas indescriptibles los unos a los otros.

El rubor ardía en su cara mientras abría el libro un poco más.

— No me extraña que me dijeses que lo guardara hasta que estuviese a solas —susurró, mirando apresuradamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía verla. Afortunadamente, el campamento aún estaba vacío.

Avergonzada y asombrada por el regalo de Ino, Hinata vio el pedazo de pergamino que había sido plegado en la portada del libro.

Lo arrancó, vio que estaba dirigido a ella y entonces lo leyó:

 _._

 _Mi querida Hina:_

 _Sé la curiosidad que sientes sobre los asuntos que ocurren entre hombres y mujeres. Éste es el libro que mi madre me dio la noche antes de mi boda. Es impactante, pero lo encontrarás muy esclarecedor y te servirá de mucha ayuda. Y, a juzgar por la mirada de Lord Itachi, estoy bastante segura de que le darás mucho mejor uso que yo con Yahiko._

 _Mi mejor consejo: estudia la posición número setenta y tres. Parece ser la favorita de Yahiko._

 _Tu amiga que te quiere, Ino_

.

Hinata se mordisqueó la punta del dedo mientras meditaba sobre la nota de Ino. ¡Dios bendito, a su padre le daría un infarto si alguna vez se enteraba de que tenía una cosa así!

.

Debería arrojarlo al fuego y terminar con aquello. Eso sería lo que haría una dama decente.

.

Lo malo es que ella era una desvergonzada. Al final, su curiosidad aumentó hasta tal punto que se encontró a sí misma mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, y abriendo el libro de nuevo.

.

Lo inclinó hacia el fuego y trató de comprender la manera en que el hombre y la mujer estaban entrelazados en la posición setenta y tres. Con las manos cubriendo los pechos de la mujer, el hombre yacía de lado, a espaldas de ésta, y parecía estar embistiendo…

— ¿Qué es eso?

Hinata ahogó un grito al escuchar la voz de Itachi, y cerró el libro de golpe. Levantó la cabeza para ver que él estaba de pie, justo a su lado.

.

¡Dios de los cielos! La había pillado otra vez.

.

¿Podría alguna vez sentirse más avergonzada?

— No es nada —dijo ella rápidamente.

— ¿Es lo que os dio Ino antes de partir?

.

Ella asintió y colocó el libro bajo su brazo.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó él, extendiendo una mano para cogerlo.

.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a más no poder ante el mero pensamiento de que él pudiese echarle un vistazo a lo que ella acababa de ver. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si lo hiciera?

.

A decir verdad, no quería saberlo.

— ¡Oh, no! —jadeó Hinata, poniéndolo fuera de su alcance.

.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que os pasa?

— Nada —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie—. Absolutamente nada.

— Entonces permitidme…

— No, no. Tengo que volver a la cama.

.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, él le quitó el libro de las manos y lo abrió.

.

Itachi sintió que se quedaba sin aliento mientras contemplaba horrorizado las imágenes de personas desnudas, y, en algunos casos, más de dos, en todas las posiciones sexuales habidas y por haber.

.

No había vuelto a ver ese libro desde hacía años. Era esa clase de cosas que los caballeros compartían en las épocas de campaña, presumiendo de hacerlas con señoras de virtud cuestionable.

.

Nunca habría creído que encontraría uno en manos de una dama de buena cuna. ¡Y virgen, además!

.

Cerrando la boca, que se le había quedado abierta, miró a Hinata para observar su rostro; estaba tan ruborizada que parecía que estaba en llamas.

.

No supo qué decir.

.

¿Qué se le decía a una dama después de aquello?

.

Muy lentamente, cerró el libro y se lo devolvió.

.

Hinata no dijo ni una palabra cuando lo cogió. Podía sentir la mirada incrédula de Itachi clavada en ella, y, en ese momento, deseó poder meterse en un enorme agujero para no tener que enfrentarse a él.

.

Abochornada y ruborizada, Hinata apoyó la frente contra la ajada cubierta de cuero del libro. ¿Podría sentirse peor alguna vez? ¡Mataría a Ino por esto! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando esa mujer?

.

Aunque viviera dos mil años, jamás olvidaría la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Itachi.

.

¿Qué pensaría de ella?

.

— Itachi, yo no sabía que el libro…

No, no era eso lo que debería haber dicho; se dio cuenta cuando él la miró arqueando una ceja.

— Soy virgen, milord —dijo, aunque le costaba pronunciar esas palabras—. No sé qué poseyó a Ino para que me diese una cosa…

.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— No hablemos más del tema. Olvidaremos todo este asunto.

.

Hinata respiró hondo, agradecida por su indulgencia.

— ¿No creéis que deberíais acostaros ahora? —preguntó él con voz tensa.

— No puedo dormir, y preferiría quedarme con vos que estar acostada en mi cama, escuchando los ronquidos de Hanabi.

— ¿Por qué?

.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza para observar la confusión de su rostro.

— ¿Tan duro os resulta creer que alguien desee vuestra compañía?

—Sí —contestó él sencillamente—. Nadie lo había hecho antes. ¿Qué os hace tan diferente?

.

Hinata dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie para enfrentarlo.

— Puede que yo sea la única persona con la que habéis tratado a menudo. Creo que vuestra costumbre de permanecer a solas ha logrado apartar hasta al más decidido.

— Pero no a vos.

.

Ella sonrió.

—No, a mí no. Pero es que yo soy más testaruda que la mayoría.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

.

Hinata anhelaba tocarlo, pero había algo en su postura que le advertía que no lo hiciera. Así que se dedicó a contemplar el oscuro bosque.

.

Itachi escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de la mujer. Estaban muy cerca, sin rozarse, pero aun así, podía sentir su presencia igual que si se estuviesen tocando físicamente.

— Había un hombre —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio— que fue a confesarse llevando un pavo.

.

Itachi suspiró resignadamente ante el nuevo intento de hacerle reír.

.

¿Admitiría su derrota alguna vez?

— ¿Un pavo? —inquirió él, preguntándose por qué se molestaba en animarla, y, aun así, incapaz de detenerse.

— Sí. Le rogó al sacerdote: "Perdonadme, padre, porque he pecado. Acabo de robar este pavo para alimentar a mis pobres hijos hambrientos. ¿Os importaría quedaros con él para que el Señor pueda perdonarme?".

» "Ciertamente no" dijo el sacerdote "Tendréis que devolvérselo a aquél a quien se lo robasteis"

» Pero padre, lo he intentado y él se ha negado, ¿qué debo hacer?

» El sacerdote contestó "Si lo que decís es cierto, entonces la voluntad de Dios es que os quedéis con el pavo. Id en paz.

» El hombre se lo agradeció al cura y regresó corriendo a su casa. Una vez que el sacerdote acabó con el resto de las confesiones, volvió a su residencia. Cuando se dirigió a su corral, se dio cuenta de que alguien le había robado un pavo.

.

Itachi la miró sin reír, sin sonreír siquiera.

— ¿Y cuántos chistes más os sabéis, milady?

.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

— Bastantes, en realidad. A mi padre le encantan los bufones, y siempre tenemos varios en el salón.

.

Le dolió la cabeza al imaginarse cuántos más tendría que soportar.

— Entonces, ¿tendré que seguir escuchando estas cosas durante el resto del año?

— A menos que me lo pongáis fácil y os riáis ahora.

.

Eso casi le hace sonreír, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

— Deberíais ser consciente de que, como vos, jamás admitiré la derrota.

.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante hasta que la punta de su nariz casi rozaba la de Itachi.

— Siempre hay una primera vez —apartándose ligeramente, añadió—. Una hija se dirigió a su padre en busca de consejo. "Decidme, padre, ¿con quién debo casarme, con Tobirama o con Sarutobi?"

» "Con Sarutobi", respondió el padre.

» "¿Por qué?", le preguntó ella.

» "Porque le he estado pidiendo dinero prestado los seis últimos meses y aún sigue viniendo a verte"

.

Itachi dirigió la mirada de vuelta a la oscuridad del bosque.

— No es tan bueno como el de los normandos.

.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Así que os gustó uno al menos?

— Si dijese que sí, ¿os iríais a la cama?

— Si pudiera dormir, estaría encantada de regresar a mi lecho, pero como no puedo, prefiero quedarme aquí fuera y molestar al causante de que no pueda entregarme al sueño.

.

Itachi no estaba seguro de que le gustara el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

— ¿Y cómo es que yo os impido dormir?

— Me atormentáis en sueños.

.

No, aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

— No quiero seguir escuchando esto.

.

Ella extendió la mano para acariciar la de él.

— Entonces, ¿querréis olvidar lo que os dije sobre lo de que quería un marido y tratarme sólo como a una amiga?

.

Sentía la cálida mano de ella sobre la suya. Los largos y pálidos dedos sobre los suyos morenos. ¿Cómo podía una mano tan frágil sacudirle hasta lo más profundo de su alma?

— No tengo ningún amigo —susurró él, permitiendo, por alguna misteriosa razón, que ella entrelazara sus dedos con los de él.

— ¿Ni siquiera Kakashi?

— Soy su súbdito y le sirvo como tal. Mantenemos una relación cordial, pero no puede decirse que seamos amigos.

.

Ella acarició el dorso de sus nudillos con los dedos, enviando oleadas de calor a sus ingles.

— Jamás pensé que conocería a alguien tan solo como yo.

.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta.

— Nunca dije que me encontrara solo.

— ¿Y no lo estáis?

.

Él no contestó. No podía negar la verdad. Sí, estaba solo. Siempre lo había estado.

— ¿Sabéis lo que es un amigo, milord?

— Un enemigo disfrazado.

.

Hinata se quedó atónita, y su mano dejó de proporcionarle aquel torturante asalto a sus sentidos.

— ¿Eso creéis?

.

Él apartó la mano.

— Lo sé por experiencia. Sin amistad, no hay traición. De hecho, nunca habréis escuchado a nadie decir: «Traicionó a su enemigo».

— ¿Y por eso no confiáis en nadie?

— Confío en el hecho de que, tarde o temprano, todo el mundo traiciona.

.

Ella hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

— ¿Y eso os incluye a vos también, milord? Cuando decís que todo el mundo traiciona, ¿significa eso que traicionaríais al Hokage al que servís tan celosamente?

— ¿No lo he hecho ya?

.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué queréis decir?

— Le juré que no os tocaría, y, hasta ahora, os he besado dos veces, por no mencionar lo que hicimos anoche. Me parece a mí que eso es traicionarle, ya que él confiaba en mi palabra. Y aquí estáis, a mi lado a la luz de la luna, intentando seducirme una vez más.

.

Ella se puso rígida.

— Entonces, perdonadme por seduciros, milord; creía que compartíais mis sentimientos. Qué estúpido por mi parte. Creo que volveré a la cama y os dejaré que os aséis en vuestro propio fuego.

.

Itachi la contempló mientras recogía su libro y se dirigía hacia su tienda.

.

Cómo deseaba poder "asarse en su propio fuego", como ella había expuesto tan elocuentemente, pero, a decir verdad, lo único que se estaba asando era su propia lujuria.

.

Durante todos esos años, había vivido en un confortable capullo, amortiguando todos los sentimientos. Nada le había puesto furioso, nada le había puesto triste, y, por supuesto, nada había conseguido divertirle.

.

Hasta el día que la había visto con aquel maldito pollo. Eso sí había sido gracioso.

.

Sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se crispaban al verla en su mente, tendiendo la gallina hacia los labios del hombre.

.

Itachi se contuvo.

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza! —gruñó, apretándose un puño contra la frente.

.

No era de extrañar que los monjes se castraran a sí mismos para no ser tentados por las mujeres. En ese momento, la castración le parecía una opción muy viable.

.

Inesperadamente, su mirada vagó hasta su tienda. Vio la sombra de Hinata, iluminada desde dentro, mientras ella se quitaba la túnica, y pudo contemplar todas las curvas de su cuerpo a través de la lona.

.

Sus ingles cobraron vida, exigiendo que la tomara en ese mismo instante, mientras todos dormían.

.

Con un siseo, cambió de postura.

.

Sí, la castración era, de hecho, una opción muy viable.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata cabalgó el resto del camino a las tierras Uchiha con Sasuke. Aunque trató de introducir a Itachi en la conversación repetidamente, él se negó. Lo mejor que pudo obtener fueron respuestas monosilábicas.

.

¡Aquel hombre era una inaccesible montaña de silencio! Pero ya se daría cuenta de que ella encontraría la forma de subirse a él. Tanto literal como figuradamente.

.

De hecho, una vez que se hubo recuperado del sobresalto que le había producido el libro, estuvo considerando la posición setenta y tres con renovado interés. ¿Qué se sentiría al tener a un hombre prohibido y oscuro manejándola de esa manera?

.

Al tener a ese fuerte e indomable guerrero rodeándola, llenándola con su cuerpo, poseyéndola de una forma en que ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, a la vez que ella lo poseía como ninguna otra mujer.

.

Aquello ofrecía grandes y atractivas posibilidades.

.

Aun así, no podía imaginarse cómo sería sentirlo dentro de ella, aunque Hanabi le había asegurado que la posición setenta y tres, definitivamente, les proporcionaría mucho placer a ambos.

.

Hinata estudió atentamente la fuerte espalda de Itachi, y vio de nuevo aquellos húmedos músculos en su mente. Sí, pondría al descubierto aquella piel morena y la exploraría a placer con sus manos y con sus labios. Sería suyo.

 _._

 _Si_ conseguía que se casase con ella.

.

Su mente continuó divagando. ¿Qué conseguiría hacerlo reír? Los chistes no habían funcionado. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiese hacer. Algo que él encontrase divertido.

.

Y lo _encontraría_.

.

Llegaron a su destino con la puesta de sol. Exhausta y desanimada, permitió que Sasuke la ayudara a desmontar.

.

Itachi no les esperó. Empezó a subir los escalones que llevaban a la torre. Hinata lo vio ponerse rígido al llegar a la puerta.

.

Ascendiendo las escaleras, se detuvo tras él y se asomó por encima de su hombro.

.

— ¡Dios bendito! —susurró, recorriendo el interior con la mirada—. Veo que Lee ha estado muy ocupado.

.

Se habían fabricado nuevas mesas y las habían colocado en las esquinas. La pintura blanqueaba los muros, antes pardos, y su olor le irritaba la nariz. Nuevos tapices habían sido colgados, y habían quitado las contraventanas para dejar pasar la luz a través de las resplandecientes vidrieras de colores. Había juncos recién cortados sobre el suelo, y un aroma especiado y agradable le dio la bienvenida.

.

— ¿Estoy en mi salón de verdad? —dijo Itachi ásperamente.

.

Hinata se rió.

— Eso creo.

— ¡Lee! —bramó Itachi, dirigiéndose al recibidor.

.

Itachi apareció inmediatamente, apresurándose desde la puerta lateral.

— ¡Milord! —lo saludó.

.

Hinata vio la vacilación en el rostro del mayordomo mientras se frotaba las manos con un gesto nervioso.

— ¿Es de vuestro agrado?

.

Itachi la miró.

— ¿Milady?

.

Ella asintió.

— Ha quedado maravilloso.

.

Lee sonrió.

— ¿Ha sobrado algo del dinero que te di según el presupuesto que hiciste? —preguntó Itachi.

— Sí, milord —dijo Lee asintiendo con la cabeza—. Bastante, de hecho.

— Entonces quédatelo.

.

Lee parecía atónito.

— ¿Estáis seguro, milord?

— Te lo has ganado. Tómate la semana libre y descansa.

— Oh, gracias —dijo Lee con reconocimiento antes de marcharse.

.

Itachi se encaminaba hacia las escaleras cuando una voz severa le detuvo.

— ¡Ni se os ocurra subir con las botas llenas de barro!

.

Hinata arqueó una ceja, sorprendida ante aquel tono atrevido, en el momento en que una bella mujer, que parecía tener alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años, entraba en la antesala del salón de Itachi. Su pelo oscuro se mezclaba con mechones grises, y mantenía su espalda erguida como si estuviese dispuesta a enfrentarse a un ejército tan sólo blandiendo su ingenio.

.

— No permitiré que me llenéis el suelo de barro —dijo ella con una voz incluso más dura que antes—. Aunque el salón sea vuestro, eso no os da derecho a estropear nuestro trabajo. Ahora, quitaos esas botas.

.

La expresión del semblante de Itachi habría acobardado al mismísimo demonio. Pero la mujer se limitó a detenerse delante de él, y enfrentó su mirada con una impertinente franqueza.

— ¿Quién eres? —exigió saber Itachi, con un tono letal y afilado.

— Kurenai. Vuestro mayordomo, Lee, me contrató para mantener este salón en condiciones, y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

.

Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, y entonces frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Kurenai?

— Sí, la doncella de vuestra madre. Ya golpeé vuestro trasero cuando no erais más que un bebé, y puedo volver a hacerlo.

.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par ante la audacia de la mujer.

.

Itachi no demostró reacción alguna.

— Me dijeron que habías muerto.

.

La ternura brilló en los ojos rojos de la mujer, y Hinata pudo percibir su deseo de extender la mano para acariciarlo.

— Si lo estoy, entonces he vuelto para perseguiros —dijo en un tono mucho más amable—. Ahora, quitaos esas botas.

.

Ante el enorme asombro de Hinata, él obedeció.

— Gracias, milord —dijo Kurenai—. Vuestras habitaciones os están aguardando arriba. Lee y yo hemos trasladado las cosas de la señora al cuarto de huéspedes.

— ¿Tenéis un cuarto de huéspedes? —preguntó Hinata.

.

Kurenai sonrió amablemente.

— Su Señoría lo tiene ahora.

— Te agradezco tus servicios, Kurenai —dijo Itachi suavemente, entonces comenzó a subir los escalones.

.

Hinata observó atentamente la extraña escena. ¿Quién habría pensado que el más fiero guerrero de Konohagure subiría las escaleras en calcetines para complacer a su ama de llaves?

.

Sí, había mucha bondad en el corazón de Itachi.

.

Sonriendo, dio un paso hacia los escalones, pero el carraspeo de Kurenai la dejó clavada en el sitio.

— Eso también iba por usted, milady.

.

Hinata se mordió los labios y se quitó los zapatos.

.

Kurenai asintió con aprobación.

— Os enviaré la comida a vuestra habitación. Estoy segura de que querréis descansar. Ahora, si me seguís, os mostraré los nuevos aposentos.

.

Hinata se lo agradeció y empezó a subir.

.

Hizo una pausa cuando pasaron junto al cuarto de Itachi. La puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, y no se escuchaba ningún sonido procedente del interior.

.

Extendiendo la mano, acarició la dura madera que los separaba y se preguntó qué estaría pensando él. Había estado muy callado ese día. Mucho más de lo habitual, incluso para él.

— Os tendré —juró ella en voz baja.

.

Retiró la mano de la puerta y se apresuró a seguir a Kurenai, que se dirigía al fondo del pasillo. El ama de llaves empujó la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Hinata.

.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de asombro al contemplar la alegre habitación. La nueva cama resplandecía con las sábanas limpias y las colchas de pieles. Había otro juego de tapices sobre las paredes, y una gruesa alfombra cubría el empedrado del suelo.

.

Mientras ella se quitaba la capa, Kurenai encendió el fuego.

— Si milady necesita algo, por favor, hacédmelo saber.

.

Hinata permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, observándola trabajar.

— ¿Kurenai?

.

La mujer se detuvo un momento y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Hinata sobre su hombro.

— ¿Sí, milady?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría hacer que Lord Itachi sonriera?

.

Una oscura tristeza atravesó los rasgos de Kurenai.

— No hay nada en esta tierra que pueda conseguir eso.

— Pero seguramente…

— No, milady. Os lo prometo, nada sería capaz de traer una sonrisa a los labios de Su Señoría. No después…

.

Hinata esperó, pero Kurenai se volvió hacia el hogar y añadió más leña.

— ¿No después… de qué? —la incitó Hinata.

— No soy yo la que debo decirlo —añadió, poniéndose en pie, limpiándose las manos en las faldas—. Pero si yo fuera vos, milady, evitaría a ese hombre a toda costa.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque todas las damas que han vivido bajo el techo de los Uchiha han muerto asesinadas.

.

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda mientras el terror y el miedo anidaban en su corazón.

— ¿Asesinadas? —susurró—. ¿Cómo?

— A manos de sus señores.

.

Hinata estaba horrorizada.

— ¿Y la madre de Itachi?

— Asesinada a manos de su esposo.

.

La habitación pareció tambalearse a su alrededor. No podía imaginarse nada más horrendo.

— ¿Y Lord Itachi estaba allí cuando sucedió?

— Yaciendo inconsciente en el suelo por haberse atrevido a protegerla.

.

Sintió un peso en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago. Hinata se santiguó ante la idea de un horror semejante. ¡Santo Cielo!, no era de extrañar que fuese tan retraído.

.

Al fin entendía por qué nunca sonreía. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo iba nadie a tener sentido del humor después de haber visto algo tan horrendo?

.

Y en ese momento, deseó incluso más llegar hasta él.

— ¿Fue ésa la razón por la que te fuiste de aquí? —le preguntó a la mujer mayor.

— No, intenté quedarme para cuidar de Su señoría, pero su padre no quiso ni oír hablar del tema. Dijo que Lord Itachi ya había sido suficientemente malcriado por las mujeres. Que ya era hora de convertirlo en un hombre.

.

Por lo que había oído, Hinata pudo imaginarse lo que eso había traído consigo.

— ¿Y qué te ha hecho volver ahora?

.

Kureani frunció el entrecejo y estudió atentamente el hogar, como si estuviese meditando lo que debía decir.

— No es fácil contestar a eso, milady. Cuando Lee me pidió la primera vez que viniera, me negué. Recordaba demasiado bien cómo habían sido los condes anteriores, y temí que su hijo se hubiese convertido en uno de ellos. Pero entonces escuché la voz de la madre de Su Señoría rogándome que viniese a cuidar de él.

.

La mujer alzó la cabeza para mirar a Hinata a los ojos.

— Ella lo hacía casi todas las noches, mientras le preparaba la cama. «Kurenai», solía decir, «si algo me ocurriese, por favor, cuida de mis hijos» —inspiró profundamente, y Hinata pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Lady Mikoto era una santa. Era amable y buena como la misma Virgen, y, por ella, dejé que Lee me convenciese de volver a este lugar.

.

Con sus propios ojos cargados de lágrimas, Hinata se aclaró la garganta.

— Me alegro de que estés aquí, Kurenai.

.

Kurenai asintió, y después pidió permiso para ausentarse. Hinata se sentó sobre el tocador mientras su mente trataba de digerir lo que le había dicho el ama de llaves.

— Oh, Itachi —suspiró con un nudo en la garganta.

.

Le dolía pensar en lo que habría sufrido. Debía odiar a su padre por aquello. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

.

Se preguntó qué habría hecho su madre para que su padre hiciese algo así.

.

Sasuke, pensó ella con un sobresalto. Debió ocurrir cuando su padre se enteró de que Sasuke era ilegítimo.

.

Cerrando los ojos, dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que guardaba en su interior. Lágrimas por el muchacho que había visto lo que ningún niño debería presenciar, y lágrimas por el hombre en que se había convertido, quien se negaba a amar.

.

Durante toda una quincena, Hinata intentó pasar algún momento con ITachi, pero él la trataba como si fuera una leprosa.

.

Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que cualquier intento de estar a solas con él sería inútil. Jamás comía en el salón con el resto de ellos, sino que permanecía encerrado en su cuarto o ni siquiera se molestaba en regresar a casa.

.

No tenía la más ligera idea de en qué ocupaba su tiempo. Y si Sasuke lo sabía, no le había dicho nada.

.

Pero, al menos, Sasuke le proporcionaba alguna distracción.

— ¿Por qué me molesto? —se preguntó mientras se sentaba en el gran salón para desayunar.

.

Algunos de los caballeros de Itachi estaban a su alrededor, pero ninguno lo bastante cerca como para oírla. No sabía dónde había ido Sasuke esa mañana, y permitió que Hanabi se quedara durmiendo, ya que su doncella había estado despierta hasta muy tarde haciendo algo que no había querido compartir con Hinata. Y, conociendo a Hanabi, Hinata pensó que probablemente sería mejor no conocer ningún detalle.

.

Eligiendo un trozo de pan, Hinata suspiró.

.

Entonces, el griterío del vestíbulo llamó su atención.

.

Hinata alzó la mirada para ver cómo uno de sus baúles estaba siendo acarreado escaleras abajo por dos de los sirvientes. Se levantó de su asiento y los siguió afuera, donde los baúles fueron colocados en una carreta.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a uno de los criados.

— ¿No estáis preparada?

.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la estruendosa voz de Itachi a sus espaldas. Girando en redondo, lo vio delante de la puerta.

— ¿De dónde habéis salido? —preguntó ella, asombrada de que un hombre tan grande pudiera moverse sin hacer un solo ruido.

— Estaba dejándole instrucciones a Lee.

.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Instrucciones?

— La boda de vuestra hermana es mañana. Asumí que querríais ir. De hecho, vuestra doncella me dijo que ya lo teníais todo empaquetado.

.

La alegría la inundó al escuchar esas palabras. ¡Eso era lo que Hanabi había estado haciendo hasta tan tarde!

— No creí que me permitierais asistir.

— Soy una bestia, Hinata, no un bastardo.

.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Apretó la mejilla contra su rostro sombreado por la barba y trató de no notar la forma en que su aliento abandonaba sus pulmones.

— En este momento, milord, no sois otra cosa que un hombre muy dulce —susurró en su oído.

.

Él se puso tenso, pero no se apartó. Era una pequeña victoria, pero una que ella aceptó alegremente.

.

Hinata se mordió los labios y se separó de él.

— Dadme un momento, regresaré enseguida.

— ¿Un momento o una hora?

— Un momento —le dijo ella riéndose—. Os lo prometo.

.

Él asintió, y Hinata corrió hasta su cuarto para coger la capa.

.

En su habitación, vio a Hanabi, que parecía muy satisfecha.

— ¿Os ha gustado la sorpresa? —preguntó la sirvienta.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

.

Hanabi le ayudó a atarse la capa.

— Quería que supierais que era cosa de Su Señoría, y no mía. Fue él quien preguntó por la fecha de la boda cuando regresamos de Takigakure.

— ¿Eso era lo que estabas haciendo anoche?

.

Hanabi sonrió tímidamente.

— Gracias. Ahora coge tu capa y vámonos; no quiero hacerle esperar.

.

Itachi no podría creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando Hinata apareció sólo unos minutos después de haber subido. La felicidad coloreaba sus mejillas, y había una marcada ligereza en sus pasos mientras se acercaba a él.

.

Estaba realmente encantadora. Y aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a ir a las tierras de su padre, la felicidad de ella bien merecía un poco de incomodidad.

.

Si había algo en vida que él respetaba, era a aquéllos que aman a su familia.

— Ayúdala a montar —le dijo a Sasuke.

.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás seguro?

.

Él asintió.

.

Una vez que estuvieron sobre los caballos, Itachi guió a la pequeña comitiva a través de las murallas.

.

Llegarían a las tierras de su padre justo después del ocaso.

.

¡Vaya, qué alegría!, pensó malhumoradamente.

.

Pero haría feliz a Hinata, y, por alguna razón que no atinaba a comprender, su felicidad era más importante para él que su propia soledad.

.

Las últimas semanas habían sido una tortura. Cuanto más la veía, más la deseaba. Incluso en esos momentos, todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo sería enterrar la cara en el hueco de su garganta y saborear la dulzura de su piel.

.

Se había pasado en vela una noche tras otra, imaginándose el aroma de su cabello sobre la almohada. La sensación de sus senos apretados contra su pecho. El sonido de sus suspiros de placer junto a los oídos mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y daba la bienvenida a su miembro dentro de su cuerpo.

.

Soltó un juramento por lo bajo al sentir que todo su cuerpo clamaba por apoderarse de ella.

.

Y, por si eso no fuera bastante, Kureanai había vuelto a su hogar. Con una opresión en el corazón, trató de no pensar en la última vez que la vio.

.

Itachi negó con la cabeza. No quería recordarlo. Era mucho más fácil desterrar todo recuerdo de amabilidad. Desterrar todo recuerdo de ser amado y protegido. Y, sobre todo, tenía que desterrar todos los pensamientos sobre Hinata antes de que lo volvieran loco.

.

Hinata espoleó a su caballo cuando las murallas del hogar de su padre aparecieron ante su vista. Galopó a toda prisa hasta llegar al puente.

.

Durante años, esas paredes de piedra gris habían supuesto una prisión, pero aun así, sintió que la inundaba la alegría al verlas. ¡Estaba en casa!

.

Ko, el partisano, estaba de guardia. Riendo, le hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarla, y ordenó que levantaran el rastrillo.

.

Con el corazón cantando en su pecho, condujo a Itachi y a sus cinco hombres a través de la barbicana.

.

Gritos de bienvenida llegaron de todos lados, y saludó con la mano a la gente que conocía de toda la vida: Asuma, el panadero; Agari, la mujer del arrendatario, Orochimaru, el maestro de armas… y así muchos más.

.

La puerta de la torre se abrió justo cuando llegaba al pie de las escaleras de piedra.

— ¡Hina! —bramó su padre, bajando a toda prisa los escalones, como un niño.

.

Hinata, se dejó caer del caballo directamente en sus brazos. Su padre la abrazó con tanta fuerza que, por un momento, temió que le rompiera las costillas.

— Mi preciosa Hina —susurró en su oído—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Lord Itachi me trajo a la boda de Sakura.

.

Hiashi se puso rígido ante la mención del nombre de su enemigo. Apartándose de ella, miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a Itachi aproximándose sobre su caballo blanco. El odio resplandeció en sus ojos.

— ¿Te ha tocado?

.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aunque pudo notar cómo el rubor invadía su rostro.

.

Lo que habían compartido había sido culpa suya, y no quería que Itachi se viese dañado por ello.

— Es un buen hombre, padre.

.

Hiashi hizo una mueca de asco.

— Es el diablo.

— ¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso? —dijo Itachi irónicamente mientras tiraba de las riendas para detenerse—. Creía que a estas alturas ya habríais encontrado otro insulto para mí.

— ¡Bastardo!

.

Itachi le dedicó una mirada de hastío a Sasuke.

— A mi parecer, hermano, el conde necesita tu consejo para maldecir de forma efectiva al enemigo. Sus esfuerzos son, como mucho, endebles.

.

Su padre dio un paso hacia él, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

— Por favor, padre.

.

Éste hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza para mirarla, luego asintió.

— Venid, milord —le dijo Hinata a Itachi—. Me encargaré de buscaros unas habitaciones.

— Nosotros acamparemos…

— No —dijo ella bruscamente antes de que Itachi pudiera terminar—. Vinisteis a una fiesta y exijo que asistáis.

— ¿Exigís? —preguntó Itachi con tono incrédulo.

— Sí —replicó ella, alzando la barbilla con obstinación—. Ahora desmontad y permitid que nuestro mozo de cuadra se encargue de vuestros caballos.

.

Itachi intercambió una mirada cauta con Sasuke.

— ¿Tú qué piensas? —le preguntó—. ¿Crees que la dama ha perdido completamente el juicio ahora que ha regresado?

.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Haré lo que tú decidas. Dentro o fuera, a mí me da lo mismo.

.

Itachi miró a Hiashi.

— ¿Tengo vuestra palabra de que no se hará daño a ninguno de mis hombres?

— ¿Aceptaríais mi palabra?

— En lo que a ellos se refiere, sí.

— Entonces podéis dormir tranquilo. En mi casa no sufriréis ningún daño.

.

Itachi asintió y les hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que desmontasen.

.

Hinata respiró profundamente, aliviada. Después de todo, quizás pudiese recuperar la paz entre ellos.

.

Aun así, se dio cuenta de la forma en que Itachi mantenía la mano firmemente apretada contra el puño de su espada mientras ascendía los escalones, con Sasuke un paso detrás de él, y de la rigidez de la espalda de su padre.

.

Bueno, quizás la paz era esperar demasiado. A estas alturas, se contentaba con que no hubiese derramamiento de sangre.

.

Hinata enlazó el brazo con el de su padre y se encaminó hacia la torre.

.

Los invitados a la boda se apiñaban en el enorme salón, yendo de un grupo a otro, probando la comida y charlando mientras los músicos tocaban. Nunca antes había visto tal multitud de personas en la casa de su padre; ni siquiera podía localizar a ninguna de sus hermanas entre el gentío.

.

Percibió la reserva que se instaló inmediatamente en el rostro de Itachi, la tensión de su cuerpo. Se detuvo un momento.

.

Hiashi odiaba las muchedumbres tanto como Itachi.

— ¿Por qué tantos, padre?

.

Sus rasgos se ensombrecieron.

— Hidan así lo deseaba —dijo simplemente—. Yo no tenía el menor deseo de que el matrimonio empezara peor de lo que ya es. Sólo quiero que Sakura sea feliz, de modo que creí que sería mejor complacer a mi nuevo hijo.

.

Alguien, a quien ella no conocía, llamó a su padre.

.

Hidan estaba de pie al lado del desconocido con ese familiar, y casi maligno, fruncimiento de labios, cuando saludó con la mano a su padre.

.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la enervaba de esa manera?

.

¿Y por qué Sakura no lo veía?

.

Notó la renuencia en los ojos de su padre antes de que se excusara para acudir donde estaban ellos. Inclinándose para darle a Hinata un beso en la mejilla, susurró:

— Volveré en cuanto pueda.

.

Una vez que se fue, Hinata se volvió hacia Itachi.

— No tenía ni idea de que sería así.

.

Ella no había visto a Itachi tan reservado y adusto desde el primer día que llegó a las tierras Hyuga con los hombres del hokage.

— Acamparemos fuera…

— No —dijo ella tomándole del brazo para impedir que se fuera—. Hay habitaciones suficientes para vosotros.

.

Un músculo empezó a palpitar en la mandíbula del hombre.

— ¡Hinata!

.

Ella se volvió en el mismo instante en que Sakura la tomaba por la cintura para abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¡Has venido! No puedo creerlo.

.

Hinata se rió y abrazó a su hermana. Pero cuando miró a Sakura a los ojos, la risa desapareció. Había un rastro de congoja en su rostro, y había perdido bastante peso.

— ¿Estás enferma? —preguntó ella, preocupada por la apariencia de Sakura.

— No —dijo Sakura con voz insegura—. Es sólo que he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda.

.

Sakura estaba escondiendo algo. Hinata lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

.

Pero ése no era el momento de preguntárselo. En cambio, Hinata se obligó a recomponer de nuevo una sonrisa y le presentó a Itachi a su hermana.

— Es un honor conocerla —dijo Itachi de forma casi encantadora—. Lady Hinata habla de vos constantemente, y debo decir que tenía razón. Seréis una novia muy hermosa.

.

Sakura se ruborizó.

— Gracias, milord.

— ¡Sakura!

.

Su hermana se encogió ante el grito de Hidan.

— Debo irme —les dijo Sakura. Agarró la mano de Hinata—. ¿Te veré después en mi habitación?

.

Hinata asintió.

.

Una vez Sakura se fue, ella miró a Itachi.

— Así que _sabéis_ mostraros encantador.

— No carezco por completo de modales.

.

Sasuke resopló.

— Sí, me han dicho que incluso a un mono pueden enseñarle…

.

Itachi le dio un codazo en el estómago a Sasuke. Éste aspiró el aliento entre los dientes y se frotó el vientre.

.

Itachi se apartó de su hermano y miró a Hinata atentamente.

— ¿Qué os preocupa?

.

Hinata miró a los lados con inquietud.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy preocupada?

— Yo mismo.

.

¿Qué provecho sacaría escondiéndole sus sentimientos? De hecho, de pronto sentía el extraño impulso de confiar en él.

— ¿No os pareció que mi hermana actuaba de forma extraña?

— Como no la conocía hasta ahora, diría que la he visto normal.

— ¿No os parecía estresada o nerviosa? —preguntó ella.

— Su boda es mañana. Imagino que el nerviosismo es típico en estos casos.

— Quizás. Pero aún así… —Hinata sacudió la cabeza—. No hay duda de que me estoy comportando como una estúpida. Vamos, señores —dijo ella, tomando el brazo de Itachi y mirando a Sasuke—. Permitidme que os dé algo de comer y que después os lleve a vuestros aposentos.

.

Itachi dejó que le arrastrara por el salón, condenándose en todo momento por no largarse de allí. Jamás debería haber venido. Hiashi era su enemigo mortal, y todo en ese hombre le gritaba a Itachi que no era bienvenido.

.

Y todo por su sentido de la caballerosidad. Mejor ser azotado que estar rodeado de tanta gente que quería verle muerto.

.

A diferencia de Hinata, él podía entender perfectamente el desasosiego de su hermana ante tal multitud. ¿Quién querría convertirse en semejante espectáculo?

.

Después de que les entregaran la comida, Hinata les dejó durante un tiempo para socializar con su familia.

.

Sasuke le pasó una copa de cerveza, e Itachi se la bebió de un trago mientras veía a Hinata gritar y apresar a una monja en un fuerte abrazo. No había duda de que era su hermana TenTen, pensó.

— ¿Itachi, líder del clan Uchiha?

.

Itachi se volvió hacia la voz desconocida para encontrarse a un caballero tan sólo unos años mayor que él de pie detrás de su silla. El hombre era, al menos, una cabeza más bajo que él, y el cabello color plata, además de unos ojos insidiosos. Bajó la mirada para contemplar su túnica gris, pero no pudo recordar el emblema de aquel triángulo con el circulo, bordado sobre rojo.

.

Itachi se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

— ¿Sí? —le preguntó al extraño.

— Hida, barón de Jashin —dijo él extendiendo el brazo—. Pronto seré el novio. He oído de mi prometida que estabais aquí, y quería estrechar el brazo un hombre tan afamado.

.

Itachi estrechó su brazo renuentemente. Aquéllos que le adulaban eran, a menudo, a los que había que vigilar más de cerca. Especialmente cuando se les daba la espalda.

.

Y había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba en absoluto, si bien no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era. Pero algo en su conducta le había puesto alerta.

.

Hinata y la monja pasaron a su lado.

.

Inconscientemente, Itachi las siguió con la mirada.

.

Hidan se rió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Itachi rechinó los dientes ante aquella indeseada familiaridad. Apenas podía tolerar que Sasuke hiciese eso, pero un desconocido…

.

Le hervía la sangre.

— Tenéis muy buen gusto, milord —dijo Hidan con una carcajada mientras contemplaba también el balanceo de las caderas de Hinata con más que un ligero interés—. Decidme, ¿hay algo mejor en la vida que ensangrentar vuestra espada en un campo virgen?

.

Los labios de Itachi se curvaron en una mueca de furia. Ése era el tipo de comentario que hubiese hecho su padre. Y el hecho de que estuviese dirigido a Hinata le ponía aún más furioso.

.

Como un necio, Hidan continuó.

— Tan fogosa como es Hinata, imagino que proporcionará una magnífica cabalgata. Decidme —dijo él, inclinándose y bajando la voz a un tono confidencial—, ¿se la habéis metido en la boca ya?

.

Una rabia ciega le nubló la vista, y antes de pensarlo dos veces, Itachi estampó el puño directamente en la cara de Hidan. El barón dio una vuelta y cayó al suelo.

.

Itachi saltó por encima de la mesa para agarrar al barón y golpearlo de nuevo.

.

De pronto, Sasuke estaba allí, intentando separarlo de Hidan.

.

La música y las voces se detuvieron al instante, y la gente comenzó a rodearlos para ver lo que había ocurrido.

.

Hidan se levantó temblorosamente del suelo, con la furia ardiendo en los ojos. Se limpió la sangre de los labios y miró fijamente a Itachi.

— Es de una dama de lo que estáis hablando —dijo Itachi con un gruñido, mientras trataba de quitarse a Sasuke de encima—. Y os aconsejo que sujetéis mejor vuestra lengua en lo que a su reputación se refiere a fin de no encontraros con alguien ofendido que os rompa la boca.

— Había pensado que podríamos ser aliados —bramó Hidan—. Pero esta noche, habéis cometido un gravísimo error.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber Hiashi, abriéndose camino entre los espectadores—. ¿Hidan? —preguntó, mirando el rostro sangrante del barón.

.

Hiashi alzó la barbilla del barón y evaluó los daños que Itachi había ocasionado en la nariz y en la mejilla del hombre, y después le dio unas palmaditas de camaradería en la espalda, mientras llamaba a uno de los criados para que se ocupara de las necesidades del barón.

.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras en voz baja, y entonces el barón volvió su mirada ultrajada hacia Itachi. El odio hacía que se le hincharan las ventanas de la nariz.

— Os quiero fuera de mi salón.

.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante.

— Pero Itachi sólo…

— Vamos, Sasuke —dijo rotundamente, interrumpiendo a su hermano—. No tengo el menor deseo de permanecer donde no soy bienvenido.

.

Itachi dio un paso y se encontró a Hinata de frente, con los brazos en jarras. Sus ojos resplandecían de enojo y él estaba seguro de ser la causa de su enfado.

.

Miró a su padre.

— ¿Aún se me considera una dama en este salón, padre?

— Por supuesto —dijo él enfáticamente.

— Entonces Lord Itachi es bienvenido aquí.

— Hinata —gruñó su padre como advertencia.

— Padre —le dijo a su vez—. Si se va, me iré con él.

.

Itachi alzó una ceja ante su descaro. Así que no era su paciencia la única que ponía a prueba… En cierto modo, le alivió saber que ella no le tenía miedo a nadie.

.

Las cejas de Hiashi se unieron en un ceño furioso.

— Maldigo el día que me complací con tu carácter, Hinata. Cómo iba a imaginarme entonces que me perseguiría en la vejez —Hiashi entornó los ojos para observar a Itachi—. Muy bien, puede quedarse, pero si golpea a otro invitado, le echaré de aquí de una patada en el culo. ¿Has comprendido?

.

Ella asintió.

.

Hiashi lanzó una última mirada furiosa a su hija y se giró para rogarles a sus invitados que siguieran con sus entretenimientos. La atmósfera del salón se normalizó una vez que se retomaron las conversaciones y los músicos empezaron a tocar de nuevo. Sakura le dedicó a Itachi una extraña y casi agradecida mirada, y después desapareció entre la multitud con la monja a su lado.

.

Hidan continuó mirando fijamente a Itachi hasta que el hombre al que Hinata había atacado con el pollo se le acercó. Entonces se fueron de allí juntos.

.

Itachi se relajó un tanto, hasta que vio la condenación reflejada en el rostro de Hinata.

— ¿Por qué lo golpeasteis? —le preguntó con tono grave y enfadado.

— Me suplicó que lo hiciera.

— Oh —dijo ella, divertida a pesar de todo—. Ya veo. Se limitó a acercarse a vos y os dijo «Lord Itachi, por favor, dadme un puñetazo en la cara y lanzadme al suelo delante de mis invitados».

— Algo así.

.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y lo dejó allí con Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué no le contaste lo que dijo? —le preguntó Sasuke airadamente.

— ¿Para qué?

.

El escepticismo brilló en los ojos de Sasuke.

— Hinata tiene derecho a saber, igual que su padre, la clase de hombre con el que va a casarse su hermana.

— ¿Y por qué debo ser yo quien se lo diga? —replicó Itachi con el cuerpo en tensión—. Hidan es bienvenido en este salón, mientras que yo no. ¿Has creído por un momento que Hiashi escucharía algo de lo que yo le dijese sobre su nuevo _hijo_?

.

Ante la mención del barón y de lo que había hecho, toda la furia abandonó de su cuerpo.

— No quise golpearlo —admitió Itachi, avergonzado por sus acciones—. Pero me puse tan furioso que actué sin pensar —contempló a Hinata, que estaba hablando de nuevo con la monja y con Sakura. Apretó los puños cuando el miedo lo invadió—. Si hubiese sido Hinata, el golpe la habría matado.

.

Sasuke emitió un suspiro exasperado.

— No le habrías pegado a Hinata.

.

Itachi no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Había perdido por completo el control con Hidan.

.

Dios bendito, ¿y si hubiese sido _ella_?

.

¿Qué pasaría si un día…?

.

Miró a Sasuke y recordó la época en que eran niños. La única vez que había golpeado a su hermano.

.

Habían estado peleándose por algo de lo que ya ni se acordaba cuando Sasuke, inesperadamente, le había dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

.

Encolerizado, Itachi le había devuelto el golpe. Y la fuerza del impacto había hecho que Sasuke se tambaleara hacia atrás y cayese rodando por las escaleras.

.

Incluso en esos momentos, podía verlo en su cabeza como si estuviese ocurriendo de nuevo justo delante de él. Sasuke, su hermano pequeño, al que siempre había querido más que a su propia vida, herido a causa de su furia. Itachi se había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez aceptando los castigos de su padre en lugar de Sasuke.

.

¿Cuántas veces lo había protegido?

.

Pero aun así, ese día, había sido _él_ quien había hecho daño a su hermano; su furia había sido tan grande que le había golpeado sin darse cuenta siquiera. Aunque viviese un millar de años, jamás olvidaría la imagen de Sasuke cayendo, el sonido de su cuerpo al golpear los escalones, o la visión del brazo roto de su hermano mientras yacía al pie de las escaleras, gritando de dolor.

.

No, era hijo de su padre, y aunque mantenía el control mejor que él, Itachi sabía que una vez que la rabia se apoderaba de él estaba indefenso ante ella.

.

Si había sido capaz de golpear a Sasuke, podría golpear a cualquiera.

.

Con el corazón destrozado, Itachi se pasó una mano por el rostro.

— Sólo es cuestión de que me haga enfadar demasiado.

— Itachi, tú no eres…

— No, hermano. Es un riesgo que jamás correré. Como la de mi padre, mi furia es demasiado intensa cuando se libera. Y mi fuerza demasiado grande —le dedicó a Sasuke una dura mirada—. ¿Puedes decir, honestamente, que estás completamente seguro de que jamás le haré daño a Hinata? Es más, ¿cuántas veces has huido de mi presencia cuando pierdo el control?

.

Sasuke apartó la mirada, y Itachi tuvo su respuesta.

.

Incluso Sasuke admitía que había una posibilidad. Su propio hermano le temía.

.

Con una última mirada a Hinata, Itachi sintió el anhelo en su corazón más profundamente que nunca.

.

Pero jamás arriesgaría la vida de ella de esa manera. Nunca.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 **.**

 **.**

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Hinata se encontraba en la planta superior con sus hermanas, sentada en la habitación de Sakura. Los invitados se habían retirado hacía mucho tiempo, y ellas tres permanecían despiertas, hablando en susurros de lo que hacían cuando eran pequeñas. Por aquel entonces, habían pasado muchas horas juntas, hasta que salía el sol o hasta que su padre escuchaba su charla y las castigaba a permanecer en sus camas.

TenTen se había quitado el hábito de monja, y su corto pelo castaño marcaba un severo contraste con las largas trenzas de ellas. Aun así, era estupendo estar juntas de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

.

TenTen y ella estaban sentadas en la cama, mientras que Sakura había tomado su lugar acostumbrado, delante de la ventana.

— ¿Visteis la cara de sorpresa de Lord Hidan cuando Lord Itachi lo golpeó? —preguntó Sakura con la voz cargada de regocijo.

.

Consternadas, Hinata y TenTen intercambiaron una mirada atónita. Sakura jamás había sido de las que perdonaban las muestras de violencia, fueran del tipo que fuesen.

.

¿Cómo podía alegrarse tanto que su prometido hubiese sido humillado delante de los invitados a la boda?

.

Sakura se serenó y se volvió para mirar a Hinata.

— Lord Itachi nunca _te_ ha golpeado, ¿verdad?

— No —aseguró Hinata rápidamente—. Generalmente se muestra tan controlado que no puedo imaginarme qué es lo que le ha poseído esta tarde para golpear así a Hidan.

.

Sakura se dedicó a mirar fijamente por la ventana, como si estuviese considerando las palabras de Hinata.

.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio mientras hinata y TenTen observaban la expresión pensativa de Sakura. Algo no andaba bien. TenTen había confirmado sus sospechas cuando le había contado a Hinata, poco antes, que había notado las mismas cosas raras en Sakura.

— Háblame de tus planes con Lord Itachi —dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Cómo va la cosa?

.

Hinata se retorció los dedos, incómoda. Quería a TenTen, pero hablar de seducir a un hombre con el que no estaba casada, delante de una monja, no era lo que se dice un plato de gusto.

.

TenTen le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

— No juzgues al prójimo sin haberte encontrado en su posición. No temas mi censura, hermanita. Esta noche estoy aquí como confidente. Mañana podrás confesar tus pecados al padre Jiraya.

.

Hinata sonrió a su hermana, agradecida por su comprensión. En realidad, no había pasado _tanto_ tiempo desde que TenTen reía como una tonta ante la perspectiva de casarse.

— No hay mucho que decir —empezó Hinata con un suspiro—. A decir verdad, Itachi ha demostrado ser muy testarudo. Parece absolutamente decidido a permanecer soltero.

— Entonces puede que debieras olvidarte del asunto —susurró Sakura con una expresión preocupada.

.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Ésa no era la hermana que ella conocía.

— ¿Cómo se comporta Lord Itachi cuándo estás a solas con él? —preguntó TenTen.

— Es atento y amable, pero parte del problema consiste en que muy rara vez puedo estar a solas con él, y mientras otros están cerca, él no se acerca a menos de un metro de mí — Hinata miró a Sakura—. ¿Cómo conseguiste estar con Hidan a solas?

— No hice nada —dijo Sakura tímidamente—. ¿Recuerdas la noche que padre fue con los Uzumaki? —Hinata asintió—. Pues Hidan vino a buscarlo. Tú estabas acostada con dolor de cabeza, y él se empeñó en que tomáramos unas copas de vino mientras esperábamos su regreso.

.

TenTen se quedó boquiabierta.

— Sakura…

— Shh —dijo Sakura. Apartó la mirada, como si un oscuro arrepentimiento hubiera anegado sus ojos—. Nunca le he contado a nadie toda la verdad. Me preocupaba mucho que se lo contarais a padre y me encerrara aquí para siempre. Vosotras dos no tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que odio este lugar. Quiero tener mi propio hogar, donde pueda ir y venir a mi antojo —su mirada se volvió dura—. Habría dicho o hecho _cualquier_ cosa para largarme de aquí.

.

Una ola de aprehensión atravesó a Hinata. Nunca había escuchado a Sakura hablar con tanto rencor.

— No lo comprendo.

.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

— No sabía lo que hacía esa noche. Todo lo que podía pensar era que Hidan estaba interesado en mí y que, si hacía lo que me decía, quizás me sacara de aquí para siempre —la voz de Sakura temblaba por las lágrimas reprimidas—. Hidan me llevó a la bodega del salón principal. Sentía que me daba vueltas la cabeza por el vino, y sus besos eran increíblemente maravillosos. Jamás me habían besado antes.

.

Hinata tragó saliva al recordar los labios de Itachi sobre los suyos. Si los besos de Hidan se parecían en algo a los de él, podía imaginarse por qué daba vueltas la cabeza de su hermana.

.

Sakura se frotó la frente con la mano.

— Y entonces empezó a tocarme. Oh, Hina, Ten… estaba asustada y confusa, y no sabía qué hacer. Le dije que no, pero él no me hizo ningún caso, y me aterraba pensar en gritar y que alguien nos descubriera y me culpara por ello.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir, Sakura? —preguntó TenTen.

— ¿Te forzó? —quiso saber Hinata.

.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, pero ella se las limpió con un gesto de la mano.

— No exactamente. Yo también tenía curiosidad, pero…

— ¿Pero? —preguntaron ellas al unísono.

.

Sakura se echó a llorar.

— Duele mucho cuando un hombre te posee. Me daba la sensación de que iba a partirme en dos. Primero creí que me había hecho daño porque era virgen, pero, desde entonces, me ha tomado tres veces más, y siempre duele muchísimo. Ahora, todo lo que puedo pensar es cuántas veces más tendré que soportar un dolor tan horrible.

.

TenTen se inclinó hacia adelante.

— Pero dijiste…

— Ya sé lo que dije. Tenía miedo de decir la verdad.

.

Hinata se apartó de la cama y le dio a Sakura un fuerte abrazo. Durante algunos minutos, la apretó con fuerza, dejando que llorara hasta quedar agotada.

.

TenTen mojó un paño y lo acercó hasta ellas, ayudando a Sakura a secarse las lágrimas.

.

Cuando Sakura hubo recuperado parte de su calma, apretó la mano de Hinata.

— Por favor, Hina —susurró—. No cometas el mismo error que yo. Ya no estoy segura de que la vida con Hidan vaya a ser mejor que la vida aquí, con padre.

.

Hinata le devolvió el apretón.

— Son sólo los nervios, ¿verdad? —preguntó TenTen—. ¿Te preocupa irte mañana?

.

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad.

— Quizás.

.

Hinata se arrodilló delante de su silla.

— No tienes por qué casarte, Sakura. Ya lo sabes.

— Pero los invitados…

— No te preocupes —la interrumpió Hinata—. Han venido a disfrutar de la comida y la bebida, y ya se han servido ampliamente.

— ¡Hinata! —protestó Judith—. ¡Qué descortés de tu parte! Jamás te había oído hablar así antes.

.

Hinata hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza hacia Sakura para indicar a TenTen que lo que había dicho, lo había dicho en beneficio de su hermana mayor.

.

Sakura se apartó y miró a Hinata a los ojos.

— Prométeme que no permitirás que Lord Itachi tome tu virginidad —Hinata frunció el entrecejo—. No quiero que te haga daño, Hina. No puedes imaginar lo que se siente cuando un hombre te penetra. Y no se detienen hasta quedar satisfechos, ni siquiera cuando gritas de dolor.

.

Hinata se sintió cada vez más aturdida a medida que las palabras de Sakura penetraban en su mente. Probablemente, si Sakura tenía razón, Ino y Hanabi se lo habrían dicho, ¿no?

.

Y, ciertamente, no había sentido dolor en absoluto cuando Itachi la había acariciado en Takegure. Pero, no obstante, él no había terminado el acto.

.

Pero nada de eso importaba en aquellos momentos. Había que hacer algo con la boda del día siguiente.

— No quiero que te cases con Hidan.

.

Sakura la miró espantada.

—Pero…

— No —dijo Hinata firmemente—. Hablaremos con padre y…

— Hina, estoy embarazada.

.

Hinata cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

— Entonces vamos a rezar —susurró TenTen—. A buen seguro, el Señor sabe lo que es mejor.

.

.

.

Itachi se apoyó contra la pared del almenar y observó atentamente el foso que había más abajo bajo la luz de la luna. La brisa nocturna enviaba ráfagas gélidas a través del aire, pero él no las sentía.

.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a una atractiva doncella con el pelo de oscuro y los raros ojos blancos.

.

Escuchó pasos a su derecha.

.

Echando un vistazo, tardó mucho en reaccionar al ver que Hinata se acercaba a él.

— ¿Hinata?

.

Ella le ofreció una tímida sonrisa mientras se detenía a su lado e imitaba su pose, entrelazando las manos y apoyando los brazos contra el muro de piedra.

— Suponía que os encontraría aquí.

.

Itachi no se molestó en idear una excusa. Ella había aprendido hacía varias semanas que frecuentaba los parapetos por la noche, como un atormentado espíritu en busca de redención.

— Me temo que no podría dormir aunque quisiera —dijo él calladamente—. Sasuke ronca como un jabalí a la carga.

.

Ella sonrió, pero Itachi percibió el asomo de tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué os preocupa, milady?

— Necesito hablar con alguien, y no hay ningún otro en el que pueda confiar.

.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron.

— ¿Confiáis en mí?

— Sí, por supuesto.

.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió realmente galante, y una oleada de orgullo lo atravesó de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué necesitáis?

— ¿Por qué golpeasteis a Hidan?

.

La ternura se esfumó en el instante en que la ira arraigó en su corazón. Bien, después de todo, ella no confiaba en él. Aún se estaba cuestionando sus actos.

— No os enojéis —dijo ella—. No trato de echaros la culpa. Mi hermana me ha contado algunas cosas que me hacen dudar de su naturaleza. Por lo que sé de vos, no sois dado a golpear a alguien sin un buen motivo.

— Vuestro padre jura otra cosa.

.

Ella le dirigió una mirada irritada, el tipo de mirada que no había recibido desde que vivía con su propio padre, y casi hubiese podido jurar que Hinata le había llamado cerebro de escarabajo.

— Yo no soy como mi padre —dijo ella fríamente—. He pasado algunos meses con vos, y creo que puedo juzgar vuestro temperamento por mí misma. Ahora, decidme por qué le disteis un puñetazo.

.

Itachi apretó los dientes. Su primer instinto fue permanecer callado, pero, de algún modo, la verdad logró escapar de sus labios.

— Hidan insultó a vuestra familia.

— ¿A mi familia? —preguntó ella con escepticismo—. Encuentro bastante difícil de creer que defendierais a mi padre —hizo una pausa para mirarlo—. Hidan me insultó a _mí_ , ¿no es cierto?

.

Itachi no contestó.

.

Ella extendió el brazo y acarició su mano derecha, justo en el lugar en que una enorme magulladura desfiguraba sus nudillos. Un temblor sacudió a Itachi cuando la calidez de la mano de ella se cerró en torno a la suya.

— Estáis herido.

— Jashin tiene la cabeza dura.

.

Hinata soltó una breve carcajada. Y, entonces, cometió el error de mirarla. La gentileza, la calidez y la preocupación resplandecían en la mirada de ella. Sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

.

¿Cómo sería poder contemplar esa mirada el resto de su vida?

.

Fue entonces cuando notó las arrugas de preocupación en su frente. Todavía había algo en su cabeza que la atormentaba.

— ¿Hay algún otro problema? —preguntó él.

.

Soltando su mano, ella apartó la mirada.

— ¿Puedo preguntaros algo que es bastante comprometedor y bochornoso, pero que realmente necesito saber?

.

Campanas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de Itachi. De repente, era como si estuviese acorralado por una manada de lobos.

— Si tenéis que hacerlo…

.

Ella asintió.

— Antes de haceros la pregunta, quiero que sepáis que esto no forma parte de mis intentos de conseguir que os caséis conmigo. Es una cuestión entre amigos, sencillamente.

.

Él irguió la cabeza. La voz de su interior le aconsejaba que saliera corriendo tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitieran.

.

Como un necio, no se movió.

— Una cuestión entre amigos. Muy bien, milady, preguntad.

— ¿Duele cuando…?

.

Itachi aguardó expectante a que continuara, pero no añadió nada más. En cambio, parecía haberse ruborizado y se negaba a mirarle.

.

Itachi inclinó la cabeza para poder verle los ojos, pero ella bajó la barbilla hasta el pecho y fijó la mirada en sus manos.

— ¿Duele cuando… qué? —la instigó él.

.

Ella lo miró por un instante, y después alzó los ojos hacia el cielo estrellado.

— ¿Duele cuando…? —el resto de sus palabras pareció perderse tras la mano que se había colocado sobre los labios.

— No entendí la última parte.

.

Hinata cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y soltó bruscamente:

— ¿Duele cuando un hombre entra en una mujer?

.

Itachi no se habría sentido más asombrado si ella hubiese extendido la mano y lo hubiese abofeteado. Y mucho peores fueron las imágenes que acudieron a su mente, en las que la tomaba de todas las formas posibles, mostrándole la respuesta a su pregunta sin necesidad de palabras.

— Creo que prefiero el galimatías que farfullasteis cuando teníais la mano en la boca.

— Itachi, por favor… —le rogó, mirándolo finalmente—. Ya estoy lo suficientemente avergonzada. Te lo suplico, no hagas que me sienta peor. No sabía a quién más preguntarle. Hanabi ha desaparecido para hacer quién sabe qué, y esto no es algo que pueda preguntarse a desconocidos.

— Más bien no.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— No puedo decírtelo, pero es muy importante.

.

Él se pasó una mano por el rostro. Si no supiera lo contrario, juraría que ella estaba acosándolo de nuevo, pero la preocupación que se leía en sus ojos era una prueba de que realmente necesitaba una respuesta sincera.

.

Sin prestar atención al abrasador dolor de sus ingles cuando su miembro se apretó contra el tejido de las calzas, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

— No, milady. No duele. De hecho, resulta de lo más placentero.

.

Y si no fuera por el miedo de que ella aceptara rápidamente, se ofrecería a enseñarle _lo agradable_ que podía ser.

— ¿Alguna vez una mujer ha llorado cuando…? No, espera —dijo interrumpiéndose—. No quiero que me respondas a eso. No quiero saber con qué mujeres has estado.

.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió de esa forma que le debilitaba las rodillas.

— Gracias por tu sinceridad. Sabría que podría contar contigo.

— Me concedes demasiado crédito.

— ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás tú te concedes demasiado poco?

.

Itachi no pudo responder, y, en ese momento, no estaba seguro de que debiera hacerlo.

— Oh, Itachi —suspiró—. Ojalá pudieses verte a través de mis ojos, aunque sólo fuese un instante.

.

Él se burló de sus palabras.

— Ya me dijiste que eras una soñadora, milady. Cuando me miras, ves únicamente lo que deseas ver. Y piensas que soy una especie de héroe como aquéllos de los que hablan esos estúpidos trovadores en sus canciones. No soy Shikamaru, y jamás caminaría desnudo — _¿por qué tenía que aparecer esa palabra cada vez que hablaban?_ — a través de las puertas del enemigo para probar mi amor. Soy un hombre, Hinata. Eso es todo lo que soy.

— Sí, eres un hombre. En todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y yo soy una mujer que puede sentir cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo cuando estás cerca de mí. Más aún, puedo oler esa fragancia masculina tuya, y sentir tu presencia con cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo.

.

Con el miembro más duro y más caliente aún que antes, la cabeza de Itachi se llenó de visiones en las que la besaba a la luz de la luna, le deslizaba la túnica sobre los hombros y la tomaba allí mismo, en el estrecho pasillo.

 _._

 _Sería tan fácil_...

.

Ella se llevó la mano de Itachi a los labios y depositó un dulce beso sobre la magulladura de sus nudillos.

— Gracias por defender mi honor.

.

Cuando dejó caer la mano, Itachi pudo sentir el frío de la noche sobre su piel y el frío de la soledad de su alma con mucha más fuerza que nunca antes.

.

La ausencia de su calidez lo había dejado casi incapacitado.

— Te desearía dulces sueños —susurró ella, besándole suavemente los labios, que ardieron ante la tierna caricia—, pero sé que no podrás dormir en casa de mi padre. Te veré por la mañana.

.

Itachi contempló cómo se alejaba. Su corazón y su alma gritaban que detuviese su huida. Que la llamara para que volviese a su lado. Pero su sentido del honor se negaba a hacerlo.

.

No era suya.

.

Nunca podría ser suya.

.

Con el corazón destrozado, volvió a mirar fijamente el agua que había más abajo. En ese momento, deseó haber sido el que muriese aquel terrible día en la batalla. ¿Por qué la espada no había penetrado en _su_ pecho?

.

Y, como había hecho prácticamente todos los días de su vida, maldijo su destino.

.

.

La mañana siguiente amaneció en un frenesí de actividad en el que todo el mundo se apresuraba a concluir los preparativos de última hora.

.

Hinata trató varias veces de conseguir estar de nuevo a solas con Sakura para hablar con ella a cerca del matrimonio, pero su hermana no quiso escuchar nada del asunto.

— Está hecho —dijo Sakura resignada—. Quise huir del hogar de padre y conseguí lo que deseaba.

.

Pero había algo raro en todo aquello. Hinata lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón, y sobre todo después de lo que Itachi le había dicho.

.

Finalmente, no le quedó más remedio que desearle toda la felicidad del mundo a su hermana y contemplar cómo Sakura se unía a un hombre del que Hinata no se fiaba ni un pelo.

.

Después de que Hidan y Sakura intercambiaran los votos a la puerta de la capilla, se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del templo para permanecer con su padre y con TenTen mientras el sacerdote concluía la misa de esponsales.

.

Sasuke, Itachi y sus hombres estaban de pie en la parte trasera. Y cuando todo el asunto acabó y Sakura y Hidan guiaron a sus invitados fuera de la capilla, Hinata se colocó al lado de Itachi para volver con él al lugar donde les aguardaba el banquete de bodas.

.

La mayoría de la gente caminaba más adelante, y ellos les seguían a paso lento.

— No he podido evitar notar vuestra inquietud —le dijo Itachi cuando salieron.

— Decidme —dijo ella—, ¿qué sabéis sobre mi cuñado?

— Tiene una pequeña propiedad a las afueras de Konoha. Luché junto a su padre en los días de la ascensión de Kakashi al trono, pero sé muy poco sobre sus cualidades personales.

— Vaya —dijo ella, decepcionada por su respuesta. Había esperado que él pudiese despejar sus miedos.

— He oído que tiene pendientes un buen número de deudas —dijo Sasuke, uniéndose a la conversación—. E Iruka el Serio siente poco aprecio por él.

— ¿Iruka? —preguntó Hinata. No había escuchado ese nombre en la vida.

— Uno de los consejeros del hokage —le explicó Itachi—. Al igual que vos, Iruka sólo ve lo bueno de las personas. Que alguien no le guste es una verdadera hazaña.

— Sí —dijo Sasuke—. Le gusta incluso Itachi…

.

Éste le lanzó una mirada divertida a su hermano.

.

No se habló más mientras entraban en el salón, que había sido decorado con flores y sarga blanca. Las mesas estaban llenas a más no poder con comida, flores y regalos de boda para Hidan y Sakura, así como también de pequeñas golosinas para todos los invitados.

Hinata tenía un lugar reservado en la mesa del lord, junto a su padre, pero optó en cambio por permanecer al lado de Itachi en una de las mesas inferiores.

.

Su padre contempló aquel acto con una patente desaprobación.

— ¿Por qué te sientas aquí? —le preguntó colocándose tras ella.

— Lord Itachi es mi protector y mi invitado, padre, y creí que sería lo apropiado; no pretendía faltaros al respeto.

.

De hecho, lo apropiado hubiese sido que su padre incluyera a Itachi en la mesa del señor. Era un grave desaire del que Itachi no había hecho mención siquiera. Pero como campeón del hokage y uno de los nobles de más alta alcurnia entre ellos, Itachi nunca debería haber sido colocado en una de las mesas inferiores, como un invitado común.

— Bien, pues lo has hecho —dijo su padre ásperamente.

.

Itachi se puso lentamente en pie.

— Hiashi, sé que nosotros tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero, por el bien de su hija, propongo que las dejemos a un lado.

.

Hinata sonrió ante la amabilidad de Itachi. Era maravilloso que propusiera algo así en su nombre.

.

Su padre lo recorrió con una furiosa mirada.

— ¿Me ofrecéis la paz?

— Os ofrezco una tregua.

.

Su padre rió con frialdad.

— ¿Del hijo de Fugaku? Decidme, ¿también me atacaréis por la espalda en cuanto me dé la vuelta?

.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar semejante insulto.

— No —continuó su padre—. No soy tan imbécil como Kakashi. Conozco la sangre que corre por vuestras venas, y no confiaría en vos más allá de donde me alcanza la vista.

.

La ira oscureció los ojos de Itachi.

— ¡Padre, por favor! —rogó ella tomando su brazo—. Os ha hecho una oferta de buena fe.

— Y yo la he declinado. Como haría cualquiera con la cabeza sobre los hombros. Sólo un necio se fiaría alguna vez con un Uchiha bajo su techo o a sus espaldas.

.

Durante un minuto cargado de crispación, Hinata temió que Itachi golpeara a su padre. Y justo cuando estaba segura de que lo haría, él dio un paso atrás.

— Vamos, Hinata, Sasuke, nos marchamos de este lugar.

.

Con un nudo en la garganta, ella asintió.

— ¡Pero si el banquete no se ha terminado! —gruñó su padre—. Hinata aseguró que se quedaría durante algunos días. No podéis llevárosla todavía.

— Sí, padre, sí que puede.

.

La expresión herida del rostro de su padre inundó de lágrimas los ojos de Hinata, pero se negó a llorar. O a tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión a Itachi. Su padre lo había insultado sin ningún motivo y, por el bien de ella, Itachi lo había soportado sin una sola queja.

.

No le pediría nada más.

— Le diré a mi primo Neji que vaya en busca de mis baúles —le dijo a Itachi—. Si preparáis los caballos mientras, iré a despedirme de mis hermanas.

.

Itachi asintió y se fue, dejándola a solas con su padre.

— ¿Por qué no habéis cedido ni siquiera un poco, padre? —le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos.

.

Su rostro se endureció.

— ¿Querías que me humillase ante un hombre como él?

.

El nudo de su garganta se tensó aún más. ¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpido?

— No voy a discutir este tema con vos. Había esperado que le dieseis una oportunidad para probaros…

— Asesinó a mi gente, Hina. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

.

Ella vaciló.

— No, yo no lo creo. No más de lo que le creo a él cuando dice que vos atacasteis su pueblo —miró a su padre directamente a los ojos—. ¿Lo hicisteis?

— Ya sabes que no. Fue una patraña que le contó a Kakashi para ocultar su alevosía. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí?

.

Ella le puso una mano en el brazo.

— No dudo de vos, padre. Pero creo que los dos deberíais dejar de culparos el uno al otro el tiempo suficiente como para considerar la posibilidad de que ambos seáis inocentes, y de que alguien más está haciendo incursiones en vuestras tierras; de esa manera, quizás pudieseis unir vuestras fuerzas para descubrir quién es ese alguien.

.

Su padre entornó los labios.

— Ya _sé_ quién es ese alguien, niña, y si fueras más lista, te quedarías aquí, bajo mi protección.

.

Hinata le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

— Sabéis que no puedo hacer eso. El hokage ha ordenado otra cosa —se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de su padre con cariño—. Voy a despedirme de Sakura y TenTen.

.

Hinata atravesó la atestada habitación en busca de sus hermanas. Un borrón rojo pasó a toda prisa junto a ella, y al instante reconoció la túnica escarlata de su primo.

— ¿Neji? —le dijo antes de que se pusiera fuera de su alcance.

.

Él se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías encargarte de que lleven mis baúles a la carreta de Lord Itachi, por favor?

.

Él asintió, pero vaciló un instante mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella.

.

Neji se pasó una mano a través de su corto pelo negro.

— Supongo que no, es sólo que…

.

Como no terminó de decir lo que pensaba, Hinata le preguntó:

— ¿Es sólo qué…?

.

Él unió las cejas en un profundo ceño.

— Anoche, Sakura dijo que el hombre que golpeó Hidan era Itachi Uchiha.

—Sí.

.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Pues ese no es el hombre contra el que luché la noche del incendio en el pueblo. Estoy seguro.

.

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

— Luché contra él, Hina —dijo Neji con voz segura y una mirada sincera—. Tuve al conde justo delante de mis narices, o al menos a un hombre que se vestía como él. Reconocí la sobreveste, pero el hombre contra el que luché era de mi misma altura y constitución. Si hubiese luchado contra un hombre que era una cabeza más alto que yo y con los hombros mucho más amplios, lo hubiese recordado muy bien.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a mi padre?

— Traté de decírselo anoche, pero se negó a creerlo. Dijo que yo estaba equivocado.

— ¿Pero estás seguro?

— Sí. Herí a ese tipo, incluso. Un corte en el antebrazo derecho, a mitad de camino entre la muñeca y el codo.

.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata. ¡Estaba en lo cierto! Había alguien más intentando enfrentar a su padre y a Itachi. Y no le cabía la más mínima duda de que si Neji hubiese luchado con Itachi, ahora estaría yaciendo en su tumba.

.

Pero, ¿quién podría tener algo que ganar consiguiendo que lucharan el uno contra el otro?

.

Allí estaba pasando algo definitivamente extraño. Y, de una u otra forma, descubriría qué era.

.

.

.

Itachi no empezó a relajarse hasta que atravesaron las puertas y comenzaron a atravesar las propiedades del padre de Hinata.

.

Ella había tratado de hablarle, antes de que salieran, sobre la ridícula idea de que alguien estaba perpetuando las hostilidades entre su padre y él, pero no había creído una palabra sobre el asunto. No era más que otra de las muchas mentiras de Hiashi.

.

Y ya había escuchado suficientes.

.

Pero no tenía ninguna intención de humillar a su padre delante de ella. Dejaría que siguiera engañándose. No era un necio.

.

No tan pronto como le habría gustado, llegaron a los límites de sus tierras. Y en el momento en que empezaron a remontar una escarpada colina, un movimiento entre los árboles a su izquierda captó su atención.

.

Itachi echó un vistazo justo a tiempo para vislumbrar el reflejo de un rayo de sol sobre una ballesta en el bosque. Antes de que pudiera gritar una palabra de advertencia, una flecha salió de la ballesta para clavarse en su muslo izquierdo.

.

Con un siseo de dolor, hizo girar a su caballo.

— ¡Nos atacan! —gritó a Sasukr y a los demás mientras una lluvia de flechas caía sobre ellos.

.

Itachi colocó su caballo de forma que pudiese proteger a Hinata de las flechas.

— ¡Llévate a Hinata a un lugar seguro!

.

Sasuke agarró las riendas de la mujer y la arrastró hasta un bosquecillo de árboles mientras sus hombres se reunían a su lado, sacando las armas.

.

Apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor del muslo, Itachi desenvainó la espada y guió a sus hombres hacia los asaltantes ocultos en el bosque.

.

Su caballo se elevó sobre las patas traseras cuando una flecha se clavó sobre sus ancas. Itachi se esforzó por mantenerse sobre la silla, tratando de evitar que su caballo huyera; sus hombres continuaron galopando hacia los asaltantes sin detenerse a esperarle.

.

Justo en el momento que recuperó el control de Goliath, una flecha se enterró profundamente en su pecho, empujándole hacia atrás. La agonía corría a través de sus venas con cada fatídico palpitar de la herida.

.

Itachi se negó a ser derribado por unos cobardes que permanecían escondidos entre los árboles.

.

Apretó con fuerza las rodillas contra los costados de Goliath, decidido a permanecer sobre la montura. Otra flecha se clavó en su pierna. El dolor atravesó la extremidad hasta que ya no pudo seguir sujetándose a su caballo.

.

Goliath relinchó con fuerza y se alzó de manos una vez más; fue en ese momento cuando Itachi notó que se deslizaba hacia abajo.

.

Cayó a tierra con un rotundo porrazo que le dejó sin respiración.

.

Aturdido, se tumbó sobre su espalda, intentando mover los brazos o las piernas, pero no sentía nada, excepto el dolor pulsante de las heridas, mientras la lluvia de flechas seguía cayendo sobre él.

.

Desde su escondite entre los árboles, Hinata vio cómo caía.

— ¡Itachi! —gritó y recogiendo sus riendas comenzó a dirigirse hacia él.

— ¡Volved aquí! —le espetó Sasuke intentando recuperar de nuevo las riendas de su caballo.

.

Hinata se apeó de su caballo y corrió hacia Itachi, a pesar de las flechas caían peligrosamente cerca de ella.

.

No pensó en los arqueros ni en ninguna otra cosa. Todo lo que tenía en mente era la figura inmóvil que estaba delante de ella.

.

Itachi no hacía ni un solo movimiento.

.

Se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¿Itachi? —susurró, quitándole cuidadosamente el yelmo y acariciando su mejilla helada. Le temblaban las manos cada vez más a medida que el pánico iba apoderándose de su cuerpo. No podía estar muerto. No su campeón. No de esa manera.

— ¿Itachi? —gritó.

.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró.

.

Hinata casi gritó de alegría.

— ¡Agáchate! —dijo Itachi, pero su voz había perdido la fuerza.

.

Las lágrimas se derramaron sobre su rostro cuando vio las tres flechas que sobresalían de su cuerpo. Y la sangre… Había demasiada sangre.

.

Sasuke apareció detrás de ella y, agarrándola del brazo, la levantó a la fuerza del suelo.

— ¡Apártate de él! —gruñó, empujándola en dirección contraria.

.

Aquella furia injustificada dejó a Hinata estupefacta.

— Necesita ayuda.

— Pero no la tuya.

.

Consternada, no se movió mientras él se agachaba para ayudar a Itachi a levantarse del suelo. Éste emitió un jadeo de dolor cuando Sasuke se colocó su brazo derecho sobre el hombro para ayudarle a permanecer en pie.

.

Sólo entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de que las flechas habían dejado de caer.

— Tenemos que volver a casa de mi padre —dijo.

.

La intensa mirada de odio de Sasuke casi consigue prender fuego a su túnica.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que pueda terminar lo que empezó?

.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿No creeréis que mi padre ha tenido algo que ver con esto?

— Vi sus colores. Eran los de los Hyuga.

— No —dijo Itachi ásperamente—. Esto no ha sido cosa de su padre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —gruñó Sasuke mientras le ayudaba a llegar hasta la carreta—. ¿Quién si no?

— No lo sé —dijo con voz ronca, tambaleándose en los brazos de Sasuke—. Pero Hiashi no me atacaría con arqueros que podrían herir a Hinata. No correría un riesgo semejante.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Sasuke.

— Lo sé —susurró Itachi—. Limítate a llevarme a casa.

.

Hinata apresuró sus pasos para mantenerse a la par que ellos.

— Pero la casa de mi padre está más cerca.

.

Itachi la observó con expresión sosegada, a pesar del dolor.

— Un halcón herido no se acuesta en el cubil de un zorro.

.

Cuando llegaron a la carreta, Sasuke se apartó de Itachi, quien se mantuvo en pie agarrándose con el brazo herido al costado del carro. Sasuke empujó su baúl a un lado, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

— Sacadlo del carro y dejadlo fuera.

.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

— Pero vuestras…

— Dejadlo.

.

Sasuke asintió e hizo lo que ella le pedía. Una vez preparada la cama, ayudó a Itachi a subirse a la carreta y a tumbarse cuidadosamente.

.

Hinata abrió el baúl y sacó el joyero y una túnica de color azafrán y se unió a Itachi en la carreta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Itachi cuando ella empezó a rasgar el vestido.

— Preparándote algunas vendas —contestó ella.

— Pero tu túnica…

— Shh —le dijo, poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios—. No malgastes las fuerzas.

.

El carro siguió adelante dando bandazos de un lado a otro. Hinata meditó si sería conveniente quitarle las flechas, pero llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor que no. En primer lugar, estaban en movimiento y podría causarle aún más daño, y en segundo, temía que al quitarle las flechas sangrara todavía más. Así que empezó a usar los pedazos de túnica para aplicar presión sobre las hemorragias, tratando de contenerlas.

.

Examinaba continuamente su rostro que, a cada minuto que pasaba, parecía estar más y más pálido. Tomó un trozo de su vestido y empezó a limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la mejilla.

.

La ternura de su mirada la dejó sin aliento.

— Tenéis unas manos muy delicadas —dijo él suavemente.

.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, recordando la primera vez que le había dicho aquello.

.

Y entonces, él hizo la cosa más insospechada: extendió el brazo y tomó la mano de ella con la suya. Se colocó la mano en el pecho, sobre su corazón, y cerró los ojos.

.

Hinata no sabía qué le había sorprendido más: que él finalmente hubiera tratado de tocarla, o que confiase en ella lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos mientras estaba sentada a su lado. Ambos eran gestos de poca importancia, y, con cualquier otro hombre, podrían haber pasado inadvertidos; pero para Itachi eran actos monumentales, y no pensaba pasar por alto ninguno de los dos.

.

Hinata se miró fijamente la mano. Parecía diminuta comparada con la de él. La piel bronceada de Itachi hacía que la suya pareciese aún más pálida. Tenía heridas en los nudillos, y pudo ver el cardenal que se había hecho al golpear a Hidan cuando el hombre la había insultado.

.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que lo amaba.

.

No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero así era.

.

Le temblaron los labios cuando dejó que su amor por él la inundara. Era algo asombroso. Maravillosamente cálido y absolutamente embriagador.

.

Impulsivamente, le retiró el pelo de la frente. Los mechones de seda negra acariciaron sus dedos cuando los introdujo en su cabello. Le sorprendió que él no protestara, pero Itachi no dijo una palabra más en todo el trayecto a casa.

.

.

.

Llegaron a las puertas después de la puesta de sol. La fiebre había comenzado, e Itachi había perdido tanta sangre que Hinata temía aún más por su vida.

.

Había perdido la consciencia mientras viajaban, y Sasuke y uno de sus caballeros tuvieron que llevarlo hasta su cuarto. Hinata ordenó a Kurenai que fuese en busca de su costurero y algo de vino, y luego corrió para alcanzar a Sasuke.

.

El rostro de éste estaba casi tan pálido como el de Itachi, cuando extendió la mano hacia la flecha que su hermano tenía en el hombro.

— Esto va a despertarle. Shino —le dijo al caballero que le había ayudado—, prepárate para sujetarle cuando intente golpearme.

.

El caballero asintió.

Sasuke tiró de la flecha. Itachi se despertó con una maldición que la hizo ruborizarse. Como Sasuke había predicho, levantó un brazo para golpearlo, pero Shino lo atrapó antes de que pudiera derribar a su hermano.

.

Itachi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

— Aguanta —susurró Sasuke, y entonces extendió la mano para atrapar la flecha de la pierna.

.

Completamente despierto ahora, Itachi apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y extendió el brazo ileso sobre su cabeza para aferrarse al cabecero mientras Sasuke la sacaba.

.

Hinata se encogió al contemplar cómo el cuerpo de Itachi se ponía rígido mientras su hermano se esforzaba por extraer la saeta. No sabía cómo era capaz de soportarlo sin gritar. Finalmente, Sasuke arrancó las dos últimas flechas.

.

Éste sujetó una venda contra el hombro de Itachi, y Hinata se apresuró a apretar otra contra la pierna.

.

Después de algunos minutos, la sangre dejó de fluir.

— Cauterízala —dijo Itachi entre jadeos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata aturdida por la sorpresa.

— Llévatela de aquí, Sasuke —gruñó Itachi—, y hazlo.

.

Sasuke pidió a Shino que la escoltara fuera.

.

Hinata meneó la cabeza.

— Pero…

— No hay tiempo para discutir —dijo Sasuke, sacando la daga de su cinturón.

.

Lo último que pudo ver fue a Sasuke poniendo la daga sobre los rescoldos del fuego antes de que Shino le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

Pero ella no se fue.

Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo de miedo e incertidumbre mientras esperaba fuera del cuarto de Itachi.

.

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke abrió la puerta. El sudor cubría su cara, y parecía estar enfermo.

— Necesito un trago —susurró mientras pasaba a su lado con Shino pisándole los talones.

.

Hinata entró a toda prisa a la habitación para encontrarse a Itachi de nuevo inconsciente. Sasuke le había quitado la ropa y lo había cubierto unas mantas de piel antes de salir.

Se detuvo al lado de la cama y contempló la figura que descansaba sobre ella.

.

Al igual que su hermano, Itachi estaba cubierto de sudor. La piel de su hombro estaba enrojecida y llena de ampollas donde Sasuke había colocado la hoja sobre la herida para cerrarla. Y el hedor de la carne quemada aún impregnaba el ambiente.

.

Hinata extendió la mano, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo. A pesar del terrible dolor él ni siquiera había gritado.

.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de soportarlo en silencio?

Kurenai entró tras ella con una jarra de agua y unos paños. Hinata se lo agradeció, derramó el agua en la palangana y humedeció un paño.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Kurenai mientras atizaba el fuego.

— No lo sé —murmuró Hinata—. Todo lo que podemos hacer es rezar.

.

Kurenai asintió y salió de la habitación, dejándola a solas con él.

.

Con tanto cuidado como pudo, Hinata enjuagó su frente enfebrecida. La ligera barba de sus mejillas le raspó la palma de la mano mientras comprobaba la temperatura de su piel.

.

Las largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus bronceados pómulos. Nunca antes le había visto tan tranquilo. Tan relajado.

.

Y era tan apuesto que le robaba el aliento.

.

Recorrió con el paño su duro y musculoso pecho, retirando la sangre de la herida y del brazo. Detuvo la mano junto su emblema heráldico y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Fabricado con oro puro, resplandecía bajo la mortecina luz. Los pétalos de la rosa habían sido meticulosamente trabajados, y en la parte de atrás se leía simplemente: "La Rosa de la Nobleza".

.

Hinata sonrió, acariciando las palabras. Le venían como anillo al dedo, y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que no era el hombre de rubios cabellos con el que había soñado, Itachi era todo lo que había deseado alguna vez. Era su rosa, y había venido a buscarla para llevársela a lomos de su blanco corcel.

.

En lugar de con radiantes sonrisas y poesía, la cortejaba con valor y honestidad.

.

Rozando su frente con los labios, inhaló la masculina fragancia que emanaba de él. Un día atraparía su corazón, igual que él había capturado el suyo.

 _._

 _Serás mío._

.

Cuando le lavaba el brazo, recordó las palabras de Neji.

.

Aunque tenía numerosas cicatrices en su cuerpo, no había ni rastro de una herida en el antebrazo.

.

Hinata se quedó paralizada al comprender el significado de aquello. ¿Quién habría tramado semejante artimaña?

.

¿Y por qué?

.

Al menos, Itachi no era tan obtuso como su padre. Él había comprendido que su padre no le habría atacado de forma tan cobarde. Quizás, cuando despertara, buscaría al culpable, y finalmente podría hacerse justicia.

.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos, bajó la manta distraídamente desde el pecho hasta la cintura.

.

Se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Casi todo el cuerpo del hombre estaba desnudo ante ella.

.

Tragando con dificultad, deslizó lentamente el paño húmedo por la abultada zona de su torso. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía al ritmo de su respiración.

.

La piel morena de Itachi parecía llamarla, y Hinata se preguntó qué se sentiría al acariciarla.

.

Mordiéndose el labio, apartó el paño a un lado. Agradecida de estar a solas, deslizó la mano sobre la piel enfebrecida, maravillándose ante su textura, ante la sensación de sus rígidos pezones bajo su palma. Era como terciopelo sobre acero. Nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso.

.

Hambrienta por sentir más de él, arrastró una mano sobre sus pectorales, encantada con la suavidad de su piel.

.

Itachi gimió.

.

Hinata detuvo la mano sobre los prominentes músculos de su vientre.

.

Él lanzó un fuerte suspiro e inclinó su cuerpo hacia la derecha. A consecuencia de sus movimientos, la manta se escurrió más abajo, exponiendo todo su cuerpo a los ojos de Hinata.

.

A ella se le secó la garganta al mirar ávidamente su desnudez. Incluso inconsciente, un aura de poder crudo y masculino parecía emanar de él, advirtiéndole al mundo lo peligroso que ese hombre podía llegar a ser.

.

Había visto la mayor parte de su cuerpo mientras luchaba con el jabalí, pero el miedo no le había dejado disfrutarlo. Ahora, no había nada que la distrajese de aquel cuerpo duro y esbelto.

.

Nada que nublase sus pensamientos, excepto el candente deseo que la abrasaba.

.

Era un hombre magnífico.

.

Impulsivamente, se inclinó hacia delante para posar los labios sobre los de él. Itachi gimió cuando ella lo besó, deslizando su mano por el torso y la espalda desnudas. El deseo hervía en el vientre de Hinata, palpitando y clamando por sus caricias, por alguna muestra de afecto hacia ella.

— Hinata —susurró él, y su nombre fue como una caricia sobre sus labios.

— Estoy aquí —contestó ella, pero se dio cuenta de que aún seguía inconsciente.

.

Separándose de él, estiró una mano para alcanzar las mantas y le cubrió con ellas.

— Siempre estaré aquí —le dijo—. Y ni siquiera tú conseguirás apartarme de tu lado.

.

Por lo menos, esperaba poder lograrlo. Todavía tenía que descubrir una forma de llegar hasta él. Una forma de que le abriese su corazón.

.

Sólo esperaba que fuese posible conseguir que un hombre le abriese un corazón que él decía no poseer.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante varios días, Itachi entró y salió de la inconsciencia. Y cada vez que se despertaba, tenía visiones del paraíso. De un ángel de ojos de luna sentado a su lado instándole a beber agua y algo de caldo. Cantándole mientras yacía incapaz de moverse.

.

Y cuando recuperó el sentido finalmente, descubrió a Hinata durmiendo en un sillón junto a su lecho. Estaba acurrucada formando un ovillo, y su pecho se elevaba y descendía ligeramente con cada respiración.

.

La única luz del cuarto provenía del fuego que ardía en la chimenea, y fluctuaba sobre los rasgos de su precioso rostro. Había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, incluso durante el sueño.

.

Su trenza azulina se alargaba hasta el suelo, tan sólo a unos centímetros de él. Sin pararse a pensarlo, Itachi extendió la mano para acariciarla. Parecía seda sobre su palma.

.

Se había quedado.

.

Itachi parpadeó ante las desconocidas emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior. Cada vez que se había despertado, ella había estado a su lado.

.

Podía recordar vagamente que Sasuke y Kurenai le habían rogado que saliera, pero Hinata se había negado rotundamente.

.

¿Por qué?

.

No tenía ni idea. Nadie había sido tan diligente con él. Nadie.

.

Su brazo se deslizó desde el regazo y ella se despertó con un sobresalto. Aclarándose la garganta, se frotó los ojos con las manos.

.

Itachi apartó la mano de su cabello, y ese mismo movimiento atrajo la atención de Hinata.

— ¡Estás despierto! —dijo con una sonrisa.

.

Abandonó el sillón y se sentó en el colchón, a su lado. Con un delicado roce, colocó la mano sobre su frente.

— La fiebre ha desaparecido.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he permanecido inconsciente?

— Una semana.

.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar las noticias.

— ¿ _Toda_ una semana?

.

Hinata asintió.

.

Itachi empezó a incorporarse, pero ella lo detuvo colocando las manos sobre su pecho y empujándole hacia la cama.

— Es media noche. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

— Al retrete —dijo él ásperamente—. Y sugiero que me dejes ir.

.

Ella se ruborizó, y dejó de empujarle.

— Entonces, permíteme que te ayude.

.

Mareado por el esfuerzo, Itachi se sentó, y bajó con cuidado su pierna herida hasta el empedrado del suelo.

.

Se colocó la manta de piel alrededor de la cintura para cubrirse.

.

Hinata le ofreció su hombro, y, usándola como una muleta, se levantó muy despacio de la cama.

.

Puso mucho cuidado en no hacerse daño cuando dio un primer paso de prueba. El dolor estalló ante el primer intento de apoyar el peso sobre la pierna. Apretando los dientes, se obligó a ignorarlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella.

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— Nunca me he encontrado mejor —resopló mientras le ayudaba a dar otro paso.

.

Itachi casi sonrió ante su coraje. Avanzaron con mucha dificultad por el pasillo, pero finalmente llegaron. Itachi la dejó fuera mientras entraba a aliviarse.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta unos minutos después, la encontró esperándole allí todavía.

— Tienes que meterte en la cama —le dijo con voz ronca, notando su expresión de agotamiento.

.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para desechar sus palabras y lo agarró de la cintura.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

.

Sí, pero para el tipo de hambre que tenía, la simple comida no serviría.

— No.

.

Hicieron el camino de regreso a la cama. Itachi se sentó y colocó cuidadosamente las piernas en el colchón.

.

Nunca en su vida había tenido alguien que cuidara de él. Resultaba extraño verla andar de un lado para otro de la habitación sirviéndole una copa de cerveza, comprobando sus vendajes, y envolviéndole bien con las mantas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella cuando lo pilló con el ceño fruncido.

— Es sólo que estoy asombrado —dijo él en voz baja—. No esperaba que hicieses tantas cosas por mí.

— Bueno, se supone que eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando se preocupan las unas por las otras.

— ¿Y tú te preocupas por mí?

— Si dijera sí, ¿me creerías?

.

Él reflexionó sobre el tema. ¿Se atrevería a creer en que una mujer como ella pudiese preocuparse de un hombre como él? ¿O era todo aquello una artimaña?

— ¿Estás haciendo esto con la esperanza de conseguir un marido?

— No, Itachi —replicó con un tono distante y de reproche—. He hecho esto por ti como lo habría hecho por cualquier amigo. Te dije el día que me trajiste aquí que no te guardaba ningún rencor, y lo dije en serio.

.

Él tragó con dificultad al ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Se había equivocado al acusarla de estar fingiendo, y se arrepentía de sus palabras.

— Entonces te debo una disculpa. Tendrás que perdonarme si no sé cómo tratar un amigo. Como no he tenido nunca ninguno, no estoy seguro de cómo debo comportarme.

.

La sonrisa de ella le dejó sin respiración.

— Estás perdonado —apiló las almohadas detrás de él y lo ayudó a apoyarse sobre ellas.

.

Itachi le dio unos sorbos a la cerveza mientras ella volvía a su asiento y retomaba un pequeño trozo de tejido que había estado cosiendo.

.

Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él. Era un momento muy íntimo. Uno de los que compartían un señor y su señora. El tipo de momento que nunca había pensado experimentar.

.

Y en ese instante, descubrió que le gustaba. No, que lo deseaba con tanta fuerza como no había deseado nada en su vida.

.

Cerró los ojos para luchar contra la oleada de anhelo que lo atravesaba. Aquel momento no le pertenecía. Ella no era suya. _Nunca_ podría tenerla, y desearla para sí no estaba bien.

.

Terminando la cerveza, dejó la copa a un lado y buscó una forma de sacarse a esa mujer de la mente.

— ¿Encontraron mis hombres a los responsables? —preguntó.

.

Ella meneó la cabeza mientras daba una diminuta puntada.

— Estuvieron persiguiendo a dos de los hombres, pero lograron escapar.

.

Estiró el hilo y lo partió en dos con los dientes.

— Sasuke todavía cree que mi padre es el responsable. ¿Tú has cambiado de opinión?

— No. Como dije, tu padre me odia hasta lo más profundo de su alma, pero nunca correría semejante riesgo con tu vida.

.

Por la expresión de su semblante, Itachi diría que le habían complacido sus palabras, y eso le proporcionó mucha más satisfacción de la que debería.

— ¿Tienes una idea de quién puede ser? —preguntó ella mientras cogía un trozo de hilo de otro color, se lo metía en la boca para humedecerlo y después lo enhebraba en la aguja.

.

Itachi apartó la mirada de aquellos dientes tan blancos, apartando también los pensamientos en los que ella clavaba esos mismos dientes en su carne en un tierno mordisco de amante.

— Desgraciadamente, mi lista de enemigos es larga y abundante. Podría haber sido cualquiera de ellos.

—Sí, pero debe haber sido alguien que quería que culparas a mi padre —dejó la costura a un lado—. Creo que esa persona también es la responsable de los ataques a tu pueblo y al de mi padre.

— Hinata…

— No, escúchame. Mi primo me dijo que había luchado con alguien que llevaba tu sobreveste la noche que el pueblo de mi padre fue atacado. Consiguió herir al hombre que creía que eras tú.

.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué haría alguien una cosa así?

.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

— No lo sé, pero supongo que es alguien que sacaría algún tipo de beneficio con vuestras muertes.

— No hay nadie que pueda hacer eso.

— Entonces me he quedado sin ideas.

— Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer, conociéndote como te conozco.

.

Hinata soltó una carcajada mientras recogía la costura del suelo y se inclinaba hacia atrás en el sillón.

.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos mientras Itachi disfrutaba de la paz que le proporcionaba compartir su soledad con ella.

— ¿Sabes cuántos caballeros hacen falta para apagar una vela? —preguntó ella finalmente.

.

Itachi la miró de soslayo.

— Ninguno, se supone que hay escuderos que se encargan de eso.

.

Ella rió al escuchar su contestación.

— No está mal, pero la respuesta es uno. No obstante, la vela debe aceptar el soplo.1

.

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco.

.

Hinata resopló.

— ¿Es que no hay nada que encuentres divertido?

— Sí —dijo él en un susurro—. A _ti_ te encuentro muy divertida.

.

Por la expresión sorprendida de su rostro, Itachi dedujo que la había pillado con la guardia baja.

.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante.

— Itachi…

— No —dijo él echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos—. No digas ni una palabra, y no intentes tus tretas conmigo; estoy débil y no me encuentro en condiciones de luchar contra ti.

— Mi padre asegura que ése es el mejor momento para sacar ventaja.

— Pero no sería muy considerado de tu parte.

.

Hinata se movió para sentarse a su lado. Y antes de que Itachi pudiera moverse, ella apretó los labios contra los suyos. ITachi abrió la boca para saborearla, enredando la mano en su cabello para inmovilizar su cabeza.

.

Dios, sabía a gloria celestial y a deseos terrenales. Era demasiado consciente de que no le cubría nada más que una manta, y de que ella estaría más que dispuesta a permitir que la tomara.

 _._

 _Tan fácil..._

.

Y tan difícil.

.

Ella lo acarició con la lengua una vez más antes de apartarse.

— Esta noche te permitiré escapar —susurró contra sus labios antes de mordisquearlos impúdicamente una vez más—, pero el día que recuperes las fuerzas, te desafiaré de nuevo. Y _ganaré_.

.

Él frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, sin comprender del todo por qué no se aprovechaba de la situación.

— ¿Por qué abandonas sabiendo que no puedo luchar contra ti en estas condiciones?

.

La mirada hambrienta en los ojos de Hinata fue casi suficiente para derretirlo.

— Porque quiero que no tengas ninguna excusa para rechazarme más tarde. Será un combate justo.

.

Itachi estuvo tentado de decirle que se casara con él de todas maneras. Pero no podía. Estaban su juramento al hokage, la maldición de su temperamento, y la pequeña cuestión de que su padre despreciaba hasta el suelo que pisaba.

.

Incluso si Kakashi consentía, el padre jamás daría su aprobación, y se negaba a ponerla en la tesitura de tener que elegir entre ellos.

— Necesitas dormir —le dijo Itachi, señalando la sombra oscura que había bajo sus ojos.

.

Ella volvió a su sillón.

— ¡Ahí no! —gruñó él—. Vete a tu cama. Te has ganado una buena noche de sueño.

— ¿Y si necesitas algo?

— Te aseguro que puedo derribar las paredes a gritos si es necesario.

.

Ella dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

— No me cabe ninguna duda al respecto.

— Entonces vete.

— Sí, Lord Ogro. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

.

Itachi la contempló mientras salía con una extraña opresión en el corazón. Más que ninguna otra cosa, quería decirle que regresara. Sentirla contra su cuerpo una vez más.

.

¿Pero de qué serviría?

.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y sintió el dolor abriéndose paso en su interior.

— Dios —dijo en voz baja—. Te lo ruego, dame paz. Por favor, llévate mi corazón y destrózalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No quiero hacerle daño, y Tú, más que nadie, sabes que al final se lo haría. Por favor, dame fuerzas.

.

Cerrando los ojos, Itachi apretó la manta que lo cubría en un puño. Endurecería su corazón frente a ella. Desde ese momento en adelante no pasaría más tiempo con Hinata. Se aseguraría de apartarla de él. Para siempre.

.

.

.

Hinata despertó justo después del mediodía, pero cuando intentó ver a Itachi se encontró excluida de sus habitaciones.

— ¿Qué queréis decir con eso de que no puedo entrar? —le preguntó a Sasuke.

— Son órdenes de Itachi. Y no me atrevo a contradecirle en esto.

— Sasuke —dijo ella con tristeza—, se supone que sois _mi_ aliado.

— Y lo soy, pero también me gustaría conservar todos mis dientes, y él fue más que claro a la hora de explicarme lo que me haría os permitía cruzar este umbral.

.

Hinata lo vio todo rojo. Así que él creía que podría desanimarla tan fácilmente. Pues bien, ¡pronto aprendería que no era así!

— Está bien —dijo enfadada. Entonces, levantó la voz y añadió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. No podéis quedaros ahí para siempre. Tarde o temprano tendréis que salir.

.

Tal y como esperaba, no hubo respuesta.

.

Que así fuera.

.

Al final le vencería. ¡Lo haría!

.

Girando sobre sus talones, Hinata se alejó a grandes pasos hacia el salón.

.

.

.

Pasaban los días mientras esperaba a que Itachi apareciese, pero ni una sola vez hizo algo más que abrir ligeramente la puerta. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando, una mañana, se lo encontró bajando las escaleras.

.

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco de alegría al ver que estaba completamente vestido y que se dirigía hacia la puerta de fuera.

— ¡Itachi! —gritó, apresurándose a llegar a su lado.

.

Él la ignoró.

.

Ofendida, Hinata se colocó delante para bloquearle el paso.

— Fuera de mi camino, mujer. No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

— ¿Mujer? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Qué ha pasado con…?

— No ha pasado nada. Ahora volved a vuestra costura o a lo que sea que hacéis durante el día.

.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Cómo dices?

.

La mirada que él le dedicó fue tan fría que la dejó helada de la cabeza a los pies.

— Haced algo de provecho, pero no me molestéis. Tengo obligaciones que atender —pasó a su lado y siguió su camino.

.

Un fuerte impulso de estrangularlo la consumía, y, si hubiese sido unos cuantos centímetros más alta y más fuerte, realmente lo habría intentado.

— Bien —dijo mirando la espalda que se alejaba—. Eso será exactamente lo que haga, milord.

.

Dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el salón, llamó a Lee. Había una modificación más que quería llevar a cabo en el salón. Una que todo el mundo le había aconsejado no hacer, pero su sed de venganza era tal que quería que él se sintiese igual de furioso y traicionado que ella.

.

Había creído que compartían una amistad. Pero, obviamente, se había equivocado.

.

Bien, no lo necesitaba para nada.

.

Y si él quería ser tan obstinado, le daría lo que se merecía.

— Milady —rogó Kurenai—. ¡No hagáis esto! Haced que lo retiren antes de que regrese Su Señoría.

.

Como había hecho durante toda la tarde, Hinata ignoró al ama de llaves mientras observaba a los carpinteros terminando de colocar el estrado. Los hombres clavaron la última punta y se apartaron para que ella pudiera inspeccionarlo.

.

Hinata pasó la mano por encima de la áspera madera. Necesitaba una capa de pintura, pero eso podría esperar hasta el día siguiente. Satisfecha con su trabajo, le dijo a Lee que les pagara.

.

Él lo hizo de mala gana, pero no dejó refunfuñar ni un solo instante.

— Si fuera vos, ordenaría que lo destruyesen antes de que regresara Lord Itachi —dijo con un gruñido.

.

Hinata siguió en sus trece.

— A menos que alguien me dé una buena razón, se queda.

.

Miró a Lee.

Éste negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada al suelo.

.

Kurenai abrió la boca para decir algo, pero después se arrepintió y la cerró de nuevo.

— ¿Deseáis algo más, milady? —preguntó Chouji el carpintero.

— Si pedís a vuestros hombres que coloquen la mesa encima, os estaré muy agradecida.

— Desde luego, milady.

.

Le importaba un comino que Itachi se enfadara. A decir verdad, esperaba que lo hiciera. Porque si estaba enfadado, no podría seguir ignorándola, y como siempre había dicho: "mejor ser molesta que ser ignorada".

.

Los hombres acababan de terminar de colocar la mesa en medio del estrado cuando se abrió la puerta del torreón.

.

En el salón se hizo un súbito silencio.

.

Hinata volvió la cabeza para ver a Itachi y Sasuke de pie junto a la puerta.

.

La cara de Sasuke estaba tan pálida como la de un fantasma. La de Itachi, por otro lado, estaba roja de furia. Dejó escapar un fiero grito de batalla y entró como una exhalación en la cámara.

.

Los sirvientes y los carpinteros huyeron de la habitación a la carrera. Hinata permaneció inmóvil. Jamás había visto una furia semejante a la de Itachi cuando atravesó la habitación y cogió un hacha que estaba colgada en la pared, sobre la chimenea.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la descargó sobre la mesa y la partió en dos con un poderoso golpe.

.

De pronto, Sasuke empezó a tirar de ella.

— Salid de aquí, Hinata.

— Pero…

— No sabe lo que hace —dijo Sasuke, instándola a marcharse—. ¡Salid de aquí antes de que os haga daño!

.

Ella encogió los hombros para librarse de la sujeción de Sasuke mientras Itachi continuaba haciendo trizas la mesa y el estrado con el hacha. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Cómo era posible que una mesa le pusiera tan furioso?

.

No lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo. Corriendo hasta su lado, se agachó cuando el hacha pasó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

— ¿Itachi? —lo llamó, extendiendo la mano para agarrar su brazo.

.

Él se giró para mirarla con el brazo en alto, como si fuese a golpearla.

.

Hinata jadeó aterrorizada y se tensó en espera del golpe.

.

Pero jamás llegó.

.

Tan pronto como la mirada de Itachi se posó sobre su rostro, se quedó paralizado. Y, entonces, ella no contempló el fiero aspecto de un guerrero, sino los atormentados ojos de un hombre sufriendo. Una insoportable agonía se reflejaba en su semblante, y parecía como si un oscuro fantasma lo persiguiese hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

.

El hacha resbaló de sus manos y cayó contra el suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

.

Él contempló la mesa destrozada, y después el salón, como si estuviese despertando de un mal sueño, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que Sasuke les había dejado a solas.

—Itachi, ¿qué te pasa?

.

Su mirada regresó a la mesa.

— Mi madre —susurró—. La asesinaron… sobre la mesa de este salón.

.

Hinata se cubrió los labios con una mano.

.

¿Qué había hecho?

.

¿Por qué nadie le había dicho _eso_?

.

No era de extrañar que todos hubiesen actuado esa tarde de forma tan extraña.

.

Con todo el cuerpo rígido, Itachi dio una patada a los restos de la mesa.

.

Hinata se acercó hasta él, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió:

— ¡Te odio, maldito bastardo! Y ruego a Dios que ardas en los infiernos por toda la eternidad.

.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Hinata al escuchar su amargura. Se colocó delante de él y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

— Cuéntame lo que ocurrió —le suplicó.

.

Pudo ver el tormento en sus ojos.

— Estábamos comiendo —dijo él con voz ronca—. Mi madre se inclinó hacia delante y me contó un chiste; y yo me reí —la miró a los ojos como si estuviese en trance y repitió—. Me reí.

.

Hinata sintió que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies cuando escuchó sus palabras y contempló el enorme dolor que reflejaba su rostro.

.

Él tragó con dificultad, tratando de deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

— Mi padre se enfureció. Los condes Uchiha nunca se ríen. Somos guerreros, no juglares ni bufones. Así que la sujetó para castigarla por mi ofensa. Traté de detenerlo, pero me apartó de un puñetazo. Entonces, la lanzó sobre la mesa y empezó a golpearla. Saqué mi daga para lograr detenerlo, y él se volvió hacia mí desenvainando la suya propia. Luchamos y me hizo esto —Itachi recorrió con la mano la cicatriz de su cuello—. Cuando conseguí ponerme de nuevo en pie, era demasiado tarde. Ella yacía muerta sobre la mesa.

— Oh, Itachi —susurró, llorando—. Lo siento muchísimo.

.

Él le enjugó las lágrimas, demorando sus cálidas manos sobre las mejillas.

— Sabía que tenía que ser la maldición.

— ¿Qué maldición?

— Nuestra furia —murmuró—. Toda dama que ha vivido aquí ha caído víctima de la ira del lord. Todas han muerto a manos de sus maridos.

.

Finalmente, ella entendió su distanciamiento. Por qué nunca se había casado.

.

Y, en ese momento, lo amó más que nunca.

— Pero tú no me golpeaste —dijo, esperando que se diese cuenta de que había controlado su furia. De que nunca le haría daño.

— Hinata, yo…

— No, Itachi —dijo, interrumpiéndolo—. Escúchame. Justo antes de que te sujetara, estabas fuera de control. Pero no me golpeaste. Recuperaste el juicio tan pronto como me viste, y te detuviste, al igual que te detuviste cuando tu caballero te golpeó el primer día que estuve aquí.

.

Itachi parpadeó a medida que las palabras penetraban en su mente. No la había golpeado. Incluso invadido por esa furia ciega, la había reconocido y se había detenido.

— Tú no eres como tu padre —susurró ella.

.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, él lo creyó.

— No te pegué —repitió él.

— No.

.

Itachi la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola con fuerza entre sus brazos y apoyando el mentón sobre su coronilla.

— No te hice daño.

— No, pero ahora me matarás si no dejas de apretarme —dijo ella.

.

Itachi dejó de abrazarla y cubrió su rostro con las manos. Miró fijamente sus ojos, como si la viese por primera vez. La observó con admiración, y con tanta pasión que Hinata sintió que le ardía la piel.

.

Itachi apenas podía respirar; las emociones le desgarraban. Sentía como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso del alma. Había estado furioso y había sido capaz de contenerse. Todos los años que había pasado aterrorizado ante lo que podría llegar a hacer… y Sasuke había tenido razón.

.

No era su padre.

.

El alivio y la gratitud lo abrumaron. Y, en ese instante, supo que la poseería. Ahora, en ese momento, cuando aún paladeaba el fuerte sabor de la victoria.

.

No importaba lo que Kakashi pudiese hacer con él al día siguiente, durante ese preciso momento, viviría.

.

Y amaría.

.

Aun cuando el precio fuese su vida, estaría gustoso de pagarlo. Por tenerla, habría renunciado a cualquier cosa.

.

A todo.

.

Itachi atrajo a Hinata hacia sí y la besó con todo el feroz anhelo y el deseo que había encerrado en su interior. Dejó todos sus sentimientos en libertad, y se deleitó con los elementos más puros y elementales de la vida. Ella sería suya.

.

A Hinata le empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza cuando los labios de Itachi rozaron los suyos. No fue un beso lento y suave, fue un beso de pura posesión. Un beso exigente y devastador que la dejó sin aliento mientras su indómita y masculina fragancia invadía todos sus sentidos. Enredó los dedos en su oscuro cabello mientras él mordisqueaba sus labios y aplastaba su cuerpo contra el de ella.

.

Hinata pudo sentirlo desde sus labios hasta la punta de los pies, sintiendo que una necesidad cruda y feroz la consumía.

.

Con un gemido, Itachi la apartó, la cogió en brazos y empezó a subir las escaleras.

— Itachi, ¡tu pecho!, ¡tu pierna!

— Me tienen sin cuidado —dijo con voz ronca.

— ¿Dónde me llevas?

— Donde quiera, y tantas veces como me apetezca.

—Debería rechazarte por las veces que tu me has rechazado a mi— Los ojos de Itachi se oscurecieron de arrepentimiento, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

— Ya le dije milady, la llevaré a donde quiera, y tantas veces como me apetezca.

.

Hinata sintió que se ruborizaba al escuchar sus palabras, pero su cuerpo empezó a palpitar de anticipación. Al fin podría tenerlo, y él la poseería por completo.

.

Sabía que debería tener miedo o sentirse avergonzada, pero todo lo que sentía era una extraña sensación de urgencia. Como si tuviesen que disfrutar ese momento, cualesquiera que fuesen las consecuencias.

.

Itachi la llevó por las escaleras hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ellos de una patada. Empezó a bajarla lentamente, como si estuviese saboreando la sensación de su cuerpo deslizándose sobre el de él, y después echó el pestillo a la puerta.

.

A Hinata le temblaban las piernas cuando se giró para enfrentarla.

— Te doy una oportunidad para que salgas corriendo de aquí mientras aún soy capaz de controlarme —le dijo mientras se sacaba la vestidura por la cabeza—. Si te quedas, eres mía.

— Soy tuya —susurró ella.

.

Y esta vez, cuando la tomó entre sus brazos, su abrazo fue rudo y exigente. Sus labios sabían a pasión y a dulces promesas, mientras con las manos empezaba a desatar los lazos de la túnica de Hinata.

.

Audazmente, ella misma desató la túnica negra de Itachi y se la sacó por la cabeza, exponiendo su duro y fibroso pecho a sus ávidas manos. Itachi aspiró con fuerza entre los dientes cuando al sentir las manos de la mujer sobre su piel, que ardía de tal manera que seguramente la abrasaría.

.

Hinata se rindió a todos los deseos que había ido acumulando en su interior desde la primera vez que lo vio sobre su blanco semental, tan dominante, tan poderoso. Tan increíblemente masculino.

.

Ese día, daría rienda suelta a sus fantasías y descubriría de una vez por todas qué se sentía siendo una mujer. Qué se sentía al conocer a ese guerrero del modo más íntimo en que una mujer puede conocer a un hombre.

.

Con mucho cuidado, pasó los dedos sobre la cicatriz de la quemadura que tenía el hombro, recordando el aspecto de Itachi cuando yacía herido en el prado. Había estado muy cerca de perderlo, y eso la llenaba de pánico.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto? —preguntó, temiendo el dolor que podría causarle.

.

Él encerró su rostro entre las manos y la miró con los ojos cargados de pasión, pasándole la yema del pulgar sobre los labios, inflamados por los besos.

— En este momento, señora, podría volar.

.

Hinata sonrió.

.

Itachi curvó la mano sobre su mejilla y presionó los labios contra su garganta. Un millar de corrientes de placer atravesaron a Hinata mientras él trazaba un ardiente reguero de besos alrededor de su cuello; podía sentir su cálido aliento y el suave roce de su lengua, girando sensualmente sobre su piel.

.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos, recorriendo su espalda desnuda con una mano.

.

Itachi se estremeció de placer. Jamás se había sentido de aquella manera. Nunca había estado con una mujer con la que se sintiese tan libre. Todo lo que podía hacer era saborear el momento, y todo lo que podía sentir era su amor.

.

Su cálida bienvenida.

.

Tembló ante la fuerza de las sensaciones y ante la necesidad de poseer a esa mujer, que era lo más cercano al paraíso que había conocido. Ese día saborearía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la reclamaría de como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

.

Itachi se echó hacia atrás y contempló fijamente los ojos cargados de pasión de Hinata.

— Eres hermosa —susurró.

.

Ella respondió a sus palabras con un beso posesivo. Y por primera vez en su vida, Itachi permitió que alguien lo reclamara. De hecho, se deleitó en su reclamo mientras se entregaba gustosamente a sus caricias.

.

Su intrepidez lo asombraba y lo estremecía. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella colocó los labios sobre su mandíbula y acarició suavemente su piel con la lengua. Le estaba proporcionando el más delicioso de los placeres.

.

Todo parecía brillar con luz propia, y sabía que era gracias a Hinata. Únicamente percibía sus caricias, su aliento, su calidez.

Su fragancia femenina lo consumía. Lo llenaba.

Le hacía sentirse completo.

No tenía más vida que ella. Y, en ese instante, desterró todos los malos recuerdos de su existencia. No recordaba otra cosa salvo que ella le pertenecía.

Hinata era su pasado, su presente, y su futuro, cualquiera que éste fuese.

.

Era suya.

.

Hinata jadeó cuando él le quitó la túnica y contempló con expresión hambrienta su cuerpo enfebrecido. Nadie la había visto desnuda antes. Era una sensación inquietante, excitante, y la dejaba sin aliento. Tímidamente, trató de cubrirse con los brazos.

— Mírame —ordenó él.

.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía.

.

Itachi tomó sus brazos con las manos y los extendió a los lados, mirándola a los ojos.

— No quiero que te escondas de mí. Nunca —dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para cubrir uno de sus pechos con la mano. El pezón se endureció ante la caricia y el seno comenzó a inflamarse contra su cálida palma—. Llevo demasiado tiempo deseando mirarte como para que te cubras ahora.

.

Ella se lamió los labios.

— Me parece recordar que fuiste tú quien salió huyendo, milord.

— Itachi —corrigió él, agachando la cabeza para enterrarla en su cuello. Su aliento era como fuego sobre la piel de Hinata, y ella dejó que la consumiera—. Nunca he deseado que me llamases de otra manera, y se acabó eso de huir de ti, Hinata.

.

Trazó un sendero ascendente de besos desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, consiguiendo que Hinata sintiera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza cuando Itachi la apretó contra la pared mientras se deshacía del resto de sus ropas. La aferró entre sus brazos y Hinata gimió cuando su carne desnuda se encontró con la de él. Los duros planos de su torso presionaban contra sus pechos, que se endurecieron aún más al rozar el suave vello rizado del hombre.

.

No había sentido jamás algo parecido a la sensación de la piel desnuda de Itachi pegada a la suya desde la cabeza a los pies. Instintivamente, se arqueó contra el calor abrasaba el cuerpo masculino, necesitando sentirse más cerca de él.

.

Su hinchado miembro se apretaba contra su vientre, e Itachi dejó escapar de su garganta un profundo gruñido que reverberó a través de todo el cuerpo de Hinata, haciéndola sentir el placer de él como si fuera el suyo propio.

.

Los ojos de Itachi se oscurecieron cuando tomó sus pechos en ambas manos. Inclinó la cabeza y se introdujo el pecho derecho en la boca. Hinata gimió al sentir su lengua girando en torno a su endurecido pezón, haciendo que se contrajese hasta convertirse en un diminuto y sensitivo capullo.

.

Comenzó a jadear con más fuerza a medida que las oleadas de placer la atravesaban. A pesar de eso, él seguía saboreándola implacablemente. Dejó un rastro de besos hasta llegar hasta su otro pecho, al que prestó la misma meticulosa y abrasadora atención.

— Itachi —gimió ella, maravillada ante la mezcla de placer y de deseo que él producía en su cuerpo.

.

Él regresó a sus labios mientras recorría con las manos todo su cuerpo, acariciando y explorando cada uno de sus recovecos. Hinata anhelaba sus caricias. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el indescriptible placer que le proporcionaban.

.

Itachi deslizó la mano vientre abajo, hasta llegar al mismo centro de su ser.

.

Hinata dio un respingo ante el inesperado contacto.

— Shh —le susurró al oído—. Todo va bien, confía en mí.

.

Ella se relajó mientras los dedos del hombre separaban sus tiernos pliegues y empezaban a frotarla en una íntima caricia. En su vida había sentido algo como aquello, algo como aquel calor condensado en el lugar que sus dedos acariciaban una y otra vez. Instintivamente, frotó su cuerpo contra la mano, tratando de conseguir aún más éxtasis del que le proporcionaba

.

El cuerpo de Itachi se puso rígido, y se alejó de ella con una maldición.

— ¿He hecho algo malo? —preguntó.

— No puedo esperarte, Hinata —murmuró él—. Te deseo demasiado.

.

Ella no entendió sus palabras, pero recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de Itachi de arriba abajo con la mirada. El calor inundó su rostro al contemplar cómo sobresalía su miembro, como si fuera una lanza.

.

Entonces, él volvió a acercarse a ella. Sus ojos parecían pedir disculpas mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared.

— ¿Itachi?

.

Él la besó, separando sus muslos con la rodilla. Hinata gimió al sentir su dura verga presionando contra esa parte de ella que palpitaba por él, e, instintivamente, se frotó contra los duros músculos de su muslo, haciendo que Itachi soltara un profundo gemido.

.

Con el cuerpo ardiendo, Hinata se deleitó con la sensación del cuerpo de su amante completamente pegado al suyo. Hasta que él la penetró. Hinata dejó escapar un grito cuando el dolor borró cualquier rastro de placer.

— Me mentiste —susurró, sintiendo las pulsaciones y la extraña plenitud que le producía tenerle dentro de ella—. Dijiste que no dolía.

.

Itachi le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla.

— Es sólo el dolor que se siente al perder la virginidad, Hinata. Te prometo que una vez que te acostumbres a mí no te dolerá más.

.

No sabía si creerle. Una y otra vez, escuchaba la voz de su hermana advirtiéndole del dolor que sentiría.

.

Itachi levantó las piernas de Hinata del suelo y se las colocó alrededor de la cintura. Le inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

— Mírame —le ordenó.

.

Y ella lo hizo.

— Si aguantas lo que voy a hacerte durante unos minutos, te juro que cuando salgas de aquí no tendrás ningún miedo.

— No comprendo.

— Lo harás —y entonces comenzó a mecerse contra sus caderas.

.

Hinata apretó los dientes, intentando no gritar por el dolor que le provocaba cada vez que se hundía en su interior.

.

Itachi enterró el rostro en su garganta; no podía permitir que ella siguiera tensa.

— Relájate —le dijo al oído.

.

Pero no lo hizo. Más bien, sus palabras parecieron inquietarla más.

.

Se maldijo por no saber qué hacer para aliviar su incomodidad, pero nunca antes había tomado a una virgen.

.

Con un juramento de frustración, salió de ella.

.

Las piernas de Hinata regresaron al suelo, permitiendo que apoyara de nuevo su peso sobre los pies. No dijo ni una palabra mientras recogía su túnica del suelo y se la colocaba sobre los pechos.

.

Fue entonces cuando Itachi vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Oh, Hinata… —suspiró—. No quise hacerte daño.

— Sakura tenía razón —susurró ella—. Duele muchísimo.

.

Itachi la arrastró junto a él. Su cuerpo aún la necesitaba, y apenas podía evitar gritar por el dolor que le producía el deseo reprimido, pero no quería herirla de nuevo.

.

Nunca sería tan egoísta.

— No duele —murmuró, y entonces la besó.

.

Al principio, ella se puso rígida, pero, tras unos instantes, comenzó a relajarse. Itachi emitió un suspiro de alivio. La ayudaría a pasar por eso aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

.

Hinata no sabía qué pensar mientras Itachi enterraba el rostro en su garganta y empezaba a atormentarla con la lengua.

.

Eso era tan agradable, tan maravilloso…

.

Pero junto con esa idea vino el pensamiento de que él la penetraría de nuevo. Se encogió al pensarlo. ¿No se suponía que todo se acababa una vez que el hombre hacía eso?

.

Aun así, la sensación de los labios sobre su piel era muy placentera. Si tan sólo eso no llevase a lo otro…

.

Itachi suspiró en su oído mientras acariciaba el lóbulo con la lengua. Dejando caer la túnica, Hinata gimió de placer y empezó a recorrer las costillas de Itachi con las manos. Él se apartó un momento para llevarla hasta la cama.

.

Todavía inquieta, ella se tensó cuando la depositó sobre el colchón, que olía a rosas.

.

La mirada de Itachi se deslizó desde la coronilla hasta sus pechos, que ardieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos, y luego bajó hasta el lugar donde se unían sus muslos.

.

La expresión de hambre y agonía que reflejaba su rostro hizo que Hinata se excitara. Entonces, se unió a ella en la cama. Como una enorme y poderosa bestia, avanzó apoyado sobre manos y rodillas, colocándose sobre ella. Hinata sintió que se perdía en aquellos ojos mientras Itachi la contemplaba como si fuera a devorarla allí mismo.

.

A pesar de que no la estaba tocando, podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo.

.

Y entonces ocurrió la cosa más maravillosa de todas: Itachi la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón.

— Nunca me has tenido miedo —murmuró él con voz ronca—. Y por todo lo que es sagrado, no me lo tendrás ahora. No cuando te tengo como siempre he soñado tenerte.

.

Con esas palabras, hizo descender su cuerpo sobre el de ella en una suave caricia de la cabeza a los pies, y después se alzó una vez más. Ella gimió al sentir la piel caliente de Itachi en contacto con la suya.

.

Él recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, pasando por los pechos hasta llegar a la cara, encerrándola entre sus manos con ternura, posesivamente.

— Eres mía —dijo en un tono que no admitía réplicas.

— Sí, Itachi, soy tuya.

.

Itachi la estudió atentamente mientras esas palabras penetraban en su mente, las palabras que más deseaba escuchar en este mundo. Podía sentir su cuerpo dócil bajo el de él mientras ella se rendía una vez más a sus caricias.

.

Estaba ardiendo por la necesidad, pero habiendo fracasado en su anterior intento con ella, se obligó a sí mismo a ir más despacio para no hacerle daño de nuevo.

.

La tormenta de su pasión estallaba a su alrededor, a través de él, dentro de él. Ella sería suya, y él la trataría en consecuencia.

.

Hinata gimió cuando él profundizó su beso y empezó a acariciarle el pecho con el pulgar. Para su consternación, Itachi abandonó sus labios, pero empezó a deslizar la boca sobre sus mejillas y su cuello, para luego ascender hasta su oreja. Ella se estremeció de placer al sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo en respuesta al jugueteo de la lengua del hombre sobre su piel.

.

La calidez de su aliento le producía una especie de hormigueo.

— Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

— Sí —susurró Hinata.

.

Entonces él dirigió sus besos más abajo. Hasta sus pechos, hasta su vientre. Las mejillas raspaban suavemente su piel mientras la lamía por todos lados.

.

Hinata cerró los ojos para saborear la sensación mientras él descendía para mordisquear su cadera. Ella era suya. Se había entregado a él, y se prometió a sí misma que no le negaría su cuerpo de nuevo.

Incluso si dolía, él significaba mucho más para ella que cualquier incomodidad.

.

El placer de Itachi sería el suyo. En ese momento y para siempre.

.

Enterró las manos en su oscuro cabello y gimió cuando él empezó a mordisquear la sensible zona que había sobre el hueso de la cadera.

.

Él se deslizó más abajo, colocándose entre sus muslos.

— Itachi…

— Shh —murmuró contra la parte interna del muslo—. Te prometo que no dolerá.

.

Con renuencia, Hinata separó las piernas para que tuviese un mejor acceso. Él cambió de posición y ella se puso rígida, esperando que entrara en ella de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, separó sus tiernos pliegues y la tomó en su boca.

.

Hinata gritó cuando el placer la atravesó. Nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso como su lengua haciendo las cosas más pecaminosas imaginables en su cuerpo. Se sentía mareada.

.

Implacablemente, Itachi la atormentó con la lengua, con su aliento, haciendo que su cuerpo se pusiera más y más caliente, y que su placer aumentara cada vez más. ¡Y pensar que había tenido miedo de que le doliese! Hinata estiró la mano y enterró los dedos en su pelo mientras él seguía deleitándola con la boca. Su éxtasis alcanzó un punto en el que ella estuvo segura de que perecería, y justo cuando tenía la certeza de que así sería, aquello se convirtió en algo tan intenso y profundo que fue como si todo su cuerpo se desintegrase en un millón de pedazos.

.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Hinata gritó cuando alcanzó la liberación, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, agitado por una fuerza inconmensurable. Mientras su cuerpo vibraba aún, Itachi se colocó sobre ella y se deslizó en su interior con una fuerte y certera embestida. Hinata gimió al sentirlo profundamente enterrado en su interior.

.

No hubo dolor esta vez, tan sólo una sensación de plenitud.

.

Una abrumadora impresión de sentirse completa.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo él en voz baja.

— Sí —murmuró ella, acurrucando su cuerpo contra el de él.

.

Itachi cerró los ojos para saborear la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

.

Aliviado de no estar lastimándola, se movió lentamente contra sus caderas, deleitándose en la cálida firmeza que lo rodeaba. Los suspiros de placer de Hinata conseguían hacerle temblar, y, cuando ella empezó a mover las caderas contra él, Itachi creyó que aquello le mataría.

.

Hinata le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras se hundía en ella hasta el fondo, una y otra vez. Más y más dentro, mientras ella le instaba a seguir adelante con sus manos y sus gemidos.

.

Y cuando llegó el orgasmo, creyó que se desmayaría.

.

Hinata sonrió cuando lo sintió estremecerse y derrumbarse sobre ella. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y disfrutó de la sensación de aquella piel masculina sobre la suya. De la sensación de tenerlo todavía dentro. Señor, cómo le gustaba tenerlo encima. No quería que se retirara jamás.

.

Durante un buen rato, Itachi permaneció inmóvil, limitándose a quedarse tumbado, y ella casi temió que se hubiera quedado dormido.

.

Itachi tomó los oscuros mechones extendidos sobre la almohada en un puño. Podía sentir el pecho de Hinata subiendo y bajando contra el suyo con cada respiración.

.

Si pudiese, haría que ese momento durara para siempre.

.

Pero tarde o temprano tendrían que salir de la habitación, y entonces…

.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Voy a morir por esto —murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que había hablado en alto hasta que Hinata se movió.

— Te estás poniendo demasiado melodramático.

.

No, no lo hacía. Conocía bien a Kakashi. No había nada ni nadie que él valorase más que sus leyes. Desde el día que había ascendido al trono, Kakashi había luchado por mantener la paz en su reino, y, con lo que Itachi había hecho ese día, el padre de Hinata no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que estuviese muerto.

.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo.

— Si te casaras conmigo…

— ¿Casarnos cómo? —preguntó, rodando a un lado para alejarse de ella—. ¿Qué sacerdote se atrevería a casarnos sin el consentimiento de tu padre?

— La gente se casa en secreto todos los días.

— Y esos matrimonios se anulan rápidamente sin la aprobación del tutor. Por no mencionar el juramento que le hice a Kakashi. El hokage no se toma las traiciones a la ligera.

— Eso no es del todo cierto —argumentó ella—. Mi padre se retractó de su juramento a Kakashi, pero aún conserva sus tierras.

— Tu padre únicamente conserva sus tierras porque tu abuelo luchó con Kakashi y murió a causa de una estocada que recibió protegiendo al hokage. En pago, le pidió a Kakashi que le jurase que perdonaría a tu padre y no le dejaría sin hogar.

.

Hinata parpadeó, como si no estuviese segura de creer sus palabras.

— No sabía nada de eso —susurró—. ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?

— Estaba allí.

— Pero tú también le salvaste la vida al hokage—insistió ella—. ¿No te perdonará?

.

Él consideró el asunto. Pero sabía la verdad. Kakashi se tomaría su traición como una ofensa personal, y, como tal, reaccionaría visceralmente.

.

No, no había esperanzas para el futuro.

.

Pero, no queriendo hacerle daño a ella, dijo en voz baja:

— Puede que sí.

.

De pronto, se le iluminó la cara y se incorporó para mirarlo desde arriba.

— Soy la protegida del hokage, ¿no es cierto?

— Sí.

— Entonces, ¿no podría dar su permiso para conceder mi mano?

— Sí.

— En ese caso, a mi padre no le quedaría otro remedio que aceptar nuestro matrimonio —Hinata sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho—. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás. El hokage te perdonará, y mi padre aprenderá a aceptar nuestra unión.

.

Itachi acarició sus suaves cabellos. Lo que no le había contado eran las palabras que le había dicho Kakashi al partir:

— _Si arruináis su virginidad, Itachi, nos os veremos colgado, arrastrado y descuartizado por ello. Es nuestro honor lo que representáis. Manchadlo y sufriréis las consecuencias_.

.

No se engañaba a sí mismo pretendiendo que Kakashi le perdonaría. Sabía que no sería así. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Pero no le había importado. La había deseado, y la había tomado.

.

Pero ese único momento de placer con ella le costaría un elevado precio.

.

.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi quería pasarse el resto del día entre sus brazos, pero no se atrevía. Había demasiada gente alrededor que podría decírselo a su padre. No es que tuviese miedo por él mismo; nada más lejos de la realidad. Había aceptado la posibilidad de morir joven el primer día que cogió una espada entre sus manos.

Pero se negaba a que lastimasen a Hinata por su culpa.

Se apartó de ella con un beso, se vistió y bajó a buscar a Sasuke.

.

Y lo encontró, de hecho. Sasuke estaba esperándolo en el salón con una expresión en el rostro que daba a entender que Itachi era el ángel de la Muerte y había venido a reclamar su alma impenitente.

— Te acostaste con ella, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó en cuanto Itachi se acercó a él.

— ¿No era eso lo que querías?

.

Sasuke apartó la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado.

— ¿Y desde cuándo me haces caso?

— Parece que desde hoy.

.

La angustia atravesó el semblante de Sasuke.

— No me refería a que la tomaras de esta manera. Creí que te casarías con ella primero. Ésa era mi intención. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

— Ella quiere que envíe una carta a Kakashi y le pida que dé su aprobación para el matrimonio.

— ¿Y lo hará él?

.

Itachi lo miró. No había ninguna razón para mentir, a parte del hecho de que jamás había mentido a su hermano.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

—Kakashi se muestra razonable en ocasiones.

.

Itachi resopló.

— Caprichoso, querrás decir. Si lo pillo de buen humor, es posible que olvide lo que dijo.

— ¿Y cuántas probabilidades hay de que eso suceda? —preguntó Sasuke.

.

Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

— Ninguna, me temo. Verá mis acciones como una traición personal, ya que soy su campeón.

.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza.

— Siento haberte metido en este lío.

— Tranquilízate, Sasuke —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano—. Tú no me has metido en esto. _Yo_ lo hice. Conocía las consecuencias y, aun así, _elegí_ hacerlo —Itachi sonrió al recordar a Hinata entre sus brazos—. De todas formas, si saberlo va a hacer que te sientas mejor, te diré que ella ha merecido la pena.

.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, furioso.

— Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo cuando te saquen las entrañas mientras aún sigues vivo para verlo.

— Me han hecho cosas peores.

— ¿Como qué?

— Como arrancarme el corazón. Te aseguro que la ejecución del hokage no podrá igualar el dolor que sentí el día que nuestra madre murió —miró fijamente la pared del otro lado de la habitación, donde había estado una vez la mesa de su padre—. Nunca me había enfrentado a los hechos hasta hoy. Y ahora…

— ¿Y ahora…? —lo instigó Sasuke.

— No puedo decir que todo se haya solucionado, porque el dolor aún sigue ahí, pero la parte vacía que había en mí se ha llenado de algún modo.

.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué parte vacía?

.

De pronto, Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Hacía años que no compartía ese tipo de confidencias con Sasuke.

.

¿Qué le había hecho Hinata?

.

Poniéndose rígido ante el mero pensamiento, miró a Sasuke con una expresión divertida.

— La parte vacía que hay entre mis orejas. Ahora vete y déjame a solas.

.

Hinata bajó las escaleras para esperar a Itachi, pero no apareció. Los sirvientes ya habían limpiado todos los restos del estrado, y cuando intentó hablar con Sasuke, éste le ofreció una pobre excusa y se esfumó.

.

Se sentía como una paria cuando se sentó frente al fuego de la chimenea en el sombrío salón, esperando a que Itachi regresara. Uno de sus sabuesos se había echado a su lado, y Hinata acariciaba distraídamente sus orejas mientras contemplaba las llamas del hogar. La mayoría de los habitantes del castillo se había retirado, y ella se preguntaba si Itachi tenía alguna intención de volver a casa esa noche.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Itachi a sus espaldas.

— ¿Pero es que nunca haces ruido? —gruñó, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

— Creí que habrías oído mis pasos en las escaleras —dijo mientras avanzaba para colocarse detrás de su silla.

.

Hinata lo miró por encima del hombro.

— Te preguntaría qué te trae por aquí, pero asumo que es la hora de que empieces tu vigilia nocturna.

— Sí.

.

Ella estiró la mano para acariciar la suya. Itachi la apretó suavemente, y después la alzó para besar sus nudillos. La calidez del tierno gesto inundó a la muchacha.

.

Él soltó su mano y rebuscó en su bolsillo durante un minuto. Hinata lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

— Cierra los ojos —dijo Itachi.

.

Hinata hizo lo que le pedía, y él colocó algo frío y pesado alrededor de su cuello. La mujer acarició el objeto con los dedos y se dio cuenta de que era un collar.

.

Abriendo los ojos, miró hacia abajo para comprobar que se trataba del colgante de piedra de luna que el comerciante había tratado de venderle en la feria de Takigakure.

— ¿Itachi? —preguntó con incredulidad.

— Vi cómo lo mirabas en la feria, y quería que lo tuvieras.

— ¿Pero cómo…?

— Envié a Nagato a buscarlo la noche antes de que saliéramos.

.

El corazón de Hinata se enterneció al comprobar su consideración.

— Gracias.

.

Itachi asintió.

.

Hinata se levantó del asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

Itachi cerró los ojos para saborear la percepción de sus labios sobre la piel.

— Ven arriba conmigo —le susurró ella al oído.

.

Y, que Dios lo ayudara, él la siguió. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba a esas alturas? Kakashi no podría colgarlo dos veces por la misma ofensa.

.

Además, sería infinitamente más satisfactorio pasar la noche en sus brazos que caminando en los parapetos.

.

Ella lo guió hasta su cuarto, donde el fuego ardía bajo en la chimenea, y una sola vela iluminaba la habitación. Olía a rosas y a manzanas, y el perfume logró relajarlo inmediatamente.

.

Itachi se detuvo en medio de la habitación y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Inclinó la cabeza para hundir el rostro en el hueco de su garganta e inhalar la delicada esencia característica de Hinata.

.

Ella colocó las manos bajo sus codos y empezó a besarle el cuello. Itachi tragó saliva. Ella lo veía como nadie lo había visto antes. Cuando la miraba a los ojos no veía a un demonio bastardo salido de los infiernos; se veía a sí mismo como quería ser. Amable, heroico, noble y, sobre todo, digno de ser amado.

.

Acarició los labios de Hinata con las yemas de los dedos.

— Gracias —murmuró él.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por ver lo mejor que había en mí.

.

Ella le sonrió.

— Sólo veo lo que hay.

.

Sin creerla ni por un instante, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

.

Hinata se entregó a él con un suave gemido de placer.

— Jamás he conocido a nadie tan maravillosa como tú —dijo él en voz baja.

.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo. Itachi la envolvió con los brazos y la apretó contra el calor de su cuerpo.

Hinata se estremeció. Por alguna razón, se sentía como si hubiera llegado a casa después de una larga ausencia. Estar con ese hombre le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien.

.

Alzó la cabeza para ver si él sentía lo mismo. No pudo descubrirlo, pero el brillo de sus ojos la incendió.

.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia sus labios, y ella le dio la bienvenida a su beso. Hinata dejó escapar un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando sus bocas se encontraron. Eso era lo que había estado deseando. Estar a solas con el hombre al que amaba y que él derramara un millar de besos sobre ella.

.

Con una osadía que la dejó pasmada, tomó sus labios entre los dientes y los succionó ligeramente. Quería devorar a ese hombre, sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra ella una y otra vez, no dejarlo nunca.

.

A Itachi le daba vueltas la cabeza mientras saboreaba la dulzura de su boca. Hinata se aferraba a su espalda con las manos, apretándole tanto contra ella que realmente temió hacerle daño.

.

En su inocencia, frotó los pechos contra su torso, logrando que estallara en llamas. Itachi gimió cuando se colgó de sus brazos y sus caderas rozaron su hinchado miembro.

— Hinata —jadeó, intentando apartarla un poco. En cambio, se acercó más a él, besándolo de nuevo.

.

Con la voluntad hecha jirones por sus caricias, Itachi desterró todo pensamiento racional de su mente. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. En el placer que le proporcionaba su fragancia, en la sensación de sus caderas frotándose contra esa parte de él que deseaba entregarle.

— Hazme el amor, Itachi, toda la noche —rogó Hinata, enterrando las manos en su cabello.

.

Sintió las manos de él agarrando el dobladillo de su túnica y alzándolo para poder acariciar la carne desnuda de sus nalgas mientras la besaba con furia, con exigencia.

Ella se deleitó con sus caricias, sabiendo que jamás podría desear a otro hombre como deseaba a Itachi.

Nunca.

.

El éxtasis se propagaba de arriba abajo mientras deliciosos temblores sacudían su cuerpo. No estaba segura de qué la estremecía más: sentir su lengua acariciándole el cuello o aquellas fuertes manos tocando lugares que ningún otro hombre había tocado.

.

Itachi encerró su rostro entre las manos y la besó profundamente.

Hinata cerró los ojos.

— Aquí —dijo él, y su voz fue como un ronco susurro en el oído—. Tócame aquí —tomó la mano de ella y la colocó sobre la protuberancia de sus calzones.

.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al sentirlo pulsante bajo su palma. Su primer instinto fue retirar la mano, pero contemplar el enorme placer que reflejaba su rostro fue una especie de acicate para seguir adelante. Deslizó la mano hasta la cintura de las calzas y la hundió entre los rizos que había entre sus piernas para tocar su carne con la mano.

.

El cuerpo entero de Itachi se estremeció. Hinata sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar el poder que tenía sobre ese hombre que aseguraba no necesitar a nadie.

.

Entonces, Itachi la echó sobre el duro suelo y le quitó la túnica. Expuesta a su mirada, tembló de incertidumbre. Notaba que se estaba ruborizando a medida que él la recorría con la mirada.

— Mi Hinata —susurró—. Quiero verte, tocarte… pero mi mayor deseo es saborearte.

.

Inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Hinata arqueó la espalda al sentir su lengua jugueteando con el endurecido pezón. Gimiendo, agarró su cabeza entre las manos para acercarlo aún más, dejando que su cálido aliento le abrasara la piel.

Itachi deslizó la mano hacia abajo, desde el vientre hasta la cadera. Todo el cuerpo de Hinata se retorcía por la necesidad, desgarrado por esa especie de bendita agonía.

.

Y, entonces, él recorrió el muslo con la mano, llegando hasta el mismo centro de su ser. Hinata jadeó en el momento en que el éxtasis la atravesaba, cuando los dedos de Itachi comenzaron a frotar los suaves pliegues de su cuerpo.

.

Itachi dejó escapar un gruñido, separándose ligeramente para mirarla. La acariciaba con los dedos una y otra vez, estimulándola con la promesa de más placer, y retirándolos cuando se acercaba al final.

.

Hinata gimoteó de frustración cuando él se puso en pie para quitarse las calzas.

Itachi le tendió una mano. Hinata la tomó y le permitió que la ayudase a levantarse. Él la condujo al borde de la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Hinata.

.

Itachi emitió un sonido profundo y gutural que la excitó.

— No has leído tu libro últimamente, ¿eh? —bromeó, dándole un beso en la nuca.

.

Hinata se estremeció.

.

Itachi estaba de pie detrás de ella. La inclinó contra su pecho y deslizó las manos sobre sus pechos, pasando por la cintura hasta llegar a las caderas.

.

Hinata arqueó la espalda contra él, y extendió las manos sobre su cabeza para enredar los dedos en el cabello de Itachi.

.

Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y bajó la mano hasta la unión de sus muslos. Hinata gimió de placer.

— Eso es —murmuró él contra su cuello—. Apoya tu peso en mí.

.

Ella lo hizo, e Itachi empezó a besar sus hombros. Hinata podía sentir la punta de su pene apretándose contra sus nalgas.

.

Itachi aspiró bruscamente entre los dientes e inclinó la cabeza. Sus dedos volvieron hasta el sexo de Hinata, torturándola con sus caricias. Ella no podía soportarlo más. Se retorció entre sus brazos mientras los dedos se deslizaban dentro y fuera de ella, intensificando el placer.

Mientras la presión aumentaba en su interior, Itachi separó un poco más sus muslos y se hundió dentro de ella.

Hinata gritó de placer, bajando las caderas para introducirle aún más en su interior.

.

Itachi cerró los ojos, saboreando sus jadeos mientras se enterraba en ella hasta el fondo. Jamás había sentido nada tan increíble como la firmeza de su calor rodeándolo mientras se movía en su interior.

.

Que el cielo perdonara lo que estaba haciendo. Pero aquello era lo que siempre había deseado en su vida. Alguien que pudiera aceptarlo.

Ella era una parte de él que ni siquiera sabía que le faltaba hasta que no apareció en su vida, sujetando aquella maldita gallina colorada en las manos.

Hinata apretó los dientes mientras aquella exquisita tortura deshacía su cuerpo. El mundo giraba enloquecido a su alrededor mientras él se introducía en ella una y otra vez, cada vez más profundamente. Era increíble sentirlo detrás de ella, dentro de ella.

.

Sus dedos aumentaron el ritmo de las caricias para emparejarlo al de las embestidas de sus caderas. El cuerpo de Hinata pareció cobrar vida propia para ir a su encuentro, embestida tras embestida, aumentando la sensación de placer hasta que creyó que ya no podría soportarlo más.

Y entonces estalló en un millón de descargas de auténtico éxtasis. Gritó cuando el placer, más intenso de lo que jamás habría creído posible, se abrió paso en su interior. Se aferró con fuerza a los cabellos del hombre mientras su cuerpo se deshacía ante las caricias que él le prodigaba.

.

Itachi cerró los ojos cuando la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, y entonces la inundó con su propio orgasmo.

.

Satisfecho hasta unos niveles que jamás pensó que existieran, Itachi se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

.

Hinata se dio la vuelta lentamente. Una fina capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo de Itachi, y éste la contemplaba asombrado. Sonriendo, ella se arrodilló a su lado y colocó los labios contra los de él.

El beso de Itachi fue profundo y posesivo, acariciándola con los labios.

— Eres increíble, milady.

.

Ella le pasó una mano por la frente, apartándole el pelo mientras estudiaba atentamente sus ojos, en los que brillaban distintos tonos de azul.

— No tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser así —dijo, asombrada.

— Yo tampoco.

.

Él estiró la mano para tomar su túnica y quitarse el sudor de la cara antes de acercarse a ella de nuevo.

.

Itachi se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la atrajo hasta su regazo. Hinata se mordió el labio cuando él cogió sus piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cintura, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Se estremeció al sentir los duros músculos de su abdomen rozando la carne sensible entre sus piernas. Sonriendo, retiró una vez más el oscuro cabello de sus ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.

Itachi enterró el rostro en su cuello, provocando oleadas de escalofríos que la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Empujándola levemente hacia atrás, jugueteó con el collar. Hinata gimió cuando él tomó la piedra de luna en forma de lágrima y rozó los pechos con los nudillos. Itachi le dedicó una ardiente mirada antes de tomar un pecho entre sus dientes.

.

Hinata jadeó de placer y se inclinó hacia atrás. Itachi la apoyó suavemente contra el suelo, con las nalgas todavía descansando sobre su regazo.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo él, mirándola fijamente—. Te deseé desde el primer momento en que te vi con esa gallina.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí —afirmó, acariciándola entre las piernas suavemente con el pulgar—. Todavía puedo verte allí, atormentando a ese pobre hombre.

.

Ella gimió, retorciéndose de nuevo bajo sus caricias.

— Ese _pobre_ hombre estaba haciéndome proposiciones deshonestas, Señor Caballero.

.

Por la expresión de su rostro, Hinata pudo deducir que a Itachi no se le había ocurrido esa explicación. Detuvo un instante su atormentador asalto.

— ¿Cómo que proposiciones deshonestas?

.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

— No te enfades, Itachi. Si no hubiese sido por los ineptos intentos de Deidara, no te habría valorado como mereces.

.

Su expresión se suavizó y volvió a prodigarle de nuevo sus cuidadosas atenciones.

Hinata apenas podía pensar cuando él la tocaba. Había algo mágico en sus caricias. Eran a la vez fuertes y delicadas, y le resultaba asombroso que él pudiese ser tan generoso.

.

Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron de nuevo y ella sintió que se ponía duro una vez más.

— ¿Pero es que _nunca_ te quedas satisfecho? —preguntó asombrada.

.

Arqueó una ceja en un gesto interrogativo y él, entonces, hizo la cosa más inesperada de todas.

.

Soltó una carcajada.

.

Aturdida, Hinata se incorporó cuando aquel melodioso sonido invadió sus oídos.

— ¿Itachi?

.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— No puedo evitarlo —susurró—. Me haces muy feliz, Hinata.

.

Y entonces Itachi alzó las caderas de ella y la llenó con su cuerpo.

Ella gimió al sentirlo duro y caliente dentro de ella de nuevo. Mordiéndose el labio, se alzó y descendió sobre él.

.

Itachi siseó y sujetó con más fuerza su cintura. Ella abrió los ojos para observar la mirada hambrienta de él.

— Soy tuyo, milady. Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

.

Y ella lo hizo. Una y otra vez, hasta que, el algún momento de la madrugada, se dio cuenta de que estaba agotada.

.

Itachi la cogió en brazos y la colocó sobre la cama. Hinata se durmió casi antes de que él la arropara con las mantas.

.

El hombre se maravilló ante el hecho de que pudiera dormir tan profundamente. No podía recordar un momento de su vida en el que se sintiese tan feliz como cuando ella se acurrucó a su lado.

.

Vendería su alma para impedir que llegara el alba. Para poder abrazarla siempre de aquella forma. Pero él, mejor que ningún otro hombre, sabía lo inútiles que eran los sueños y los deseos.

.

La mañana llegaría.

.

Y, al final, la verdad saldría a la luz, y tendría que enfrentarse a la ira de Kakashi.

.

Algunas horas más tarde, Itachi observó la salida del sol a través de la ventana abierta. Los pájaros empezaron a trinar, y escuchó a los sirvientes yendo y viniendo, haciéndose cargo de sus quehaceres más abajo, en el salón.

.

Hinata susurró en sueños algo sobre dragones y rosas.

.

Sonriendo al escuchar su voz melosa, sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía de nuevo.

Hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, atónito por el hecho de desearla aun después de la noche que habían compartido.

Pero la deseaba, no había duda.

.

Retirándole el pelo del hombro, depositó un tierno beso sobre su piel mientras le cubría un pecho con la mano. Ella yacía de lado, de espaldas a él. Itachi bajó las sábanas, alzando la pierna izquierda de ella ligeramente para poder tener un mejor acceso.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, se introdujo en el paraíso que era el cuerpo de ella.

.

Hinata se despertó en el instante en que sintió la calidez del miembro de Itachi llenándola de nuevo. Con un gemido de placer, se arqueó contra él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

.

Él la rodeó con la mano para acariciar suavemente su pecho, mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído:

— Posición número setenta y tres.

.

Hinata sintió que el calor invadía su rostro.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

.

La risa de Itachi llenó sus oídos.

— ¿Que cómo lo sé? Esa postura no ha hecho más que perseguirme desde la noche que la vi en tus manos.

.

Su propia risa se le quedó atascada en la garganta cuando Itachi bajó la mano desde su pecho para deslizar los dedos en la humedad de su sexo. Sus atormentadores dedos avivaron el fuego de su cuerpo mientras su miembro se introducía, cada vez más profundamente, en su interior.

.

No podía pensar en nada que no fuera en el cuerpo caliente de él detrás de ella, mientras su mano se movía a la par que sus embestidas.

.

Y cuando llegó el orgasmo, casi acaba con ella. El placer fue increíble. Con tres fuertes embestidas más, Itachi se reunió con ella en el paraíso.

.

Él era suyo y ella era de él. Hinata sonrió al pensarlo. Su unión no se limitaba a sus cuerpos, si no que se extendía a sus almas y sus corazones.

Estaban unidos para siempre.

.

Abrumada por el amor que sentía, se volvió hacia él.

.

Itachi depositó un dulce beso sobre la punta de su nariz y la contempló fijamente, maravillado. No tenía ninguna intención de salir de la cama en todo el día. Ni siquiera un momento.

.

Una suave brisa agitó el dosel borgoña de la cama, seguida por un ruido inesperado.

.

Al principio, creyó que se lo estaba imaginando, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, el sonido se acercó y se hizo mucho más claro. ¿Un ejército? Itachi frunció el ceño y salió disparado de la cama.

— ¿Itachi? —preguntó Hinata, sentándose y sujetando las mantas contra su pecho—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Alguien avanza hacia el castillo Uchiha —dijo mientras forcejeaba para ponerse la ropa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, incrédula—. ¿Estás seguro?

.

Itachi recogió su espada y la colocó en la correa que llevaba a la cintura.

— ¿Después de tantas campañas en las que he participado? Sí. Conozco ese sonido demasiado bien.

.

Hinata lo miró mientras él abandonaba la habitación. Entonces escuchó también el ruido de caballos acercándose. Saltando de la cama, se puso la ropa a toda prisa para reunirse con Itachi en el parapeto.

.

Al principio, Hinata creyó estar soñando cuando vio el estandarte amarillo y blanco de su padre aproximándose.

.

Pero no era cosa de su imaginación: su padre detuvo su ejército al lado de las murallas de Itachi.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Hiashi? —gritó Itachi, una vez que su padre estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírle.

— ¡He venido a buscar a mi hija, maldito bastardo!

.

Hinata se quedó helada.

— No puede haberse enterado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Itachi.

— No —respondió él, y entonces le gritó a su padre—. Ella está bajo mi custodia. No tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí y llevártela.

— No, después de lo que pasó anoche, ya no lo está. Ahora enviadla fuera o derribaré las murallas para sacarla.

.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¡Su padre lo sabía! ¿Pero cómo?

.

Itachi colocó una mano sobre su brazo para sostenerla.

— ¿Padre? —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué habéis venido a buscarme?

— Él hizo una incursión anoche en nuestras tierras. Ya me he encargado de avisar a Kakashi, y vendrás conmigo ahora mismo o echaré abajo estas murallas. Liberadla, Uchiha, y hablaré en vuestro favor ante Kakashi.

.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

— Tú no hiciste ninguna incursión anoche.

.

Él le dirigió una mirada llena de diversión.

— Te aseguro que sé perfectamente dónde pasé la noche, Hinata, pero si le decimos a tu padre dónde estaba, él querrá arrasar algo más que mis murallas.

.

Itachi tenía razón. Y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta sólo de pensar que su padre descubriera alguna vez lo que habían hecho.

— ¡Te equivocas, padre! —gritó ella, esperando que él entrara en razones.

.

Itachi la agarró.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— Voy a decirle que tú no pudiste hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad crees que él te escuchará?

— Mmmm… no —dijo al fin—. No escuchará a nadie

— ¡Preparad las defensas! —gritó Itachi a sus hombres—. Que los hombres se coloquen en las murallas y…

— No —dijo ella, sujetando su brazo—. Es mi padre contra el que quieres luchar.

— ¿Pretendes que le entregue mi castillo? —preguntó él, con una expresión dura y una firme determinación en los ojos.

.

Frustrada, aturdida y aterrorizada más allá de todo pensamiento, ella le replicó sarcásticamente:

— Hmm, déjame pensar... Entregar tu castillo a mi padre o matarlo… Creo que mi respuesta es sí, ¡entrega el castillo!

— No —replicó con furia—. Yo mantengo las tierras Uchiha en el nombre de Kakashi, hokage de Konoha, y no abriré mis puertas para rendirme a un hombre en el que Kakashi no confía en absoluto.

.

Escuchó cómo su padre les decía a sus hombres que se prepararan para la batalla. Hinata se estremeció de miedo. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué _podía_ hacer?

.

Itachi le quitó un arco a uno de sus hombres y preparó la flecha. Mientras comprobaba la tensión de la cuerda, vislumbró el rostro grisáceo de Hinata.

.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el pánico, ella contemplaba a su padre, e Itachi pudo ver el amor que sentía por su progenitor reflejado en sus ojos.

.

Bajó el arco y miró a Hiashi. El hombre sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Nadie había conseguido jamás apoderarse de las tierras de los Uchiha, y nadie lo haría.

.

Pero por amor a su hija, Hiashi enfrentaba a sus hombres a una muerte segura.

.

Su propio padre lo habría arrojado desde las almenas para protegerse contra un ejército. Fugaku jamás se habría sacrificado para poner a salvo a su hijo.

.

Itachi levantó el arco de nuevo y apuntó directamente al corazón de Hiashi. Podría acabar con aquello de una vez por todas con un único disparo. Hiashi era demasiado necio para ocultarse siquiera, e Itachi tenía una vista perfecta de su sobreveste amarilla.

.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar que la flecha volara y…

 _._

 _¡Hazlo!_

.

Pudo escuchar la voz de su padre en su cabeza, como cada vez que se enfrentaba a un enemigo.

 _._

 _Dale a un hombre la oportunidad y él se colocará a tus espaldas, con la espada en alto, y te atravesará con ella. Mata siempre antes de que tengan la ocasión de golpear primero._

.

Itachi tiró de la flecha hacia atrás.

Un disparo y todo acabaría.

Un disparo y ella sería suya para siempre.

.

Apuntando, Itachi dejó escapar la flecha, y, como pretendía, ésta voló muy lejos de su objetivo.

No podía hacerlo.

.

Bueno o malo, con o sin razón, Hiashi era su padre. Y ella lo amaba.

— Hinata —le dijo Itachi con tono inexpresivo y el cuerpo en tensión—. Te doy la oportunidad de elegir. Puedes quedarte conmigo, y yo te protegeré, o puedes regresar con tu padre.

.

Ella parpadeó, como si no diese crédito a sus palabras.

.

Itachi se acercó a ella, con el cuerpo entumecido por el miedo a lo que decidiera.

— Si me dejas ahora, quiero que entiendas que tu padre jamás te permitirá regresar aquí. Te habré perdido para siempre. Pero la elección es tuya. La dejo en tus manos.

.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos mientras contemplaba el rostro inexpresivo de Itachi.

¿La dejaba marchar?

¿Dejaba la elección en sus manos?

.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba. Había muy pocos hombres, si es que había alguno, que permitiesen a una mujer tener algo que decir a cerca de su vida o su bienestar.

Él era su custodio, y tenía plena soberanía sobre ella. Aun así, dejaba la elección completamente en sus manos.

.

Ella estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Sintió cómo ésta se contraía bajo su palma mientras él la miraba fijamente con aquellos gélidos ojos negros con rojo, aguardando su respuesta.

.

Odiaba tener que tomar esa decisión, pero sabía que era _lo único_ que podía hacer.

— Sabes que debo irme con él.

.

La agonía que vio en sus ojos casi la mata, pero su rostro no mostró emoción alguna.

— Itachi, escucha…

.

Él se hizo a un lado para evitar que lo tocara y se apartó de ella.

— ¡Lárgate! —gritó.

— Pero Itachi, escúchame, yo…

— Kisame —dijo, alejándose de ella—. Llévatela de las murallas y escóltala hasta el puente.

— Sí, milord.

.

Ella forcejeó para librarse de Kisame, que sujetaba su brazo.

— ¡Itachi! —le gritó, pero él no se detuvo, ni se dio la vuelta.

.

Kisame no aminoró el paso mientras la arrastraba por las escaleras. Desesperada, intentó liberarse, pero fue inútil.

— Hiashi —escuchó gritar a Itachi—. Detened vuestro ataque. Vuestra hija regresa con vos.

.

Contra su voluntad, Hinata se vio forzada a atravesar la pequeña puerta que se encontraba junto a la puerta principal de lo que fue por un tiempo su hogar.

.

Se giró para abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero habían echado el cerrojo justo después de echarla fuera.

— ¡Itachi! —gritó desesperadamente, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la madera de la puerta hasta que sintió que le dolían los brazos.

.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Finalmente, él había conseguido expulsarla de su vida.

.

Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y lloró junto a la puerta, deseando disponer al menos de cinco minutos para poder explicárselo todo.

— ¡Maldito estúpido testarudo! —sollozó—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? —susurró Itachi mientras observaba a Hiashi acercándose a su puerta para recoger a su hija.

El vacío de su pecho se multiplicó por diez al verla montar en su caballo y alejarse.

No miró atrás ni una sola vez.

.

Itachi se quedó de pie en la muralla hasta que no quedó rastro de ella. Se había ido.

.

Con el corazón destrozado, se arrancó el estúpido broche que sujetaba su capa y lo apretó con fuerza en el puño. La ira y el dolor hacían pedazos su alma, y echó el brazo hacia atrás para arrojar lejos el objeto.

— _Pensé que vos necesitaríais más un recuerdo alegre de la feria que yo_.

.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente.

.

Apretó aún con más fuerza el broche, clavando el alfiler tan profundamente en la palma que empezó a sangrar.

— ¡Maldita seas! —juró en voz baja—. Desearía no haberte conocido jamás.

.

Le había enseñado a amar cuando él se creía incapaz de hacerlo. Le había dado alas para volar, y en un momento, se las había arrancado de los hombros y lo había enviado de vuelta al infierno.

.

Sólo que esta vez él conocía el rostro y el nombre del paraíso, y, en comparación, el infierno resultaba infinitamente más doloroso.

.

Con un nudo en el pecho, giró sobre sus talones y volvió lentamente hacia la torre.

— Lee —dijo en cuanto entró en el salón—. Dile a la doncella de la señora que recoja todas sus cosas y envíalas con los Hyuga inmediatamente.

—Sí, milord.

.

Aflojando el puño, se arrancó el broche de la mano llena de sangre y se lo entregó a Lee.

— Y encárgate de que también se lleve eso.

.

Lee frunció el ceño al ver la sangre.

— Sí, milord —dijo trémulamente.

.

Sasuke entró en el salón justo detrás de él.

— ¿Itachi?

— Déjame en paz.

— Pero…

— ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó, avanzando furioso hacia Sasuke.

.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, se giró e hizo lo que su hermano le ordenaba.

.

Mientras Itachi volvía a su cuarto, habría jurado que aún podía escuchar el eco de las risas de Hinata en las escaleras del torreón. Que aún podía oler el aroma de violetas de su cabello.

.

Le dio un puñetazo a la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre procedente de la herida que el broche le había hecho en la palma.

— Te expulsaré de mis pensamientos —siseó—. Será como si nunca hubieras existido.

.

Pero en el momento en que pronunció las palabras, supo que jamás sería capaz de hacerlo. Ella había conseguido meterse bajo su piel, y nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó Hiashi mientras Hinata se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas. Pero era inútil, _parecía no poder dejar de llorar._

.

Habían llegado a casa hacía tan sólo unas horas, y ella se había ido directamente a su habitación. En ese momento, estaba sentada frente a su tocador, llorando con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos mientras su padre trataba de consolarla.

.

— Te he liberado de tu captor —le dijo su padre, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro—. Deberías estar contenta.

— No quería irme de allí, padre.

— ¡¿Qué?! —rugió él.

— Amo a Itachi.

— ¿Estás loca?

.

Incapaz de girarse para mirarlo mientras sentía sus ojos clavados en ella, Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

.

— Él no fue el responsable de la incursión en nuestras tierras.

— Eso no es más que otra mentira de las muchas que ha dicho. Yo mismo pude ver sus colores. Incluso iba montado en ese maldito caballo blanco suyo. ¿Crees que no reconozco a mi enemigo cuando lo veo?

— No era Itachi —insistió ella.

.

Entonces, cometió el error de girarse para enfrentarlo.

Su mirada de odio casi consigue abrasarla.

.

— ¿Y cómo sabes dónde estaba él en mitad de la noche?

— Yo… —Hinata se detuvo justo a tiempo. No serviría de nada decirle la verdad a su padre. Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse.

.

En uno o dos días le haría comprender la verdad.

.

Tenía que hacerlo, porque la vida sin Itachi era demasiado horrible para contemplarla siquiera.

.

.

.

Dos días después, Hinata fue en busca de su padre. Su criado la detuvo justo a la puerta de sus aposentos.

— Perdonadme, milady, pero acaba de llegar un emisario del hokage y está reunido con vuestro padre.

.

A Hinata se le detuvo el corazón mientras contemplaba fijamente la puerta cerrada. El miedo la consumía.

— ¡Pero qué me decís! —bramó su padre, y su voz se escuchaba perfectamente a través de la gruesa puerta de roble y el muro de piedra.

.

Ella dio un brinco del susto.

— ¿Cómo es posible que esté en Sunakagure? —preguntó su padre—. Enviad a alguien a buscarlo sin más dilación.

.

Hinata se acercó y pegó el oído a la puerta.

— Ya se le ha enviado vuestro mensaje, milord —escuchó decir al emisario—. Pero no estará en manos del hokage hasta dentro de algunas semanas. Aunque el asunto llegará a sus manos, y podéis estar seguro de que su majestad se encargará de ello.

.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras furiosas más antes de que ella escuchara al mensajero acercarse a la puerta. Hinata se apartó justo antes de que el hombre la abriera de par en par.

.

El hombre murmuró algo espantoso sobre su padre en voz baja y pasó junto a ella. Hinata decidió que éste no era el mejor momento para convencer a su progenitor de que Itachi no era culpable.

.

Dándose la vuelta, se encaminó hacia su cuarto para esperar a que se le pasara el enfado.

.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas mientras ella aguardaba a que su padre se calmara, pero a medida que pasaban los días sin tener noticias de Kakashi, la indignación de Hiashi crecía más y más.

.

Peor aún, empezó a reforzar las defensas del castillo contratando a caballeros y a soldados. Su padre estaba convencido de que Itachi estaba tras sus tierras, sin importar las veces que Hinata trató de asegurarle lo contrario.

.

— Tratará de apoderarse de nosotros mientras Kakashi da vueltas por ahí —decía una y otra vez—. ¡Malditos sean los dos!

.

.

Hinata apenas hablaba con él. No se atrevía. Tal y como se encontraba últimamente, no estaba segura de lo que podría llegar a hacer.

.

Y lo que era peor, cuando pasó su primer mes en casa y no tuvo su flujo mensual, comenzó a sospechar algo que, a ciencia cierta, desataría una guerra entre su padre e Itachi.

.

Esa noche, Hinata envió su propio mensajero al hokage, y rezó porque, en esta ocasión, Kakasghi se molestara en aparecer.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Itachi?

.

Itachi ni siquiera se movió cuando Sasuke entró en sus aposentos. Estaba sentado frente al hogar, mirando el fuego inexpresivamente.

.

— Ha venido un emisario del hokage.

.

Itachi asintió. Había estado esperándolo. A decir verdad, le asombraba que el hokage hubiese tardado seis meses en convocarlo.

.

No podía contar las veces que había pensado en ir a buscar a Hinata y obligarla a volver a su casa durante los últimos meses. Pero ella había hecho su elección aquel día. Y, aunque sabía que a ella no le había quedado otro remedio, se negaba a desafiar aún más al hokage.

.

No, aceptaría su destino como un hombre.

.

— Dile que pase.

.

El mensajero entró vistiendo el león rojo y dorado de la corona.

.

— Itachi Uchiha, cuarto líder del clan Uchiha, el hokage solicita vuestra presencia. Estará en los territorios Hyuga una quincena después del próximo sábado. Vuestra asistencia es obligatoria.

.

— Decidle a Su Majestad que allí estaré.

.

El mensajero asintió, y después se fue.

.

Itachi seguía sin moverse. Se limitaba a mirar fijamente el fuego, sin ver nada en realidad, como hacía últimamente. Era como si toda su energía le hubiese abandonado y no le quedaran fuerzas para realizar el más mínimo movimiento.

.

No tenía ni voluntad ni deseo de hacerlo.

.

Nada.

.

Los días que siguieron a la partida de Hinata, Sasuke había tratado de que participara en las conversaciones. Pero a medida que pasaban las semanas y Itachi seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, aceptó finalmente dejarlo en paz.

.

Itachi no quería que nadie se le acercara.

.

De hecho, no quería absolutamente nada.

.

Estaba impaciente porque llegara Kakashi y la inminente muerte que la presencia del hokage exigiría.

.

Esa sería la única cosa a la que, gustosamente, daría la bienvenida.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

 **.**

 **.**

— Milady, el hokage solicita una audiencia con vos.

.

Hinata temblaba de miedo cuando Hanabi mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ella pasara. El hokage había llegado esa misma mañana, y sabía que sería sólo cuestión de tiempo que la convocase.

.

Aun así, la aterrorizaba enfrentarse a él.

.

— Valor, milady —susurró Hanabi, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

.

Hinata le agradeció el gesto y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

.

Inspirando profundamente para infundirse valor, se obligó a salir de sus aposentos para bajar las escaleras que la conducirían al salón de su padre, donde Kakashi la esperaba.

.

Los guardias del hokage y algunos de sus cortesanos merodeaban cerca de las escaleras. Sus sirvientes se esforzaban por ofrecerles comida y bebida mientras los sabuesos vagabundeaban entre sus piernas.

.

Para su espanto, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella cuando descendió el último escalón, y un abrumador silencio se instaló en la sala.

.

Hinata estiró la mano para acariciar el broche de Itachi que llevaba prendido en la capa, tratando de que le traspasara algo del coraje del hombre. Se le había partido el corazón cuando Hanabi lo trajo de vuelta. Pero a medida que pasaron los meses, había empezado a ponérselo en recuerdo del maravilloso día que habían pasado.

.

Y ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba esos recuerdos.

.

Cuando se acercaba al grupo, los cortesanos juntaron sus cabezas para cuchichear, y ella alcanzó a oír algunas cosas terribles.

.

— No creo que sea lo bastante hermosa como para merecer la muerte de un campeón —dijo una de las más crueles damas de compañía de la esposa del hokage cuando pasaba junto a ella.

.

— Y yo que siempre había creído que Uchiha prefería la compañía de su escudero… —dijo uno de los hombres.

.

— ¡Mejor que yo, que pensaba que prefería a su hermano!

.

Se escucharon fuertes carcajadas.

.

Hinata se ruborizó, dirigiendo una atrevida y furiosa mirada a los que se estaban burlando de ella y de su lord.

.

Ellos apartaron la mirada, con el rostro lleno de vergüenza.

.

Como nunca había sido de las que se dejaba intimidar, Hinata mantuvo la cabeza en alto.

.

— Reíd, si lo consideráis oportuno —les dijo—. Pero incluso la yema del dedo de Lord Itachi vale más que todas vuestras señorías juntas. Y ya que estamos, me gustaría añadir que ninguno de los aquí presentes sería lo bastante valiente para mirarlo a la cara, y mucho menos para repetir esas palabras delante de él.

.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada que le hizo pensar a Hinata que había acertado plenamente.

.

Su padre apareció entre la muchedumbre y asintió con aprobación cuando se unió a ella. La besó en la frente y colocó la mano de ella sobre su antebrazo.

.

— Que nunca se diga que mi hija no es la mujer más valiente de la Orbe —le susurró.

.

Para él era fácil decirlo, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que le temblaban las rodillas, o del nudo que tenía en el estómago.

.

Palmeándole la mano para darle fuerzas, su padre la guió a través del salón hacia donde esperaba el hokage.

.

Hinata vio a Kakashi al instante. Un hombre alto con el pelo plata, era difícil pasarlo por alto. Había esperado que estuviese sentado, pero, sin embargo, se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con las manos enlazadas a la espalda.

.

Ella realizó en una pronunciada reverencia cuando, finalmente, él se percató de su presencia.

.

— Mirad lo que ha hecho ese hombre —espetó su padre, señalado su abultado vientre.

.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos al contemplar su barriga, que sólo recientemente había comenzado a demostrar su condición. Hinata colocó las manos sobre el vientre protectoramente.

.

— Dejadnos —ordenó Kakashi—. Nos deseamos dirigirnos a la dama en privado.

.

Su padre asintió y la dejó a solas con el hokage.

.

Hinata entrelazó las manos, que estaban heladas, y mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo.

.

Kakashi se acercó, deteniéndose justo enfrente de ella.

.

— Sois una muchacha atractiva. ¿Acaso fuimos desconsiderados al colocaros bajo la protección de Itachi?

— Majestad, yo…

— ¿Es que os hemos ordenado que hablarais? —gruñó él.

.

Hinata tragó saliva por el miedo, y cerró rápidamente la boca.

— De modo que —continuó Kakashi— sois capaz de acatar órdenes.

.

Ella asintió mientras observaba los zapatos dorados del hokage.

— Bien —se quedó callado durante varios minutos, en los que el corazón de Hinata casi se salía del pecho. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz sonó adusta y furiosa, y sus ojos la observaron con malicia—. Ahora, contestad sí o no. ¿Es Itachi el padre de vuestro hijo?

.

Ella se mordió los labios, negándose a responder. Si no podía explicarse, no añadiría una palabra más que pudiese condenar al hombre al que amaba.

.

La mirada llena de ira del hokage la dejó sin respiración.

.

— ¿Estáis poniendo a prueba nuestra paciencia? —preguntó Kakashi, con un tono de voz incluso más amenazante que antes.

— No, Majestad.

— Entonces responded nuestra pregunta.

.

Hinata creyó que se desmayaría de lo nerviosa que estaba mientras el silencio parecía dilatarse interminablemente.

.

El hokage echaba fuego por los ojos.

— ¿Por qué os negáis a contestar?

.

Las lágrimas se derramaban por las mejillas de Hinata cuando alzó la cabeza.

— No puedo hacerlo.

.

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo.

— Acabad con eso ahora mismo. Nosotros despreciamos las lágrimas —le tendió un pañuelo—. ¡Por el amor de Hashirama, enjugaos los ojos!

.

Ella hizo lo que le ordenaban.

.

Suavizando la mirada, el hokage añadió:

— Ahora decidnos lo que ocurrió mientras estabais bajo la custodia de Itachi.

.

Hinata inspiró profunda y lentamente, y comenzó a narrarle a Kakashi toda la historia sobre cómo se había sentido desde el primer momento en que vio a Itachi, hasta el momento en que perdió la virginidad.

.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para no avergonzarse, pero quería ser franca con el hokage. Quería que perdonara a Itachi.

— De modo que ya veis, Majestad, no fue culpa suya —dijo, alzando la mirada hacia él—. Itachi trató de resistirse, pero yo no se lo permití. Si alguien tiene la culpa, soy yo.

.

La mirada fija de Kakashi hubiese rivalizado con el propio invierno por su frialdad.

— Itachi sabe mejor que nadie lo que nosotros hacemos con aquéllos que nos traicionan.

— Pero Majestad, os lo suplico, él es vuestro fiel servidor. Os ha servido durante toda su vida.

— Suficiente —dijo él, interrumpiéndola y aterrorizándola con su tono áspero—. Habláis de sus servicios como si supierais mucho sobre ello. Y, conociendo a Itachi como lo conozco, encontramos eso muy difícil de creer. Decidnos, ¿os ha hablado Itachi alguna vez de cómo entró a formar parte del servicio a la corona?

.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

.

La frialdad desapareció de sus ojos cuando comenzó a hablar de Itachi.

— No llegaría al metro y medio de altura cuando lo conocimos. ¿Sabéis por qué?

— No, Majestad.

.

Kakashi empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro antes de continuar con su historia.

— Nos habíamos estado reuniendo las tropas en Konoha para luchar contra Gaara, cuando contemplamos su entrenamiento por casualidad —se interrumpió un momento, como si estuviese recordando el evento—. Itachi luchaba como un león, y nos presenciamos asombrados cómo consiguió desarmar a su señor. Supe en ese instante que estaba observando a un muchacho que llegaría a ser invencible en la batalla.

.

Hinata arqueó una ceja al notar el desliz de Kakashi al referirse a sí mismo en singular. Pero, sabiamente, mantuvo cerrada la boca, y él siguió hablando.

.

— Sabiendo que el chico se convertiría un día en un renombrado caballero, acepté el voto de fidelidad de Shisui Uchiha y de su escudero. Shisui nos sirvió bien, y cayó en la batalla.

.

El rostro de Kakashi parecía en trance mientras recordaba el suceso.

— Nunca olvidaré aquel momento —dijo con voz calma y reflexiva—. Me giré justo a tiempo para ver a Fugaku Uchiha abalanzarse sobre mí con la espada en alto. Suelen decir que la vida pasa ante tus ojos cuando estás a punto de morir. Y es cierto. La vi claramente. Y, mientras me preparaba para recibir la estocada que significaría mi muerte, apareció de la nada el escudero de Shisui.

.

Kakashi meneó la cabeza, como si le resultara difícil aceptar lo ocurrido ese día, incluso tantos años después.

.

— Itachi cogió a Fugaku por la cintura y ambos rodaron por el suelo, alejándose de mí. Lucharon con tal odio y habilidad que yo no podía apartar mis ojos de ellos.

.

» Harold hirió al muchacho y se colocó para dar el golpe de gracia pero, de algún modo, Itachi logró ponerse en pie, a pesar de que tenía una herida en el vientre que habría matado a la mayoría de los hombres.

.

Hinata apretó los dientes al recordar la larga cicatriz que se extendía cerca de su ombligo.

.

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

— Cuando Fugaku extendió su espada, Itachi le dio un golpe directo a la mandíbula e insertó la espada en el cuerpo de Fugaku. Éste soltó una despiadada carcajada mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Le dio unas palmaditas a Itachi en el hombro —Kakashi la miró a los ojos—. ¿Sabéis lo que le dijo a Itachi entonces?

.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

— «Al fin has conseguido que me sienta orgulloso de ti, cerebro de escarabajo. Hoy al fin puedo admitir que eres el hijo de mi sangre. Porque únicamente mi hijo sería capaz de matarme».

.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo al imaginar lo que Itahci debió haber sentido.

.

— Jamás podré olvidar ese momento —susurró Kakashi, con los ojos oscuros y atormentados—. Ni la expresión del rostro de Itachi. Aceptó aquellas palabras como si no le sorprendieran en absoluto. Yo, por el contrario, estaba atónito. No podía concebir el hecho de que un padre le dijera algo tan brutal a su hijo en el momento de su muerte. Entonces, Itachi se volvió hacia mí y me tendió la espada de su padre, jurándome su inquebrantable fidelidad. Lo nombré caballero en ese mismo lugar y, ni una vez desde aquel día, ha hecho _nada_ que me hiciese cuestionarme su lealtad.

.

Su mirada reflejaba la misma ira del infierno.

— Hasta ahora.

.

Hinata sentía el escozor de las lágrimas tras los párpados, pero las contuvo.

.

Él la recorrió de arriba abajo con una gélida mirada.

— Nos no podemos evitar preguntarnos qué es lo que ha conseguido que un hombre tan leal olvidara su juramento. ¿Qué decís vos, señora? ¿Podéis darnos _alguna_ razón por la que nos deberíamos perdonarle la vida?

— Sí —contestó ella, mirando a Kakashi a los ojos—. La razón más importante de todas, señor… el amor.

.

El hokage parpadeó, incrédulo.

— ¿El amor?

— Sí, Majestad. Nos amamos el uno al otro.

.

Él resopló con escepticismo.

— ¿Itachi enamorado? ¿Esperáis _sinceramente_ que nos creamos una cosa semejante? Como vos misma señalasteis, nos lo conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida. Jamás hemos sido testigos de una acción suya que no haya sido resultado de una serena y _premeditada_ deliberación. ¿Y ahora nos ofrecéis esa pobre excusa para su traición?

— Pero es la verdad, Majestad.

.

Kakashi rió amargamente.

— Nos creemos que vos lo amáis; las mujeres son muy propensas a tales emociones románticas. Pero Itachi es un guerrero hasta la médula. Nos encontramos imposible de creer que sienta algo así. No —dijo decididamente—. Tendremos que castigarlo de la manera que prometimos hacerlo si él os tocaba.

— ¿Y cuál será ese castigo, señor?

.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja por la sorpresa.

— ¿Él no os dijo cuál sería el precio a pagar por vuestra virginidad?

— No.

— Cuando llegue la mañana, será colgado, arrastrado y descuartizado por traición.

.

Hinata se sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo. De hecho, no sabía muy bien cómo conseguía seguir en pie, porque se le doblaban las rodillas y le temblaban las piernas de miedo.

— ¡No! —jadeó—. ¡No podéis estar hablando en serio!

.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, el hokage asintió.

— Itachi sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias —dijo Kakashi con frialdad.

.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se esforzó por respirar.

— Por favor, Majestad —rogó ella—. Haced lo que queráis conmigo, pero no le hagáis daño. Os lo suplico. No cuando todo ha sido culpa _mía_.

.

Pero él no dijo nada.

.

Hinata dio rienda suelta a su agonía, y cayó sobre sus rodillas, llorando de desesperación.

— ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? —preguntó, deseando no haber planeado jamás seducir a Itachi.

— Levantaos, señora.

.

Hinata se enjugó las lágrimas y se mordió los labios para evitar que temblaran antes de ponerse en pie.

.

Esta vez, pudo contemplar un ligero ablandamiento de la expresión de Kakashi mientras éste la contemplaba atentamente.

— ¿De veras lo amáis?

— Sí, Majestad. Más que a mi vida.

.

Kakashi consideró sus palabras durante un instante y empezó a pasearse de nuevo de un lado a otro.

— ¿Estáis al tanto de las acusaciones de vuestro padre con respecto a las actividades de Itachi?

— Sí, Majestad, pero sé que Itachi no lo hizo.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabéis?

— Estaba con él la noche que nuestras tierras fueron atacadas.

— ¿Podéis probarlo?

Ella se miró el vientre.

Kakashi rió con sorna.

— Sí, os creemos.

.

Durante varios minutos, él siguió paseando en silencio mientras ella se retorcía las manos, aterrada al pensar lo que podría decirle a ella, o hacerle a Itachi.

.

Justo cuando ya estaba segura de que sus nervios no podrían seguir aguantando el repiqueteo de los zapatos de Kakashi sobre el empedrado del suelo, él habló.

.

— Muy bien, milady, nos os diremos lo siguiente: vuestro amor por Itachi es patente. Si cuando llegue mañana, nos vemos pruebas de que él también os ama, y de que ha sido su amor por vos lo que ha motivado que nos traicione, nos _podríamos_ decantarnos por la misericordia.

.

Hinata lo miró, llena de esperanza.

.

— Pero —avisó Kakashi, con rostro severo— si no vemos nada de eso y Itachi demuestra no haber hecho otra cosa más que usaros mientras estuvisteis bajo su cuidado, nos ejecutaremos su castigo completa y rápidamente. ¿Queda claro?

— Sí, Majestad.

— Ahora, dejadnos.

.

Hinata le hizo una reverencia y se alejó del hokage caminando hacia atrás.

.

Una vez las puertas del salón estuvieron cerradas, ella suspiró de alivio.

.

¡Había una oportunidad! No era más que una pequeña oportunidad, pero era algo a lo que aferrarse.

.

Seguro que Itachi la…

.

Hinata detuvo el pensamiento a medida que la realidad se abría paso en su mente.

.

Señor, ¿se estaba engañando? Itachi era un hombre hecho de hierro. Jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, y, con toda probabilidad, atravesaría las puertas estoicamente para aceptar su castigo sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

.

Hinata puso una mano sobre el vientre y sobre la vida que allí crecía.

.

— Por favor —rezó en voz baja—. Quiero tener un padre para mi bebé.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto, y la historia fascinante es de Kiley MacGregor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 19**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana tardó demasiado en llegar para Itachi, que le dio la bienvenida con alivio. Al fin había acabado todo. Pronto podría tener la paz que siempre había deseado, y terminarían todas sus miserias.

.

Reuniendo a su hermano y a un puñado de hombres, partió hacia los Huyga. Mientras recorrían cada legua que les separaba de su destino, sólo tenía una esperanza.

.

Quería ver el rostro de Hinata una vez más antes de morir. Itachi podría descansar en paz si pudiese obtener esa única petición. Era en lo único que pensaba mientras cabalgaba.

.

Llegaron al castillo hacia el final de la tarde. Itachi arqueó una ceja al contemplar las desoladas murallas de piedra que tenía enfrente. Desde lejos, parecía que un millar de hombres habían tomado posición en los parapetos. Hiashi se había tomado bastantes molestias para reforzar las defensas de su hogar.

.

— ¡Deteneos! —gritó Hiashi cuando se acercaron al puente—. Vuestros hombres se quedarán fuera. Únicamente _vos_ podréis entrar.

— No —le dijo Sasuke a Itachi, guiando su caballo para colocarse a su lado—. No confío en él.

.

Itachi miró fijamente a su hermano con rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿No confías en que haga qué, Sasuke? Me dirijo a mi ejecución.

— Draven…

— No, hermano, quédate aquí. No quiero que seas testigo de eso.

.

Desmontaron a la misma vez y, en cuanto Itachi dio un paso hacia delante, se encontró rodeado por los brazos de Sasuke en un fuerte abrazo.

— No vayas —le susurró Sasuke al oído—. Podemos luchar contra el ejército del hokage. Sabes que podemos hacerlo.

.

Itachi lo apartó con dureza, y al ver el dolor en los ojos de su hermano, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

— Cuídate, hermanito. Supongo que algún día compartiremos la eternidad, pero ruego que tú vayas a un lugar mejor que el que me espera a mí.

.

Con los ojos brillantes, Sasuke tragó con dificultad, le dio unos golpes en el brazo y apartó la mirada.

.

Itachi inspiró profundamente y comenzó a atravesar a pie el puente que conducía hacia el castillo. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a los parapetos y se detuvo.

.

Por un instante, creyó que estaba soñando cuando vio el reflejo del sol sobre un cabello azul como la noche. Pero habría reconocido esa esbelta figura en cualquier parte.

.

De hecho, su esencia estaba grabada a fuego en su alma.

.

 _Su_ Hinata.

.

El padre tiró de ella, e Itachi sabía que Hiashi le estaba ordenando que se fuera de allí. Podía imaginar perfectamente la terca inclinación de su barbilla y el fuego en sus ojos mientras ella se negaba a hacerlo.

.

A Itachi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; mil y una emociones le desgarraron simultáneamente mientras observaba atentamente los forcejeos de Hinata por librarse de su padre.

.

Sobre todas las cosas, se sintió agradecido por haber podido verla de nuevo.

.

Su presencia le dio fuerzas.

.

Desesperado, quiso decirle lo que sentía su corazón. Pero jamás se le habían dado bien las palabras tiernas. A decir verdad, ni siquiera conocía una palabra tierna.

.

No, era un hombre de acción, y, en ese instante, quería que ella supiera que no se arrepentía de nada. Quería que comprendiera lo mucho que la amaba.

.

En ese momento, él sería su Shikamaru. Su campeón. Su Rosa de la Nobleza.

.

Sí, había tan sólo una forma de mostrarle la profundidad de su amor. Enderezando la espalda con orgullo, se quitó los guantes de malla de las manos y los arrojó al suelo.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Kakashi.

.

Su padre hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo, hacia donde estaba Itachi. Hinata aprovechó su distracción para librarse de sus brazos y correr de nuevo hacia el muro. Se colocó junto al hokage y se asomó para ver lo que ocurría.

.

Itachi estaba de pie junto a la puerta, desnudándose. Lentamente, prenda a prenda, se deshizo de la espada, de la sobreveste, de la cota de malla y del relleno de la armadura, hasta que no quedó otra cosa más que su hermosa piel morena resplandeciendo bajo la luz del sol.

.

Completamente desnudo, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

.

Hinata se tragó las lágrimas al comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

.

— Me pedisteis una prueba de sus sentimientos, Majestad. ¡Pues ahí la tenéis!

.

Kakashi se volvió hacia a ella con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué estáis diciendo?

— ¿Vuestra Majestad conoce la historia de Shikamaru y Temari?

— Con Anko como esposa, nos conocemos tales insípidas narraciones de memoria.

— Entonces, Vuestra Majestad recordará la parte en la que Shikamaru camina desnudo a través de las tropas del padre de Temari para demostrar su amor por ella.

— Sí, pero eso no es más que un cuento.

— Cierto —dijo ella, sobrecogida por una inmensa alegría—, un cuento. Y, cuando Itachi lo escuchó, me dijo que ningún hombre que se preciara de serlo haría algo así por una mujer; pero eso es lo que está haciendo ahora. ¿Qué otra cosa, sino el amor, le habría poseído para hacer algo semejante?

.

Kakashi consideró sus palabras.

.

Miró de nuevo a Itachi con incredulidad durante varios inquietantes minutos.

.

Itachi llegó junto a la puerta, y Hinata rogó que Kakashi se diera cuenta de la verdad.

.

El hokage echó una última mirada, y entonces le hizo un gesto a Hinata.

— Venid con Nos, señora.

.

Hinata siguió a Kakashi y a su padre fuera de las murallas, hacia la torre.

.

Una vez que estuvieron en el salón, Kakashi se volvió hacia ella, con el rostro convertido en una máscara inexpresiva.

— Id a esconderos mientras nos hablamos con Itachi. No os mostréis a menos que se os llame. Hiashi —le dijo a su padre—, reclamaré vuestra vida si ella desobedece.

.

Su padre asintió y la llevó hasta la pequeña despensa que estaba detrás del estrado.

.

El corazón de Hinata latía con fuerza de miedo y de incertidumbre mientras aguardaba.

.

Parecía haber pasado una eternidad cuando al fin escuchó la familiar voz de barítono de Itachi saludando al hokage.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? —quiso saber Kakashi, señalando el cuerpo desnudo de Itachi con una sonrisa de desprecio—. ¿Es acaso otro insulto que tenéis la necesidad de dedicarnos?

.

Itachi hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

— No, señor. Jamás os insultaría, ni de palabra, ni de hecho.

— ¿Y cómo es que os mostráis desnudo ante nos? —furioso, Kakashi se quitó la capa y se la arrojó.

.

Itachi atrapó la prenda con una mano.

— Cubríos.

— Gracias, majestad —dijo, haciendo lo que el hokage le ordenaba.

.

La fría mirada de Kakashi se clavó en él.

— Ahora, explicadnos vuestros actos.

.

Itachi observó la pared de enfrente mientras evocaba el rostro de Hinata en su mente. Sacando fuerzas de su imagen, dijo:

— No quise que nadie malinterpretara mis actos, mi señor. Estoy aquí para aceptar mi castigo.

.

Una mirada de desilusión oscureció los ojos del hokage.

— En ese caso, ¿estáis preparado para morir?

.

Itachi enfrentó la mirada de Kakashi sin echarse atrás.

— Sí, hokage.

— ¿Y no os arrepentís de nada?

.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿De nada en absoluto? —preguntó Kakashi con escepticismo.

.

Itachi lo pensó un momento. Sí, se arrepentía de una cosa. Se arrepentía de no haberle dicho nunca a Hinata lo que sentía por ella.

.

Y, sobre todo, se arrepentía de haberle dado la oportunidad para huir de su casa.

.

Pero nunca se lo diría a Kakashi.

— De nada, señor.

.

Kakashi se mesó la barbilla bajo la máscara pensativamente mientras caminaba delante de él.

— De modo que la muchacha es tan buena compañera de cama que vos, realmente, podéis asumir la tortura y la muerte sin arrepentiros. Nos tendremos que probarla…

— No os acerquéis a… —Itachi interrumpió su advertencia cuando se dio cuenta de que, en su furia, había avanzado un par de pasos hacia Kakashi.

.

Kakashi detuvo su caminar y arqueó su real ceja en señal de reproche.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Itachi! Es la primera vez que os hemos escuchado levantar la voz a nadie. Y, ni que decir tiene, a nos. Y, realmente, os habéis acercado a nos con intenciones imprudentes.

— Perdonadme, Majestad —dijo él, bajando la mirada al suelo—. Perdí el control.

— Entonces la dama tenía razón. ¿La amáis?

.

Itachi sintió un nudo en la garganta, y se negó a enfrentar la mirada de Kakashi por miedo a que leyera la verdad en sus ojos.

— ¿Acaso también tenía razón al decir que ha sido vuestro amor por ella lo que ha hecho que os quitéis las ropas?

.

Itachi no añadió una palabra.

.

¿Qué podría decir?

.

Kakashi se colocó delante de él.

— Habla, muchacho, tu vida depende de tu respuesta.

.

Aun así, Itachi no dijo nada.

.

El hokage aguardaba impaciente, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, continuó:

— Cuando vinisteis a Konoha con Hiashi, nos os preguntamos qué era lo que más valorabais en el mundo. Sasuke nos dijo que era vuestro honor y que moriríais por protegerlo. Si os preguntásemos en este momento qué es lo que más valoráis, ¿qué responderíais?

.

Itachi miró a Kakashi a los ojos.

— Hinata —dijo simplemente.

.

Para su sorpresa, Kakashi asintió con aprobación.

— ¿Hinata? —la llamó el hokage.

.

Itachi miró sobre el hombro del hokage para ver que se abría una puerta. Hinata salió de allí; tenía los ojos brillantes mientras guiaba a su padre hacia él.

.

El júbilo lo atravesó al verla, y tuvo que reprimir el abrumador impulso de correr hacia ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

.

Únicamente la presencia de Kakashi impidió que lo hiciera.

.

Hambriento, se dio un festín con la imagen de su glorioso rostro y de sus rizos azulinos. Bajó la mirada y se quedó absolutamente atónito al ver su abultado vientre.

.

— ¿Escuchasteis sus palabras? —le preguntó Kakashi cuando se colocó al lado de Itachi.

— Sí, Majestad —murmuró ella.

— ¿Hiashi? —le preguntó el hokage a su padre.

— ¿Y qué pasa con la parte de mis tierras que él ha destruido? —inquirió Hiashi.

.

Kakashi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Decidnos, ¿qué os preocupa más, vuestras preciosas tierras o el hecho de que vuestro nieto nazca siendo el hijo bastardo de un hombre ejecutado por traición?

.

Hiashi se aproximó a Itachi con un gesto de disgusto.

— Todavía no acabo de verlo claro.

.

Itachi mantuvo la boca cerrada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hiashi con escepticismo—. ¿No vais a darme una de esas respuestas inteligentes vuestras, Uchiha? Nunca he sabido que no devolvierais insulto por insulto.

.

Itachi ni siquiera miró a Hiashi; su mirada parecía perdida en la mujer que amaba y que estaba embarazada de su hijo.

— No lastimaría a Hinata insultándoos, Hiashi. Sea cual sea la razón por la que me ama, también os ama a vos, y eso es suficiente para que yo os respete.

.

Hiashi resopló.

— No puedo decir que apruebe este matrimonio, pero por el bien de mi hija, acataré los términos que decrete Vuestra Majestad.

.

Kakashi asintió.

— Muy bien, entonces. Hiashi, encaminaos fuera de vuestras murallas y haced venir a su hermano junto con sus ropas, y traed a un sacerdote. Nos veremos a estos dos casados antes de que termine el día.

— Gracias, Majestad —dijo Hinata con los ojos brillantes por la felicidad.

.

El rostro de Kakashi se volvió adusto y hostil.

— No nos lo agradezcáis todavía, milady, porque aún falta por aclarar el asunto de su castigo.

.

Itachi volvió a mirar a Kakashi.

.

Pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos del hokage, pero esperaba poca misericordia de su parte.

— Siempre nos habéis servido fielmente —dijo Kakashi—, pero aun así nos esperamos que entendáis que no podemos concederos una completa inmunidad.

— Sí, sire. No esperaba clemencia de ningún tipo.

.

Hinata, a su lado, trató de decir algo.

— Pero…

.

Itachi le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, impidiendo que continuara.

.

Kakashi sonrió cuando ella sujetó su lengua.

— Es bueno saber que podéis manejarla —le dijo a Itachi, y entonces, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro—. Después de la boda, Itachi recibirá veinte latigazos por su desobediencia.

.

Hinata abrió la boca para hablar, pero Itachi colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

.

Kakashi caminó hacia Hiashi.

— Venid y ayudadnos a encontrar al sacerdote.

Al llegar a la puerta, Kakashi se volvió para mirarles.

— ¿Itachi?

— ¿Sí, majestad?

— Nos esperamos que esta vez, cuando hagáis un juramento sagrado, tengáis mejor suerte a la hora de mantener vuestro voto.

— No tendré el más mínimo problema para hacerlo, sire.

.

Kakashi sonrió.

— Nos también creemos eso.

.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

— Veinte latigazos… Lo siento mucho, Itachi.

— Créeme, veinte latigazos son mucho mejor que la alternativa —con ternura, puso una mano sobre su vientre, maravillándose ante lo que veía—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella le sonrió.

— Quise hacerlo, pero nadie aceptó el soborno para llevarte las noticias. Temían la ira de mi padre.

.

Entonces él la tomó entre sus brazos. Hinata se sentía maravillosamente bien allí, sobre todo esa parte redondeada de ella que se apretaba contra el estómago desnudo de Itachi.

— Ven, muchachita —le susurró al oído—. Mientras ellos están ocupados en otras cosas, vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que pueda mostrarte lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su hinchado miembro.

— Puedo verlo por mí misma.

.

Él enterró el rostro en su cuello, inhalando su cálida fragancia.

— Puedes llamarme Shikamaru.

.

Ella se rió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Entonces vamos, Shikamaru, deja que te enseñe nuestra habitación de matrimonio.

.

Hinata le guió escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación, en la que Hanabi estaba esperando. Su doncella abrió unos ojos como platos al contemplar el estado de desnudez de Itachi.

.

Sin decir una palabra, Hanabi salió de allí rápidamente, dejándoles a solas.

.

Itachi dejó caer la capa del hokage y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Finalmente, Hinata pudo darle el beso que había deseado darle desde el momento que lo había visto desnudo fuera.

— Eres mi héroe —murmuró contra sus labios.

— Sí, señora —dijo él—. Tuyo y de nadie más.

.

Hinata sonrió mientras él le desataba la túnica y la deslizaba sobre sus hombros. Se sintió temerosa y tímida cuando él la observó fijamente. Hacía meses desde la última vez que le había visto, y su abultado vientre no mejoraba para nada su autoestima.

— No me mires —dijo, retirándose hacia una de las esquinas a oscuras—. Estoy tan enorme como una vaca hinchada.

.

Itachi colocó los dedos sobre sus labios.

— No, milady. Es mi hijo lo que llevas ahí —dijo acariciando su vientre con ternura—. Y eso te hace aún más hermosa a mis ojos.

.

Sus palabras la estremecieron.

— Te he echado muchísimo de menos —dijo, rodeándolo con los brazos.

— Te juro, Hinata, que jamás tendrás motivos para echarme de menos de nuevo.

— Mi dulce Itachi —susurró ella contra sus labios—. Jamás permitiré que me abandones otra vez.

.

Esa tarde, hicieron el amor lentamente, saboreándose el uno al otro hasta que Hanabi regresó para prepararla para la boda.

.

Itachi se vistió rápidamente, y se separó a regañadientes de ella para bajar a firmar los documentos.

.

Al contrario que el día que se casó su hermana, el humor de Hiashi era triste y sombrío. Itachi hubiese deseado poder encontrar una forma de dejar sus diferencias a un lado por el bien de Hinata y de su hijo.

.

 _El hijo de ambos_.

.

Hizo una pausa para pensarlo. Ella le había dado mucho más de lo que nunca había soñado tener. Y la amaba por ello.

— Bueno, aquí llega —dijo Kakashi.

Con Sasuke de pie a su derecha, Itachi se giró para ver a Hinata entrando en la pequeña habitación donde la esperaban junto al sacerdote. En lugar de llevar los colores de su padre, ella vestía una túnica de un rojo brillante y una capa negra, sujeta con el broche que le había regalado. Sus colores, pensó él, sintiendo una oleada de orgullo.

.

Ella era suya, y nadie volvería a apartarla de su lado jamás.

.

La ceremonia fue breve, y Hiashi vaciló un instante antes de dar su aprobación finalmente.

.

Itachi no había hecho más que besarla cuando Kakashi llamó a sus guardias para que lo escoltaran al patio.

— No —dijo Hinata, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

.

Itachi besó su mano para tranquilizarla y se apartó de ella.

— Todo irá bien, Hinata —susurró él.

.

La empujó ligeramente hacia los brazos de su padre.

.

Hinata observó cómo Itachi y Sasuke seguían serenamente a los guardias hacia el patio reservado para castigar a los malhechores.

.

Retorciéndose para liberarse de la sujeción de su padre, ella les siguió. Se detuvo cuando su mirada se encontró con el verdugo del hokage, que esperaba con un látigo con puntas de metal en la mano.

.

Su padre se detuvo a su lado y trató de hacerla regresar.

— No deberías ver esto.

.

Ella apretó la mandíbula obstinadamente.

— Es mi esposo, y mi lugar está a su lado.

.

Pero apenas consiguió pronunciar las palabras, y rogó por tener las fuerzas necesarias para permanecer allí y ver cómo le herían.

.

Lanzándole una mirada llena de cariño, Itachi se desató la túnica y desnudó su espalda. Hinata miró al hokage, esperando que detuviese todo aquello. Por la expresión del rostro de Kakashi, pudo deducir que a él le divertía ese evento incluso menos que a ella.

.

Pero él no dijo una palabra, y sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

.

El verdugo utilizó el travesaño del patíbulo para atar las manos de Itachi sobre su cabeza. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, el verdugo miró al hokage.

— Comenzad —ordenó Kakashi.

.

Sasuke se volvió de cara a la pared. Hinata se encogió cuando el hombre encapuchado arrojó el látigo sobre la espalda de Itachi. La sangre salpicaba las ropas del hombre, pero su esposo no emitió ni un solo sonido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y se contraía por los golpes.

— Dios mío —murmuró su padre—, ¿es que no siente el dolor?

— Sí, lo siente —dijo ella, mientras descargaban otro latigazo y él seguía en silencio.

.

Con un nudo en la garganta, sentía cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Apretó la mandíbula para no decirles a gritos que detuvieran aquella locura, y no pudo seguir mirando. Imitando a Sasuke, se puso de cara a la pared y aguardó a que terminara.

.

Una vez impartidos los veinte latigazos, el verdugo cortó sus ataduras. Itachi se mantuvo en pie un instante antes de tambalearse.

.

Sasuke lo sujetó contra su pecho.

— Te tengo —susurró.

.

Itachi asintió mientras Sasuke se colocaba el brazo de su hermano sobre el hombro y lo ayudaba a caminar hacia ella.

— Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? —le dijo Itachi a su hermano.

.

La mirada que Sasuke le dirigió a su padre estaba cargada de un odio como ella no había visto antes.

.

Hinata acarició el rostro de Itachi cuando pasaron junto a ella.

— Sasuke —dijo Itachi con voz ronca—, dile que me pondré bien.

— Creo que ya lo sabe —dijo, conduciéndolo hacia el castillo.

.

Más o menos a mitad del patio, Itachi perdió la consciencia.

.

Hinata guió a Sasuke hasta sus habitaciones y lo ayudó a colocar a ITachi boca abajo sobre la cama, para evitar que su espalda sufriese aún más daños.

.

Tan suavemente como pudo, limpió la sangre que le cubría. Frunció el ceño al contemplar la piel desgarrada e hinchada por la paliza.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de "como en los viejos tiempos"? —le preguntó a Sasuke.

.

Éste colocó la túnica de Itachi junto a la cama.

— Su padre solía azotarle así cada cierto tiempo. Cuando terminaba, Sin le ayudaba a volver a la cama.

— ¿Y por eso no ha gritado?

— Sí. Su padre añadía cinco latigazos por cada sonido que hiciese.

.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Llamaron a la puerta.

— Adelante —dijo Hinata.

.

Para su sorpresa, su padre se reunió con ellos llevando una pequeña redoma en la mano.

— Esto es un ungüento de linaza. Ayudará a aliviar el escozor de su espalda.

.

— Gracias —dijo ella, atónita ante el obsequio. ¿Sería posible que se estuviese ablandando ante Itachi?

.

Se aferró a esa esperanza y rogó porque así fuera.

.

Su padre echó una última mirada a la figura inconsciente de Itachi y abandonó la habitación.

.

Con tanto cuidado como pudo, Hinata extendió el espeso y especiado ungüento sobre las heridas, y luego le cubrió con una fina sábana.

.

Limpiándose las manos con un paño, miró a Sasuke, que permanecía junto a la pared del fondo con expresión agobiada y dolorida.

— ¿Cuánto tardará en curarse? —le preguntó.

— Estará en pie mañana.

— ¡No! —dijo ella con incredulidad.

.

Sasuke asintió.

— No podrá moverse muy rápido, pero caminará —con un último vistazo a la figura dormida de su hermano, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Sasuke? —le dijo antes de que alcanzara el picaporte—. Decidme una cosa, si vos erais el hijo ilegítimo, ¿por qué su padre lo castigaba a él y no a vos?

— Jamás supo que yo era un bastardo mientras viví en su casa —Sasuke volvió a mirar hacia la cama—. Y no fue porque su padre no lo intentase, sino más bien porque Itachi se interponía constantemente entre nosotros.

.

Sasuke inspiró profundamente y la miró.

— ¿Sabéis que cojea de vez en cuando?

.

Ella asintió.

— Yo tenía alrededor de cinco años, y estaba intentando golpear el blanco cuando me caí del caballo. Su padre trató de atropellarme con su caballo como castigo por mi incompetencia. Por un instante, todo lo que pude ver fue su enorme caballo de guerra abalanzándose sobre mí, y al momento, estaba tendido a un lado del campo e Itachi estaba bajo el semental; le había roto la pierna por cuatro sitios.

.

Hinata cerró los ojos ante un horror semejante. No podía imaginar cómo lo habían soportado cualquiera de los dos.

— ¿Cómo os enterasteis de las circunstancias de vuestro nacimiento? —preguntó ella.

.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Nuestra madre se lo dijo a Itachi poco antes de morir. No fue capaz de ponerse en contacto con mi padre, pero sabía que Itachi viajaba lo suficiente con el suyo como para encontrar a alguien que pudiese enviarle un mensaje para que viniese a buscarme.

— ¿Y lo hizo?

— Sí. Mi padre vino a por mí el día después de que ella muriese, y me crió en Sunakagure.

.

En ese instante, todo cobró sentido para ella.

— ¿Shisui Uchiha?

.

Sasuke asintió.

— Él era mi padre.

.

Ahora sabía cómo había llegado Itachi a formar parte del servicio del hokage.

— Itachi fue a Sunakagure para encontraros. Y así es como llegó a ser escudero de vuestro padre, ¿no es cierto?

— Y hemos permanecido juntos desde entonces. Le debo la vida a mi hermano, en más de una manera.

— Sois un buen hombre, Sasuke.

.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

— En comparación, no soy más que una minucia, porque era él quien se quedaba para enfrentarse a su padre, mientras que yo siempre huía aterrorizado.

— Sois demasiado duro con vos mismo.

— Puede que sí, pero os agradezco mucho que lograrais llegar hasta él cuando yo no pude hacerlo.

— Jamás podría haberlo conseguido sin vos.

— Entonces, seremos eternos aliados.

.

Hinata sonrió mientras él la dejaba a solas con su marido.

.

No era ésa la forma en que había imaginado pasar su noche de bodas. Pero no iba a quejarse, porque tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado: un marido al que amaba, y algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar, un marido que le correspondía.

.

.

Algunas horas más tarde, el hokage envió a su médico para que atendiera a Itachi. Una vez que el castillo se quedó en silencio, ella se acurrucó junto a él y lo observó mientras dormía, acariciando su apuesto rostro.

— Eres mío para siempre —susurró, y entonces cerró los ojos y se durmió.

.

.

.

Por la mañana, Kakashi reunió a su séquito y se marchó.

Y, tal y como Sasuke había predicho, Itachi se levantó.

.

Hinata apenas podía creerlo mientras le ayudaba a vestirse. Con toda seguridad, la ropa le hacía daño al rozar los enormes cortes que tenía en la espalda, pero él no dijo una palabra sobre el asunto.

— No puedo quedarme todo el día en la cama —dijo cuando se puso en pie.

— Pues deberías hacerlo —insistió ella.

.

Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, tomó su mano y la condujo hacia el salón. Su padre les observó mientras entraban, dirigiendo a Itachi una mirada severa.

.

Hinata suspiró. Después de que haberle llevado el ungüento, había esperado que su padre se estuviese ablandando, pero por su ceño fruncido, podía deducir que su progenitor estaba muy lejos de aceptar a su nuevo yerno.

.

Itachi fue a saludar a Sasuke, y ella tomó asiento junto a su padre.

— Si podéis aceptar a Hidan después de haberle encontrado en la cama con Sakura, ¿por qué no dirigirle al menos una sonrisa a mi esposo?

— Porque conozco su naturaleza —gruñó su padre dirigiéndole otra mirada amenazante a Itachi—. Eso está más allá de tus posibilidades, Hina, porque tú sólo ves lo bueno de las personas. Pero yo sé la verdad sobre él y los de su calaña.

.

Meneando la cabeza, ella tomó asiento al lado opuesto de la mesa, lejos de él, para desayunar rápidamente. Podía sentir la mirada de su padre clavada en ella, pero no se la devolvió, y siguió comiendo pan y queso.

.

Itachi llegó a su lado justo en el instante en que ella comprendió que no debería haber comido nada.

.

Se le había revuelto el estómago.

.

¿Hinata? —preguntó Itachi con cara preocupada.

.

Ella intentó abandonar el estrado, pero tropezó. Itachi la sujetó contra él, y Hinata lo escuchó jadear cuando, inadvertidamente, ella se apoyó en su espalda. Aun así, no dijo nada mientras la ayudaba a llegar a la parte trasera de la habitación.

— ¿Estás mejor?

.

Ella asintió mientras su estómago se asentaba un poco.

— Es el bebé.

.

Itachi asintió.

— ¿Cuántas mañanas tendré que estar preparado para este tipo de saludo?

— No lo sé —contestó ella con sinceridad—. A mi madre le duraba el malestar todo el embarazo.

.

.

Acababan de reunirse de nuevo con su padre en el salón, cuando una figura encapuchada atravesó las puertas. Hinata frunció el ceño hasta que el recién llegado se quitó la capucha y pudo ver a una agotada Sakura, con el vientre tan abultado por el embarazo que Hinata no podía creer que todavía no hubiese dado a luz. Pero lo que la asustó de veras fue ver los signos de paliza que Sakura tenía en la cara.

.

La maldición de su padre se escuchó a lo largo y ancho del salón.

— Hija mía, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó dulcemente, tomando su magullada barbilla en la mano.

.

Hinata llegó corriendo a su lado.

.

Sakura sollozó.

.

— Ha sido Hidan —jadeó—. Se ha vuelto loco —miró a su padre con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus amoratadas mejillas—. Quería matarte y heredar tus tierras a través de mí.

.

A su padre empezaron a dilatársele los orificios de la nariz por la furia.

.

— Que Dios me ayude, lo mataré por…

.

— ¿Lord Hyuga? —gritó un muchacho que entró corriendo por la puerta que Sakura había dejado entreabierta. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, tenía una herida en la frente y sangraba—. Mi señor —dijo deteniéndose a la altura de su padre—. Tenéis que venir enseguida. Están atacando..

.

Su padre soltó a Sakura.

— ¿Quién osa hacer algo así?

— Es el conde Uchiha.

.

Todos los ojos del salón se volvieron hacia Itachi, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas inferiores, junto a Sasuke.

.

Su padre miró de nuevo al mensajero.

.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Escuché a uno de sus hombres dirigirse a él como tal antes de que me golpearan.

— ¿Pero qué tipo de artimaña es ésta? —gruñó su padre— ¿Mis dos yernos me atacan simultáneamente?

— Padre, hay algo… —empezó Sakura, pero su padre la detuvo con un gesto de la cabeza.

— Hina, llévatela arriba y cuida de ella —entonces dirigió una mirada amenazante a Itachi—. Preparad mis tropas —gritó, cogiendo su espada de su lugar sobre la chimenea que estaba a sus espaldas—. Acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas.

.

Mientras los hombres de su padre salían a toda prisa del salón, Itachireunió a sus propios caballeros.

— Espera —dijo Hinata, aferrándose a su brazo—. No puedes ir. Estás herido.

.

Itachi meneó la cabeza con expresión severa.

— No pienso quedarme aquí mientras alguien ensucia mi nombre. Mataré a ese bellaco por esto. Ahora, ve y atiende a tu hermana.

.

Hinata quería seguir discutiendo, pero el gesto terco de su mandíbula le dijo que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

.

En cambio, se dirigió a su padre.

— Mi esposo cabalgará a vuestro lado. Os ruego que protejáis su espalda.

.

Su padre asintió, con una mirada todavía desconfiada, y acarició su brazo.

.

Hombro con hombro, los dos hombres a los que más amaba en el mundo, abandonaron el salón, dejándola a solas con los sollozos de su hermana.

.

Itachi percibió la desconfianza de Hiashi en cuanto se acercaron a los caballos.

— ¿Todavía creéis que soy el responsable?

— Hasta que pueda comprobar lo contrario con mis propios ojos, sí.

.

Itachi rechinó los dientes. El padre de Hinata jamás lo aceptaría. Que así fuera. Nunca le había pedido a nadie que lo hiciera.

.

Al diablo con Hiashi.

.

Itachi se encaramó cuidadosamente sobre silla de montar. Su espalda palpitaba como protesta, pero se las había apañado con heridas peores que ésas.

.

Apretando los talones contra los flancos del caballo, Itachi guió a sus hombres hasta el lugar de la batalla.

.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño pueblo, la horrorosa visión que les rodeaba hizo que arrugara los labios con disgusto. La mayoría de las casas estaban ardiendo, y la gente huía de los soldados decididos a robar, violar y asesinar.

.

Itachi escuchó el grito de una mujer. Mientras Hiashi y sus hombres atacaban a los bandidos, bajó de un salto de su caballo y abrió de una patada la puerta de una de las casas que aún permanecía intacta.

.

Había una mujer tumbada sobre la mesa, y cuatro hombres sujetándola mientras un quinto le levantaba la falda y la obligaba a separar las rodillas.

.

Desenvainando la espada, Itachi atacó a los asaltantes. La asustada mujer se refugió en una esquina mientras él despachaba a los hombres.

.

Cuando mató al último de ellos, una sombra apareció a sus espaldas. Se volvió con la espada en alto para encontrarse a Hiashi de pie junto a la puerta.

.

El padre de Hinata asintió con aprobación, y después se volvió y abandonó el lugar.

.

Itachi bajó su espada y se tomó un momento para asegurarse de que la mujer no estaba herida.

— Gracias, milord —sollozó ella mientras se obligaba a ponerse en pie.

Itachi no dijo nada, y salió para unirse a los hombres que luchaban fuera.

.

Fue entonces cuando vio que Hiashi se enfrentaba a un hombre que llevaba una sobreveste que guardaba un impresionante parecido con la suya. Pero, aun peor que el hecho de que alguien se atreviese a hacerse pasar por él, era que el impostor estuviese a punto de matar al padre de Hinata.

.

Hiashi luchaba con destreza, pero no era rival para el caballero, más joven y ágil, que giraba en torno a él, lanzado una estocada tras otra sobre su espada y su escudo. Hiashi se tambaleaba ante sus acometidas.

.

Itachi corrió hacia ellos con la espada en alto. Los alcanzó justo a tiempo para desviar un golpe que, seguramente, le habría separado a su suegro la cabeza de los hombros.

.

Hiashi se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras Itachi se encargaba del caballero. El hombre era fuerte, pero si Itachi se hubiese encontrado bien, no hubiese sido rival para él.

.

En sus actuales condiciones, sin embargo, se sentía más débil con cada estocada que caía sobre su espada. Podía sentir cómo se abrían las heridas de su espalda y cómo la sangre comenzaba a deslizarse a lo largo de su columna.

.

Su asaltante consiguió acertar una estocada ascendente sobre su escudo que le hizo inclinarse hacia atrás. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, un nuevo golpe a su derecha le envió al suelo.

.

Itachi aterrizó con fuerza sobre su espalda. Jadeó cuando el dolor explotó, atravesando su cuerpo. Apenas podía respirar, y mucho menos moverse.

.

Había llegado su hora.

.

Su oponente alzó su espada contra él, e Itachi se preparó para recibir la estocada mortal, pero, justo en el momento en que el caballero iba a descargar la espada, Hiashi rodeó su cintura y, de un golpe, lo alejó de él.

.

Con torpeza y agudos dolores, Itachi rodó a un lado y se obligó a ponerse en pie. Le resultó sumamente difícil. Le dolían todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

.

Se dirigió tambaleándose hacia su caballo, aferrándose a la silla para mantenerse erguido.

.

Echó un vistazo al lugar donde Hiashi aún luchaba contra el impostor y vio que un segundo bandido pensaba atacar al padre de Hinata por la espalda.

.

Itachi sacó la daga de su cinto y la arrojó con mortífera precisión al pecho del asaltante. Hiashi vio caer al hombre, y entonces, con renovadas energías, acabó con el que tenía en frente con un terrible golpe de su espada.

.

Sin fuerzas, Itachi trató de subirse a la montura. Era inútil.

.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

.

— ¿Uchiha?

Escuchó la voz de Hiashi como si llegara desde muy lejos. Alguien le quitó el yelmo, pero Itachi no podía estar seguro de quién era. El dolor era demasiado grande.

.

Miró el rostro de Hiashi mientras flotaba por encima de él.

— Muchacho, no vas a morir así. ¿Me has oído?

.

Itachi no pudo responder. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que la oscuridad lo arrastrara.

.

.

Hinata corrió hacia las escaleras tan pronto como escuchó que regresaban los hombres. Sakura se unió a ella.

.

Cuando vio a su marido colgando sobre su caballo, Hinata sintió que la sangre desaparecía de su rostro y que el terror la consumía. Pero, incluso peor que la extraña posición de Itachi, era el hecho de que su padre se negaba a enfrentar su mirada.

— ¡Por lo que más quieras, Dios mío, no! —dijo Hinata con voz ahogada.

.

Si no hubiese sido porque los brazos de su hermana la sujetaban, se habría derrumbado.

.

Sasuke y su padre bajaron a Itachi del caballo y lo llevaron hacia ella.

— ¡Moveos, hijas! —dijo su padre—. Tenemos que llevarlo dentro antes de que muera.

.

Hinata cerró los ojos de alivio.

— ¿No está muerto?

— No, hija, no —dijo su padre con voz tierna—. Ahora, muévete.

.

Todavía temblando, ella abrió la puerta y, dando gracias a Dios, les siguió escaleras arriba.

.

Horas después, Hinata estaba sentada junto a la cama de Itachi, en su habitación. Él acababa de despertarse.

— Me asustaste —le dijo en tono de reproche.

.

Su mirada se clavó en ella.

— Me asusté hasta yo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

.

Itachi extendió la mano para tomar la suya.

— Hasta hoy, en una batalla, jamás me había preocupado si vivía o no. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que sí me importa. Cuando caí al suelo, sólo podía pensar en ti y en el niño. Por primera vez en mi vida, no deseaba morir. Deseaba volver aquí para verte. Quería estar aquí para ver nacer a nuestro hijo.

.

Ella cubrió su mejilla con la mano.

— Te amo, Itachi.

— Te amo —dijo él también.

.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Hinata alzó la mirada para ver a su padre vacilante en la entrada.

.

Nunca antes lo había visto tan inseguro.

— ¿Padre? —preguntó ella.

.

Él se aclaró la garganta y entró en la habitación.

— No esperaba que estuvieseis despierto —le dijo a Itachi.

— ¿No habéis oído decir que el demonio nunca duerme? —respondió Itachi amargamente.

.

Hinata pudo ver la vergüenza reflejada en los ojos de su padre mientras éste se acercaba a la cama.

— No me lo vais a poner fácil, ¿verdad?

.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Poneros fácil el qué?

— Pedir disculpas.

.

Hinata casi se cae al suelo del susto. Su padre no había pedido disculpas a nadie en toda su vida.

— Soy un hombre orgulloso —le dijo a Itachi—. Lo admito, pero no lo soy tanto como para no admitir mis errores. Y estaba muy equivocado con respecto a vos…

.

Su padre hizo una pausa, y continuó con el cumplido más grande del que ella le creía capaz:

—… mi señor.

.

Y, entonces, percibió que los rasgos de Itachi se suavizaban, y que sus músculos se relajaban ostensiblemente.

.

Su padre tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

— Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que conocía muy bien a vuestro padre, y sé que no hace falta que os diga la clase de hombre que era —miró a Itachi a los ojos—. Todavía no entiendo por qué me salvasteis la vida hoy. Yo no lo habría hecho por vos.

— Ni yo habría esperado que lo hicierais.

.

Su padre asintió; un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula.

— Creo que eso es lo que más me duele de todo. Pero quiero que sepáis que si hubiese sido bendecido con un hijo, me hubiese gustado que fuera como vos.

.

Itachi soltó una amarga carcajada.

— Entonces deberíais estar agradecido de haber tenido únicamente hijas. Si lo recordáis, yo maté a mi padre.

.

Su padre le dirigió una mirada amable.

— Y hoy salvasteis su vida. Porque tanto si me reconocéis como si no, desde este día en adelante, os consideraré hijo mío.

.

Hinata sonrió a su padre. Nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa de él, y, por la expresión de Itachi, supo lo mucho que las palabras de su progenitor significaban para él.

— Os lo agradezco, Hiashi.

— Padre —corrigió él.

.

Itachi rió con desgana.

— Os lo agradezco, padre.

.

El padre de Hinata se volvió para marcharse.

— ¿Hiashi?

.

Su padre se giró con un suspiro exasperado.

— Ya veo que tendréis que practicar lo de padre, ¿eh?

— Trabajaré en ello —prometió Itachi—. Pero me preguntaba quién era el tipo al que matasteis, el que llevaba mis colores.

.

Su padre la miró con expresión preocupada.

— ¿No se lo has dicho?

— No he tenido oportunidad.

.

Él asintió y volvió a mirar a Itachi.

— Era Hidan el que llevaba vuestra sobreveste. El hombre al que arrojasteis la daga era su primo, Deidara.

.

Itachi miró a una y a otro.

— ¿Pero por qué?

— Según Sasuke, se casó con ella para poder quedarse con mis tierras —dijo su padre—. El estado de sus finanzas era tal que necesitaba toda mi riqueza, y no podía esperar a que muriera por causas naturales. Como no podía matarme sin ser colgado por asesinato, planeó una estratagema para enfrentarnos, de manera que vos pudieseis matarme en su lugar.

.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué no se casó con una heredera rica o con una viuda?

— Lo intentó, pero como no contaba con el favor de la corona, nunca consiguió la aprobación de Kakashi —su padre rechinó los dientes, y ella pudo leer la expresión de pesar en su rostro—. He sido un estúpido. Di la bienvenida a un hijo que no se lo merecía y volví la espalda al único que era decente.

— Sois demasiado duro con vos mismo, Hiashi.

— ¡Padre! —gruñó él.

.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada divertida.

— Padre.

— Buen chico; ahora descansad. Mi nieto necesita a su propio padre.

.

Hinata no pudo resistirse a fastidiar a su padre.

— ¿Y cómo sabéis que será un niño?

— Después de no tener más que hijas, imagino que el Señor me debe un muchacho.

.

Hinata se rió.

.

Su padre les dio las buenas noches y les dejó a solas.

.

Ella miró a Itachi y jadeó al sentir un ligero movimiento en su vientre.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

.

Ella se sintió invadida por la alegría.

— Se ha movido. Es la primera vez que noto al niño.

Y, para mayor deleite, Itachi sonrió.

.

.

.


	21. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO

 _ **Tierras Uchiha – Nueve años después.**_

.

— ¡Socorro, Hinata!

.

Hinata acudió corriendo al patio que había detrás de la torre al escuchar el grito frenético de Itachi. Se detuvo cuando lo vio rodeado de cuatro niños que le golpeaban con espadas de madera, mientras otro se agarraba a su pierna izquierda y otro más colgaba precariamente de su cuello.

.

Hinata se rió al contemplar semejante espectáculo.

— Es culpa tuya —le dijo a Itachi.

— ¿Y eso?

— De seis hijos, ¿no podrías haberme dado al menos una niña?

.

Itachi soltó una carcajada mientras Kagami se encaramaba a su espalda y envolvía su brazo larguirucho alrededor de la cabeza de su padre, tapándole los ojos.

.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Baru, de seis años de edad, dando una patada contra el suelo—. Se supone que no puedes hacer que se ría el dragón. Eso le hace parecer menos fiero.

— ¿Menos fiero? —preguntó Itachi, arrojando a Kagami sobre su cabeza y colocándolo sobre el suelo; luego cogió en brazos a Baru y empezó a hacerle cosquillas—. Ya te daré yo ferocidad, picaruelo.

.

Hinata meneó la cabeza al contemplar su juego. Su hijo mayor, Kakashi, miró hacia arriba y les gritó a sus hermanos:

— ¡Mirad, viene el abuelo con el primo Boruto!

.

Hinata se volvió para ver a su padre entrando en el patio con el hijo de Sakura a su lado. No dejaba de sorprenderla lo mucho que Boruto se parecía a Sakura, con su pelo rosado pero más oscuro y sus ojos jade, mientras que ninguno de sus propios hijos tenía ninguno de sus rasgos, excepto Baru, que tenía los ojos blancos.

.

Pero todos ellos tenían el orgullo de su abuelo, y su alegría. Y, a pesar del miedo que una vez había sentido por la seguridad de sus hijas, su padre se deleitaba con sus nietos, y en especial con su única nieta, que Sakura le había dado hacía tres años, procedente de su matrimonio con Naruto Uzumaki.

.

Aunque no veían a Sakura mucho últimamente, Boruto, que estaba siendo criado por su abuelo, les visitaba tan a menudo que era casi uno más de los hijos de la casa.

.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, sus hijos salieron corriendo hacia los dos recién llegados con el mismo vigor que habían utilizado para atacar a su padre. Saltando una y otra vez, abrazándose, hablando todos al mismo tiempo, conseguían que entender a alguno de ellos fuese algo imposible.

.

Itachi silbó ruidosamente.

.

Y al momento se callaron.

— Está bien, chicos —dijo Itachi—. Portaos bien con vuestro abuelo o no os llevará de caza.

— Lo siento —dijeron ellos, casi al unísono.

— Bien —dijo Hiahi dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Estáis todos listos?

— Sí.

Entonces vámonos. ¡He visto un ciervo enorme justo sobre esa colina!

.

Cuando se fueron, Hinata se acercó a Itachi y colocó los brazos alrededor de su cintura para darle un fuerte abrazo.

— Escucha —susurró ella—. ¿Lo oyes?

.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Si oigo qué?

— El silencio —dijo en voz baja—. ¿No es realmente espeluznante?

.

Él le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

— Desde luego. No puedo recordar la última vez que escuché algo así.

— Entonces, dime una cosa, milord —dijo ella mientras paseaban cogidos del brazo hacia el torreón—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde sin niños alrededor?

.

Él consideró las posibilidades.

— Podríamos intentar buscar esa hija que quieres. Creo que todavía hay una posición en ese libro tuyo que no hemos probado… ni diez veces.

.

Hinata rió.

— ¿Sabes?, eso me recuerda un chiste.

.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— Otro no…

— Sí. ¿Conoces el del rey y su caballero?

— No —dijo él, con un suspiro de resignación.

— Pues ambos mantenían una discusión sobre lo que suponía acostarse con las mujeres. El rey miró al caballero y dijo: «En nuestra opinión, acostarse con una mujer supone un cincuenta por ciento de placer y un cincuenta por ciento de esfuerzo». El caballero respondió: «Sire, perdonadme, pero debo discrepar en eso. En mi opinión, es un setenta por ciento esfuerzo y un treinta por ciento placer». Durante horas, dieron unos y otros argumentos, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. Finalmente, el caballero se volvió hacia su escudero y le pidió que les diese su opinión sobre el asunto. El escudero dijo: «Milord, Majestad, en mi opinión, debe ser un cien por cien placer, porque si hubiese requerido algo de esfuerzo, Su Señoría me hubiese ordenado hacerlo en su lugar.»

.

Itachi se rió.

— ¿Pero de dónde has sacado una cosa así?

— De tu hijo mayor, milord. Parece que tu hermano se lo contó durante su última visita.

.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

— Tendré que hablar unas cuantas cosas con Sasuke sobre lo que les está enseñando a los niños. Pero ahora ven, muchachita —dijo, y su rostro se suavizó instantáneamente al contemplarla—, déjame comprobar por mí mismo cuánto placer se puede conseguir en ese trabajo en particular

— Sí, milord, creo que, definitivamente, tendré que haceros trabajar para quitaros esos kilos de más.

— ¿Kilos de más? —preguntó él, ofendido.

Sí, creo que Baru dijo que eran tus "Cuernos de Dragón".

.

Itachi resopló.

— Te voy a enseñar yo a ti mi Cuerno de Dragón, jovencita.

.

Hinata se mordió los labios mientras le miraba hambrienta.

Y te aseguro que yo le daré un buen uso, granuja.

.

.

.


End file.
